The Hollow Shell (TDF2)
by Chisaku
Summary: Sequel to The Data Fragment. Chisaku has once again landed himself into Gamindustri, revisiting his past decisions. Whatever his purpose is to return to this world, his decisions will decide whether he is kept there forever, or banished from it for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky loomed over the bustling town as everyone enjoyed the frosty night. It was humid outside, enough to make the hooded figure sweat underneath its heavy clothing. The crowds of student, teens, and adults impaired its way as it kept bobbing and weaving through the masses. After a few busy streets, the figure came to a hotel, entering it behind a crowd of people to avoid being noticed. It silently walked onto the elevator, unnoticed by the group inside. It punched in the button for the 4th floor, waiting for it to close and begin the ascent. A few moments of silence passed before the elevator stopped on the floor, the hooded figure exiting. It quickly and quietly moved down the hallways, its hand moved inside its pocket. Coming for room 444, it knocked.

"Oh, is that the Mechanic? Give me a sec!" A feminine voice called from inside. After a few seconds, she opened the door, only to be grabbed around the mouth, pushed into the room and pinned against the door, closing it. After a few moments of struggling, the hand that covered her mouth was lifted, allowing her to speak. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"...me?" The figure spoke, its deep voice on the brink of insanity. A gun was produced from the figure's coat pocket, bringing it up against the woman's forehead. "My name is Tony Montana. Meet my little friend." It pulled the trigger, a small and satisfying 'click' came from it before the woman went limp. The figure dropped the woman, emptying the clip into her stomach before throwing the gun against the window, smashing it. With a smirk, the figure leapt out of it, landing safely on the ground and dashing as fast as it could.

* * *

"Haaah..." The brunette boy yawned, sitting up in his bed. He stretched out his arms and body before reaching over for his alarm clock resting on the table side. '5:25, huh? My alarm's set for five more minutes.' He sighed, resetting his alarm and set it back on the table. Throwing off the covers, the boy rolled out of bed, landing on his feet. He grabbed his school uniform, slung it over his shoulder, and left his room for the bathroom. After a quick shower, he did the daily spiel any normal teen would in the mornings before heading into the kitchen. Quietly, he placed his bento box into his schoolbag and grabbed another slimmer and taller bag that rested against the wall. Slinging both over his shoulder, the boy silently made his way to the front door, pulled on his sneakers, and left the house.

The sun was glaringly bright, it was summer and there was only one last day left until summer vacation started. The boy walked on the sidewalk quietly, his steps light and spaced apart. The morning hours left the streets near deserted, only the occasional car passing by periodically. The boy sighed as he walked on, enveloped in his own thoughts. The school slowly lazed into view over the horizon, as silent as if it were abandoned. He stretched out his arms once more as he walked up to the gates, a teacher already beginning to open them

"Good morning. What is your business?"

"Kendo practice." The brunette boy replied, taking out his student ID. "Good morning to you too, Hina-Sensei."

"Go right on in." She smiled, stepping aside to allow the boy onto school grounds.

* * *

The boy sighed as he stepped into the lifeless dojo, sword in hand and armor donned. He raised his sword, beginning to practice his swings and motions.

After awhile, a few people began to pile into the dojo, each with their own swords and armor, paying no attention to the boy. He silently practiced his swings, occasionally stopping to glance at others sparring.

"Yo." A boy with black hair said, right hand up. As he approached, his smile grew slightly wider. "You see the news this morning, Chisaku?"

"Sup, Donte?" Chisaku smiled, taking off his helmet. "You know I never stay on top of the news whenever it doesn't pertain to me."

"Well, this does." Donte replied, forcing the newspaper over the the boy. "Check the victim."

Silently, Chisaku took the newspaper, looking at it for a few seconds before his eyes went nearly completely white. "No way..."

"Yeah." The black haired boy grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Karma can be a bitch, eh?"

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about the murderer running around?"

"Yeah...he killed her at a hotel close to my place!"

"My dad works there too..."

"I heard she was supposed to have a mechanic show up to her room."

"What'll happen to her company now?"

Chisaku placed his bag down on his desk, sitting down.

"Chisaku." A few guys walked up to him. "Don't you live really close to the murder site? Did you see what happen?"

"Not a damn thing." The brunette boy replied, slightly peeved.

"Do you know the victim?"

"Yeah, and she deserved to die." Chisaku said, pulling out a book.

"Oh...well..." The group moved away from the boy.

'Of course...nobody knows the real story, so of course they all are scared.' The boy sighed as he opened up his book. 'Nobody in the damn class gives a shit to actually learn it.'

"Class is starting, take your seats." The teacher said as he walked in.

* * *

The bell rang, the sound echoing throughout the classrooms and breathed air into the building. "That's it for today's class, stay safe over the break!"

"It's over, finally over!"

"Hey, wanna go grab something to eat?"

"What're you doing over the break?"

"Huh? You have work? Boring..."

"I recently got the new Seven Star!"

Chisaku silently packed up his books, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, did you hear? Chisaku said that the victim, Takanaka Reiki deserved to die." A female voice called as the brunette boy walked by. "How creepy."

"Don't say that, you do know what happened to him years ago, don't you?" Another female voice replied.

"What?"

"She was the one who killed his parents in that car accident years ago!"

"Wait...we're talking the Chisaku in class 2-B?"

"I heard my name?" Chisaku asked, wearing a fake smile on.

"Oh...um..." The first girl jumped a bit.

"Oh, it's nothing at all, Chisaku. It's girl talk, you wouldn't understand." The second girl replied.

"Please refrain from spreading rumors about me, it's bad for my reputation." He replied, before waving. "Have a nice break!"

"...that same one?"

"Yep, the very same."

"...seriously?"

"Serious."

"How is he still able to smile like that?"

"Who knows?" The second girl shrugged, pushing a few strands of red hair out of her face. "He's always been like that, remember?"

"...yeah..."

* * *

"Yo, Chisaku." Donte smiled, closing his phone. "Can you hang out today?"

"I guess. Hinata coming?"

"Chisaku, again, please refrain from calling me that." A tall boy replied, pushing his glasses up. He ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair, taking a deep breath. "I told you that I hate my full name. Call me John."

"This again? At least you use a different alias online..." Chisaku shrugged. "What's so bad about your name, Hinata Daigo?"

"It sounds weird." Hinata replied, another sigh escaping his lips. "I'd also like the au-"

"Stop!" Chisaku and Donte covered John's mouth. "Don't do that!"

"Uai?"

Translation: _Why?_

"Because, we're supposed to only do that with him, not during this." Chisaku replied, taking his hand off. "Now let's go, we need to get some snacks first, right?"

"Yep." Donte smiled, placing both hands behind his head. "Come on, let's head to the Ten-Levin down the street."

* * *

"Welcome!" The store clerk said as the three boys stepped in. "Ah, if it ain't you guys. Here for the usual?"

"Yep, it's summer break after all so why not, right?" The brunette boy replied with a grin.

"Stay safe now, and don't have too much fun. You still have your lives as students before anything."

"Come on, Donte's the only one who'd do that. And even then he'd still use protection." John replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, that's ri-HEY!" The black haired boy poked his head back around the corner, slightly pissed. "What do you mean only me?"

"Who, out of the entire group, has a girlfriend?"

"..."

"Thought so, Donte." The dirty blonde sighed, heading down an aisle. "I'll grab some drinks. The usual?"

"Of course. I got candy." Chisaku called back.

"I got burritos!"

* * *

"Hey, Donte, John?" Chisaku started, as the three walked down the sidewalk. "Do you think that there's anything out there for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe that the Gods play dice with our lives?" The brunette boy replied, popping another piece of candy in his mouth. "Like, that our paths are predetermined for us?"

"Well...that depends on how you view luck." John replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"I just go with whatever I feel like, but maybe there is such a thing." Donte added, munching on a burrito. "Looking back at how we first met, it seems kinda scripted at this point, doesn't it?"

"...yeah, kinda." The brunette boy looked up at the sky, admiring the orange hue it glowed. "The three of us all ran into each other on the first day of middle school, remember?"

"Oh yeah...that was kinda funny. We were all lost and ended up in the same homeroom." John chuckled. "That was a great day."

"Kinda was, to be honest." Chisaku sighed, popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

-Bzzt Bzzt-

Chisaku pulled out his phone, a text message on it. After a few moments of silence, everything he held except his phone dropped from his hands.

"What's it say?"

"...I gotta go, guys. Sorry." The brunette boy looked back with his fake smile on his face. "I'll see you guys over the break, alright?"

"...you have our condolences." Donte replied, pushing Chisaku forward.

* * *

Chisaku dashed down the sidewalk, phone still in his hand. He ran past streets, buildings, and anything in between, busy streets or even quiet parks. He took shortcuts to make it home faster. "Nanami!" The boy burst through the door, only to be stopped by his aunt.

"She's sleeping right now." The woman replied, her voice soft and nearly silent. "She should be fine, so..."

"...it."

"What was that?"

"I said Dammit!" Chisaku slammed his fist against the wall. "If I hadn't gone to hang out with my friends and just came home, she would still be fine!"

"Chisaku, calm down. Nanami's condition can't be helped."

"What if I were here?! What if I were in the other room, able to keep her from falling?!"

"Please, don't shout." His aunt tried to soothe the boy, calm him without pushing the wrong button. "She should be fine, it was just a dizzy spell."

"...and what if it's not a dizzy spell next time? What if it happens somewhere else? She's lucky that you came home early today..."

"Chisaku...please. I know that you sympathize with her for having the same condition as her, but you have to understand. She'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm not going to go to camp."

"No, you're going to go to camp. I already paid for it."

"But...Nanami-!"

"Belinda's coming over tomorrow, so it's fine. She'll be looking after Nanami."

"..." The boy silently took of his shoes, kicking them to the side before going up the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"...that's alright with me." His aunt replied, listening to the door shut with a slam.

* * *

Chisaku took a seat at his laptop, opening it up and switching it on.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: Yo

Lizoto: How you holding up?

TheDarkLightTactician: Ok, I guess. Not the best.

ShadowKnight: Nanami doing ok?

TheDarkLightactician: I don't know...I guess?

Lizoto: Don't we leave for camp tomorrow?

TheDarkLightTactician: Yep...but since I've got volunteer work there, I'm leaving tonight.

Lizoto: Clear your head then, and we'll see you there.

TheDarkLightTactician: Alright...

 **TheDarkLightTactician has been forced log off.**

"What the fuck?" Chisaku stared at the message, forcing him to log off?

 **|...|**

"...?!"

 **|...|**

"..."

 **|...|**

"If there really was a world like that...such a fantastical world..." The brunette boy ran his hand through his hair, pushing a few clumps of hair back into place. "...I's really love to see it." He got up out of his seat, grabbing his sports bag. He stuffed a few sets of clean clothes, personal items, his cellphone charger, headphones, his PSVita and 3DS with their respective chargers. Quickly, he changed into black jeans, a white T-shirt with the Kanji for "The End" on it and his usual black trench coat. Reaching into his drawer, he pulled on three rings, each on a different finger, and slung the bag over his shoulder. "I guess this should be good. Everything I need for camp...oh, that's right!" He reached into the drawer again, his hand about to grab his train pass.

 **|...|**

Translation: _Have fun in the next dimension!_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **[...]**

 **Hey what's up, everyone?**

 **This is the sequel to my first fanfic, "The Data Fragment." If you've yet to read it, please do because it'll set the context for everything here.**

 **For those of you returning from my first book, welcome back. Chisaku is back and better than ever, and I am really pumped for this series. I've been collecting requests from many people as to how this will play out, and words can't explain how happy I am to have had so much support on the first book. This second book will be a bit slow in the first few chapters, because they will be mainly explaining the event in between this book, and the last. So please bear with it just for a bit.**

 **Finally, I'm going to be updating daily (if you're new to my series that is) so prepare** **yourselves!**

 **Ahaha, see you tomorrow with your scheduled daily programming!**


	2. Chapter 2

The wind rushed loudly past the brunette boy's ears, as he began free falling towards the ground. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" He sized up his surroundings, trying to find a place to safely land. He shot for his bag, grabbing the strap and slinging it back over his shoulder again. Down below was a large plain, with forest for miles. Off in the distance, there was a large sea with a smaller island in the distance, but it was probably about as large as this island. The land kept getting closer as the boy forced himself forward, trying to change his trajectory. "Not making it!" Chisaku pushed his feet down, bending them slightly before he landed, rolling to spread the shock of landing out through his body. Landing on his feet, he fixed some of his hair and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "...damn that was actually kinda fun." He looked overhead, the sun still high in the sky. 'Looks like...9AM?' He brushed off the thought and looked forward. A city was in sight, with a large tower in the center of it. A smirk grew across his face as he felt a rush of memories flashing before him. "I'm back, Noire, Uni. Did you miss me?" With a small hop in his step, the boy began the trek towards the city, pulling the hood of his trench coat over him to shield his skin.

* * *

"Halt!" Guards stood in front of Lastation, spears stopping the hooded figure from entering. "Passport?"

"..." Silently, the hooded figure flashed its passport, granting it access to inner city. It entered without so much as another word. It made its way through the city, weaving through the crowds of people who all ignored the figure. It slipped into the shadows of an alleyway, leaning against a wall to wait.

"There you are, Oba-han." A small rat walked up to the figure. "I got what you were looking for. It's pure chu." It held up a small red crystal in its palm, reaching it up for the figure.

"Hmph..." The figure scoffed, taking the gem and placing it in its pocket. "Come, we have many more to search for."

"Yes, chu." The rat pulled on its own hood, following the figure.

* * *

"Halt!" The guards closed their spears, stopping the hooded boy from proceeding. "Passport?"

Chisaku sighed, pulling off his hood. "Do you think I need one?"

"Y-You're...?!"

"Yo, long time no see." He smiled, pulling his hood back on. "The sun's really strong this time, huh? Here, this might be of use to you." Chisaku fished out a water bottle from his bag. "Be sure to keep hydrated, or else you won't be able to do your job."

"There you go again, worrying about Lastation like you run the damn place." The guard chuckled, placing the water bottle on his chair. "Go on in."

Chisaku advanced a few steps into the city, before turning back. "Yo, let's go out for drinks tonight!"

"Sure, same place, same time?"

"Of course!" The brunette boy waved, moving into the city with enthusiasm. He made a mental note of his appointment, and rushed in.

* * *

"Haah..." A small black haired girl sighed, slouching a bit as she left the Guild. "Today's quest hunt was tough..." Another sigh escaped her lips as she fixed one of her pigtails, and brushed dust off of her black dress. She stood up straight again, her eyes wandered to the clock, which read 11:25. "It's almost time for Sis's speech. I should hurry." With that, the girl rushed towards the Basilicom, dodging crowds or people bustling around.

"Hm?" Chisaku's eyes caught the dress briefly before it disappeared into a crowd. "...looks like she's still energetic as ever." He smiled, pulling the hood further down over his face. His hands returned to their respective pockets, and he kept walking, talking to people that he missed since the last time he was here.

* * *

"Citizens of Lastation!" Screens opened up out of thin air, on it was the Goddess of Lastation, Lady Black Heart. "It is thanks to your efforts and wishes that I can reveal with pride, that the Basilicom was remodeled!"

Cheers and shouts filled the city, deafening the boy. He chuckled, testing his ears to see if any of them were shot, luckily not. He kept moving, trying to get closer to the Basilicom. A giant crowd blocked the way to the front doors, so he stayed on the outskirts. "...Jesus Christ..." Chisaku sighed as he leaned against a building off to the side, staying away from the crowd.

A few guards noticed the boy, they silently nodded at each other, gesturing to the boy. Two approached. "Sir?"

"Hm?" Chisaku looked over at the guards, his hood still on. "Is there a problem?"

"We'd like to ask you to remove your hood."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

"We'd just like to confirm you are not a criminal."

"...you calling me a criminal?"

"No, not at all. Please just remove your hood."

"No, I'm pretty fucking sure you just called me a damn criminal!" The brunette boy straightened up, curling his fists. 'Make a scene, and see how it's dealt. Come on, Noire, show me how you've been running Lastation.'

"Sir, you are under arrest for threatening justice. Please come quietly."

"I didn't nothing wrong!"

"Sir, we wi-"

"That's enough." The Goddess hovered over, a regal aura surrounding her. "What's the problem here? What's this talk of accusations?"

"We just want this man to remove his hood and come quietly."

"Well, I'd like to extend the request." The Goddess replied to the hooded boy. "Please remove your hood."

"..." The boy stayed silent, not moving nor speaking.

"You have three seconds to remove your hood." A sword appeared in Lady Black Heart's hand. "If you do not, you will be treated as a war enemy. Understood?"

Silence came from the boy, still unswayed.

"I'll take that as threat then." She lunged, sword met with another. "You intend to fight Lastation, don't you?"

"..." Chisaku leapt back, his sword in hand. He brought it up in his usual signature pose, ready to fight to the death. Under the hood, he was smiling. Under his skin, his heart was pounding in ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have three seconds to remove your hood." A sword appeared in Lady Black Heart's hand. "If you do not, you will be treated as a war enemy. Understood?"

Silence came from the boy, still unswayed.

"I'll take that as threat then." She lunged, sword met with another. "You intend to fight Lastation, don't you?"

"..." Chisaku leapt back, his sword in hand. He brought it up in his usual signature pose, ready to fight to the death. Under the hood, he was smiling. Under his skin, his heart was pounding in ecstasy.

* * *

"Too slow!" Lady Black Heart swung her sword towards the ground, sweeping the hooded boy's feet.

'Hit the tech...' Chisaku thought to himself, pushing himself onto his feet right as he landed. 'Hurtbox is wide open. Time for a punish.' He jumped, sword high in the air. 'Startup animation confusion...not a Fair, but a dive!' The brunette boy turned the sword backwards, thrusting downwards and slamming down. A shockwave was emitted, catching Lady Black Heart's leg.

"Tch..."

'Perfect Pivot into an RC Grab, twice pummel into back throw!' The boy ran forward, ducking a bit as if he were to roll. In a swift movement, he brought his left arm up, grabbing the Goddess's arm.

"Don't underestimate me!"

 **Skill: Lace Ribbon Dance**

She kneed the figure in the stomach, shortly stunning him. Her leg came up for a roundhouse kick, before finishing it with a horizontal slash across the torso.

'Damn, that was cloooose...Aegis, thank you!' A smirk grew across his face, time to get serious. 'No more Smash tech talk, it gets annoying.'

"Are you done already?"

"No, not at all." Chisaku replied, slightly crouching down.

'That voice? It sounds...familiar...'

"Kurae!"

Translation: _Take this!_

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The hooded boy rushed forward, closing the distance between the two. He swung rapidly, lightly scratching his opponent a few times as she elegantly dodged or sidestepped.

 **Skill: Lightning Shot**

His left hand reached for his holster, hidden safely away in his trench coat. A handgun was produced, an electrifying aura emitting from it. "Not done yet!" He fired, the bullet warping in the thunder enchant.

"Crap!" The bullet almost made contact, grazing Lady Black Heart in the leg. "...not bad."

"I thank you." Chisaku bowed, before reassuming his fighting stance. "Shall we continue?" His ears twitched, hearing a slight disturbance. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding a bullet aimed at his feet. "Not bad, a silencer, eh?"

"Tch...how'd he dodge that?" A second Goddess hovered down next to the first. "Sis, let me take this."

"Uni, that was dangerous. Our guards could've been hit."

"Sorry, I didn't anticipate him hearing that shot."

"Um...if you two are done talking, I've always wanted to fight the both of you. Show me your moves!" The boy slightly chuckled, sword at the ready. He reloaded his gun, filling it with a new mag.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Uni shouted, firing at Chisaku's torso.

The boy sidestepped, avoiding the shot. "...definitely not the clincher." He ducked, narrowly avoiding a horizontal sweep from Noire's sword. It nicked his hood, cutting part of it off. It fell back with him, his hair hanging out. "...ahaha. Never was a match for you two, huh?" Chisaku restraightened himself, brushing off the dust from his trench coat. "...crap, I'll need to get this fixed and all..."

"Chi...Chisaku!"

"Is it...really...you?"

"Ahaha, long time no see you two. You've done well with your training. I see Lastation has advanced quite a bit since the last time I was here." Chisaku examined the crowd, most were wide eyed in disbelief that he had held his own against both of them, while a select few were wide eyed because he was back. Finally, back where he once was. "You two are insane...I could barely land a single hit on you two."

"Chisaku!" Uni tackled the boy, nearly knocking him down.

"Uwah! You've grown, Uni. You're actually taller!" Chisaku chuckled, as some of the crowd jeered from having their CPU Candidate hugging this man. "Still kinda impressed, you nearly got me a few times with those shots of yours. Practicing your sharp-shooting?"

"Yep!"

Chisaku looked over to Noire, whose face flushed red with embarrassment. He offered an arm, which she shook her head at and turned away. "I-it's not like I missed you or anything."

"Ahaha, nice to see you again, Princess."

"I told you not to call me Princess!"

"Ahaha!"

* * *

"Wooo..." The brunette boy's eyes scanned the newly rebuilt Basilicom, analyzing each and every aspect. It was as big as always, bigger if anything. The lobby went from what seemed like a hotel lobby to a regal room, with elevators on both sides. The center had chairs and couches for a few people, and the Guild was finally moved to another floor instead of taking a small chunk of the room. Futuristic technology lined the walls, with the exception of consoles that nearly mirrored the consoles of Chisaku's real world. He saw mirrors of PlayStations 1-3, the Vita, and the Move.

"How long are you going to loiter around there? We're leaving without you." Noire called back, walking to the elevators.

"S-Sis!"

"...I really am back, huh?" Chisaku whispered to himself, tailing behind the two. They entered an elevator and pushed in the button for the top floor. 'Hm? Elevator music? Is that...Miracle! Portable*Mission?' After a few moments of awkward silence under the song, the doors opened up to the top floor.

"So? What took you so long to return?" The twin-tailed goddess asked, taking a seat at the table.

"It's been a four months, my time, maybe?" The brunette boy took a seat across from the sisters, placing his bag on the ground next to him. "So...about twenty months. No wonder you're kinda mad, sorry. I've been caught up with my own life back there." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "What would you like me to start on first?"

"First of all, what you've been doing."

"Alright...let's start with when I got home. That'll be easiest."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you guys SO MUCH for the support thus far! If there's anything you guys ever have to say, I'm all ears.**

 **It's kinda funny...never thought I would ever make a second book.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying my series thus far! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"First of all, what you've been doing."

"Alright...let's start with when I got home. That'll be easiest." Chisaku said, trying to think back to what happened. "Whe-"

"Excuse us, Lady Black Heart." Three guards stepped into the room. "There have been reports of large dragon-like monsters appearing near Lastation. The citizens could be in trouble."

"At this time? Oh, fine..." Noire stood, exchanging a glance with the other two at the table. "I'll go and exterminate them."

"Not alone you're not." Chisaku said, grinning. "How many are there?"

"There've been reports of at least five." One guard replied.

"Great, I've been feeling kinda sluggish lately." The brunette boy stretched out his arms, readying himself for the fight. "And don't try to stop me, we all know I'm not going to take a no." He looked over to the sisters with a smug smile on his face.

"...Sis?"

"Do what you want. It's not like I'll care if you die because of your recklessness." The Tsundere quietly scoffed, turning away.

"Uni, you got any extra handgun rounds? I'm almost out."

"Do you even need to ask?" Multiple handgun magazines were produced from thin air, dropping onto the table. "I always carry extra ammo."

"Good girl." Chisaku smiled as he softly pat Uni's head.

"H-hey!" The girl slightly blushed, not resisting the pat.

* * *

"Uni, are you ready?"

"Of course."

"...yep." Chisaku nodded. "It's really nostalgic seeing you two in your HDD forms." He turned, facing the direction of the dragons. "Don't hold me back, now."

"Can you even run that fast?" The smaller Goddess inquired, sizing up the boy's build.

"Just go already." He pushed off, running towards the forest where the dragon-like monsters were sighted.

"...that's actually faster than anyone I know." Lady Black Heart quietly whispered, slowly ascending. "Uni, we're going."

"Right behind you, Sis!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Chisaku rolled underneath a large jet of flames aimed for him. "I'm glad that there isn't anything that caught fire...surprised it didn't." He looked up, recognizing the tails of the so called dragon-like monsters. "Those are... _Seiryu_? What the hell are they doing here?"

"Chisaku!"

"Shit!" The boy lunged, hitting the ground before one of the _Seiryu_ dove at him. "Close call, thanks Uni."

"How did you beat us here?"

"I don't know. Maybe because some are agro'd on me?" The boy got up, brushing dirt off his clothes. His sword materialized in his hand, as his eyes scanned the area. "I don't get it...there should only be one _Seiryu_ in existence?" Chisaku kept searching. 'I thought that the only one was a constellation. Never thought they were real.'

"Sis is keeping the agro on some of them. What're you waiting for?"

"Uni, I want you to fly up and scope out any clearings in the forest. I'll keep them occupied."

 **Skill: Dolphin Launch**

The brunette boy crouched before leaping straight up, grabbing a branch before pulling himself up and out of the treeline. Chisaku landed on one of the _Seiryu_ 's backs, impaling it with his sword to stay on. 'Hot damn! These scales are tough...no wonder some people thought this would make some really strong armor.'

"I see one! Maybe...20km, E/NE!" The smaller Goddess pointed to the clearing in the distance.

"Nice job, Uni!" Chisaku shouted as he ran the length of the dragon's back, pulling his sword along. 'Christ these things have tough scales! I swear, my sword's gonna snap one of these days...I need a Wyrmslayer.' Upon reaching the head, he pulled the sword out, jumping off it for distance. He landed in the treeline, one of the branches scratching his cheek. "Tsk..."

Uni descended, landing on Chisaku's level. "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

"Just a scratch." Chisaku returned the question with a short smile. "Go backup Noire, I'm going to lead these guys into that clearing. Don't draw their agro."

"B-But...will you be ok?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not going to die on you." He ruffled her hair. 'Not like I can anyway...' He turned, his sword warping in a bright light. "Go now...I'm redrawing the agro."

 **Skill: Aurora Flash**

The _Seiryu_ in the immediate area saw the great flash of light, moving towards it. It began chasing Chisaku, who was running towards the clearing with his gleaming sword held up high. His feet moved faster and faster, seeing the opening in the woods. "In the clear!" The dragons flew by overhead, all converging above the large field. 'Alright...just be careful for that fire breath. Can't have a forest fire now of al times.' He sized them up, there were three here, one dead, and one being handled by Noire and Uni. "...aw, shit. I'm fucked."

The dragons roared, as if trying to reinforce that last statement. Two lunged for him while the third began intaking air.

"Not today!"

 **Skill: Quickfire**

Chisaku pulled his handgun out, rapidly firing at the third dragon, keeping it from unleashing its flames. He jumped to the side, avoiding the two that lunged for him. 'Alright...how about Plan Zeto?' The brunette boy jumped up, placing his sword on his back as if it were in a scabbard. As he fell, he swung the sword with a large arc, cutting a wide gash into the first two dragons. The two fell to the ground, drowning in their own blood. "Always aim for the necks." He pivoted on his right foot, throwing up his trench coat out of pure instinct. "Dammit, that's the second time I had a trench coat burned! Go to hell!" The boy pushed off of the ground, using the charred remnants of his trench coat to push through the flames up to the _Seiryu_ 's face.

 **Skill: Stardust Edge**

Chisaku's sword became blunt as he swung it, knocking the dragon to the ground with him. He repeatedly stabbed it up and down the length of it, watching and listening as it slowly drowned in its own blood. He thrust it deep into the tail, before running the length of it upwards and cutting it in half. Ripping the sword out slowly, he rubbed off some blood, licking it off his finger. "...ufu...I've never drinken a blood so fine from an opponent who effectively pissed me off."

* * *

In the shadows, a shadowed figure leaned against the tree, a smirk of malice growing across his face. "Happy, happy. I wonder what kind of escape you will choose?" It turned, moving deeper into the forest. "Happy, happy. I'd love to have you in my Wonderland, my little Alice*. My dragons are all dead now, so I need someone else to talk to. Happy, happy. Happy, happy."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...Damn I'm in a bloody dark mood right now. XD Pun totally intended.**

 ***The figure here uses "Watashi no kawaiisouni Arisu." Which literally translates to "My pitiful Alice." But to convey how much of a creep he is, I phrased it as such. Foreshadowing? Yep. Disturbing? Hell yes.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You took down four of them?! Haaah?!" Noire surveyed the corpses of all four, half of which were in ok condition. "How?!"

"I dunno...I just...did I guess?" Chisaku shrugged, missing his trench coat already. "We going to leave already? I need a shower after that." He surveyed his body, all cuts, gashes, and burn marks were gone. His clothes were dirty and his body wasn't looking the cleanest.

"You don't have any injuries at all...? Did you just use some healing items?" Uni scanned Chisaku's body, fidgeting slightly as she did so.

"U-Um...yeah, I guess. Didn't really need to though." The brunette boy chuckled, trying to pay it off. "It feels so surreal...pain is so minuscule, and my body just regenerates after using those things. It's as unbelievable as magic."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you ever since I first saw you using it..." The Tsundere turned, slightly tilting her head in confusion. "Where DID you learn how to use Dark and Lightning magic?"

"Actually...I was thinking about the same thing."

"Where? Or when?" Chisaku dug into his memories.

"Both."

"You wouldn't believe what the Basilicom library has. I found so many books on magic, and tried out a few. Most of them failed except for the ones I've used so far." The brunette boy slightly looked down, closing his eyes to remember. "I believe it was two weeks after I began crashing at your place that I started getting into it, and two weeks later that I mastered the Thunder Enchant magic."

"That's faster than any of our trained professionals!" Noire's jaw near dropped to the ground, eyes wide as saucers. "Just what are you?!"

"Me? I'm..." Chisaku turned away, looking up at the sky. His right hand reached up for it, a slightly sad smile on his face. "...nothing but an OutCast." His fist clenched, before dropping to his side, an awkward silence settling over the trio. "...shall we go? I have a few things I want to do before the day ends." Chisaku began to head back to town, the two Goddesses silently flying off shortly afterwards.

* * *

"Yo, Chian." The brunette boy smiled, entering the small restaurant. "Christ, this place is lively as ever."

"Ah, if it ain't Chisaku! Long time no see, eh?"

"Yep. Give me a round on the rocks." Chisaku took a seat at the bar, a drink sliding down to him shortly afterwards. He took a long swig, before continuing the conversation. "I see you got a new worker. What's her name?"

"Ah, sorry. Let me introduce you." Chian turned back to her new chef, who wore a red apron over her pure white clothing. "Arito! Come out here for a moment."

The chef quietly came out, a smile on her face. "Oh, is this the man you were talking about?"

"Yeah. This is Tsuchiya Chisaku, the man who helped me out with this side business."

"Nice to meet you. Once again, I'm Tsuchiya Chisaku." The boy outstretched his hand for a handshake, a smile on his face.

"Sukiko Arito, nice to meet you." She took his hand, giving it a firm shake before pulling away. "More customers?"

"Man...today was tiring..." Five guards walked in through the front door. The first took the seat to the right of Chisaku, nudging him a bit. "Hey, why you startin' before us?"

"Hey." The boy turned, facing the other four guards. One by one, their eyes went nearly complete white from shock.

"Chisaku!"

"The hell, man? The hell ya been?"

"Why didn't you give us a call beforehand?"

"Would've cleaned up if I'd known. Sorry."

"All of you, calm the fuck down and get a drink, will ya?" Chisaku replied, taking his drink to his hand. "First round's on me. Take it as an apology for disappearing on your asses."

"Same as always, eh?" The first guard chuckled as a drink slid down the table to him. "That a new trench coat? You were wearing a different one this morning."

"Yeah, it got burnt."

"How?!"

" _Seiryu_ that were spawning." The boy shrugged, taking another swing from his drink. Smoothly, he changed the topic. "So, what's been going on with you guys?"

"We all got promotions, pretty much." The second guard took the seat to the left of Chisaku. "I'm in the West Gate."

"North Gate."

"South Gate."

"Morning Patrol."

"Not bad, you're all still together as you said you'd be." Chisaku sighed, running his finger over a few ridges on his cup. "I've been through a lot of shit lately. Anything new for me to hear?"

"I got married." The fourth guard said, taking a swig.

"Ah, congrats." Chisaku smiled, extending a fist to the guard. "That reminds me, I forgot your guys's names. Sorry, literally lived in hell for the past year, so..."

"Captain of the Lastation guard force, Ryuuma." The first one said. "Ryu's fine."

"Zion." The second slightly smirked. "Don't you dare forget the name of he who shall destroy this world."

"Arima." The third slightly leaned back in his seat. "If you ever meet my sister, your jaw will drop."

"Kenji." The fourth chuckled. "I'm sure I told you my name at least." He fist bumped the boy before going back to his drink.

"Yuuji." The fifth took a long drink. "Been forever since I went out drinking with these assholes, so it's kinda refreshing."

"Oi." Ryu smiled, cracking his knuckles. "You're startin' mate."

"Men, I believe you remember my rules, right?" Chian inserted herself into the conversation, a forced smile on her face. "Take it outside, or else I take it outside."

"..." The entire room shut up, everyone too scared to speak. The music awkwardly played over the silence as everyone cautiously went back to their conversations.

"Ahaha, Big Mama Chian's still there I see." Chisaku chuckled, pushing his cup inwards. "Another round, please." Another drink slid down the table as Chian took the empty cup.

"Hm?" Ryu looked down at his phone, before shutting it off and getting up. "Sorry, this'll be it for me. Boss's callin' for me."

"Let's all go for some drinks another time, and catch up for real next time." Chisaku slightly chuckled, his finger running the outline of the cup.

"Of course. I won't be satisfied until I drink you under the table." The guard beamed before running off.

"And then there were five." Kenji chuckled. "Ryu's life has been in a bit of turmoil lately."

"You could say it's a real Drag...on.*"

"WHO MADE THAT JOKE?!" The guard looked around, his eyes locking with Yuuji's. "Was it Yuu?"

"Pfft...of course you'd do that." Yuuji stifled a laugh. "We always have to make a chain of jokes, and it's never small.*" A round of laughter erupted from the group as they drank and cracked horrible puns.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Ryu in Japanese is Dragon.**

 ***Chisaku can be loosely translated as "not small" in Japanese, deriving from the word "Chiisakuarimasen" which is actually "It's not small."  
So...yeah. Don't ask about it, and get your minds out of the gutter. NOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

The boy threw his shirt and trench coat onto the bed, taking a seat at the computer he used in this dimension. "Let's boot this up..." The password was already set in for him, and his right pinky finger found it's way onto the 'Enter' key. Chisaku opened up the chatroom, logging in.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: So...how's the situation at home? Gotten worse?

TheDarkLightTactician: Better actually. Aunt just texted me saying Nanami's fine.

Lizoto: Then where in God's name are you?

TheDarkLightTactician: That place.

Lizoto: 'That' place? What pla*shot*  
Oh, you mean that dimension from four months ago?

TheDarkLightTactician: Yep. I got called back...no idea why though.

ShadowKnight: C, you gonna go for it?

TheDarkLightTactician: Go for what, D?

ShadowKnight: Noire or Uni?

TheDarkLightTactician: Go burn in Hell, D.

ShadowKnight: How can I? I rule the damn place.

Lizoto: LOL

TheDarkLightTactician: We still doing the whole Donte/Dante/Devil joke?

ShadowKnight: Yup.

TheDarkLightTactician: How's camp?

Lizoto: Not fun. We're in the same group at least.

TheDarkLightTactician: Don't do anything stupid like last time, D. I know about how you nearly set the girl's bathroom on fire.

ShadowKnight: J! Why did you tell him?!

Lizoto: Haha :P

ShadowKnight: Hold on, I have a bitch to kill.

 **ShadowKnight had logged off.**

Lizoto: 0_0  
I'm screwed.  
Bye C, seeya soon?

TheDarkLightTactician: Don't die on me now xD

Chisaku closed the chatroom, opening up a new window. He felt around the underside of the monitor, feeling a disc underneath it. 'You're still here? Haha, amazing.' The boy popped the disc in, the analyzer opened itself up. 'Alright...time to get back to work on this damn thing...' As he worked, he swore he heard a cry of agony in the distance.

* * *

"...shit." Chisaku looked at the internal clock in the corner of the screen, it read 4AM. He stretched, shutting off the computer. "Well, wonder what I should do today?" He turned, reaching over for his shirt.

"Chisaku?" Uni poked her head through the door, before her face flushed a deep red.

"Ahaha, morning Uni." Chisaku chuckled, pulling on his shirt. "Sorry you had to see that, you forgot about my tendency to be shirtless?"

"U-Um...s-s-sorry..."

"It's fine, really." The boy gestured to the bed. "What's up? Take a seat."

The girl entered the room, getting comfortable on the bed. "I was just wondering...will you train with me? I've always wanted to get stronger so that Sis will reward me!"

"...wow, you've grown so much. You're able to say things like that without blushing?" Chisaku chuckled, patting Uni on the head. "Sure, we'll start in the mornings after breakfast from now on, ok?"

"Sure!" Uni beamed, her face etched into Chisaku's memory. "Also...may I ask about that scar across your back?"

"Oh, that scar?" The boy's right hand reached back for it, running a finger over its outline. "It's a long story, I'll tell you over breakfast."

* * *

"Chisaku!" Donte smiled, walking up to the boy. "You don't have Kendo today, right? Art Club's done too! Let's go all out and pull an all-nighter for the weekends!"

"I need to study. I'm aiming for a scholarship." Chisaku replied, his eyes not leaving the book in his hands.

"Donte, why don't you ever study?" John asked, towering over the two.

"Photographic memory." He shrugged, turning away from the two of them. "I don't get how you two can study. I can't stay still for so long!"

"I study while listening to music and walking around my attic, which is huge." The brunette boy replied, putting in one earbud.

"I study while I walk around the lookout." John replied, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "It's quiet, tranquil, and us three are the only ones who have the balls to even climb that high."

* * *

"So you got the scar while walking through the woods with your friends?" Uni inquired, taking a bite of her toast, it had strawberry jam spread on it.

"No, this is the build up." Chisaku replied, taking another piece of toast and spreading butter over it. "Mind you, we were still in the schoolyard and were walking while we were talking..."

* * *

"Hey, isn't the clock tower slanted?" The black haired boy pointed to it.

"Yeah, it is, Donte." Chisaku noted. "...is that Raeylen!?"

"Yeah, Raeylen Meadows, the American transfer student." The dirty blonde boy replied.

The brunette boy dropped his bag and book, running towards the clock tower. His feet moved on impulse, he didn't know why he was even running, but he still did. "Raeylen!"

"Hm?" The redhead turned back, taking one earbud out of her ear. "What's up?"

In the corner of his eye, Chisaku saw the clock tower suddenly jerk towards the ground. "Watch out!" He pushed the girl out of the way, the eight-foot tower tipping onto him.

* * *

"Who's Raeylen?" The girl asked, trying to dig through her memories of Chisaku's talks with her.

"A student at my school, she was in my class, and I thought she was cool because of how wild she could be." The brunette boy shrugged, taking another bite of his toast. "Can I finish?"

"S-Sorry..."

* * *

"Chisaku!" Donte and John shouted, sprinting forward. John's phone was already hitting the call button for an ambulance, and Donte grabbed Chisaku's phone, calling his Aunt. Simultaneously, he reached down to help Chisaku lift the tower off his back.

"Hunk of metal...in my back..." The boy strained to say, pushing the up from the ground. It was heavier than their fat gym teacher who made students do pushups under him if they were late to his class. Needless to say, Chisaku was late to gym class one time. "Coach Rin is lightwork compared to this...SHIT THIS HURTS!"

* * *

"After the medics got there, I went to the hospital and they had to surgically remove the scrap metal from my back. I was lucky it missed all vitals." Chisaku chuckled, finishing off his toast. He slid a plate of two pieces of toast over to the end of the table where Noire had just entered the kitchen. "Morning."

"Oh, you're both already up."


	7. Chapter 7

A silenced shot fired from Uni's sniper rifle, grazing the paper target set up 30ft away. "Your concentration's broken! Recompose yourself and fire on my mark!" Chisaku shouted to Uni, standing a couple feet to the left of the target.

"Kuh..." Uni cleared the bullet shell from the rifle, listening to it drop to the ground with a satisfying 'clink.' She brought her eye back to the scope, her trigger finger twitching.

"On my mark...Scorpio!"

The shot fired, puncturing a hole through the 50point mark. The young Goddess reloaded the rifle. 'Why can't I hit it like I did yesterday?'

"...take a breather." Chisaku called, walking up to the girl. "You're not as focused as you should be. Want some pointers?"

"No, I think it's just...pressure."

"Ah, I know how you feel." The boy took a seat next to the girl, leaning against the wall. "But I want you to imagine some of the pressure soldiers have to go through."

"What kind of pressure?"

"So, let me set the scenario." Chisaku dug into a memory of his. "You're a sniper, you have a 10cm line of life through a window that is well over 30 meters away. You only have one shot because the target is moving around, and if he hears the shot miss, he'll kill the hostage." Chisaku picked up a stick, drawing the scenario out in the ground as he explained it. "Your boss says to fire at will, but there is only one shot for this to work, and you need to save this hostage. Say it was Noire for instance. The wind is 10mph E/NE while you face W/NW, and there are no other obstructions besides that window that you need to shoot through. Think you can hit it?"

"...whoa..." Uni could barely think of that pressure. The pressure of having someone watching her was already enough for her to mess up.

"Yeah." The boy looked over at the sniper rifle in Uni's hand. "Mind if I take a round?"

* * *

'Wind is 12.4mph N/NE...good, it's coming from behind me.' Chisaku thought to himself, readjusting the scope. 'Line of life is clear...target is in sight.'

"R-Ready?!"

"Any point now."

"On my mark...Scorpio!"

Chisaku's trigger finger slammed onto the latch, pulling it back with a hard force. The bullet shot straight, hitting the target dead center. "Bullseye."

"Wow..." The girl crouched, examining the hole. "It's a perfect shot! Where did you learn to sharp shoot?!"

"Well...I picked it up from an adult, I guess." The brunette boy shrugged, standing up. "You always kneel onto your knee whenever you aim, why not try sitting cross-legged? That might help you relax a bit more."

"But wouldn't that affect my stance?"

"If you can relax, then you have a more rational sense and you can zone everything else out." Chisaku pointed at the scope, and then his right eye. "If you look in the scope, you see what you want to see. That means that if you aim it anywhere, your target will be visible if you relax. A professional can pick out their target's vitals that will be easiest to hit for a fatality even if he's too far away to even see the face."

"Hm..." Uni brought a hand up, slightly covering her chin as she let the words process into a mantra.

"Look at the time, it's already pretty late. Let's end practice here, and we'll continue tomorrow morning." The boy slipped his phone back into his pocket, handing the sniper rifle back over. "It's almost noon, want to go grab some lunch? We can invite Noire."

"Sure!"

* * *

"When did this sushi place get built?" Chisaku asked, leaning back against his chair. His eyes scanned the place. It was a lively and bright room, one long bar of seats surrounded the chefs who made the sushi in front of you and served it, and another along the walls of the place where a conveyer belt ran around it which would deliver random orders of sushi to those customers. They trio sat in front of the chef, who set out making said sushi. "I didn't see it last time I was here."

"Not too long ago, actually. I really love this place." Noire beamed, as her sashimi plate was set in front of her.

"This place has great sushi, so me and Sis regular here."

"Isn't it weird though? The CPU and the CPU Candidate regularing at a restaurant that's popular with the people?" Chisaku chuckled, feeling the daggers being glared into him. Multiple men gave him the finger, only to have it returned with a brief malicious glare.

"What's the best is that every Saturday they have random singers all day long!" Uni said, turning her attention to the stage in the corner.

'The hell? Where'd it come from?' The brunette boy thought, turning to face the stage.

"Hi there, my name is Akiba Rikusu, 17 and I've always loved to sing." The man who stood there smiled, wearing an aquamarine sweater and blue jeans. "I'm so glad that the manager here allowed me to sing today, so please enjoy it. I've worked very hard all my life to get where I am, and...well...sorry, I'm better with singing than speaking. Without further ado, my own original song, 'Goodbye My Hero.' Please listen." He lifted his guitar and pick, a short pause followed before he began.

 _"It was a rai~iny day. I found myself about to hit the hay~  
There you were, standing in the moonlight..."_

* * *

 _"When I finally caught your back...Goodbye, My Hero."_

"...not bad." Chisaku nodded, having finished his plate of sushi during the duration of the four minute song. "So, you two done?" He turned back to the two sisters, smiling. "...you definitely want to stay for the encore, don't you?"

"...yeah..."

* * *

"Ah, that was so fun..." Noire stretched, as the trio began to walk back to the Basilicom. "I got some extra work to do, what do you two have planned?"

"Well...nothing really." Uni sighed, remembering her empty agenda. "Everyone else is busy while I'm just going to be relaxing. All the quests were taken early in the morning, so I don't have anything else to do."

"Other than meeting a few friends tonight, I'm free." Chisaku shrugged, walking alongside the two. "I'm probably going to be in my room if you need me. I got a few things I've been wanting to get done, so I guess I'll get them out of the way."

"Then I guess I'll find something else to do..." The smaller girl sighed, feeling a bit defeated.

In the corner of Chisaku's eye, he swore he saw the shadows shifting in the alleyway to the left, but upon further inspection, there was nothing there.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning was tranquil, the weather was calm and near perfectly still as the brunette boy stepped into the forest dungeon of the day. "Alright...I took one kill quest. It's supposed to be a tough one though..." He sighed as he looked up at the sun which was flying high in the sky. "Looks like...8AM?" Looking back down at the quest log, Chisaku reread the details of today's quest.

 **Quest: To be a Sithy**

-Objective-Hunt down (1)Cait Sith Leader

Chisaku looked back up, looking at all of the monsters quietly sleeping in groups. He felt bad that he would have to slaughter the ones that woke up and agro'd, so he took his time walking around them. They were all in their own groups, as if they slept with families and had their own areas to keep in. The same monster species kept in the same little section of the forest. 'Oh? Looks like I found her.' The boy came across a lone cat-like monster that slept far away from all the others. His shadow loomed over it, awakening it from its slumber. It hissed at him in pure anger. 'Well...ain't this purr-fect?'

* * *

The boy crossed his arms, an orange barrier forming in front of him as the _Cait Sith_ lunged for him, its claws digging into Aegis. 'Shit...don't break on me again!' He dodge-rolled to the side, careful to stop before tumbling into a Dogoo-type enemy. He turned, swiping at the air to get the cat-like monster to back up. 'Wide open!'

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The boy dispersed his sword as the _Cait Sith_ shattered into millions of pieces of data fragments, reminiscent of the time he sealed part of Arfoire's powers. He quietly turned, picking up the drops and began to head back, a small smudge of red liquid catching his eye. "...what?" It turned into a trail of it, leading into the bushes off to the side. Carefully, Chisaku drew closer. What laid behind the shrubs was a sight that he had went through years of therapy to get out of his head, but it was back now. "HRGH...!" The boy covered his mouth, running for a place further away before emptying his stomach of his breakfast. The scene of his parents' deaths rushed back into his head, all of it at once. The blood, was a sight that Chisaku did so much to get rid of, but it once again found a way to haunt him again. After throughly coughing up half a lung, he returned to the scene, examining the corpse.

The corpse was of a woman, most likely in her late 30s. She was Japanese for sure, and the blood on her clothes nearly matched the red apron she wore. Her head was missing, most likely somewhere else. Chisaku steeled himself and felt the right hand, feeling little warmth in it. "Time of death, approximately three hours ago. Most killing wound was most likely a stab wound to the chest." He ran his finger over the hole. "The head was cut off post-mortem...odd." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking a picture and sending it to some of the Lastation guards with the location underneath it. He wait for ten minutes, and fifteen came shortly afterwards.

"Chisaku, I got your text." Ryu approached him, seeing the murder scene. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone more messed up than me." Chisaku replied, moving deeper into the woods. "...I found the head. And I think we both know this victim."

"Who is it?" The guard walked over, looking over the brunette boy's shoulder. "That's!"

"Victim confirmed; Arito Sukiko. Time of death is approximately 5AM, killing wound is a stab to the chest. Severed head post-mortem." Chisaku replied, crouching to check the head. The mouth was closed tightly, but something white was stick out. "Got gloves you don't mind burning?" A set was tossed onto his knee. The boy pulled the on before opening the mouth, removing the card inside. It was a Jack of Spades, with the word "ARISU" written over it in blood. Chisaku slightly twitched at the sight of that name, hating it with a passion. He contained his anger for it, snapping out of it when he heard Ryu talking.

"The card says...Alice?" Ryu examined the card. "I'll need to take that for evidence, if you don't mind."

"I'll help with the investigation." Chisaku handed the card over, which was placed into a plastic bag. "I'm the one who found the first victim after all."

"I trust you, man. No mater what anyone else says."

* * *

"A dead body?" Uni took a seat next to Chisaku as he munched on some toast. "What happened?"

"Here's the report." Chisaku handed it over. "Before you open it, I will warn you. It is some real heavy shit."

"..." The girl reluctantly opened the file, seeing the first picture of the headless body and the blood.

"I warned you." The brunette boy said, as he hesitantly took another bite out of the toast. "It really hurts to eat, but I need the energy."

"...I can see why." The girl closed the file, setting it back down onto the table. "Ugh...that image is going to haunt me."

"Not as much as it will to me..." He took a sip of his coffee, trying to get the image out of his mind. "So, I have something to do from now on after practice. And I'm pretty sure this is going to just eat up my time."

* * *

"Kukuku...Happy, happy!" The shadowy figure laughed maniacally, putting a gun into his robe. "That's one more for my Wonderland! Happy, happy, all of them found their escapes. I'm so Happy!" It turned, walking away from another corpse in the alleyway. "So...where's my next Alice? I wonder where my next Alice is? I hope they'll enjoy their new home in my Wonderland! Happy, happy."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **You know...sitting down with Smash Melee and Project M...I've been thinking about a few things.**

 **As of today, it is April 30th that I am typing this chapter right now.**

 **Honestly...a couple people were pretty hyped up about this releasing and were sad to find that I was only on chapter 8 of drafting when they walked in on me drafting. Others did ask, and I told the ones who were close to me...but...**

 **I feel...suffocated slightly that some people think that a sequel is so easy to do. And, that is comes so naturally. But it doesn't.**

 **Nothing with another addition to its line ever has an easy time drafting or beginning.**

 **I'm not sure if I'll keep this in after editing...hopefully I do.**

 **But I just want my readers to know that...I'm sorry if some of this isn't my best content. It's just...kinda suffocating drafting this out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yuuji, I came as fast as I could after your call." Chisaku said to the guard, pushing through swarms of the masses. "What's u-?!" He covered his mouth, trying to hold his vomit again.

"...yeah, a second body was found. Ryu filled me in on this morning's body, and now there's another not even five hours later." Yuuji sighed, kneeling down next to the body. "Witnesses confirmed that this man is Akiba Rikusu, a singer who performed two days ago on Saturday at the sushi place just down the street."

"Anything you know about his death?" The boy asked, having swallowed his bile.

"We just found the body..."

"...allow me." He kneeled down next to the body, beginning to examine it. "Ready to write this down?"

"Yeah...what kind of sick bastard would do this?"

"Victim confirmed, Akiba Rikusu. A singer who was aspiring through the ranks just a few days ago. Cause of death is most likely a bullet between the eyes, straight through to the other side of the head. His throat is slashed open, most definitely post-mortem. There's less blood here then there should be, so it had to have been post-mortem. Time of death is unknown, but his vocal chords were cut out of his throat." Chisaku moved down the body to the torso. "His hands are laid on his chest as if he were softly left to rest...are those...?!"

The guard's eyes went wide with Chisaku's, this time he gagged. "Those are definitely his vocal chords...ugh."

"There's a card in his other hand." The brunette boy stated, carefully removing the card. This time, it was the King of Diamonds with the word "ARISU" written across it in the victim's blood. "Again...Alice."

"...looks like we got a serial killer on our hands." Yuuji closed his notepad, taking out a plastic bag. "Evidence?"

"Most definitely." Chisaku handed over the card. "Anyways, we need to clear the area. It's going to be hell trying to move this body."

"Yeah..." The guard stood up, turning away. "...why is it always like this? Why do I have to deal with this?"

"...can't say I know, bro." The brunette boy stood, walking over beside Yuuji. "But what I do know is...this isn't the end of this. And we're going to be finding more bodies if we don't catch this asshole."

"...I have kids and a family. I don't want them to be next."

"I know. Nobody does." Chisaku balled his hands into fists, clenching them. "But unless this guy messes up, we're not going to have an easy time catching him."

* * *

"When I catch this damn asshole..." Ryu slammed his fist onto the table, peeved. "I got two men out sick now, and four mourning."

"So you're like a head honcho, huh?" Chisaku asked, leaning back in his seat. The two were out for drinks at Chian's place, sitting at the front bar. With the commotion of a killer, nobody was out and about at all. The place was near deserted save these two and Chian.

"I'm surprised you two aren't scared out of your minds." The woman said, wiping down a cup. "It sure sucks to have lost my new chef though. I just hired her too..."

"That bites..." Chisaku sighed, picking up his cup. He took a long drink, emptying it of all alcohol and putting it back down gently. "I think I'll end this here and go home. It's getting pretty dark, so..."

"Kinda sucks that our hangout was canceled due to heightened security." Ryu sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you. I'll contact you if anything new comes up."

"Yeah, thanks." Chisaku dropped his pay of credits on the table, before turning and running off, a small stagger in his step.

"He's probably close to his limit, eh? He downed six drinks." Chian chuckled.

"Honestly, he's still a kid after all." Ryu pushed his cup in. "I'll stop after one more."

"I'll hold you up to that, got it?"

* * *

Chisaku collapsed onto his bed, his hand reaching down to pull off his shirt when Noire knocked on the door. "Chisaku, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, Noire?"

"What's with you keeping the bodies a secret from me?"

"Are you sure you want to see something that graphic?"

"No, but you showed Uni."

"If you want to see it then just look on the table, I left the documents there. I can't be bothered to look at them now."

"...you know, you've been really grinding my gears ever since you showed up."

"I know, I've changed in a single year, deal with it."

"...jerk."

Chisaku waited, listening to Noire's footsteps disappear down the hallway, before utter silence cloaked his room. "...it's not like I don't know that." He rolled over onto his back, pulling his T-shit off. "My life has been hell ever since I went home. That old Chisaku...may not even be in here anymore."

* * *

"Ugh...highschool is so tiring!" Chisaku said, stretching out his arms.

"Yeah...it was so easier last year..." Donte sighed, picking up his bag from his seat. "Still kinda cool you sit behind me."

"Our last names both start with 'T' so it's not surprising." The boy replied, getting up out of his seat. "Honestly, my life's hell already..."

"...yeah, I heard from my mom. Your aunt told my mom about it." The black haired boy walked alongside his friend, the two exiting the school. "I'm sorry."

"...it's fine. I'll be fine honestly, but I have to worry about Nanami." Chisaku looked down as he walked, his eyes staying glued to the ground. "I've had dizzy spells all my life, so I know how to deal with them...but..."

"...you really do love her like your own little sister, huh?"

"She's in middle school, and we grew up together. How can't I?"

"Look, she's kinda grown up now, so get your head out of the gutter and let's hang out today. Izumi's coming as well, and she's inviting Raeylen and Ritsu!"

"...I already told you, me and Raeylen are only friends. That's it." Chisaku let another sigh escape his mouth.

"...you know, I absolutely despise it when you're so down." Donte said, standing in front of Chisaku. He grabbed both of the brunette boy's arms, shaking him. "WAKE THE FUCK UP! THE WORLD AIN'T WAITING FOR YOU, GOT IT?!"

"...You know, I can't worry for someone I love like a sister?! We both have the same damn condition, and I don't hear you with the same damn thing!"

"You can, but stop being so damn pessimistic! You know what? Fuck you. Either grow a pair and come hang out, or go home and cry with your damn cousin." The black haired boy said, storming off.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Can I just thank those of you who PM'd me or talked to me about my slump I /had/ back then?**

 **I'm out of it now, but I still am trying to hold onto my ideas and trying to bring it together so that I can prolong this longer than the last book.**

 **Once again, thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy the future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **WARNING: The following first full portion of the chapter is backstory. It's all in Chisaku's perspective and explain why he's changed so much. The line break afterwards signals a change back to third person as the story continues. I apologize if the first chunk gets boring, and I understand. It was a drag to write.**

* * *

Ever since the accident that killed my parents, I've always had dizzy spells. They would occur sporadically, with no real pattern to them. I was put on pills to keep myself under control, but even they were bad. Nothing seemed to work with it, and it just drove me into destruction.

I lived nearly my entire life with these dizzy spells, so I eventually got used to when they would come and would plan accordingly.

It all started when I was brought into the hospital to have tests run on me to make sure I was physically ok. Mental health was checked two weeks later, and by then I was nearly completely despondent. I wouldn't react to basic stimuli, and was considered a zombie at some point. Everyone tried their best to cheer me up, but I could read their faces, and they were also suffering.

My parents were loved in the family, because they were always the ones who would put everyone else before them...and it was my fault that they got themselves killed. I had to live with that my entire life and I've always hated it.

Nanami began getting dizzy spells as well...anxiety began building up in her system despite my efforts to help reduce it. I guess I wasn't a good enough sibling. It all started sometime after I returned to my world after being in this dimension...

We both grew up together, and to keep her from going down the same path I walk, I made sure she kept her ideals, morals, and life in check. I would do anything I could to revise her mistakes, and do so while taking off her stress. Most adults say that children don't get stressed out...it's a load of shit that they don't understand anymore. With the social norm constantly fluctuating, if you don't stay with the flow, you'll get rejected and cast out.

I chose to walk this lonely path, and met those who chose it with me. Nanami however, didn't choose this path. If anything, she rejected it and stayed with the tide. So I made sure she kept with her choice, for her life will be so much easier than mine.

We both are on sports teams, me on a kendo team, her on a soccer team. The benefits, and the adverse effects that come from being on a sports team takes a toll on one's soul. I can only imagine what Nanami had to go through. I won't stand for anyone making her cry...I beat the shit out of the last boy that made her cry.

Nanami to me...was a ray of light in the darkness of my mind. She was too young to young to understand, and too naive. Despite losing her father at a young age, she still smiled ever so brightly. It kinda hurt...not being able to do such a thing. My drive was built that day.

I've always kept tabs on her, as she did with me. It may sound weird, but I've done a lot of things for her and she's always repaid the favor one way or another. We've always had each other's backs...so that's why...I changed so much when she began having dizzy spells the same way I did.

* * *

The brunette boy sighed, looking up at the ceiling, the morning rays of light barely poking through the curtains. "...don't act like you know everything about me..." Somewhere along the night, he'd fallen asleep but the morning awoke him now. Quickly, he pushed himself out of bed, put on a clean shirt, and pulled on his trench coat as he walked down to the elevator, down to the small training grounds where he would be giving lessons for Uni again that morning. On the outside, he wore a smile, on the inside however, he was torn up on what to do.

* * *

"On my mark!" Chisaku shouted, looking at Uni. "...Scorpio!"

The girl slammed her finger onto the trigger, the bullet flying straight through the paper target. "Did I hit it?!"

"...80 points! You were off by 2mm, not bad." The brunette boy nodded, smiling in acceptance. "So? What do you want to do? Practice more to get a bullseye under pressure? Or do you wan tot move onto something else?"

"..." Uni brought her gun down, placing it onto the ground. "I want to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"You seem...different from last time. You're distant, keeping us away from you." The girl sighed, running a finger over her gun.

"...do I really?" The boy took a seat next to Uni, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah...like you don't want to become reattached."

"You're as sharp as always, Uni. Don't you dare differ from this path." Chisaku replied, letting a sigh escape his mouth. "My life was sent to hell after I returned, and I guess it's just affecting my thought process...I'm sorry."

"...you know, Sis really missed you. She was always waiting for you, and she still is."

"Ahaha, you're a great little sister. If you were a little older, I would've fallen for you last time I was here." Chisaku said, patting Uni on the head. "Remember what I said last time about the two of you?"

"That...we reminded you of your little cousin?"

"Yeah...the family blood cursed her as well."

"Curse...?"

"Almost the entirety of my family has blood problems, the prominent condition is low blood pressure, which causes dizzy spells from time to time." He looked down at his free arm, clenching his fist. "I got it when I was little, and I think you can guess when it was."

"...sorry."

"It's fine, I was going to let that cat out of the bag eventually, and it seems both of you know it, am I right?" Chisaku looked over his shoulder, spying Noire's head poking over the corner. "Come on, Princess. I know you're there."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's unladylike to eavesdrop, you know." Chisaku joked, as Noire took a seat next to him. "So, you both saw my documents, did you?"

"W-well sorry, I was just curious what you were using my Internep for!" The Tsundere snapped, turning away.

"Ahaha, that's really refreshing to hear that you're still the same as last time." He said, leaning back against the wall a bit. "...so, how much did you hear?"

"From 'cursed blood' onwards." Noire replied, slightly moving over. "I wanted to ask you about those documents when you started talking about that and I just waited for a good time to jump in..."

"Sis..." Uni looked over, exchanging a short look with her sister, before they came to an unspoken conclusion.

"So...where so you want me to start?" Chisaku asked, reading their expressions.

* * *

"So that's the story..." Noire said, looking up at the ceiling. "Is Nanami going to be ok?"

"For now...Belinda and my Aunt are taking care of her." Chisaku replied, slouching a bit. "Belinda is a sitter, she took care of the two of us when we were little so my Aunt could go to work without worrying about us."

"Oh..."

"So...the reset button's right over there." The brunette boy replied, smiling. "Press it, and revert everything back? Change the present and go to the past?"

"..." Uni opened her mouth to say something, but stopped her self.

"But the save's already be rewritten over." Chisaku pressed an imaginary button. "I don't think...I'll ever return to be that same Chisaku ever again." He looked up at the ceiling, a sad smile on his face. "Sorry that I'm being so depressing..."

"Chisaku..."

"It's fine, you two." He stood up, turning away from the Goddess sisters. "I got some things I need to do, so..."

Uni reached her hand out at Chisaku's back, but stopped herself as he walked away. "...we can always go back."

"...jerk, don't think that I still won't wait."

* * *

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: Nanami says Hi.

TheDarkLightTactician: Wait what?

ShadowKnight: I got to leave early, I asked Belinda to get me out of it.

TheDarkLightTactician: What the hell, man?!

ShadowKnight: I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm here to help out Nanami, and she's getting better.

TheDarkLightTactician: How...how is she?

ShadowKnight: Better. I talked to the old farts about a few things, and they said it'd be fine if I crashed here. They all understand.

TheDarkLightTactician: You know, I really got to wonder how you ended up like this without parents.

ShadowKnight: Heh, I guess I'm just like that. Same with you, you ended up just fine and so did I. Problem?

TheDarkLightTactician: I hate how you're right sometimes.

ShadowKnight: What do you mean by that?

TheDarkLightTactician: Where's J?

Lizoto: Dying in a forest.

ShadowKnight: OMIGOD A GHOST!

TheDarkLightTactician: SOMEBODY CALL LU*GI! NO, CALL AM*MI!

ShadowKnight: Better yet, Gh*stB*sters!

Lizoto: Ooooooo~ I'm a Ghoooooost~  
Repent for your sins~

ShadowKnight: Oh dear gods, I apologize for being such a douchebag to that one girl five years ago! I repent, and shall give you my first born son! Please guide me on the path to forgiveness!

TheDarkLightTactician: ...pfft. Listen to us xD

Lizoto: Nice one, D.

ShadowKnight: Thanks. Oh, um...I gotta go. Sorry.

 **ShadowKnight has logged off.**

TheDarkLightTactician: Same, sorry J.

Lizoto: No prob. I'll just be roasting marshmallows over a fire.

Chisaku dropped his phone back into his pocket, securing it in there as he entered the small building. It was white, with multiple rooms. Lastation guards bustled about, and secretaries took calls all over the place.

"May I help you?" A guard asked, catching the attention of the brunette boy.

"I'm here to see Ryu. Is he in?"

"Hallway to your right, third door on the left."

"Thanks."

"Wait, take this." The guard tossed a card to the boy, who caught it before heading for the door.

Chisaku slid the card on the door lock, the door opening on its own. "Ryu? You in?"

"What the hell do you mean Arima's out?! He was here yesterday!" The man shouted into his phone. "Ugh, fine. I'll take his night shift, but I expect to be paid." He slammed the phone down, turning around. "Oh, Chisaku. Sorry you had to hear and see that. Take a seat."

The brunette boy took a seat in front of the desk, on the other side of Ryu. "So, is Arima ok?"

"Apparently he and his twin sister aren't in their place." Ryu sighed, taking a seat. "There was a note there saying that he was heading for vacation on such a short notice."

"Hm..." Chisaku's gears began to spin. "What's his last name?"

"Suzu-something...I think I got his files on hand." The man ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"All-nighter?"

"Yep."

"Thought so." The boy lightly tossed his friend a can of coffee. "On the house."

"Sweet, thanks." He popped it open, chugging it down. "So? What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about the victims." Chisaku replied, taking out the two files. "Let me show you this." He changed the names of the victims into Hiragana, writing them out neatly on a different piece of scrap paper.

"What about it?"

"This." He rearranged the names of both of the victims, coming out with one name out with a mess of leftover jargon.

"A...Arisu?!"

"See the connection?" Chisaku asked, smiling. "This is the only visible connection that takes some thought."

"That's still freaking amazing, man!"

"Thanks. But think about it. Both live different types of lives, including the risk factor. They have no similarities in figure, nor in personas." The boy pointed to each aspect of the victims. "The cards are the only clue, and we've never found a murder weapon for any of them. To say they're connected, this is the only link."

"So...think you can predict the next victim?"

"Sorry, not yet. But one thing I am for sure is..." The boy looked at the window. "The Killer's definitely stalking the next victim right now."

* * *

"Happy, happy...my Wonderland is growing wider and wider...My third Alice is here, and she's going to be beautiful!" The shadowed figure smirked, a bloodlust clouded it. "Happy, happy. Welcome to my Wonderland!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So...**

 **Welcome to Darktown, where it's going to get pitch black very soon.**

 **Don't worry, I've shipped complementary lamps to all of you guys, and they should be arriving shortly.**

 **Please do not be put off by what has happened so far.**

 **Also, at the time I'm posting this, it's 7:15 AM on May 13th, my birthday. I officially turn 21! (Not really, it's a Japanese joke). Also, Chisaku was created on this very day too, so a round of applause for him!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain Ryu!" A guard slammed his fist on the door, calling for the guard. "Come quick, please!"

"Calm down! What happened, slowly!"

"Another body has been found!"

Chisaku and Ryu shared a short stare before they rushed for the door, ignoring the guard on the other side as it swung open for the two to run out.

* * *

"You sure it was ok for me to take this motorcycle?" Chisaku asked over the COM system.

"Not a problem, on paper you're an assistant and an important witness. In reality, you're a friend who's crucial to this case." Ryu replied, turning a corner. "It should be coming up pretty soon."

"I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Where can I get a personal motorcycle, and a good one."

"You like motorcycles?"

"Love 'em."

"I'll see what I ca-ah, we're here." The guard drifted to a stop, the other clyclist sliding a bit further and stopping closer to the scene. The two jumped off, rushing over to the scene.

* * *

"It's a little girl nonetheless...WHAT THE HELL?!" The brunette boy could no longer feel sick after seeing the first two bodies, and it slightly scared him that he didn't react in revolt. He kneeled down, examining the body. "Time of death is estimated to be over three days ago, there is no sign of heat, and the blood has dried up from these wounds. She is maybe 8, 10 at oldest. Stabbed 37 times to the chest...how sickening. Can't even identify the face."

"What...?!"

"Hm?" Chisaku looked up, meeting the eyes of a familiar guard. "Kenji, don't tell me...!"

"..." A moment of silence passed as the guard feel to his knees, his arms going limp. "...I will never mistake that bracer."

"Bracer?" The brunette boy's eyes met with a gold bracer on the girl's wrist. He put his hands together in a short prayer before removing it.

It was a standard golden bracer, with fine details carved into it. Some blood had stained the jewels lined across the bottom, but an inscription was still visible. " _Toujours votre petite fille_...?" The boy read, translating it over. "...I'm sorry. Ryu, I don't think this will be of any evidence to us, I can't see any fingerprint smudges or any DNA other than hers. Is it ok if we...you know."

"Of course." The man replied, closing his notepad. "Ken, take as long as you need. We will need a few questions out of you, but we will all do it in good reason."

"Y-yeah..." He stumbled forward, taking the bracer out of Chisaku's hands and clutched it close to his chest. "What am I...what am I going to tell Yumiko?!"

"I'll be right back." Ryu said, walking over to one of the onsite members. He arranged to have someone take his place while he drove with Kenji to his place to break the news.

* * *

"The Queen of Hearts...huh?" Chisaku chuckled, placing the card back into the plastic bag. "Started with a Jack, then a King, and finally a Queen. An Ace is probably next."

"Wouldn't it be a Joker?" Ryu asked, taking a seat at the evidence table.

"It doesn't have a suit, and think about it. There's been a Club, Diamond, and Heart. Last has to be the Ace of Spades...unless he intends to break into numbers." Chisaku clenched his fist, keeping himself from slamming it onto the table in frustration. "Ryu, can I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor? Sure, what is it?"

"It involves Noire and Uni."

"What kind of insane plan do you have?"

* * *

"How's it looking, guys?" Chisaku asked over the COM system.

"All clear here." Ryu sighed, the breath causing some static in everyone else's ears.

"Skies are clear." Lady Black Heart replied over her COM.

"Nothing in quadrant three either." Black Sister's voice came.

"Quadrant 2 is secured. Uni, close in on Quadrant 4. I'll meet you in the center. Ryu, keep building hoping. Noire, keep in the skies and report us if you see anyone."

"Roger!" The universal answer came as footsteps and wind was heard over the COM.

"Hm?" The brunette boy fished out his phone.

 **ShadowKnight has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: Yo, C. I need to talk to you when you're free.  
It's about Nanami. Msg me back whenever.

He set his phone on silent, dropping it back into his right pants pocket. "Sorry, Donte...caught up in something."

* * *

"Ukukuku...Happy, happy!" The shadowed figure softly laughed to himself, placing the body softly onto the ground. "Welcome to my Wonderland...my little Alice."

"Stop right there!" Chisaku jumped around the corner, pistol aimed at the figure. "You're under arrest for the murders across town and for disrupting the peace of Lastation!"

"...arrest?" The figure stepped closer to the light from Chisaku's pistol, illuminating his face. A lustful intent for blood emitted from him as his smirk grew wider. "My, my. I'm just showing people the path to my happy, happy Wonderland! Why don't you join me too, my little Alice?"

"Kh...!" The brunette boy faltered for a moment, all that the man needed. He closed the distance between the two, drawing his knife. He swung, only ot be blocked by an orange barrier. "Aegis is an awesome shield. I forgot about how fun it is to use!"

"Grr...!" The man jumped back, blocking the oncoming sword strike deftly. "Stop it...you're not supposed to do this! You're supposed to escape reality...IN...MY...WONDERLAND!"

"Sorry, but...I have no intention of going to back to Hell. I went there twice, and I'm not meeting the Devil a third time. Even if we are best friends!*" The brunette boy brought his sword downwards, ripping a gash into the killer's left leg. "I have people waiting for me to come back alive, so forget about adding me to your list! You're on mine!" Chisaku lunged, thrusting his sword forward.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To think...Chisaku, Noire and Uni are the cause of this. LOL**

 ***Best friends; Donte normally refers to himself as the Devil. It's mentioned in a different chapter.**

 **RIP Support on this thing.**

 **I have a question, and please respond if you do read this. Is my story just...boring? Or is it that nobody has anything to comment on?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Grr...!" The man jumped back, blocking the oncoming sword strike deftly. "Stop it...you're not supposed to do this! You're supposed to escape reality...IN...MY...WONDERLAND!"

"Sorry, but...I have no intention of going to back to Hell. I went there twice, and I'm not meeting the Devil a third time. Even if we are best friends!" The brunette boy brought his sword downwards, ripping a gash into the killer's left leg. "I have a family back home, so forget about adding me to your list! You're on mine!" Chisaku lunged, thrusting his sword forward.

 **Skill: Rabbit Hole**

A hole opened underneath the killer's feet, sucking him in as Chisaku's blade flew overhead. "Ukukuku...you'll see the ways of the Wonderland of mine...happy, happy!"

 **Skill: Thunder Thrust**

Electricity sparked as it warped the Steel Sword in the brunette boy's hand, he stabbed the hole, watching as it transferred the enchant to the ground, sparks flying as the killer cried out in agony. "...you know, this is for what you've done to my friends. You overstepped the line when you killed my friend's daughter. Killing those two over there? You deserve to burn in hell!" The two victims who laid tranquilly off to the side were Suzutsuki Arima, the guard from the other day. Next to him was his non-fraternal twin sister Aria.

The killer was spit up out of the ground, he landed on his feet, clutching his side. Looking up, his eyes entered a mad frenzy, rage clouding his eyes. "You...YOU!"

"Come on, show me what you can do!" The brunette boy taunted, firing two shots from his handgun.

 **Skill: Regal Order**

The bullets dropped to the ground, their momentum lost altogether. "I'll show you...I'll show you just what my Wonderland has done for me! You don't know a damn thing, and my Wonderland has always welcomed those who've lost their way!" The man lunged, knife in hand.

Chisaku kept sidestepping, hoping to press for answers. "Lost their way? Welcoming? All you've done was kill these people! How are you helping them?!"

"MY WONDERLAND IS A LAND FOR ESCAPISM FROM REALITY!" He slammed the knife down against the brunette boy's sword, small 'crack' was shrouded underneath the 'clang' of metal on metal. "NO ALICE KNOWS THAT THEY WANT IT UNTIL THEY'RE THERE! THAT INCLUDES YOU, MY ALICE!"

Chisaku felt his blood boil with that last line, his body slightly twitched, a switch flipping on. "DON'T CALL ME THAT FUCKING NAME!" The brunette boy pushed the man back, lunging before he could recover. He pulled the sword through the knife, shattering it in a straight movement, and ripping a gash through the man's torso.

"KAH...!" The man coughed up blood, staggering back. "I won't...let you stop...this never ending nightmare..."

"If this is a nightmare..." Chisaku stepped forward, sword still in hand. The moon shone on it, revealing the blood on it as it slowly dripped down. "Then I'll give you mercy by ending it for you."

 **Skill: Lunar Descent**

The sword emanated an unearthly aura as the boy brought it up in the sky. He held it up high, allowing the blood to reach the handle, before swinging in a swift movement, severing the head of the man. "...killing a man isn't easy. The fear of getting used to the blood may be the worst fear in the world." He scoffed, retracting his sword. "In the final moments of a man, he does not realize that killing to stay alive is a greater sin than all else, and I'll admit, I am the same as all of them. But killing as a sport or a way to relieve stress is not something to be trifled with. Every man's death diminishes me, for I am involved in mankind."

"...you...eall...a...fo...th...orl..." The man strained to get the sentence out, feeling blood rushing into his lungs. "...ood...e."

"...I guess I do care, huh?" He looked up as two Celestial beings began descending towards him, their faces full of worry. "...I'm glad, you let me go all out by setting up a barrier only Alices could enter, huh?"

"..."

"...what am I doing, talking to a dead corpse?" A soft smile grew across his face as the world began to spin. The world went black as Chisaku collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Chisaku?" Donte smiled, taking a seat next to the brunette boy. He handed the boy a can of soda. "Do you have a middle name? I heard that one of your grandparents were American, so they decided to give you a middle name."

"...I hate my middle name." Chisaku replied, slightly pouting. He popped the can open, taking a swig. "Ew, Dr. Popper?"

"Hey, I like it." The black haired boy snapped, taking a long drink. "So, what is it? Promise I won't tell anyone else."

"...it's embarrassing."

"It can't be _that_ embarrassing."

"If you laugh, snicker, or stifle a laugh, I will punch you."

"Deal." The two boys shook on it. "So?"

"My middle name is..." Chisaku trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Alice."

"Pfft..." Donte held back a laugh. He swallowed before his face was met with a fist. The boy fell onto the ground from the force.

"You deserved that!"

"I'm sorry!" He broke into a loud laugh, rolling on the ground as he did. "That's priceless! Alice! HA!"

"Then what about you? You have one, don't you?"

"Y-yeah...haha...hoo..." Donte recomposed himself with a deep breath, dusting off his clothes and wiping the blood away from his nose. "Don't worry, it isn't broken. We already swore on it, and I'm an idiot for climbing that tree."

"So, middle name?"

"Same promise applies to you."

"Of course." The two shook again.

"My middle name is Mikael."

"An unorthodox name like your first name, huh?" Chisaku leaned back in his seat, resting his hands behind his head. "It's cooler than mine at least."

"Yeah...I guess."


	14. Chapter 14

Chisaku opened his eyes to a white ceiling, a soft rhythmic beeping noise was produced from the machine beside the bed he was in. His body was still numb, so he decided not to sit up, nor move yet. After a long moment, he began to regain feeling in his body. The brunette boy took the time to turn, noticing the personal items that were in his pocket and the rings were on the table off to the side. There were wires and an IV attached to him, as well as some bandaging around his left arm and around his torso. Silently, he sat up and reached for his phone on the table to the side, opening it up to the home screen. 'Geh...I've been out for nearly 24 hours?' It was 5:23PM the next day, which meant the dizzy spell and the fight did a heavy toll on him. He sighed, as he pulled the notification center menu down, noticing multiple messages from Donte.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: Fucking finally, C!

TheDarkLightTactician: LOL  
Sorry, I was caught up with something.

Lizoto: Oh, what kind of _things_ do you mean?

TheDarkLighTactician: I was hunting down a killer [Photo]  
Then I passed out and I'm now in the hospital.

Lizoto: Why the photo of the killer?

TheDarkLightTactician: Just cause.

ShadowKnight: Whatever, I have news for you.

TheDarkLightTactician: What?

ShadowKnight: Nanami passed out again and she's in the hospital as well.

TheDarkLightTactician: WHAT?!

ShadowKnight: Hold up!

TheDarkLightTactician: IS SHE ALRIGHT?!

ShadowKnight: [Photo] She's fine, see?  
God, you're such a clingy little bastard...  
The doctor said that there's a treatment to this disorder. But it will cost a lot, and your Aunt doesn't have enough money.

TheDarkLightTactician: Think I don't know?

ShadowKnight: Guess who does?

TheDarkLightTactician: ...they said yes?

ShadowKnight: For Nanami, yeah. They said that our aunts were really good friends back in the day, so this is her way of repaying your aunt.

TheDarkLightTactician: Holy shit, thanks dude! But...are you sure about this? I know about your aunt's financial problem...you might not be able to go to college!

ShadowKnight: I'll work to a community college and work off the loans myself.

TheDarkLightTactician: ...you've always been an insane little bastard since middle school.

ShadowKnight: But at least I get results.

Lizoto: Put your faith in him like you always do. You've always done so before, so why should this time be any different?

TheDarkLightTactician: You know, you two are the best friends any OutCast could ask for.

Lizoto: We're OutCasts too, so don't forget. The three of us may be like that to the world, but we're who we are because of each other.

ShadowKnight: We're all bros, and you know the bro code. You've always got my back, so this time, let me have your back.

TheDarkLightTactician: Ah, doctor's coming in. I'll talk later!

Chisaku shut off his phone as the curtain was pulled back. "Morning...or should I say evening?"

"You sure did worry us, Chisaku." The doctor replied, placing the clipboard down. "So, how you feeling?"

"A little numb in the torso, but just fine otherwise. Thanks for the being the one on board, Zen."

"Just paying back what you did for my little cousin last time you were here." He replied, pushing his glasses slightly up. "Lady Noire and her little sister want to see you. Can you take visitors?"

"Send them in. I intend to check out tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's if I'm on duty. If not, good luck trying to." He slid the clipboard across the table to Chisaku before stepping out.

"Let's see...fractured left arm, two shattered ribcage bones...not bad." Chisaku shrugged, feeling for the bones. "Still regening like crazy, I see. Now then...how should I spend the time after those two leave?"

"Chisaku!"

* * *

The light poked through the curtains beside Chisaku's bed, waking him up. He yawned and stretched, groggily slouching. He reached over for his phone, checking the time. '6:34AM...' He sighed, putting it down before rubbing his eyes to wake up. The brunette boy reached over, turning off the machines wired to him and began to remove said wires one by one. He pulled out the IV needle last to get a few extra drops just in case. Chisaku got out of bed, untying the hospital gown. He went over to the drawers, finding his clothes neatly folded in there. He pulled them on, including the trench coat, and smoothed out any wrinkles he could. The boy grabbed his personals and left the room.

The hallways were empty as Chisaku made his way down them, the only area of life was the reception up front with Zen sitting up front. "Morning."

"Ah, good morning." Zen put down his clipboard, waking up his computer. "You gonna pay up front?"

"I estimate 40,000 credits?"

"On the dot." The doctor held out his hand for payment which he received shortly afterwards. "You're lucky I was able to snatch this shift before anyone else could, or you'd be waiting until tomorrow morning to leave."

"Nah, I'd just kick the shit out of anyone who stopped me." The brunette boy chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Here." The doctor tossed Chisaku a comb. "Fix that damn mess."

"Thanks." He ran it through his hair twice, flattening his hair before the puffed back out, returning to its usual style.

"I'll never understand how you do that." He took the comb back before shooing off the boy. "I don't see any patients here."

"Seeya!" Chisaku shouted as he ran out the front door. He broke into a full sprint through the morning city, quiet and tranquil. Missing one day, and being late the next day for a daily appointment is always the worst conduct for any person, no matter what role.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **At the time I'm writing this author's note and posting it seconds later, it's 11PM afterschool.**

 **Yes, I got school on Saturday and was nearly late because I overslept. *sigh***

 **Excuses, excuses.**

 **Ugh...I'm tired from school and kendo practice. ;;=;;**


	15. Chapter 15

"Whoa!" The brunette boy's right arm shot up, grabbing a bucket before it fell on him. He balanced it so that no water would pour out of it. "...ahaha..."

"Hm? Did we get them?" A girl poked her head around the corner.

"Um...I don't think so..." A second one replied, poking her head around the corner. "Oh no...I think he's mad...?"

"So?" Chisaku placed the bucket on the ground, before cracking his knuckles. Malice surrounded him as he smiled. "Which little shits thought it's be funny to try to prank me?"

"RUN RAM!" The second girl shouted, grabbing the first's hand.

"Wait, Rom, why are you pulling me?! We can just transform and beat him down!"

"But..."

"He's bullying us, so he deserves it, doesn't he?!"

"Yeah...bully..." The two stopped, and turned. They faced the boy who was running straight at them. A bright light flashed, changing their appearances.

"CPUs, eh?" The brunette boy smirked as his sword materialized in his hand, his eyes lit a fire. "Come!"

* * *

"Rom? Ram?" Uni came out the the living room, where no signs of life were present. "Where would they go?"

"Uni?" A girl with lilac-purple hair poked her head around. "Rom and Ram aren't here?"

"No, they're not..." The black haired girl sighed. "Nepgear, I'm going to go look for them. I hope they're not playing a prank, Chisaku's supposed to be heading back from the hospital."

"W-Wait, I'll come with you!"

* * *

 **Skill: Ice Coffin**

A large shard of ice formed in front of the two CPUs, launching towards Chisaku. Both wore the same attire of a white bathing suit(?) with pink outlines around the collar, and around their gloves, arms, legs, and feet. One had pink hair and blue eyes, while the other had blue hair and pink eyes.

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

 **Dual Skill recognized!**

"Lightning Rush!" Chisaku rushed forward, slashing wildly at the ice with his thunder warped blade, carving away at it until he slashed through, rushing towards the two CPUs. "Don't underestimate me!" He launched himself upwards towards the ceiling, coming down with a jumping slash. The sword cut into the pink haired CPU, small fragments flying off as it scratched her before the two quickly moved backwards. "Tch...slippery bunch. Trying not to wreck the place, or else Noire would murder me."

"Rom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Ram. I'm fine...he only scratched me."

"Is it time we did _that_?"

"Oh...yeah, that would be good."

"Hm?" Chisaku brought his guard up, only to see the two girls disengaged their HDD, and screamed. Getting a short glance, the two wore the exact same outfit consisting of a pastel jacket over a dress. One wore pink while the other wore light blue, respectively to their hair color as CPUs.

"OI!" Another girl threw open doors off to the side, they opened with a loud slam as she held a comically large hammer in her hand. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTERS?!" She was a pale skinned girl with red eyes of malice under her white stylized hat and brown hair. She wore an oversized coat with some fur around it that wasn't pulled up at all. It sagged down around her elbows, underneath was a dress with the same scheme of white, blue, and brown. "You got some nerve to do such a thing!"

"I will not allow any harm to come to those girls!" A blonde lady added. She wore a very revealing dress with a concept of green, white and gold with pink on the veil around the skirt of the dress. She wore white gloves that stretched out instead of hugging her wrists, and her clothing in general shoved her assets in anyone's face.

"What do you think you're doing to Rom and Ram, you je-! Oh, hey Chisaku!" Another girl poked her head between the first two. "Remember me?"

"Geh...it's Neptune..." The brunette boy sighed as the two little girls scrambled to their older sister. "I'm sure that this is going to turn into a huge misunderstanding, so before those two decide to gang up on me and beat the shit out of me, hear me out."

"Oi, Neptune. You know this bastard?"

"Yeah Blanc! He's the guy that Noire has a crush on!" Neptune declared triumphantly.

"It's not like that and you fucking know it." The brunette boy snapped, rubbing one of his temples. "I'm just someone who helped Noire and vice versa. We didn't do anything other than that."

"But what is a man doing in the Basilicom?" The blonde asked, brandishing her spear. "I don't recognize you, and you don't possess the slightest of regal aura around yourself."

"You know, I said it, didn't I? This is going to be a huge misunderstanding, so let me explain."

"Too bad, time's up!" The brunette girl shouted, transforming. Her hammer became a comically larger axe. "Take this!"

"Shit!" Chisaku brought his sword up just barely in time, blocking the hit. "Hey, Blanc was it? Do you know about the weapon triangle? Swords beat axes." He brought his sword upwards, breaking the deadlock and leaving Blanc wide open. "My shot!" Chisaku thrust his sword forward, nicking her side as small data fragments began flying from the impact site. He swung horizontally as he jumped back to create a retreat path.

"You damn bitch!" The CPU arced her axe downwards, only to be met with a black and purple blade.

"Blanc, please calm down. There's a huge reason that if you just listen you'll understand."

"Wow, been awhile since I saw you like that, Neptune." Chisaku chucked at Lady Purple Heart.

"Do you intend to get in my way too?" Lady White Heart asked, a frightening aura emanating from her.

"Sis! Stop!" Rom shouted, Uni standing next to her. "Please listen to his story!"

"R-Rom..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wooo...finally had a chapter on all the CPUs.**

 **Welp, time to start the harem. Jk, I can't pull of a harem...I even kinda hate the Choire or Chuni shippings that are sent to my PM box sometimes. Seriously, using Ganache as a base for Chisaku no less?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This chapter in no ways is meant to attack or diss any person of this community. I apologize if I do hurt anyone's feelings.**

* * *

"...so that's the story..." Blanc said, nodding. "So..." She eagerly pulled out a notepad, her eyes gleaming. "Tell me all of your stories!"

"EH?" Chisaku was slightly taken aback by this new development. "Um...may I ask why?"

"I want ideas for something..."

"Did I just become fanfic material?" The boy slightly shuffled away from Blanc, moving closer to Uni. "Oh yeah, that's right." He turned to the girl, handing her a piece of paper. "This is next week's schedule. We're moving to night practices, just you and me."

"Oh, alright. Understood." The black haired girl took the schedule, putting it away in her pocket.

"Oh? What are you going to be doing, one on one with Uni?" Neptune asked in a suggestive way. "Heh? Does Noire know about this?"

"By the way, where is Noire?"

"Sis is probably still in the bathroom. She went to take a shower, a few moments later everyone else showed up." Uni replied, slightly sighing. "You can kinda guess how this worked out."

"Why are you going to be teaching such a little girl in the middle of the night?" Vert asked, slightly pushing up her chest with her arms. "I want to have some midnight lessons too..."

"I'm sorry. I like them big, but those are too big." Chisaku replied, turning away from the blonde. Quickly, he changed the topic. "By the way, why is everyone here?"

"Oh, we came to just hang out." Neptune grinned, putting her hands behind her head.

"Wait, what was that comment about my breasts?" Vert asked, an aura of malice surrounding her.

"You know...looks aren't the only value of a woman." The brunette boy replied, turning back to the blonde. "I personally couldn't care less about what they look like, just as long as they have a good personality."

Blanc smirked at Vert with a triumphant look.

"Well, at least my personality is better than the others." Vert said, once again pushing up her chest.

"No, it's actually the worst in my opinion." Chisaku said, taking out his notepad. "This, is what I have on everyone so far. Vert is just an air-headed bimbo. Blanc is silent and somewhat reserved when trying to give off a regal aura. She has a soft side for her twin sisters, and gets really fired up when she's angry. Neptune is happy-go-lucky, very much so that it gives me a headache when she's being insanely oblivious or idiotic."

"Nepu! A person who _doesn't_ like the main character?!"

"Continuing on, Noire is a Tsundere who's hard on her little sister for good reason. She values herself and has pride in her work, even to the point of trying to do things herself. But she has a sweet side to her that I always love trying to dig out of her." Chisaku chuckled, before continuing on. "She's hard on Uni so that Uni can deal with the sadness of feeling like she hasn't done enough yet, which is the feeling Noire constantly has. She's trying to keep Uni from becoming frustrated constantly by restricting how prideful she can be sometimes. Uni is trying to be like her sister too much, which buts heads with her sister's plans." The boy looked over to the girl sitting next to him, her face slightly flushed. "Also, Noire, when are you going to stop eavesdropping? Your presence is really easy to sense."

"...looks like you don't have many flaws yourself, do you?" Noire sighed, stepping around the corner. "That's kinda creepy that you described me to a tee..."

"Ahaha." Chisaku chuckled again. "Rom and Ram are fraternal twins, but are known as polar opposite twins. Rom is quiet and well read like her sister, and is often very reserved and seen as the submissive sibling most of the time. Ram is wild and has quite the mouth and temper like her sister, which can get her into a lot of trouble. Namely how she's trying to sneak into my room and mess with my things."

"...how did you know?!"

"I have eyes on the back of my head, that's how." The boy joked, running his right hand through his hair. "Finally, Nepgear is sweet and kind, but is sometimes the butt of the joke. She's almost too nice that people sometimes try to walk over her, and she is much more mature than her older sister."

"Ehehe...we get that a lot..." The lilac haired girl replied, slightly slouching in her seat.

* * *

"Well, that was fun..." Neptune stretched, putting the controller down. "But that was insane, everyone was playing against you and you still managed to go flawless for a good chunk of the match."

"I'm good at all games." Chisaku replied, setting down his controller. He pulled out his 3DS, opening it up to Sm*sh 4 training mode. "I'm more of an RPG person, but I love competitive games as well." He began playing silently as a few of them looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you playing in slow motion?" Blanc asked, recognizing the game. "Plus, you're in a bad matchup. A Lvl. 80 C*pt*in F*lcon against your R*bin, you're not going to win."

"Oh, I'm not?" Chisaku asked, still playing. 'Perfect pivot into a down smash, caught the roll. Perfect, he teched it. Catch that tech roll with an Arcfire, follow up with a Levin Fair, into Nosferatu. Trying to recover? Nope, hit me, got the tech off the stage and into a Levin Uair!'

"Whoa..."

"So, Blanc, I was going to lose?" The brunette boy asked, watching as Captain Falcon was sent flying into the crowd of Ar*na F*rox.

"How do you know such high level techs?" Blanc asked, slightly confused. "It hasn't been out for a week yet, and you're this good?"

"In my dimension, it's been out for a few months now, actually."

"...dimension? Do you come from the Hyperdimension then?"

"Right, I haven't explained my origins to you guys yet." Chisaku sighed, switching the CPU to stop and closing the system. "Well, I guess it's story time...again."

* * *

"Oba-han." A rat pulled on the robe of the hooded figure. "My sources say that _that_ kid is back, chu."

"Tch...great." It replied, slightly slouching down. "No matter, I'll just plan accordingly."

"I prepared something already, chu." He replied, scurrying off for a few moments. He returned with a somewhat tall boy. "This is the employer, chu."

"So...what's the job?"

"The target is this boy here." The figure handed the small photograph over. "He's been hiding in the shadows, manipulating the CPU without her noticing."

"...he doesn't look all that bad." The boy replied, pushing up his glasses. "Plus, it's not in my policy to kill anyone younger than me."

"He's currently 18, chu."

"Still...he don't look all that bad."

"Here's the payment up front. Doesn't matter how you do it." The figure handed over a bag of credits, dropping it into the boy's hand. "I want him dead."

Silently, the boy opened up the bag, closing it with a smirk. "Consider it done." He threw the photo up, sending a bullet through it behind his back. "I always hit my targets." As the photo slowly fell to the ground, the bullet hole tore through the target's face. All that was visible, was his brunette hair.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Welcome to Chisaku's Smash Corner, where I explain Smash techs to-**

 **Wait, wrong line.**

 **Well, PM me if you would like to know what those terms were.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if I just dissed 80% of this community. These are my personal thoughts on the CPUs xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning...well, this is a backstory dump in a sense, moreover for a new character. You'll see what I mean...**

 **All the same things apply, if you don't want to read a wall of text, see you tomorrow for the regularly scheduled chapter. But at least read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

"Tch..." The boy slowly pushed himself off the ground, his black hair hanging in his face. His face was bruised, bloody, and dirty. He hated them, all of the bullies that were laughing at the searing pain running through his body. 'If my guns were real...I could definitely kill them!'

"What's wrong, runt?" One of the bullies asked, his posse laughing. "Come on, stand up, I'm not done with you yet!"

The boy slowly got up, his weight shifting over to his right leg. The rest simply shouted random insults at him as he brought his arms up to fight again. In a matter of seconds, he was knocked down again from sheer numbers. They all laughed and shouted as they left him there, beat up and bloodied. "Guh..." Slowly, the boy got up again, pulling his hood over his face to conceal his facial wounds. 'They seriously piss me off...' He sighed, walking over to pick up his school things, stuffing them back into his bag thrown off to the side and slung it over his shoulder, heading home with a slight limp.

* * *

The boy took a right from the train station, drawing little attention as he walked down the street. His money was daily beaten out of him by those bullies, and constantly would he return home to his apartment without a single person to speak to. Turning to the gate, he pushed it open and entered the building grounds. He opened the mailbox labeled "Yatowa Asashin" and took out the two letters in there. He slowly went up the stairs, opened the door to his apartment and slammed the door behind him, throwing off his shoes and dropping his schoolbag onto the ground. Asashin let a frustrated sigh escape his lips as he collapsed onto his bed. "...if only these guns were real...I wouldn't have to deal with this everyday hell that adults call middleschool." Slowly he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of shooting games that he always loved playing.

* * *

The boy jolted awake to his alarm, hitting snooze and throwing off the covers. Highschool had started only a few weeks ago, and the bullying was still continuing even after he moved to a school far away from his old one. Asashin sighed as he pulled on his uniform, grabbing his keys and left the apartment. Running down the steps, he quickly traversed the neighborhood, coming to his school in a matter of minutes.

"Ahaha!" A brunette boy laughed with his friends off to the side as they entered school grounds, talking rather loudly to each other.

Seeing this sight made Asashin sigh as he walked into the school, exchanging his shoes and heading off to class before he was stopped by one of the upperclassmen.

"Hey, Freshman." The boy smiled, offering a flyer to him. "You still have time to join a club if you haven't already, and the Marksman Club is always looking for new members!"

'Marksman Club...eh? Maybe I'll check it out afterschool.' He thought to himself as he kept walking to class, avoiding the hallway where all the bullies grouped up.

* * *

"Welcome to the Marksman Club!" The upperclassman from early in the morning shouted as Asashin stepped into the room. "Oh, you're the Freshman from this morning. I'm the Club President, Musashi Miyamoto."

"Please refrain from using fake names with the newcomer, Pres." Another boy said, slightly chuckling. "Welcome, my name is Sata Hibiki, and this is Pres. Rufure."

"My name is Yatowa Asashin, freshman." The black haired boy replied, taking a seat. "So...what is this club?"

"It's the Marksman club, we specialize in guns and firing them." Rufure replied, picking up a pistol. "Know what this is?"

"It's a .44 Magnum, right?" Asashin asked, placing his bag on the table. "I also see a .50 Barrett behind you, and a few LMG's over there."

"I see you know your guns. Sign up, you won't regret it! We get special rights to carry our pistols around school, no firing of course."

"Really? Where's the signup sheet, Pres?"

* * *

The boy smiled to himself as he remembered that memory, leaning against a wall from atop a tall building. He had watched the other CPUs from the other countries fly off just earlier, and he was 20ft away from the target's window. Asashin readied his sniper rifle, aiming at the window of the target. 'The best thing a sniper can do, is just wait out his target. No matter how long.' He steadied the aim, letting it stay aimed at one single point. 'This, is what you get for trying to throw such a peaceful country into an all-out war, my friend.' A few moments of silence passed as he staked out his target, waiting for any sign of weakness to take control of. 'Of all people in the world that I hate, the ones I hate the most are...' Movement on the roof, Asashin quickly readjusted his aim, spotting his brunette haired target through the scope of his sniper rifle. A small smirk grew across his face, bloodlust fueling his thoughts. "Those who think they have power over everyone else is who I hate the most!" His finger twitched, itching to fire. The crosshair lined up with the target's head, perfectly so that any wind resistance would still make a straight headshot. "Bye-o-nara, douchebag." His finger slammed on the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That foreshadowing last chapter?**

 **Please welcome, Asashin, the OC of one of the readers of this fanfic! Now, a short word from his creator, Mondai Sogeki.**

I'd like to thank you of course for accepting my OC into your story and hope that this story will be able to get a lot of positive results.

Once again, thanks for having me and I hope I don't cause too much trouble.

 **Sogeki, everybody! *various clapping***


	18. Chapter 18

'Of all people in the world that I hate, the ones I hate the most are...' Movement on the roof, Asashin quickly readjusted his aim, spotting his brunette haired target through the scope of his sniper rifle. A small smirk grew across his face, bloodlust fueling his thoughts. "Those who think they have power over everyone else is who I hate the most!" His finger twitched, itching to fire. The crosshair lined up with the target's head, perfectly so that any wind resistance would still make a straight headshot. "Bye-o-nara, douchebag." His finger slammed on the trigger.

* * *

"Ugh..." Chisaku sighed, heading up the stairs of the Basilicom, completely tired. "But damn...you girls are pretty insane on how intense competitions can get." He turned around, still walking up the stairs.

"Yeah...I guess nobody wants to lose, especially in the Console War." Uni replied, a bead of sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

"You wanna hang out on the roof for a bit?"

"I have nothing else to do, and after a session like that, I doubt I could go straight to sleep."

"Ahaha, same here." The brunette boy jumped, turning back around midair. His smile slowly faded as he threw open the door to the roof. He took the first step out, Uni following behind him. "What's Noire doing right now? She disappeared with the others."

"Sis is in her room, probably." The girl replied, knowing her sister's schedule by heart.

"Ahaha, that's so like you to know her schedule like the back of your hand." Chisaku chuckled, noticing that Uni's face flushed red. Quietly, he walked over and pat her on the head. "You're a good little sister, no matter what Noire may say or do. Don't forget it, ok?"

"..." The two stayed in the moment of silence, before a large orange barrier formed around them. "Wha-?!"

"...thought he was there." The brunette boy turned, seeing a small light gleam from the tower nearby. "Uni, stay down to the ground and go grab your sniper rifle."

"But-?!"

"Listen to me carefully, I have a plan."

* * *

"I missed?!" Asashin looked through his scope in disbelief. "What was that orange wall though? I've never seen it...hm..." He quickly adjusted his aim, recalibrating the gun. "I don't think he knows where I am...? No, this aura..." Quickly, the black haired boy moved away from the sniper rifle, packing it into his case and slinging it over his shoulder. "Alright...time to dash."

* * *

"See him?"

"No, I think he ran." Uni replied over her COM system.

"Dammit." Chisaku sucked on his teeth, producing a small sound. "Alright, let's be careful with this next time. Also, sorry for using you as bait so that he'd lower his guard."

"Wait, you did what?!"

"I sensed a bloodlustful aura, but didn't know where it came from. I used our little moment as bait so that he'd fire and hopefully let his guard down." The brunette boy replied, wincing due to the anticipation of a loud rant.

"Oh, well...I've done something like that before, so it's fine."

* * *

"...ugh..." Chisaku sighed, collapsing onto the sofa. "It's too hot out..."

"This heatwave came out of the blue..." Noire sighed, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I hate the heat..."

"Why?"

"Chronic bloody noses."

"When it gets too hot and dry?"

"Yep. Got a box of tissues?" The brunette boy turned to see the box of tissues slide across the table, he reached for one and stuffed his right nostril with two. "That's better..."

"I'm surprised you were able to do training with Uni." The Tsundere replied, looking over. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Taking a cold shower..." He replied, stuffing his other nostril with a tissue. "It's been kinda hell...after that week of finding bodies and attending funerals...I'm so glad we caught that mother fucker. Then, there's that matter of a sniper on the loose for my head. Doubt there's been anymore signs of him so far."

"What was his name again?"

"Tokaku Totsuka, male, 20 years of age. His last name, Tokaku, uses the Kanji for 'Usagi' and he had a few screws loose in the attic. He went insane after he left the nest, and slowly spiraled out of control." Chisaku replied, half tempted to pull off his shirt. "Ugh...I hate this..."

"Wait...why was he aiming for you, then?" Noire inquired, a confused look on her face. "He called you an 'Alice' despite not having the only connection between all of the victims, right?"

"My middle name is Alice...as embarrassing as it is." The brunette boy allowed another sigh escape his mouth, rolling off of the sofa. "It's a like a running trend for everyone in the family with a middle name to have one that is of the opposite gender."

"Bkuh...Alice..." The twin-tailed Goddess stifled a laugh, still snickering.

"Just let it all out." His face seethed as he listened to Noire laugh at his middle name. "If you need me, I'll be shirtless in my room."

* * *

"...alright, this should work." Asashin laid on the rooftop of a different building, readjusting his scope. "This is far enough away that he shouldn't be able to find me, no matter what...and I can see his room." A small smirk grew across his face. 'This heatwave has everyone opening windows and doors if they don't have an AC. I used some hacker programs and shut down the AC in the entire Basilicom.' His trigger finger twitched when the crosshairs aligned with Chisaku's forehead, shirtless and sitting at his laptop. "Bye-o-nara, douchebag!" His finger slammed onto the trigger listening to the satisfying 'click' of the silenced gun.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well...these next 5 chapters were given hours of work to make it...well...work.**

 **It's so hard to try to develop both characters at this point, while still trying to be true to a few things.**

 **Anyways...if these next 5 chapters seem a bit off, I apologize.**

 **I'm going through some really heavy bullshit called JP projects, where teachers love piling them on.**

 ***Sigh* The majority of this was typed over April's end when the first term was just kicking into gear...and over my one week break of Golden Week. With the exception of A/N's of course.**

 **This chapter onwards was started after chapter 6 was released.**

 **Just...visualize that for a moment, please.**


	19. Chapter 19

"...alright, this should work." Asashin laid on the rooftop of a different building, readjusting his scope. "This is far enough away that he shouldn't be able to find me, no matter what...and I can see his room." A small smirk grew across his face. 'This heatwave has everyone opening windows and doors if they don't have an AC. I used some hacker programs and shut down the AC in the entire Basilicom.' His trigger finger twitched when the crosshairs aligned with Chisaku's forehead, shirtless and sitting at his computer. "Bye-o-nara, douchebag!" His finger slammed onto the trigger listening to the satisfying 'click' of the silenced gun.

* * *

'...it's too hot...' Chisaku thought as he heard a small 'tap' as something hit his glass screen separating him and his balcony. He looked over, taking out his headphones. "What was that...?" He didn't see anything out of place on his balcony, and thought nothing of it. Putting back in the headphones, he turned up the volume and resumed relaxing in his room.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: Hey.  
Nanami's surgery's in a week, our time.

Lizoto: You nervous for her?

TheDarkLightTactician: What are you guys, my brothers?

Lizoto: We're your friends, get it right.

ShadowKnight: LOL

* * *

"Tch...bullet-proof screens. Smart little sucker." The black haired boy bit his thumb, before turning to pack up his sniper rifle. "Dammit...who the hell is this target?!"

"Um...sir? May I ask why you're here?"

"Me? Don't worry, I'll leave soon."

"Um...I'm going to need to take you into custody for some questioning on why you have a sniper rifle and wh-!"

"Sorry." Asashin smiled, closing his case. "I'm already gone." With that, he dropped from the top of the building, disappearing into the crowd below.

"...Captain Ryu? I'd like to report a sighting of a sniper."

"Roger that, buddy. Heard the entire thing."

"Think it's the guy after Chisaku?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

* * *

ShadowKnight: Bye John

Lizoto: Wait why?!  
I'm not leaving yet!

 **ShadowKnight has kicked Lizoto from the chat.**

TheDarkLightTactician: Why did you kick...?

ShadowKnight: Bro talk.

TheDarkLightTactician: Congrats, man!

ShadowKnight: Not that. That's in another two weeks.

TheDarkLightTactician: Then what?

ShadowKnight: Pause your music, because this is something you'll need some silence for.  
Trust me, please.

TheDarkLightTactician: Ok...?  
Done.

ShadowKnight: I want you to just trust me and the doctors. Please.

TheDarkLightTactician: There's a probability in Nanami surviving...isn't there?

ShadowKnight: 70%

TheDarkLightTactician: ...  
Wait do I...  
...I don't...

ShadowKnight: Nanami's an athlete, right?  
She should be able to live! Please, trust them.  
Trust me.  
Please.

TheDarkLightTactician: ...alright. I'll trust you and the doctors.

ShadowKnight: Good.

 **ShadowKnight has invited Lizoto to the chat.**

Lizoto: Fuck you.

ShadowKnight: LOL

TheDarkLightTactician: Sorry, it was confidential stuff.  
Don't worry about it, I swear on my entire anime collection that it did not involve you whatsoever.

Lizoto: There are only two things you've used that to swear on.  
That just now, and when you swore that you would never lie to us.  
I believe you.

TheDarkLightTactician: Good, now I'm going to log. Probably gonna go do a quest or something.

Thinking for a few moments, the boy opened up his email, seeing one with a subject in capital letters saying "You're a Gary Stu!" Instinctively, he opened it, only to delete it in a rush of anger. Chisaku pushed himself away from his computer, shutting it off. He turned and pulled on a fresh shirt, reminding himself to do some laundry some other time. He grabbed his trench coat and walked out the door.

* * *

"Alrighty...quest time." Chisaku sighed, the heat starting to lift up. Thankfully, the caves around Lastation provided shade and some nice cool air. "So...I'm probably an idiot to take this quest, but nobody else wanted to take it."

 **Quest: Investigate a rumor for me, nyah~!**

 **Objective;**

 **-Search the Framed Cave for paranormal activity**

 **-Hunt: ? (1)**

"The monster's not even know, eh? Just means I gotta kill all of them." The brunette boy chuckled, stretching out his body. Slowly, he advanced into the cave. "So...which little shits want to fight me first?!" His sword materialized into his hand, as a few monsters lurked in the shadows. "Let's go!" A smirk grew across his face as he lunged at the horde.

* * *

"Hah, he actually took the request." Asashin smirked, lying in wait on top of a jagged cliff. He was lying down with his sniper rifle ready to snipe down his target. "Still...gotta wonder why someone who's trying to control Lastation would do a quest that gives quite the rewards in shares, and not income."

"Don't worry, chu." A small hooded figure said, sitting next to the sniper. "We already paid you half of the reward. Finish the job, and you'll get the rest, chu."

"Whatever...rat." The black haired boy smirked as he brought the scope up, his trigger finger itching to slam on the trigger. He watched as his target ripped through multiple monsters, rushing through the dungeon trying to kill the monster that they had prepared from deep within. "Come on...just a bit closer..."

* * *

Chisaku slid to a stop as he came to his fourth dead-end. "Christ, there aren't many ways to go, eh? At least I can confirm areas around here..." He turned, looking at the empty cave. Small crystals illuminated the path as he ran back down it, the overhang above loomed silently. He assessed his situation. 'I see those two figures over there...they're loud even though they think they're not. It seems like the sniper's up there. I can't tell who the second one is, but from what I heard, it's most definitely the one who hired this guy.' Chisaku readied his ring, the shield still able to take a few hits. 'If things get rough, I know I can get backup easily...I don't hear or see any possible EMPs. This should be fun...Let's do this.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chisaku rushed down the decline, rolling underneath bullets volleyed in direction. "Ahaha, didn't expect you to know, you know?" Chisaku smiled, skidding across the cavern floor as a giant robot loomed over him. "Long time no see, old hag."

"Who are you calling an old hag?!"

"Still the same as always, I see." The brunette boy drew his handgun, his fingers curling around it carefully. His guard was up, ready to protect any vitals from fire from the sniper still mounted on the cliff. 'This robot looks like the same as last time...maybe a few upgrades?' A malicious aura emitted from him, the air freezing around him. "Come on...let's play!"

 **Skill: Dolphin Launch**

He lunged, his sword piercing into a giant metallic fist. "You know, if you were a really good villain, you'd face me one on one, not behind some object."

"What did you say?"

"I mean...you're pretty freaking weak. And if you're still hiding behind something like this, it's kinda sad."

"Hmph, you'll need a lot more than that to trip me up."

"Am I the one tripping up, or are you?"

"What?"

"Remember, I'm just and OutCast after all."

"That line again?"

"Yeah, problem?" Chisaku shifted his sword a bit, feeling it free itself slightly. He ripped it out, thrusting it back into a finger to gain some balance. His left hand shot back, firing in the direction of the sniper. "So...hope you like fire."

"If you think you'll be able to melt my r-what are you doing?"

"Bye." The brunette boy smirked as he fell backwards, saluting the witch. "Have fun!" A large explosion erupted from the cliff where the sniper laid, rubble beginning to fall from above. "Just so you know, there's lava above us! Try to deal with that, ya' damn hag!" Chisaku landed, pushing himself up with his hands and dashing for the exit as he heard shouts headed for the exit. 'Thank God that I checked all of the dead ends first...if there were someone here, I'd probably be screwed. That robot is out of my league.' His ears twitched, instincts kicking it. The boy brought his sword up, feeling the force of a bullet slam against his sword. "Shit, that was close!" Chisaku kept running, dodging bullets flying at him from the perch of the sniper. 'Looks like he ain't giving up anytime soon, eh?' Chisaku's ears twitched again, instinctively bringing up Aegis. "Aegis!" The orange barrier wrapped around him, protecting him from the rubble dropping down from above. He heard a large 'crack' before he rolled back, the barrier shattering. "Piercing Bullets?! You kidding me?!" He rolled, dodging another bullet. "Looks like you really don't want to let me out. Alright...I'll play this game!"

* * *

"Tch...that's two rounds down, and not a single hit yet." Asashin bit his thumb, anger building up in his body. "What is with this guy?!"

"Why do you think we've yet to kill him, chu?"

"Goddammit..." The black haired boy ran his hand through his hair before returning to the gun. "I'll go through one more round...the lava's starting to seep through, so we gotta go."

"I'll be going ahead, chu."

"Where do you think you're going?" The air around Asashin froze, despite the lava beginning to pour into the bottom of the cave. "You're going to stay with me, as it said in our contract. Got it?"

"...chu."

* * *

"Shit!" Chisaku brought up his sword again, hearing a loud 'crack' as the bullet shot straight through the steel, shattering the blade into small data fragments. "Dammit, I liked that sword!" Two bullets grazed his hair, singing it as they flew past. 'Ahaha...looks like I need to play really careful now.' Chisaku rolled, barely ducking under a bullet. He stopped himself just as the fist from the robot slammed down in front of him, cutting off his path.

"You...YOU!"

"Never thought that you'd like me that much."

"DIE!" Arfoire shouted, throwing her spear at the brunette boy.

"Can't have that happening now, can I?" Chisaku chuckled, slightly turning his body, the spear impaling itself into the ground. He picked it up, spinning it around for a bit before putting it behind his back. "At least it's somewhat fair now."

The robot's eye gleamed, lifting its fist again. It reeled back, before slugging a slightly slow punch at Chisaku. Hitting the cavern floor caused cracks to run up the ceiling, rubble and lava beginning to fall down from above.

"Ahaha...when was the last time I was put into something as bullshit as this?" The brunette boy chuckled, gripping the spear hard. He could feel the metal beginning to curve inwards from his palms. "You know...I've been through so much shit like this before. How do you propose we get out of this?"

"Don't speak to me as if I'm doomed."

"Oh? Than can I assume that you're a hologram like you were the last time I was here? I'd hate to assume though, it makes an ass out of you and me." Chisaku replied.

"Hmph, die." The witch gestured her hand forward, the robot responding.

The robot swiped its arm across, chasing the boy as he ran from it.

"Nope!" Chisaku slammed the spear down, launching himself upwards with the force as bullets flew past him, narrowly missing him. "Yo, sniper! You're overpredicting too much, but you don't want to underpredict, right?!"

* * *

"Tch...he can read me..." Asashin bit his thumb again. "Cocky little son of a bitch...fine. I'll play your game!"

"Chu...scary, chu."

"Shut it, rat!"

"Y-Yes, chu!"

* * *

Chisaku landed on the ground, sliding a bit before coming to halt. "Whoa, that was cloooose..." The boy looked down at the slowly rising lava level in front of him. He turned, faced with Arfoire and her giant robot, with the sniper to his W/SW. A short chuckle escaped him before it erupted into a loud and maniacal laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never been driven so far to the brink of death. I may have been to Hell and back, but I've never had to deal with such a bullshit situation such as this." The brunette boy ran a hand through his hair, pushing it up and back as far as he could before it rebounded back into its normal style. "Sometimes...you just need to let yourself go wild. Other times, you need to accept defeat." Chisaku crouched down slightly, bringing himself into a fighting stance. "So, which are you going to choose? Your robot's not going to last much longer, seeing as the lava level is just barely underneath its foot level."

"Hmph, you're an interesting kid. You are, but..." Arfoire slightly tipped her hat, realigning it before smirking. "...that's what causes you to be so stupid."

The robot responded, slamming its fist onto the small strip of land Chisaku had left, causing him to fall down into the lava.

"Oh, is it?" Chisaku asked, looking back as he fell towards the lava. He fall headfirst downward, a smile still on his face. "Hope you have a fun time here. I've got places to be." He plunged into the lava, the flames engulfing him fully.


	21. Chapter 21

Chisaku landed on the ground, sliding a bit before coming to halt. "Whoa, that was cloooose..." The boy looked down at the slowly rising lava level in front of him. He turned, faced with Arfoire and her giant robot, with the sniper to his W/SW. A short chuckle escaped him before it erupted into a loud and maniacal laugh.

"What's so funny?" The witch asked, slightly cautious.

"I've never been driven so far to the brink of death. I may have been to Hell and back, but I've never had to deal with such a bullshit situation such as this." The brunette boy ran a hand through his hair, pushing it up and back as far as he could before it rebounded back into its normal style. "Sometimes...you just need to let yourself go wild. Other times, you need to accept defeat." Chisaku crouched down slightly, bringing himself into a fighting stance. "So, which are you going to choose? Your robot's not going to last much longer, seeing as the lava level is just barely underneath its foot level."

"Hmph, you're an interesting kid. You are, but..." Arfoire slightly tipped her hat, realigning it before smirking. "...that's what causes you to be so stupid."

The robot responded, slamming its fist onto the small strip of land Chisaku had left, causing him to fall down into the lava.

"Oh, is it?" Chisaku asked, looking back as he fell towards the lava. He fall headfirst downward, a maniacal smile still on his face. "Hope you have a fun time here. I've got places to be." He plunged into the lava, the flames engulfing him fully.

* * *

"...what the hell?!" The black haired boy brought himself away from the sniper rifle, eyes wide in shock. "He...he just jumped...right?"

"Wh-wh-wha-?! CHUUUUU! He's dead though! I'm leaving, take your reward, chu!" The rat squeaked, dropping the bag of credits. He quickly scurried off out the exit that they carved in for the two to leave through.

"..." Asashin silently picked up the reward, stuffing it into his case with his gun. 'What kind of monster...would suicide? Unless he's hiding something? Or...are these two hiding something? Hm...' The boy shook his head, clearing the thought from his head. "No, I can't let myself falter. Time to go, I can't die here!"

* * *

The liquid was covering Chisaku as he tried to swim through it. "...PAH!" Chisaku inhaled sharply, surfacing from a lake outside the cave he was just in. "Thank God...I found...that route...and...changed the spring...into a...lava substitute..." He panted heavily, treading water for a bit to catch his breath. He slightly smiled as he remembered his plan. He had found a route up to the spring above the cave, and placed chemicals in it to make it look and act like lava, but it would not burn anything. "I love you...Science..." He swam over to the edge of the lake, taking a seat on the lakeside. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he could feel an aura of bloodlust behind him. "...I know you're there, sniper. Come on out."

"..." The bushes rustled as the boy stepped out, handgun aimed at the brunette boy. "How are you alive?"

"Hey now...you got your reward, I get to live to see Noire and Uni again, it's all good." Chisaku chuckled, leaning back a bit. He looked over his shoulder, taking a quick look at the boy. He was shorter and younger than him, for sure. He wore mainly black clothing, a T-shirt with the kanji for "Silent but Deadly" and black skinny jeans. He had glasses that were placed above his black hair, his face in a watchful manner. "So, what'd the old hag tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you didn't do it for just the money."

"A smart one, aren't you?"

"You're pretty cautious yourself. Like how you know not to fire yet because you don't know what I have up my sleeves."

"An observant one."

"So? What'd she tell you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll pay you and tell the truth. You don't have to believe me though."

"Heh, I heard money, but I don't see it."

Chisaku slid over a black credit card, Asashin picked it up cautiously. "You have a scanner, don't you?"

"You know a lot about me, don't you?"

"You can learn a lot about a man just by learning how he fires, and what gun he's using, and what bullets." Chisaku replied, waiting for the boy to scan his card.

Asashin looked at his scanner, the program spouting out the information.

 **Name: Yamada Rise**

 **Balance: 1,230,340,450 credits**

"Holy shit...Who are you?!"

"I don't need that account anymore...it's useless to me." Chisaku shrugged, still not moving from his position. "So, will you put some faith in me?"

"Hmph...let's hear it."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So...I love sleeping in on a Saturday morning. It's like 11:33 right before noon, LOL.**

 **Sorry this is very late, I promise I'll upload earlier tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22

"One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty freaking surprised you stood there, aiming your gun at me the entirety of these 40 minutes of explanation." Chisaku chuckled, looking at his reflection in the lake. "Who do you believe?"

"I guess...I'll put some stock in your explanation." The black haired boy shrugged. "But...if you are lying, I'll kill you."

"I'll be looking forward to it." The brunette boy replied, smiling to himself. "I'm going to go now."

"You'll have to-"

"Eject Button."

"...well." Asashin chuckled, looking back down at the card. "Rise-kun...huh?"

* * *

"Woo...that was tiring..." Chisaku collapsed onto his bed, sighing in relief as the adrenaline rush began to dissipate. "In the end...I still didn't get my reward. Dammit." He rolled over, kicking off his sneakers. He looked up at the ceiling for a bit before feeling his phone vibrate.

New Text from Donte!  
"Hey. Can you log on today? Need to talk whenever you're free."

Another sigh escaped the brunette boy's mouth as he rolled over, reaching over to his computer. He flipped it on and took a seat at it, logging into the chat room.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged in.**

ShadowKnight: Hey.

TheDarkLightTactician: Yo.

ShadowKnight: How you feeling?

TheDarkLightTactician: Shitty as always.

ShadowKnight: Aren't we all?

TheDarkLightTactician: So? What's up?

ShadowKnight: Just asking for some permission is all.

TheDarkLightTactician: Nanami scared to go through with it?

ShadowKnight: Yep.

TheDarkLightTactician: So...what do you need?

ShadowKnight: Nothing at all.

TheDarkLightTactician: Thought as much.

* * *

Donte chuckled to himself as he closed his laptop, packing it back into his messenger bag. "Chisaku says it's cool."

"...alright..." Nanami said, loosening up a bit.

"You're still tensed up. Anything else on your mind?"

"Not much...just still..."

"Scared?"

"Yeah..."

The black haired boy leaned back into his chair, waiting for the doctor. "Chisaku said that he's not sure when he'd be back, but promised to be the first one here if anything were to happen."

"That's so like him..." The black haired girl slightly giggled.

"First time."

"Huh?"

"First time you smiled since you came here."

"...uwah, you're so much nicer to me than you are to Chisaku."

"What can I say? I promised to take care of you as if I were _the guy_ , right?" Donte replied, a smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'll be right outside the entire time."

"...alright..."

A knock came at the door before a doctor and two nurses stepped in. "Nanami-san? It's time for your operation. Please don't worry, I'm a well-known doctor." The three moved closer, soft smiles on their faces. "I'll make sure it goes well. I promise."

"Hey, Doc, can I speak with you for a moment?" Donte stood up, bringing him outside. Once they exited the room, he turned around, pulling the doctor close to his face, an malicious aura surrounding him and his scowl. "Say...if anything does go wrong...I'll make sure to return that on your face...tenfold. Got it?"

"Uh...um...right..."

"And that's not even talking about what my friend, her cousin, will do to you."

"U-Understood!"

"Alright." The black haired boy let go, his face changing to a smile.

* * *

"Nanami." Donte smiled, holding onto the girl's hand tightly. "I'll make sure that you'll wake up to a good sight. I promise."

"...mhm..." She nodded, her twin tails slightly moving before the gurney was pushed beyond the double doors, the light above them flickering on.

The black haired boy chuckled, taking a seat at the bench, taking out his phone to check in.

 **ShadowKnight has logged in.**

ShadowKnight: It's started.

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: You're really worried, eh?

TheDarkLightTactician: I guess...

ShadowKnight: Just put some faith into the doctors. Please.

TheDarkLightTactician: I just...have a few doubts. I can't put blind faith into something. And what I know of this surgery, the chances of messing up anytime in between is a solid 80%.

ShadowKnight: The chance of her dying is low though.

TheDarkLightTactician: That's only assuming the surgery goes well. Any little thing can offset the balance and...  
You definitely don't want to hear the nerd rant. At all.

ShadowKnight: Not at all.

Lizoto: I'll listen to it in another room if you want.

TheDarkLightTactician: Ahaha...I'm good.

Donte chuckled, locking his phone before getting up. "Maybe I'll go for a walk. I think Amy's waiting for me outside."

* * *

"Alright...let's begin." The doctor smiled, placing the mask up to Nanami's mouth. "Don't worry...this won't hurt at all. I'm a renowned professional after all."

Nanami slightly nodded, feeling the world beginning to spiral in front of her. "Chi...saku..."

"Chisaku? Is that her friend or someone?" One of the two nurses asked.

"It's her cousin."

"Oh...wonder what she* looks like."

"Um...on record, it's a guy."

The first nurse slightly blushed in embarrassment. "But...but..."

"Don't worry, it's a girl's name so...it's understandable."

"Yeah..."

"Ladies." The doctor smiled softly. "We start now." He pulled up his surgeon's mask, and tightened his gloves on. His materials were set up for him, and the operation began.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Chisaku is commonly mistaken for the girl variation "Chiisaku" and yes...I have brought it up as a word before. Trust me...they both are pronounced the same exact way, so it's kinda annoying when I get mistaken for a girl IRL xD**

 **Also, I've decided to call you guys my fellow OutCasts as a little thing. What do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hm?" The girl opened her eyes, the surrounding area was pitch black. "Where...?" She looked to the side, noticing her body still on the table in the operation room. "Oh...wow." Nanami slightly chuckled, scared that she was able to see her body, but impressed that she was still alive. "Is this how manga and anime characters feel in these situations? Wow..." She turned, facing the opposite direction. "Well...why not?"

* * *

Chisaku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well...hopefully Nanami's alright..." He turned, his eye catching the internal clock of the computer. "Maybe I should invite the two out for dinner..." Getting up, the brunette boy pulled on a clean shirt, throwing his trench coat on before heading out the door, heading over to Noire and Uni.

* * *

"Whoa..." Nanami scanned the surrounding area, the place absolutely void of all lifeforms excluding herself. "Always wondered what this felt like to those characters...now I feel like Neptune." She sighed, feeling slightly defeated.

"..."

"Hm?" The girl turned, facing a clone of herself. "Oh, did I trigger the shadow flag?"

"I am...the shadow."

"Wait, isn't this from Pers*na?"

"Come...play with me. It's lonely without anyone else."

"Oh...sure. I'll play with you." Nanami smiled warmly as her clone dispersed into the darkness around her. "So...what do you want to do first?"

"Me?" The clone inquired, her voice full of malice. "I want...to play a memory game."

* * *

"Her hair is beautiful..." The nurse said, softly running a hand through Nanami's black hair. "It's so sad that we have to cut it."

"Yeah..." The second nurse replied, softly caressing the girl's face. "Why don't you keep a lock of it and give it back to her? She's got to have gone to great lengths to grow it out this long."

"Good idea...wonder if the doctor will let me."

"Ladies, I can hear you." The doctor replied, a sigh escaping from his mouth. "Hurry up, the next phase requires crucial timing that only I can do."

"Understood!"

* * *

Chisaku allowed another sigh to escape his mouth as he took a seat in Chian's restaurant.

"Rough day?" Ryu asked, taking a seat next to him.

"The girls were invited to another country." Two drinks slid down the table. "So I'm here alone. Thanks for coming on short notice."

"It's fine. First round's on me." The guard picked up his drink and took a long swig.

"So? What's been happening with you?"

"Dealing with the killer and the repercussions."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, life and death."

* * *

"Kyaa!" The girl crouched down, covering her head in fear.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to play with me?"

"But...that memory's too scary! Please!"

"Oh..." The scenery changed to a wide open plain. Trees grew off in the distance whilst the sun rose high in the sky. "Do you...not want to play anymore?"

"No..." Nanami stood up again, smiling to her shadow. "I want to play, but...just nothing scary, please. I don't like that stuff."

"Alright..." The shadow smirked, forcing another change in scenery. The sun moved to near dusk, the orange hue shrouded behind the occasional cloud. The streets that appeared were near empty, all but a single car driving towards the pair.

"What did...no..."

"What? It's not scary, so it's fine, right?"

"Stop it...no...stop!" Nanami remembered the scene, all of it. The car that was coming into view was the very car...from years ago. "STOP IT!"

"Chisaku!" An adult couple was chasing after a little boy with brown hair. The boy wore a white T-shirt and blue shorts. He kept running, crossing the street without looking either way.

"NO! STOP IT!" The twin-tailed girl shrieked, trying desperately to not see the rest of the memory.

"Goodbye..."

"Chisaku, watch out!" The man shouted, pushing the boy forward. In that one second, the car swerved to the right, hitting both adults while sparing the boy.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"I've been waiting for that line."

* * *

"Doctor, her heart's going unstable!" The first nurse shouted, monitoring the changes in Nanami's body.

"No...it shouldn't be like this! Alright, ladies, we're going into emergency mode. Her survival is our top priority."

"Roger!"

The doctor turned to Nanami, carefully caressing her face. "Don't worry, we'll save you. I promise, I'm a well-known doctor after all."

* * *

"You ok?" The pinkette turned to the black haired boy.

"Sorry, Amy." Donte chuckled, taking his seat again on the bench outside the room where Nanami and the doctor was. "Just a bit...shaken up?"

Amy looked at Donte, before hugging him tightly. Her long dyed hair stretched down past her shoulders, slightly covering up the light blue tank top she was wearing. Her jeans were ripped in various places, revealing her legs. "I'm right here...ok?"

"...yeah, right." He smiled softly, as he leaned a bit closer to the girl, feeling her warmth next to him.

"Donte?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"Cocky..."

"And I love you and your adorableness."

* * *

"Your cousin's got surgery?"

"Yeah..." Chisaku placed his drink down, slightly lowering his head. "Sorry to be a bit of a downer, Ryu."

"It's fine." He smiled, patting the brunette boy on the back.

A ring slid down to Chisaku along with another drink. "Chian, you dropped something."

"Nope, that's Ryu's gift to you."

"Huh?"

"Hey, I placed the order, you and your workers are the ones who made it." Ryu chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "I know it's not much, but it's a new sword. I heard that your last one broke, and decided to get a new one as thanks for your work."

"Ahaha..." Chisaku slipped the ring onto his right ring finger, swapping it out for the old ring. "Thanks, you two."

"Anytime for a bro."

"Anything for a customer, right?"

"Ahaha."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ugh...sick author is sick. Fevers suck ass.**

 **Seriously, I can't get out of bed. I'm posting this on my phone. Welp...hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of work into it.**

 **Also, the feels train coming to the station. I'm going to let you antagonize over which way it's going. Happyville, or Downtown Depression.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chisaku paid for his drinks and stood up, his back turned to Ryu. His phone softly slid back into his pocket, locking itself. "I'm...going to go now. I..."

"It's fine." Ryu replied, shooing off the boy.

"...thanks." He sprinted out the door, feeling the shift in temperature between the restaurant, the outside world, and his inner body instincts. 'I can't believe I'm only remembering this now...' His thoughts materialized as his breaths became shorter and closer in between. 'But...I remember what my mom told me that day.' His feet hit the ground repeatedly in a rhythmic pattern. 'And that is...' He took a sharp turn, slightly skidding across the concrete sidewalk. 'The Tower will always return. No matter how hard you run from it.' The boy took a deep breath, still running towards the basilicom. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"..." The doctor collapsed onto the ground, his tools falling beside him. "I...I couldn't..."

"You did your best, Doctor...so please..." The first nurse replied softly, as she pulled the film over Nanami's body.

"...she was so beautiful..." The second nurse said, her voice as soft as a whisper.

"I...I..."

"Come on, Doctor. Let's go." The trio stepped out of the room, wheeling Nanami's body out with them.

"Hey, Doc?" Donte stood, pulling on his coat. "May I speak with you privately?" He unconsciously forced a smile, his phone slipping back into his pants pocket.

"...yes?"

* * *

Chisaku threw off his coat, it landed softly onto his bed as he jumped on next to it. "FUCK IT ALL!" He slammed his fist on the bed, the mattress cushioning all of the force into it. "NO! FUCK! DAMMIT!" Rage clouded Chisaku's mind as he let it all out, tears streaming from his eyes. "Nanami...NANAMI! RGH!" Getting up, the boy grabbed the pillow, throwing it up and punching it across the room. It hit the wall with a soft 'thud' before slumping down to the ground. The brunette boy ruffled his own hair, slamming his fist onto the table nearby. "If only...if only I'd never accepted it...I...I could've..." Chisaku took a deep breath, falling back onto the bed. "I...I'm sorry, Nanami..."

* * *

"And this, is for killing her." Donte slammed his knee into the doctor's groin, knocking him into the hospital wall. "You know, I'm glad you work here. So now, I don't have to carry you." He taunted the beat up and bloody doctor. "Cocky little son of a bitch! You said that you'd do well! You promised, and you broke it. You had one damn job. Now stay down."

"Ugh..." The doctor coughed up small increments of blood, trying to catch his breath. "I'm...sorry..."

"Sorry won't bring her back, dammit!" The black haired boy grabbed the doctor by the collar, picking him up and slamming him against the back wall of the hospital. "Go to hell." He punched the doctor's face, cracking his jaw.

The doctor went limp, not wanting to endure this pain anymore. "Please...forgive...me..."

"Forgive you? Forgive you for killing my best friend's cousin? Forgive you for screwing up some of my fun?!" Donte inquired, fury burning from the tip of his tongue. "I'm not done with you. And my friend won't be either. So go ahead, try to lose consciousness. That'll only help me." He slammed the doctor onto the ground, lodging a fist into his gut.

"Donte...that's enough." John finally spoke up, supporting himself with the wall. "We're all grieving in our own ways...so please...enough is enough."

The black haired boy paused for a moment, clearing his mind. "You're a lucky little shit, you know?" He let go of the doctor, walking away as he wiped the blood off his fists. "...I fucking hate you sometimes, you know?"

"Come on...Chisaku's family needs us now."

"Also, John?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back from camp. I know you just got back and all."

"It's fine, Donte. It's fine."

"Good."

* * *

Chisaku turned away from the door, feeling two sets of eyes staring at him. "What do you want?"

"Chisaku, are you alright?" Noire asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you feeling sick?" Uni inquired.

"Noire, Uni...I just want to be alone right now." His rage still boiled underneath his skin, repressed by the two behind him. "So please...just give me a few minutes."

"Chisaku..." Noire spoke up again, feeling a little bad about the atmosphere.

"Please...just a few more minutes of solitude."

"...let's go, Uni."

"S-Sis..."

The brunette waited for a few moments, hearing the door close. A few moments later, footsteps began to echo down the hallway, before he resumed movement. "Goddammit all. If only...if only I hadn't have come here..." Tears resumed to stream down his face as he muttered underneath his breath. "Why am I even here? What is my purpose? I...had to have come for a reason, right?" Chisaku brought his knees closer to his chest, burying his face into them. "God fucking dammit."

* * *

"Hey." Chisaku put on a fake smile, taking a seat in the kitchen wit the two girls. "Sorry I made you worry."

"Are you feeling better?" Uni asked, noticing a spot on Chisaku's face that was still wet.

"A bit. Sorry, it's kinda personal."

"So? What happened?" The Tsundere asked, intrigued.

"You remember my cousin and her condition that's the same as mine?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The five stages of grief. Chisaku's skipped over denial, and went straight to anger. SO much anger.**

 **Ahaha...yeah, it's kinda hard to not go off of how I grieved over the loss of my *ahem***

 **So, on a slightly brighter note, my schedule's cleared up! No more tests or projects for while! Wooo!**


	25. Chapter 25

"She's...dead?"

"Yeah..." Chisaku allowed another sigh escape his mouth, masking his pain with another soft smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Uni. You're not the one who killed her, right?" The brunette boy forced a chuckle. "I hate it...when people apologize like that. They feel empty...as if the only reason for them was pity."

"I know I'm in no position to be saying this...but!" Noire slammed her hands onto the table. "You need to be more honest with your feelings! Your mouth says you're over it, but your eyes scream for pity!"

"S-Sis!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Cry it all out?!" Chisaku snapped, slamming a fist onto the table. "Well no thanks, I'm not that kinda person!" His mind flickered when he noticed Noire's face, void of emotion again.

"...do what you want, then. Jerk." The Tsundere turned away, walking off.

"Ch-Chisaku..."

"Sorry, Uni. I'm going to go now." The brunette boy turned, walking off to his room. "Don't come after me."

"..." Uni silently watched as the two walked away from each other, contemplating who to go to first.

* * *

"Who does that guy think he is?! Dammit, he's such an idiot!"

"Sis?" Uni poked her head through the door.

"What is it, Uni?" Noire turned her head back, looking over her shoulder.

"Are you still mad at Chisaku?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Thought so..." The younger girl thought for a moment. "Hey, what did you even mean about being honest about his feelings, and that you weren't in any position to talk?"

The Tsundere's face flushed red. "N-Nothing at all! I just meant that he shouldn't keep things bottled up just because he doesn't want to look weak. L-like how I have to do it to Lastation's citizens!"

'...too easy to read.'

"Wh-what's with that smile?!"

* * *

Chisaku leaned against the back wall of the elevator as it slowly began its descent to the fourth floor. In a small act to get out some anger, he decided to head to the Colosseum where he could repeatedly rip through enemies with his new sword. 'Oh, that's right...maybe I should quest with it instead. Hate to bloody it with fake monsters.' He punched in the Guild button and waited for it to stop at the floor. 'So glad that the Guild is above the Colosseum.' The doors opened and he stepped out, listening to them close behind him. It was slightly packed, not as backed up as it used to be like the first day he returned.

"Ah, Chisaku! Long time no see!"

"Hey, Marie. Thought you were taking time off?"

"Just got back." Marie smiled, handing Chisaku a quest. "Here, I was reserving this for you."

"Oh, a good one I see." The brunette boy took the quest, putting the paper into his pocket.

"Also...I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Ahaha...honestly? No. But am I ever?" A sad smile grew across the boy's face.

"Well, don't get yourself killed now."

"I won't..." Chisaku turned, walking away from the desk.

"...you know I'm always watching you, right?" The girl said under her breath.

"...yeah. I know." He replied softly, disappearing behind the elevator doors.

* * *

Void of all sympathy, the boy appeared onto the scenery around him, his target in the mesh of monsters free-roaming throughout the plains. "Let's try this out." The sword began to materialize, the steel blade appeared first. It was straight, a light short sword with a ruby decorating the middle of the golden hand guard. The hilt had a leather grip to it, while the tip was sharp and emanated a warm aura as it fit firmly into Chisaku's right hand. "You know...I'e never been one to vent anger on killing...I've only gotten revenge is all!" He lunged at the enemies, some running, others pouncing at him. He swung the sword, a nice equilibrium of weight to it allowed it to freely glide through the air. Swinging it wildly, the boy only saw the rage warping the blade as it tore through monster after monster.

 **Skill: Thunder Thrust**

An electrifying pulse warped the blade into a larger one, before Chisaku thrust it into a mob of monsters, sending a shockwave through the ground that killed any that were caught by it.

 **Skill: Charge Shot**

"Aegis!" The orange barrier formed as it stopped a bullet from hitting the boy. "Who...you?!"

"Tch...still can't hit you I see."

"Douchebag." The brunette boy disengaged the shield, the bullet dropping down with a soft 'clink.'

"Hey." Asashin stepped out of the forest. "You know...never thought that you'd be the type of guy to slaughter monsters like that when I first saw you as my target, Rise."

'Rise? Oh...right, I never told him my name.' Chisaku chuckled, changing his persona slightly to mask his sorrow. "You don't understand...it's part of a quest, and I didn't feel like having to draw only its agro but it would end up calling more to its side." He slightly shook his head. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm on a quest myself. Heard there's supposed to be a really strong legendary weapon hidden somewhere in these woods."

"Cool. Mind if I tag along? I'm intrigued, and I already have one legendary armament."

"Your shield?"

"Yeah, Aegis, if you didn't hear me shouting it."

"Coolio." The black haired boy chuckled. "I picked up a few different perspectives, and just created a map from what I got." He produced a map from his black coat. Getting a closer look, Chisaku noticed that the sniper wore basic combat stealth gear, mainly black. Most of it seemed like ordinary clothes, but he recognized that the jacket was a similar one found in his dad's old military box. "I've already ruled out two places, but I got three more."

"Let's get hunting, shall we?"

"How about we turn this into a competition?"

"You've peaked my interest."


	26. Chapter 26

"Rules are simple, we're both going to seriously look for it. Only thing is, first one to find it keeps it."

"I'll let you know this first." The brunette boy smirked. "I'm not going to hold back."

"That's perfectly fine. We cannot physically hurt each other, and it will only count if you grab it first, not spot it first."

"Deal." The two shook hands.

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The second the handshake broke, the brunette boy rushed forward, running through the trees nearby. "So long, sucker!"

"Don't underestimate me!"

* * *

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention something." Chisaku dropped down from the trees above, landing beside Asashin.

"What is it, Rise?"

"Tha-" The brunette boy cut himself short, grabbing Asashin by the collar and pulling him up into the trees, narrowly avoiding a claymore slamming onto the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Hey look, the guardian's here." Chisaku set the boy down on the branch, drawing his sword.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?! THE THING'S HUGE!"

"I fought one like it for Aegis, so..." He shrugged in reply. "Good luck." Chisaku dropped backwards, landing on the ground with two feet. He quickly drew the agro of the Kobold as it charged him. The brunette boy's face turned from a light-hearted smile to a face void of all emotions, the short sword gleaming in malice. "Go to hell."

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

Chisaku rushed forward, ducking underneath the claymore to rush the Kobold's feet. The boy silently slashed away at the monster, ignoring any attempts or openings to retreat. He kept going at it, watching as fragments of data nearly blinding him as he kept attacking away. He felt the rage, the pent up sorrow and anger all releasing through his attacks. His mind cleared, going blank for the split second that everything went South. Because for a moment, the beast inside of him finally clawed its way out, only to fall back in within the second it appeared.

* * *

"Uni, I'm going questing for a bit." Noire said, walking out towards the balcony.

"Wait, Sis! Let me come with you!"

"Then don't slow me down." The older girl replied, her form taking a change.

"Have I ever done something like that before?" The younger Goddess asked, her green eyes gleaming with pride.

"No, not really, huh?" Black Heart slightly smiled, before turning West. "We're going to go kill a few monsters that are overrunning the caves off to the West. Ready?"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

"Rise!"

"Shit!" Chisaku rolled to the side, his breath heavy and closer together. 'The beast came out...huh? No, not letting him out ever again. I may have broken almost all of my promises with her-stop it. But I will never break this one.' He straightened up again, sizing up the Kobold King. "Sniper."

"Asashin's fine."

'That name?' Chisaku shrugged it off, this was the battlefield. "Can I rely on you? Do you have any paralyzing, venomous, or explosive bullets?"

"Explosive, but they cost a lot."

"I'll pay for five rounds, just use them." The brunette boy crouched down, clutching his left arm. The bleeding was slowing, but still needed just a bit more time. "Draw the agro, I'll leave it to you."

"Once a target, always a target." The black haired boy scoffed. "On it." He hopped to another tree, sniper rifle in hand. Without hesitation, he shot at the Kobold without looking into the scope, the bullet exploding next to the great beast. It turned, eyes red with anger. "Come, chase me!" Asashin dropped to the ground, bringing the scope up to his eye. Quickly, he aimed for the vitals and fired, the bullet exploding on contact with the skin. "It didn't kill?!"

"I'm ready!"

 **Skill: Thunder Thrust**

The thunder enchant warped the blade into an electrifying aura, as a small platform appeared at Chisaku's feet. He pushed off it, flying towards the Kobold. In a flash of speed, the boy ripped a gash open in the torso area, as it had dodged backwards to avoid being skewered. "Is the shot clear?!"

"Wide and open!"

"Scorpio!"

The black haired boy smirked as he slammed his finger onto the trigger, the bullet flying straight towards the heart of the beast. Time seemed to slow as the bullet came closer to the beast, the explosive inside of the bullet ready to trigger at the slightest change of momentum.

* * *

"Hyah!"

 **Skill: Lace Ribbon Dance**

The goddess roundhouse-kicked the Phoenix twice, before pulling her blade across its torso. "It's not dead?!"

"My shot!" Uni shouted, sliding over to the side of her sister, the scope of her gun up to her face. "Hit home!" The energy burst connected with the Phoenix, an explosion erupting from the point of contact.

* * *

"Shit!" Chisaku's left hand shot up, the orange barrier enveloping the black haired boy as the Kobold slammed its fist onto it. "You ok?!"

"Thanks! Watch it!"

"Huh?!" The brunette boy looked over, time seemed to slow as he watched the Claymore swinging at him. 'Ahaha...Gary Stu, eh? Why not?' The blade slammed into him, knocking him backwards into a tree, slamming through it.

"Rise!"

"FUCK! THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" The brunette boy slowly got up, sword lodged in the earth beside him. 'My left arm dislocated, twisted right ankle, fractured left femur, and two cracked ribs.' The thought came naturally as he sized up his injuries. A small smirk grew across his face as he used the sword as a third leg to push himself up. "Yo, Asashin."

"Stay down!"

"No, let him agro to me. You've done enough." The brunette boy reached for his inner trench coat pocket, producing his disc case. "I'll finish it with one blow. Then, by all means, take the legendary armament."

"What are you saying?!"

Chisaku produced a small disc from case, it fit in the palm of his hand easily. "This, is what I mean."


	27. Chapter 27

The brunette boy reached for his inner trench coat pocket, producing his disc case. "I'll finish it with one blow. Then, by all means, take the legendary armament."

"What are you saying?!"

Chisaku produced a small disc from case, it fit in the palm of his hand easily. "This, is what I mean." The disc began to glow, his sword reacting to it. "Time for a showcase...of the power I have...when grief, depression and anger is all..." The boy ripped his sword out of the ground, gripping onto it heavily. "Released in a single blow!"

* * *

The Tsundere sighed, disengaging her transformation, her sister following suit. "That was pretty easy."

"..." Uni read her sister's face, searching for a few key things that Chisaku taught her to look for. "Sis, should we go look for Chisaku?"

"...Why should I have to give him any special attention?"

"I heard the stories."

"Wh-what stories?!" Noire's face flushed red, both with embarrassment and anger.

"That he helped you with your hobby of reading." The younger girl replied, slightly smiling. "And how he helped you with Basilicom work, and the many achievements that Lastation smashed through because of his suggestions."

'Dodged a bullet?' The older girl thought, turning away from Uni. "...fine, let's go."

"W-Wait up!"

* * *

The brunette boy slowly took a deep breath, feeling the atmosphere change. He focused on his sword, the blade shining a dazzling light. His emotions began to surface from his locked door, all pouring into his blade, the ruby on the hand guard glowing. "I'll end this, now!"

The Kobold King roared, resetting its agro onto Chisaku, rushing at him again.

"Lend me power!" The brunette boy shouted, a fire burning in his heart. He felt tears beginning to stream down his face as he brought his sword up, the sunlight hitting it at an angle to blind the beast.

 **Skill: Emotional Trilogy**

The sword warped with an unholy aura, the blade leveling with the boy's face. He pushed himself forward, working through the pain that was only beginning to subside from the insanity of his regeneration. The sword clashed with the claymore, a deadlocke ensuing. "Subete wo...KIRISAKU!" The sword's aura pulsed into the claymore, shattering it as the boy pushed his sword through, ripping a larger gash where the original once formed. With one final push, the sword cut through the beast, as it shattered into millions of small fragments of data.

 _Translation: Cut through...everything!_

"Holy shit..." Asashin dropped down from his tree perch. "What the hell...?"

"Ahaha..." Chisaku felt weakness overcome his knees as he dropped to the ground, using his sword for support. "Looks like I took a real beating this time..."

"Wait...you're bleeding!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"But...why? I never bleed in this world...!"

'This world?!' Chisaku looked up again, taking a good look at Asashin's face. "Asashin...as in, 1-C's Yatowa Asashin?! The Sniper of the Marksman Club?!"

"How do you...? Wait!" Asashin jumped back, recognizing the signature trench coat. "Chisaku-Senpai?!"

"Ahaha...knew you looked familiar..." Chisaku looked back down at his body, the blood slowly drying up. Feeling began to return to his injuries, while the wounds themselves closed.

"Damn..."

"Ahaha..."

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry...I'd rather not cry right now." Chisaku replied, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, right...should I even...?" Asashin reluctantly inquired, slightly flinching.

"My cousin, who I grew up with like siblings, died maybe...a couple of hours ago?" The brunette boy said, watching as his sword dematerialized. "...I'm sorry, I gotta..."

"Wait, Senpai!"

Chisaku disappeared in a flash of light, an Eject Button in his hand.

"..." The black haired boy turned, facing the stairs that opened up after the guardian had died. "Heh...looks like I got some things to look out for."

* * *

Chisaku felt his heart sway slightly in the light breeze outside. He smiled, leaning over the balcony, before the smile drowned into the sea of negativity. 'In the end...I still can't find a way out, huh?' He looked up at the sun, slowly beginning its descent from midday. 'Goddamn this world...why can't I return? I haven't been given a goal, haven't heard from the girl from before, nor have I a reason to Arfoire again.' The brunette boy plunged himself into the sea of thoughts, disregarding the pair of eyes on him. 'Come to think of it...who was the voice that sent me here? It was deeper than the voice of the guy from before...' Shaking it off, Chisaku turned around, facing Noire. "Hey."

"You took your merry time to come back." The Tsundere replied, slightly peeved.

"Ahaha..." He took a step forward, forcing a smile. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"...is that all?"

"You got something you want to say?"

"I-It's not like I wanted to apologize or anything!" Noire snapped, turning away with red cheeks. 'Aaaaaand I'm back at square one again Why can't I be honest?!'

"Ahaha..." The smile that once hung on Chisaku's face grew into a genuine one, as he moved closer to the girl, slowly closing the distance between them. "You know, Noire..."

"Wh-What?"

The brunette boy pulled the twin-tailed girl into a hug, hanging his head over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry for closing my heart off again after leaving you for so long. I can't begin to fathom how you must've felt without me." He could feel two arms slowly grip onto his lower back. "So please...will you forgive me?"

Noire buried her face into Chisaku's chest, feeling his warmth on hers. She slowly nodded, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. THey stay that way for a bit, and she swore she heard some soft crying from the boy embracing her. "U-Um..."

"Yeah Noire?"

"I...I have a question to ask you." The Tsundere could feel the heat seethe in her cheeks as each word came out.

"What is it?"

"W-Will you..."

"Yes?"

"Be my..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **You guys really wanted something to happen. My PMs blew up over a faction war.**

 **Guess what?**

 **I'll give it to you.**

 **Take it. Happy?**

 **Also, Jeitron, Rise is Chisaku's alias, it's Asashin that has a rivalry with Chisaku xD**


	28. Chapter 28

The brunette boy pulled the twin-tailed girl into a hug, hanging his head over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry for closing my heart off again after leaving you for so long. I can't begin to fathom how you must've felt without me." He could feel two arms slowly grip onto his lower back. "So please...will you forgive me?"

Noire buried her face into Chisaku's chest, feeling his warmth on hers. She slowly nodded, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. They stayed that way for a bit, and she swore she heard some soft crying from the boy embracing her. "U-Um..."

"Yeah Noire?"

"I...I have a question to ask you." The Tsundere could feel the heat seethe in her cheeks as each word came out.

"What is it?"

"W-Will you..."

"Yes?"

"Be my..." Noire faltered, her body boiling hot.

"...come on, you've got a fever." Chisaku said, slightly tired of waiting. He pulled away, smiling warmly to Noire. "Come on, can you walk?"

"I-It's not like I'm helpless!"

"Come on, to bed with you."

* * *

Chisaku sighed as he took a seat next to Noire's bed, listening for movement outside. He heard small movements, very faint. 'Well, at least she's trying, right?' He chuckled slightly. "Uni, I can hear you."

"Geh!"

"You can come in, Uni." Noire called. Shortly after, the younger girl poked her head through the doorway. "Did something happen?"

"No, I just...wanted to know what you two were doing..." She slightly fidgeted on the spot, a light dusting of pink settling on her cheeks. Looking away, Uni tried to force a smile. "The two of you...alone in your bedroom, Sis..."

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

The brunette boy stifled a laugh before gesturing Uni closer to him, which she closed the distance obediently. "Uni, I know you really are looking out for your sister, but..." He softly pet her head. "Just know, I don't think that being with someone like me would be beneficial to either of you."

"Huh?" Uni slightly looked up to meet the boy's eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Noire inquired, trying to recompose herself.

"Think about it...you're both Goddesses, deities with higher praise than anything. And me? I'm not immortal like the two of you. No matter how you look at it, I can still die. I'm still a human after all..." Chisaku retracted his hand from Uni's head, it instantly felt slightly lonely. "So...I'd die first of my body maturing and diseases getting the better of me. Right? And you two...who knows when you girls would. So...please, don't..." Chisaku understood why it felt so painful to say this, and why so many breakups or rejections were painful for both sides. Godawful, even. 'Dammit...I'm getting soft after Nanami's death. Those years spent trying to be like Dad...wasted.' He let out a slightly sad chuckle, leaning back into his seat. "It's not going to be beneficial."

"Then...then what if-!" Uni cut herself off, fearing the repercussions of what might happen. "...it might not...huh?"

Noire caught on immediately. "It's too dangerous. It's been centuries since the last one was used."

"What?"

"Chisaku, have you heard of 'CPU Memories' or any rumors around them?" The younger girl asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

'That'a an item introduced in Victory I believe, coming from the other dimension...right?' The thought echoed before Chisaku spoke, keeping himself from saying anything. "I've heard some rumors floating about forums, but they were all baseless, so I didn't trust them."

"Well...there's one being held in Lowee." Noire said, her face regaining its color. "Blanc said that she found it, so she would hold onto it."

"If I remember correctly...it's supposed to be something that can grant a CPU's powers to any user, right?"

"Yes, but it's very dangerous." The Tsundere added. "The last time someone used it with impure reasons, they turned into a monster."

"And let me guess, they were a Rank A danger level?"

"Yes. You've been reading, haven't you?"

"I love the library, Noire. I really do." Chisaku slightly chuckled. "So? Don't tell me you intend for me to use it, do you?"

* * *

"Where'd you get the cool ride?" Black Heart asked, as she flew closer to the brunette boy.

"Captain Ryu hooked me up with it. I love how this thing can go over water!" Chisaku replied over his COM system, readjusting his helmet with one hand. "There we go..."

"Sis. Blanc wants to talk." Black Sister handed the Noir-pad over to her sister.

"It's me." The white haired Goddess said, taking the screen.

"So...remind me again why you want to CPU Memory?" Blanc asked, her emotionless face on the screen.

"Uni and I wanted to test _him_ to see if it's worthy for him." She replied.

"You mean...the boy?"

"Yes."

"...I'll need to test him first myself."

"As long as we can get the CPU Memory."

"Roger that."

* * *

Blanc pushed the button, ending the call. She placed down her Blanc-pad on her work desk and picked her phone that was set off to the side, punching in numbers.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Yes, Lady Blanc?"

"Prepare the CPU Memory, and the Arena."

"Why is that?"

"Did I ask for an answer yet, soldier?"

"..."

"Good. While you're at it, prepare the landing pad for Lady Black Heart, her sister, and her secretary who will be arriving shortly. Respond."

"Yes, M'am!"

"Good. Do it." The phone clicked shut. She swore she heard some shouting coming from outside before she turned around on her chair, away from her desk. "Looks like I'm going to have a little fun now."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Before everyone starts screaming at me in the reviews, stop. I'll give an explanation why a CPU Memory is in the Hyperdimension, and not the Ultradimension in a future chapter. Got it?**

 **You guys really want a Chisaku pairing? Fine, you'll get it. I'm just going to let you guys to agonize over who I wind up leaving Chisaku with until it happens. You guys mad? Probably. Do I care? ;)**

 **...I'm looking back at my PMs right now and dear god, half of them are ChiXNoire ships now. It's like...this faction grows daily, and then there's that one dude...Chris...who ships ChiXArfoire. No hate at all, Chris. You know we're bros. xD**

 **To Jeitron: They're all links to pictures. I'd rather you not see them because most of them are...  
...yeah...**


	29. Chapter 29

Chisaku's phone rung, he picked up over bluetooth. "Tsuchiya."

"Hey, I got that information that you needed." The other voice came.

"Thanks a lot, Marie. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Chisaku. Do you mind giving me the reason why though?"

"Just wanted to look into a rumor. Nothing big." Chisaku replied.

"I texted it to your phone."

"Thanks, Marie!"

"Um...Chisaku? You remember the promise, right?" Marie asked, her voice blushing.

"Of course. Tomorrow night at Chian's. I'll see you at 7?"

"Alright! See you then!"

Chisaku chuckled as the phone call ended. He resent the text to his motorcycle, which then opened the files in front of him as he rode. He began to read through the articles that Marie sent him.

* * *

"Oh look, there it is." Black Heart pointed ahead.

"WARN ME NEXT TIME!" Chisaku shouted, buttoning down his trench coat. Snow began building up at his helmet and sneakers, making his socks wet and unpleasant. "Damn..." He sighed, mentally noting that the snow in the real deal was much tougher than the game portrayed it as. The landing slowly came into view with multiple guards standing on duty. The two Goddesses flew ahead as Chisaku pushed the accelerator harder, forcing himself to catch up to the two. He pulled the front wheel up, coming onto the ramp on the back wheel, which allowed him to slow down to a stop as the wheel actually made contact instead of hovering over the water like it once did. The brunette boy hopped off, removing his helmet which caused a rush of cold air to bombarde his head. "Anywhere I can drop this off?"

"There's a Valet parking here."

"I'll leave it to you." Chisaku tossed the keys over to the guard who spoke up. "Take it for a ride, just don't wreck it. And if the tank gets low, refill it for me, I'll pay if you do." The boy exchanged a mutual smile to the guard before turning back, facing a familiar blue haired Goddess with a white bathing suit(?) on, and a comically large axe in her hand. "So, we going a round?"

"Tch, cocky little..."

"Ahaha, I've been told as much before."

"We're going to the Colosseum." White Heart snapped, before turning around. She began to hover away, leaving the boy with the two Goddesses behind him.

"Hey, Noire? Uni?" The brunette boy clenched his right hand. "I doubt I'll be able to win. So...please, don't laugh too hard."

* * *

Noire and Uni made their way to their reserved seats on the balcony, a few figures already there. "Hm?"

"Nep him black and blue, Blanc!" An energetic voice shouted, the girl it came from standing up with her fist in the air.

"Don't show him mercy!" The taller girl shouted from beside her, her long blonde hair stretching down.

"Neptune! Vert!" Noire's face became slightly worried. "What are you doing here?"

"Blanc invited us over, something about a fight!" Neptune replied, smiling energetically. "Oh, hey Uni! Nepgear is off getting us snacks with Rom and Ram."

"I heard that _that_ boy is fighting Blanc. Does he have a death wish?" Vert asked, slightly confused. "Or is there some other reason to fight?"

"Well..." The two sisters looked at each other, exchanging looks as if they could read each other's minds.

* * *

"IN THIS CORNER!" The Announcer's voice boomed across the arena, the crowd cheering for the beginning. "THE GODDESS OF LOWEE, LADY WHITE HEART!"

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" White Heart shouted, readying her axe.

"AND IN THIS CORNER!" A small spotlight turned on, nothing in the center of it.

The crowd erupted into murmurs of asking who the challenger was, since there was a delay on the voice.

"THE CHALLENGER, A FIGHTER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! TSUCHIYA...CHISAKU!" No movement came from anywhere in the arena, causing more whispers and a few shouts. "Um...challenger?"

"Citizens of Lowee!" Chisaku's voice echoed from the top of the Colosseum. The spotlight moved, centering on him. "I've come today for a reason that cannot be said, but!" He jumped off the perch he took on the wall, doing a flip in mid-air for effect.

"Show off..."

On landing, the brunette boy's sword materialized in his hand. "I'm here to fight your Goddess for I've always wanted a real challenge. If any of you do wish to support your Goddess, I do not mind. But if you do intend to hate me just for trying, then you'll never understand...just what is going to happen." Chisaku brought his sword up into a ready position, the crowd silent as a smirk slowly grew across his face. "Let's go, Blanc! Show me the power of a Goddess!"

"3...2...1! START!"

White Heart pushed herself forward, flying straight for Chisaku with her axe in hand. She arced her axe above her head, slamming it down onto his sword with a large shockwave emitting from it. "Tch!"

"Good, go all out!" The brunette boy pushed his sword upwards, breaking the deadlocke as the crowd roared in encouragement for either side. Chisaku swiped at the Goddess, scratching her arm before retreating back a bit.

"What's wrong?! Scared to keep close quarters?!" The blue haired CPU taunted, her face brimming with anger.

'To think Blanc was so quiet.' Chisaku's smirk widened. "Just being a bit smarter about this!"

"What'd 'ya say you damn bitch?!"

"Oh shit..."

 **Skill: Tanzerin Trombe**

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The two rushed at each other, weapons clashing as their attacks canceled the force out of each swing. Chisaku felt slightly dizzy from watching White Heart spinning at such a fast speed, all the while trying to chip a hole into her defenses. 'I'm not allowed to use my grenades...but nothing against any ranged attacks. But I think I'll save my limited bullets that they put me on.' He jumped back, narrowly dodging a swing from the axe. "What's wrong, Blanc? Can't hit this Masterful Sword?!" The boy taunted, gesturing her closed with his left hand.

 **Skill: Verschlag**

 **Skill: Thunder Thrust**

The two weapons clashed with each other, another deadlocke ensuing as the crowd went wild. Clear and distinct shouts of either 'Chisaku' or 'Lady White Heart' could be distinguished with the brunette boy's ears as he kept his hold on Blanc's weapon. "Remember, Blanc. Swords beat axes!"

"To Hell with that old system I created! Flame Crest has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, really?!"

 **Skill: Thunder Enchant**

"RADIANT DAAAAAAAWN!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Apparently someone went blind from the darkness. I apologize to you, and I'd like to make it up by throwing out the dark tone for maybe 10 chapters for those who kept complaining.  
**

 **Too bad, I really liked the dark tone. Oh well, ten more chapters of bright hell to go through.**

 **Also, there's only one HDN Community and it's on Noire X Neptune. Can we get some other ones going, or is it just...?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Skill: Tanzerin Trombe**

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The two rushed at each other, weapons clashing as their attacks canceled the force out of each swing. Chisaku felt slightly dizzy from watching White Heart spinning at such a fast speed, all the while trying to chip a hole into her defenses. 'I'm not allowed to use my grenades...but nothing against any ranged attacks. But I think I'll save my limited bullets that they put me on.' He jumped back, narrowly dodging a swing from the axe. "What's wrong, Blanc? Can't hit this Masterful Sword?!" The boy taunted, gesturing her closed with his left hand.

 **Skill: Getter Ravine**

 **Skill: Thunder Thrust**

The two weapons clashed with each other, another deadlocke ensuing as the crowd went wild. Clear and distinct shouts of either 'Chisaku' or 'Lady White Heart' could be distinguished with the brunette boy's ears as he kept his hold on Blanc's weapon. "Remember, Blanc. Swords beat axes!"

"To Hell with that old system I created! Flame Crest has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, really?!"

 **Skill: Thunder Enchant**

"RADIANT DAAAAAAAWN!" Chisaku's sword warped in an electrifying aura as he pushed against Blanc's weapon, the sparks running up the axe. For the split second Blanc's grip on her axe faltered, the boy took advantage of it, knocking it out of her hand. He swiped at Blanc's torso, hitting only air as she quickly flew back. The axe dropped down from the air, landing next to Chisaku. "So, anything you want to say now?" He picked up the axe, the handle fitting easily into the palm of his hand.

"YOU DAMN BITCH!" Blanc's hands balled up into fists, only to uncurl when her axe was lightly tossed to her. "Tch...I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy. I hate having a huge advantage." Chisaku replied calmly, slightly bowing. His sword returned to its ready position, a smirk across his face as the sword emanating an adrenaline rushing aura.

 **Skill: Power Break**

Instinctively, Chisaku brought up his shield as the move came close to him, dispersing once touching the shield. "Sorry, not letting you do that."

"Tch..."

 **Skill: Keen Perception**

The second the shield disengaged, Chisaku pulled out his handgun, firing at Blanc. The bullets barely grazing her as she flew around, dodging them. 'Even one of my Hawkeye skills won't work, huh?' He rolled to the side, putting away his gun as the crowd erupted with cheers for Lady White Heart.

 **Skill: Hail Storm**

 **Skill: Lunar Descent**

A large wind blew past Chisaku, as if the scenery had changed to a snowy forest at midnight. Using the atmosphere to his advantage, he threw his sword up, catching it after it absorbed power from a moon substitute. Hail battered away at him as he waited, his senses kicking in. "THERE!" He slashed at his back, the atmosphere clearing as the sword strike connected with Blanc's side, her axe, slamming into Chisaku simultaneously. "Dammit!" The two went flying to the side from the attacks, both slamming into a wall, cracking it. Chisaku was the first one up.

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

 **Dual Skill recognized!**

"Cut through it!" Chisaku's left hand produced a small orb of lightning as he rushed forward, thrusting the sword into the orb. With each swing, the sword left a trail of electrifying shockwaves behind it, only being stopped by Blanc's axe in a defensive position.

"Not so fast!" White Heart tilted her axe to the side as the last strike came from above, the sword sliding down to the side, leaving Chisaku wide open. The Goddess lodged a fist into his gut before he was sent flying back, firing two bullets at her. She dodged the first, the second hitting her in a blind spot.

He smirked as he landed, getting back up. "Tech...conditioning..." Writhing in pain for a few seconds, the boy used his sword as a third leg to push himself up, extremely fatigued from throwing out skills at the same pace as Blanc.

"Tch..." Blanc sucked on her teeth to produce the sound as she stood up, using her axe as a third leg. "I'll end this with one move."

"Hah...hah...fine...so will...I."

 **EXE Drive: Hard Break**

 **EXE Drive: Dark Trilogy**

Blanc's axe began to warp into a multitude of colors, the rainbow slightly distracting Chisaku. He smirked though, his heart racing for a good fight. Putting forth all of his depression, and the hatred in his heart, his sword emanated an unearthly aura as darkness warped it. "My move!" Chisaku closed the distance, slashing at Blanc, each attack sending small data fragments off to the side.

White Heart tanked the hits, striking back multiple times before slamming the axe into the ground, sending an eruption through the ground from below Chisaku, launching him into the air. "Ikuzou!"

 _Translation: Let's go!_

Blanc threw her axe at the boy, who ducked underneath it, closing the distance once more. In close quarters, he thrust twice, malice trailing his sword as it pierced Blanc's defences. With a smirk, he drew his handgun, firing two bullets warped in darkness at her. Caught off guard from landing, he looked up to find White Heart above him, axe raised high above her head.

"MY MOVE!"

"TSURANUKU!"

 _Translation: PIERCE THROUGH!_

Chisaku jumped at Blanc, his sword now mirroring a Warlock's blade as he thrust forward, slightly angling his blade to the side to hit Blanc' torso. The two flew right by each other, time seeming to stop after the movement before both landed on the ground, crouching down. "Ahaha...that was a great fight, Blanc."

"Yeah, it was."

"Too bad..."

"What is?"

"This entire thing."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Responding to Wentsufan234: That's actually not a bad idea...I was going to be doing something else, but I guess I'll be using that instead. Thanks for the suggestion!**


	31. Chapter 31

**EXE Drive: Hard Break**

 **EXE Drive: Dark Trilogy**

Blanc's axe began to warp into a multitude of colors, the rainbow slightly distracting Chisaku. He smirked though, his heart racing for a good fight. Putting forth all of his depression, and the hatred in his heart, his sword emanated an unearthly aura as darkness warped it. "My move!" Chisaku closed the distance, slashing at Blanc, each attack sending small data fragments off to the side.

White Heart tanked the hits, striking back multiple times before slamming the axe into the ground, sending an eruption through the ground from below Chisaku. "Ike!"

 _Translation: Let's go!_

Blanc threw her axe at the boy, who ducked underneath it, closing the distance once more. In close quarters, he thrust twice, malice trailing his sword as it pierced Blanc's defences. With a smirk, he drew his handgun, firing two bullets warped in darkness at her. Caught off guard from landing, he looked up to find White Heart above him, axe raised high above he head.

"MY MOVE!"

"TSURANUKU!"

 _Translation: PIERCE THROUGH!_

Chisaku jumped at Blanc, his sword now mirroring a Warlock's blade as he thrust forward, slightly angling his blade to the side to hit Blanc' torso. The two flew right by each other, time seeming to stop after the movement before both landed on the ground, crouching down. "Ahaha...that was a great fight, Blanc."

"Yeah, it was."

"Too bad..."

"What is?"

"This entire thing." Chisaku replied, before collapsing onto the ground, hearing the soft 'thud' of Blanc falling behind him.

The crowd erupted into roars, some loving the fight, others hating the end of it.

"A...haha..." The brunette boy rolled onto his back, his eyes catching Blanc outside of her CPU form.

"How...did you...?" Blanc strained to say, out of breath and in pain. "Just what...are you...and...what dimension...are you...from...?"

"Aha...ha. Me? I'm..." Chisaku thought about what he was going to say for a moment, the searing pain slowly beginning to disappear. "Nothing but an OutCast...who's trying...to find...a place in this...universe." He took a few deep breaths, before hearing footsteps coming towards the two. "Hey...Blanc?"

"Yeah?"

"Your verdict...is?"

"Right...that thing...you'll...hear it later." Multiple guards rushed in, nurses and doctors behind them to treat the wounds. "I'll tell you...when I'm better."

"...alright." They began to crowd around the two as more footsteps were heard, these were much lighter. He groaned as he sat up, stretching out his arms.

"Sir, please, stay down! You're in no condi-"

"Am I?" Chisaku asked, taking off his trench coat. All of the wounds had disappeared, including those that should've been bleeding. The blood had more-or-less dried, and began to fade out. He stood up, walking over to Blanc's side and taking a seat, placing his trench coat over her body. "Sorry, I know you're still in pain right now."

"You damn...bitch..."

"Ahaha..." He smiled, looking over his shoulder at the other CPUs running towards him, Noire and Uni leading the pack. "Hey, Blanc? I want to speak with your privately later, is that alright?"

"What about...?"

"Later, not now."

"Alright..." The brunette girl slightly smiled as she closed her eyes, her wounds being treated.

'Did I just score major respect points with Blanc?' The thought echoed as the pack rushed over, crowding Chisaku over how he just held his own over the self-proclaimed most physically fit Goddesses out of the four.

* * *

"Yo." Chisaku entered the room, unwrapping the bandages on his arm.

"Why are you here?" Blanc asked, looking up from her book.

"I wanted to talk, remember?"

"What about everyone else?"

"I slipped away from the after-party. Nobody will notice, anyways. I hold little presence in that place." The boy replied, taking a seat by Blanc's bed. He didn't scan his surroundings, in fear of the girl blowing up at him. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You're the most well read of all the CPUs, as the rumors go."

"I'd like to think I am..." Blanc's blank expression made it infinitely harder for Chisaku to read, which he was very cautious about. "...why do you ask?"

"I'd like to know about the CPU Memory, and what using one risks before I take it." The brunette boy replied, hearing a few footsteps from outside shuffling across the hall. They were quiet and farther away, so he wasn't scared.

"The Basilicom Library should have some on them, I'll have them brought up if you want."

"I'd rather not have a conspiracy start where us two are doing something behind the scenes so that you would purposely lose to me or something."

"You're smart..."

"I'd like to think I am." Chisaku grinned, giving off a playful aura. "Well, I guess I'll fi-" Quickly, he dropped to the ground, rolling underneath the bed as a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mina." A feminine voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Come on in." Blanc said, the door opened and then closed again, Chisaku cautiously watched as the woman walked across the room, taking a seat in the chair he was just sitting in. Thankfully, the chair was already warm to begin with, so no suspicion could be aroused.

* * *

"Goodbye." The door closed shut, a few seconds of silence passed by before Chisaku rolled out from under the bed, standing up again.

"Well, that was...interesting." Chisaku sheepishly chuckled. "I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I thought of nothing."

"Good."

"I'll take my leave now." The brunette boy slipped over to the door, putting his ear against it to listen for movement or breathing, none. He left the room, closing the door softly before cautiously heading down the hallway, taking the stairs down to the library. 'This place is a fucking castle...where's Maryo and Plum?'


	32. Chapter 32

Taking a seat, Chisaku softly sighed, a book in his hand. 'In the end, there's only one book that mentions the CPU Memory...great...' Cracking it open, the boy dug his eyes into it, reading each line carefully, scanning for any hidden messages. A few minutes of silence passed before the door to the library opened again, footsteps echoing over to the boy.

"I knew it." Noire's voice went, her footsteps coming closer to the boy. "How did I guess you'd be here?"

"I mean...I do hang out in the library a lot in Lastation, and if I'm not there, I'm questing like it's nobody's business." Chisaku replied, his eyes not leaving book. "Take a seat."

The Tsundere took a seat next to the boy, leaning back into the chair. The library was bigger than the one in Lastation, but the books had much more wear-and-tear to them, pretty understandable with Lowee being the oldest country. "So...what did Blanc say?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you went to talk with her when you disappeared."

"Ahaha, busted." Chisaku set down the book, slightly disappointed over finding out exactly what he already knew from what Marie dug up. "Well...she just talked about the CPU Memory, and nothing much else."

"Hm...~" Noire's face spoke her suspicion for her.

"If you're wondering, I've yet to do it." The brunette boy smirked, slightly anticipating a fun show.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha...?!" The Tsundere's face flushed red, heat seething in her face. "I-it's not like I care or anything!"

"Ahaha..." The brunette boy's ears twitched, no signs of life could be heard close by. He leaned over onto Noire's shoulder, resting his head softly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I-it's not like you...can't..."

"Thanks, Princess..."

"Like I said!"

"I'm sorry...just...let me be for a few seconds..." His face turned away from the Tsundere, tears beginning to trail down his face. "It's really painful to be alive right now, so please..."

"..." Noire felt conflicted whether to try to comfort the boy, or just silently wait like he had asked her to. Without a sound, the girl leaned her head onto Chisaku's, resting her head atop of his. "It's fine...we're friends, right?"

"Thank you...thank you so much...I'm sorry I'm such a dick sometimes..." Chisaku kept himself from outright bawling, but let himself release some of the waterworks from a dam that should've overflowed years ago. "Ahaha...what's wrong with me? I haven't cried for a couple years...not once after my parents died." He sniffled, just trying to keep himself from unleashing too much. "And here I am...my parents would probably be proud...and sympathetic."

"...like I need to hear this."

"Ahaha...yeah..." The two spent a few minutes like this in silence, Chisaku talking as he let some waterworks out, and Noire just quietly listening with retorts every-so-often.

* * *

"You don't look like you've been crying...how?"

"It's something I learned to do, I guess." Chisaku shrugged, as the two walked down the hallway of the large palace. They were side-by-side, neither making physical contact with each other. "I really do owe you a lot, you know."

"You don't need to owe me anything...I mean..." Noire trailed off, slightly looking away from the boy. "...you've done a lot for me, you know."

"I've yet to do much for you." Chisaku replied, slightly chuckling. "It wasn't anything on a personal level, it was always for your work. Right?"

"You know...I hate how you're so cocky sometimes."

"I've been told that."

"Jerk." The girl replied, pushing one of her twin-tails off of her shoulder.

"I've been told that so many times at this point." The brunette boy chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Well, Blanc's preparing the CPU Memory as we speak, so we just have to wait a bit. I think everyone else is at the party right now."

"You left to search for me?"

"Yeah."

'Pretty sure there was another reason, but let's not right now.' The thought shot through Chisaku before he shooed it away. He took a big ste forward, before turning around to walk backwards and face Noire. "I have one huge question in mind that still hasn't been answered."

"What is it?" The girl inquired.

"Where did the CPU Memory come from? I can't find any data on it anywhere." The boy replied, hearing no movement close by.

"Well...it's a long story. But the short answer..." Noire trailed off for a moment, thinking about it. "There's another dimension almost exactly like ours. And that is where they exist. When the Blanc from this dimension went over there with all of us and met her counter-part, she took a CPU Memory back with her."

"Wait, counter-part? Does that mean there's another You, and another Uni?"

"No, our little sisters don't exist over there."

"Well then." The brunette boy let the idea of another dimension here process for a moment. "...alright, I got a good idea of how that works. Anything else I need to know?"

"Not really, other than my counter-part of that world doesn't know you."

"Wait, this dimension was discovered recently?"

"No, but I just visited a week before you showed up."

"Wait, you can travel between dimensions?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going with you next time you do."

"Wai-!"

"I'M GOING!" Chisaku shouted firmly, as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning. "Wait, then if they're only available in that dimension, then what about the last person to use a CPU Memory in this dimension? Is that just a rumor?"

"Well...CPU Memories did exist in this dimension at one point in time." Noire began, remembering the history she was told. "But there was a huge crisis in Gamindustri which caused them to disappear. So the True Goddess at that time recreated the system in the everlasting tome, Histoire, so that CPUs would be born from shares, and not CPU Memories."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."


	33. Chapter 33

Chisaku extended his hands, head bowed down, and kneeling as the box was placed in his hands by White Heart in front of all of Lowee. 'Why did you have to broadcast this? I mean...'

"Raise your head." The Goddess said, slightly smirking. "You've earned your pride for holding your own against me."

The brunette boy looked up, hearing roars and cheers from the crowds. "You have my gratitude, Lady White Heart." He bowed once again before standing up again, slightly towering over Blanc. The box was small, it fit in his hand surprisingly well. It was a small black box, with no real designs or anything on it. He looked at Noire and Uni who were both transformed, standing off to the side with the other CPUs. He smiled softly at them, only to hear a voice that would ruin his day.

"Ahahahaha!"

"Great..." Chisaku whirled around, his sword materializing. "Arfoire!" He could hear the other CPUs readying their weapons behind him.

"Hello there, brat." The witch smirked, sitting on the shoulder of yet another machine.

"GODDAMMIT! I LOVE TECHNOLOGY! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A FUCKING ROBOT EVERY TIME?!" Chisaku exploded, before putting the box away into his coat pocket in front of his chest.

"Killachine, forward." Arfoire gestured her hand, the robot springing to life.

"Ugh..."

"OI! YOU BITCH!" White Heart exploded beside him, making him slightly deft in that ear. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME COUNTRY?!"

"Taking it."

"Blanc, you sure you can fight?" The brunette boy asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah. I need to get out some anger from drawing with you." The CPU gripped her comically large axe tightly, slightly crouching down as if she were about to launch off and fly.

"I'll leave the machine to you and the others, I'll take the witch."

"Don't get cocky."

"I've beaten her before, why won't I be able again, right?" Chisaku slightly smirked, spinning his sword in hand.

"OI! Don't leave me out of this conversation!" Arfoire snapped, her hat slightly tipping out of place.

"Arfoire! I won't let you continue to terrorize Lowee, not as I draw breath!" Black Heart shouted, tightly gripping her sword. On her face, she wore an angered expression, under her skin, her heart was pounding heavily.

"Ahaha...say, why don't we just get on with the show? Arfoire, you and me, 1-on-1." Chisaku taunted, gesturing with his left hand.

"Cocky brat, I'll show you just how much stronger I've become!"

* * *

The black haired boy took a seat, smoothing out his suit. "..."

"You two, huh?" A masculine voice came from behind the boy. "Nice to see you actually dressed up for this, Donte. You rarely ever do."

"Hey, John." Donte replied, waiting for his best friend to take a seat. "Amy kinda pushed me into it."

"Heh, gotta love your adorable girlfriend sometimes, even if it's going to kill you." John chuckled, his eyes meeting with the boy beside him. "So, any word on Chisaku?"

"You know, this is gotta be a record for how many lies I told in a row." The black haired boy chuckled. "At this point, Chisaku apparently has broken his leg and is in the hospital in Nara where the camp was."

"And they're not letting him out because of how bad it is."

"Don't forget that he may have also contracted a rare and contagious disease that requires him to be in near-solitude for the treatment."

"Oh yeah, and that we only know this because he's allowed a few minutes of texting a day." John sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Think he's going to come back?"

"Doubt it. Oh look, it's starting." The two boys rose to their feet, hands at their sides. "This is going to be a long day...huh?"

"Yeah...but we have to attend this funeral on behalf of Chisaku." The dirty blonde boy replied, slightly pushing up his glasses. "We promised him, right?"

* * *

"Aegis!" The orange barrier surrounded the CPUs, protecting them from the comically gigantic mace the machine was carrying. Chisaku jumped backwards, narrowly dodging the four-pronged spearhead of the witch's. Landing on his feet, he disengaged the shield, feeling mentally drained. 'Shit, this has gone on for too long.'

"What's wrong? Where's all that bluster of yours?!" The witch cackled, bringing her spear back into a tactical position.

"I never had any bluster, only results." The brunette boy replied, smirking. "Only this time, I'm also juggling those girls behind me, since they still haven't destroyed the machine."

"I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE DAMN THING!"

"It's not my fault that this thing is tough!"

"I don't believe such a machine was made from human hands."

"It's tough, really tough."

"Ahaha..." Chisaku stood up straight again, his sword in a ready position. "You know...bullshit like this really gets on my nerves, you know?"

"...!" Arfoire readied herself, looking for a read to keep the boy from getting off another blow. Even she knew her limitations were close to being hit, as with everyone else fighting. And her killachine was malfunctioning as well. She needed to end this, with one move.

"So...I guess." The brunette boy crouched down again, moving into his signature stance. "I'll end this with one move." He very well knew how far everyone was to the brink of stopping. The next movement on everyone would end this fight, either for better or for worse. And the thing he knew most, was that he needed to delay that ending for as long as he could to get some precious regeneration in. His wounds were beginning to close as he spoke, the pain slowly dispersing.

 **Skill: Fast Draw**

 **Skill: Quiet Thrust**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sigh, depressed author is very depressed.**

 **School's a bitch and my friends are all caught up studying. Oh well, I got more homework after this xD**

 **Also, Chris, I know I've said this to you over Skype, but let me put this out there in case I haven't already.**

 **I post daily short chapters because it's me, and it's how I roll. I like making short chapters so that it'll be easy on my mind to manage small steps per day and then slowly build up the suspense over and over. I post daily because of how short my chapters are, and because I know many people who like to either binge read and don't want to have to wait forever, or they like to see content that's done in a timely fashion instead of having to wait for too long. It's moreover for my feelings as a reader and student first, over my feelings as an author or my OutCasts' feelings.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Skill: Dolphin Launch**

 **Skill: Quiet Thrust**

Chisaku vaulted into the air, the spear flying below him. Landing on it, he weighed it down, pinning it to the ground. His eyes locked with the witch's, a fire in his. 'Every time I use a skill...it stops the regen. Alright...let's try this!' He ran up the shaft of the spear, thrusting forward at Arfoire, nicking her arm before flipping back from three bullets coming his way.

"Sorry, Chisaku!"

"Focus, Uni!"

"Roger!"

The boy jumped back, dropping two discs on the spot where he once stood. They detonated, giving him a smokescreen for cover.

"What?! Where are you?!" Arfoire swung back and forth, creating a wind from the force of swinging, clearing up the smoke little by little.

'Easy read, witch.' Chisaku smirked, pulling three discs out of his case. He threw two into the smoke screen, placing the third on his sword. Hearing the two discs detonate, the smoke cleared as he watched the witch fly backwards, the killachine rushing back to catch her. "GOTCHA!"

 **Skill: Emotional Trilogy**

* * *

Donte and John stepped outside, sitting on the stairs. "That took years off my life."

"You're always saying that, Donte." John chuckled, taking out his phone. "Chisaku still hasn't said anything. Think he's in a fight?"

"Or in pain." The black haired boy quickly said, hearing movement coming from the other side of the doors.

"Hey, Donte." The pinkette poked her head out the door. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing at all, Amy. Just needed some fresh air."

"Oh, like when after I hug you?"

"...more like suffocating me." He replied under his breath.

"Heh, sorry, Amy. It's guy talk, mind going back in?"

"Aww..."

"...goddamit, don't pout! You're too adorable!" Donte resisted the urge to tackle his girlfriend, despite how adorable she looked.

"Fine..." Amy sighed, going back inside, the door closing with a soft 'click.'

"No matter how mad she is, she can never be scary." The dirty blonde boy chuckled, taking his glasses off to wipe them.

"You know, why don't you get contacts like I do?"

"I don't like contacts. Easy to lose, and a bitch to put in."

"Well sorry for being different."

"But aren't we all?"

"True..."

"Heh, look at us. We're becoming Chisaku." John put his glasses back on, looking at the empty spot to his left. "If he were here, this conversation would be the same, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, he'd smile, and tell us that he doesn't cry. That he's not sad over her death, not matter how much pain he's really in." Donte chuckled, looking at the same spot where Chisaku would sit. "Hey John, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"If it comes down to...Chisaku saving that world, and giving up this world, or giving up that world and coming home, would you let him give up this world?"

"Well, Donte..." John trailed off, trying to think of an answer. "I guess...I'd..."

* * *

The brunette boy hit the ground, hard. He pushed himself back up, swinging to keep Arfoire from hitting him again. "Hah...hah..." He panted heavily, the killachine was destroyed from his attack, but the explosion was larger than he had expected it to be. He could hear the pants of all of the other Goddesses behind him, some of them had been forced out of their HDD. 'This is it, huh? No more energy.'

Arfoire smirked, her wounds still not as bad as any of the standing fighters. She brought her left hand up, charging another attack. "Ahahaha! What's wrong, brat?! Where's that power of yours now?!"

"Aha...ahahaha..." Chisaku brought his left hand up to his face, covering his eyes as he threw his head back, laughing wildly. "If you think it's over, you're wrong." His hand dropped, his eyes in a wild frenzy as they locked with Arfoire's. "I'm just getting started!" For the second time, the monster inside clawed its way out of its hole, only to fall back into the darkness again as Chisaku brought his sword up, his rationality returning. He lunged, sword meeting the spear, the weapons locking against each other. The two kept staring each other down, eyes constantly searching for a read to take advantage of to turn the tides. "Target is?"

"Clear!"

"Scorpio!" The brunette boy dropped to the ground, the witch's remaining strength on the deadlocke pushed herself forward, right into the charged shot from Uni's rifle. Landing on the ground, Chisaku rolled back, his body shaking and beat-up. "It's over...it's all over now." He watched as the witch slowly got back up again, only to disappear in a flash of light. Chuckling, the boy dropped to the ground in exhaustion, his sword dematerializing back into the ring. "Aha...hahaha..." Chisaku dropped to one elbow, the other arm keeping him from falling face first to the ground. "Hah...hah..." The boy ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he sat up again, the wounds beginning to close.

"Oh my..." Vert held a hand over her mouth, noticing the profuse amounts of blood on the ground. "How did you not bleed out?"

"Huh?" Noire looked to the ground, and sure enough, there was only Chisaku's blood on the ground.

"Nepu! Is he like, some super human?!"

"...staaaaaaaarrrreeeee*." The brunette goddess scanned the boy's body, watching carefully as his wounds began to close up again.

"Ahaha..." Chisaku stood up again, staring down at his hands. "If I told you I was a normal human, would you still believe me after what you just saw?" He looked up, a sad smile on his face. "No way, huh? You can't anymore, huh?"

"As surprising as it is, it's still somewhat normal for our everyday lives."

"Well...it's nothing too big, and as long as I maintain the main character status, I don't really care."

"The frick you need my approval for?"

"M-me? I-it' s not like...you need my approval...or...anything..."

"..." Chisaku simply kept smiling, the silent atmosphere settling over them. He turned away from the CPUs, staring back at the citizens who all witnessed everything that happened. Many were scared, taken aback from what they were looking at, as if he weren't something that they could ever accept. 'As always...all people, once they know what I can do...all reject me.' He tipped his head down, still smiling. "Well, sorry for the commotion." Chisaku began to walk away, feeling the daggers of glares from the people as he kept moving, his eyes burning from anger and sorrow.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Blanc's staring is a little Japanese joke where if anyone does an action, sometimes they'll say the sound effect out loud. This is most used in anime or manga for a light-hearted or comedic value.**

 **Before this ends, shoutout time.  
A girl on deviantart known as ChoireShipping (Hah, take that, guest!) made a really great ship picture of ChiXNoire. I'd advise you check it out. If the link doesn't show up, then search under the hashtag for ChoireShipping for deviantart. Surprised nobody used that for any of the ones I've seen. ****/** **art/ChoireShipping-537489557**


	35. Chapter 35

The boy kept walking, feeling daggers stabbing into his back and heart with each step he took.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" A hand grabbed the back of his trench coat. "You just saved Lowee...so...thanks, a lot."

"It's fine, Blanc. You don't need to say anything." Chisaku chuckled softly, slightly pulling away from the girl. "I'm used to being an OutCast. It's one of the reasons why I came to this world."

"Ch-Chisaku!" Uni ran up to the boy, grabbing onto his arm. "Don't go...please. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Uni..." Their eyes locked, exchanging a brief expression. He brought his hand up to pat her head, softly doing so for a few seconds. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. Alright?"

An onlooking kid ran up to Chisaku his eyes bright and energetic. "Onii-san*, that was cool!"

"Haha, was it now?" Chisaku wore a fake smile, also patting that boy's head. "Go to your parents, they're worried over there." He pushed the boy along, watching as he ran back to cling to his guardians. "Sorry. I need a few moments alone." The brunette boy pulled away from the girls, walking off and out of the city. The cold was more welcoming than the shoulders he saw, and the freezing climate was warmer than the people around him.

* * *

"So, isn't there something we should know, Noire?" Blanc pushed for answers from the Tsundere.

"Yeah, that's right, Noire! We deserve our answers!" Angry Neptune is not very terrifying.

"Who is that man, and exactly what did he mean by 'used to being an OutCast' in this sense?"

"It's a long story. Do you have something to drink? We're going to need it." Noire replied, slightly slouching in her seat. She could hear Uni and the other younger sisters talking in the room next door about the same topic, with Uni being pressed for answers.

Vert followed Noire's gaze, seeing that she was looking at the door to the room next door. "Should we also have them learn the truth straight from you? Or are you going to leave that to Uni?"

"Let's have them come in."

* * *

Chisaku's footsteps were light on the snow, as he traversed the snowy field he wandered into. He found a spot where monsters weren't abundant, and quietly took a seat, bringing his knees up to his chest. On impulse, he pulled out his phone, checking his texts and the chatroom.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged in.**

Lizoto: Herro.

ShadowKnight: Funeral just ended. [picture]  
Nobody really said anything, we just did it and she's going to be buried in a few days.

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: Need a bro talk?

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

 **ShadowKnight has kicked Lizoto from the chatroom.**

ShadowKnight: So, what's on your mind?

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: I see...the people rejected you, eh?

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: Ok, stop with the ellipses, they're annoying.

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: I fucked Nanami.

TheDarkLightTactician: YOU WHAT

ShadowKnight: That's better.

TheDarkLightTactician: I fucking hate you.

ShadowKnight: Well, what did you want me to say?  
I told Raeylen that you liked her?  
I told Amy that you liked her?  
I told your family the truth?

TheDarkLightTactician: ...yeah, thanks.

ShadowKnight: Your head clear now?

TheDarkLightTactician: Yeah. Thanks.

 **ShadowKnight has added Lizoto to the chatroom.**

Lizoto: You feeling better, C?

TheDarkLightTactician: Yeah. Thanks.  
I'm going to go murder some monsters. Seeya later.

Lizoto: Don't break your sword again.

Chisaku genuinely smiled, locking his phone again before standing up, sliding the phone back into his pocket. "Alright...which way to town?"

* * *

"...and that's how we ended up here." The Tsundere finished her story, which at this point, everyone but Uni was staring at her with intrigue or shocked faces.

"So that's...what happened?" Vert took a few seconds to process all of the information.

"...I feel really bad for hitting that nerve." Blanc slightly hung her head down.

"Hm..." Neptune was thinking up a storm. Smoke was visible coming out of her ears.

"...don't be all quiet, it's uncomfortable." Chisaku said, leaning against the doorway.

"EH?!" Everyone shouted all at once, with the exception of the brunette boy.

"Ow, my ears."

"Wh-when did you?!"

"Around 'I thought that he would stay for awhile' or something to that effect, Noire." The boy chuckled. "Still, I didn't know that was how you felt about me."

Noire's face flushed completely red, as she slightly hung her head. "..."

"Ahaha...once a Princess, always a Princess." He grinned, standing up straight again.

"Um...Chisaku, was it?" The blonde CPU spoke up. "May I ask about something?"

"As long as it's not how many girlfriends I had." He jestered.

"How come you're the only one who bleeds like that in this world?" Vert inquired, tilting her head to the side. "It's understandable that us, as CPUs, we don't get cut and bleed, but none of the humans of this world have ever bled that profusely before."

"That...is something even I don't know." Chisaku turned away, rubbing the back of his head. "Hell, I still can't wrap my head around how I can fight so well. People can tell me that I'm a natural, or that I've done kendo, but those two have no real correlation on how I can read movements."

"Read movement?" Blanc's soft voice was barely picked up over some rushing wind outside.

"It's like...I can tell every option my opponent has, and the probability of them going for it. It's one of the reasons why I was able to tie with Blanc, and how I won against Arfoire just now."

"Could it be that...you have kinetic vision?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Onii-san is used in everyday Japanese dialect to address a male who's not yet an adult, but still older than you and you don't know their name. Same concept with Onee-san.**

 **Ok, I seriously need to deal with waking up on Saturdays when I have Saturday school. Honestly, I really hate doing this and then not having enough time to revise then post xD**


	36. Chapter 36

"For the time being, how about we see the birth of a new CPU?!" Neptune shouted, breaking the atmosphere.

"That's right...Blanc gave you the CPU Memory, why don't you try it out?" Vert looked on in wary eyes.

Chisaku brought the box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a small purple diamond-shaped item, with a power button in the center of it all. "So this is a CPU Memory..." He examined it for a few moments. "I can feel a huge power radiating from it..." He tried to think about it for a moment, looking at the consequences. 'Wait, is this even going to work? Should I be this nervous? Hm...wait, if I become a god...does that mean...I won't be able to go home?'

"Staaaaaaarrrrreee." Blanc stared with an unearthly intent.

"Alright...no regrets!" The brunette boy popped the item into his mouth, it had no distinct taste, nothing to distinguish it as a food. He swallowed it, feeling it slowly being brought into his system.

"..." Everyone was silent, waiting for something to happen.

"...!" Chisaku grabbed his throat, forcing himself to choke up the CPU Memory, as a small black dust began to settle around the room.

* * *

"I'll never forgive you for betraying your damn family!"

* * *

"...?!"

"Chisaku!" Uni and Noire were the first out of their seats to the boy, rushing to his side.

"...!" Coughing up the small crystal, the boy dropped to the ground, the black particles beginning to dissipate. "Ah...shit..." His eyes met with the CPU Memory on the ground, his saliva disappearing from it. "My body...rejected it...?"

"Hm..." Blanc thought about it for a moment. "It could be possible, but...because you didn't turn into a monster, it means that your body has the right qualifications."

"Then why didn't he turn into a CPU?" Question marks were flying around the purple-nette's head.

"Oh, maybe his body rejected it because his body isn't ready for it?" Vert caught onto what Blanc's point was.

"That doesn't...hah?"

"Did we just break Neptune?" Chisaku chuckled, reaching over for the CPU Memory. He picked it up, before washing it clean in the sink carefully, and then placing it back into the box. "Well, it could also be that there's no Sharicite that I can take over, because I will need power from that, right?"

"..."

"That silence means I'm wrong, doesn't it?"

"Well, moreover..." Noire rubbed the back of her head.

"How do we put this...?" Vert's head was swarmed with question marks, most coming from Neptune.

"Heh?" Neptune still had no idea on how to reply.

"...we've never known how Sharicites are created, moreover, where they came from. We were just given them when we were born from shares." Blanc replied bluntly, her face giving off a careless atmosphere.

"Way to go and say it!" The Tsundere snapped.

Chisaku brought his hand to his chin, thinking it over. "I don't think either could be wrong. I don't have much information, so let's hold both to be true." He waited for a moment, blocking out any conversation to think over everything he had, and the voice he heard. 'That voice...I swear it's familiar...' The boy began pacing, despite the small space he had. 'Masculine...and definitely not from this world. Crude language, for certain.'

"CHISAKU!"

"Hm?" Chisaku looked up, meeting the eyes of all of the CPUs. "What happened?"

"You started to randomly pace, so it seems like you're thinking up a storm." Noire said, slightly out of breath.

"Were you screaming for long? Sorry." The brunette boy sheepishly chuckled, a light pink dusting settling on his cheeks. "I'm just thinking about the facts we have, and the fact that there's nothing else on them."

"Well..." Blanc and Vert simultaneously said, before exchanging a look and then looking to Neptune with the others.

"I can get contact to the other dimension." Neptune said cheerily. "Because I'm the protagonist!"

"Ugh...great." The boy allowed another breath of air to escape his lips rather heavily. "There's no place to get information."

"NEPU!"

"That was mean." Uni replied, stifling a laugh.

"Pfft...ku...haha..."

"Noire, you should stop trying to hold it in, you're doing a bad job." Chisaku brought a hand up to his face, slightly peeved.

* * *

"Again, remind me why we're going to Planeptune?" Chisaku asked over the COM system, the other CPUs appearing onto his helmet screen.

"We're going to go ask Histoire about going to the next dimension." Purple Heart replied, her face slightly enlarging on Chisaku's screen.

"Yeah, so stop bitching already."

"Oh my...why do you have to u-"

"DON'T START!" The brunette boy shouted, pulling the motorcycle's front wheel up, slightly elevating himself up to Vert's level. "I hate people bitching about other people. So don't start."

"That's contradictory..." Rom replied, her voice soft and slightly reluctant.

"I know, but I don't care because it's how I feel."

"DON'T SNAP AT MY LITTLE SISTERS YOU BITCH!"

"...goddammit." Chisaku sighed, dropping back down to sea level. "This is going to be a long ride."

 **New Text!**  
ShadowKnight: Yo, how you doing?  
Thought I'd check in before I head to bed, so...

TheDarkLightTactician: I'm being bombarded with idiocy around me.

ShadowKnight: Haha, sorry man.

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: That's right, my cousin's coming to visit, and she wants to see you.

TheDarkLightTactician: Mizuki?

ShadowKnight: Yeah. It's been how long since you two last talked?

TheDarkLightTactician: Don't bring up those years, I was small and stupid. I'm grown up now, and still somewhat stupid, but still.

ShadowKnight: FINE...  
At least be online for a call if Mizuki pressures me too much.

TheDarkLightTactician: Roger that.

Chisaku chuckled, remembering the small him and the first time he met Mizuki years ago.

 **New Text!  
** Marie: Chisaku?

Chisaku: Haha, you got my text then?

Marie: You're a liar...

Chisaku: Sorry. CPUs wanted me to go with them, and I can't just defy a Goddess, right?

Marie: ...

Chisaku: I'll make it up to you when we get back. One request of anything you want.


	37. Chapter 37

Chisaku pulled the front wheel up, blazing onto the landing before flipping off the motorcycle for an epic dismount. As he landed, he slid, grabbing the vehicle at the end of the slide. "Woo! That was epic!" Taking off his helmet, he opened his eyes again only to crash onto the ground while shielding his eyes. "GODDAMMIT WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT?!"

"That's right, he's used to how dark Lastation is with the whole 'Steampunk' theme, and Lowee was cloudy from the snow." Uni said, counting the two times on her fingers as she disengaged her HDD.

"We still have a bit to walk from here, so come on!" Neptune shouted cheerily, running ahead of the group.

Chisaku's ears heard the footsteps of the girl as she ran past, another set sounded like Vert's heels, then Blanc and her sisters ran by with their boots, then Nepgear's slow and light footsteps. He sat up again, his eyes finally adjusting to the bright and colorful Planeptune. "God, that sucked." He looked over his shoulder, Noire and Uni catching up to the group. "Yo guards," The brunette boy threw the keys to one of the guards clad in purple. "Take it for a spin, park it in valet when you're done. I'll pay for the gas so fill it up if it drops below half, I need it for the trip home." He waved, before sprinting after the group, passing them in only a few seconds.

* * *

"WOOO! Been forever since I ran all-out!" Chisaku shouted, adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Just what...hah...are...you...?" Blanc collapsed, the group lagging behind insanely far back.

"Someone who loves to run." The boy replied, taking a seat next to the girl. "But damn, you're pretty fit. Just gotta do something about that stamina of yours." He chuckled, watching as Uni came into sight just barely in front of everyone else. "Uni's not the fastest, but she's pretty fit from my training. Pretty sure anyone could benefit from it." He smiled softly as a warm breeze lazily wafted by, Chisaku's hair flying in it.

"..."

"You ok there?" He looked down, meeting the brunette girl's eyes. "Don't die on me. Lowee needs you." The boy stretched out his hand, the girl feebly reaching up for it. Pulling her up, the rest of the group came into sight, all out of breath and ready to collapse. "Oh boy...you weren't kidding when you told me you might be the most physically fit out of the group..."

"...yeah..."

"Chisaku! Why did you leave us behind like that?!" Uni shouted,

* * *

"So this is Histoire..." Chisaku said, intrigued by the floating tome with a fairy on it.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." Histoire was a tiny fairy. She had blonde hair, and wore a robe that was somehow fit to her size. "And please refrain from calling me a tiny fairy."

"You can read that too?!" The boy jumped back, surprised by the new development.

"I am Histoire, I am a tome that records everything."

"...everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"So um...how much did you see?" Chisaku asked, his eyes darkening.

"I unfortunately have no records on that other than what has been said." The tome replied, tipping her head slightly. "I do not know if I should apologize or not."

Immediately, Chisaku's face turned into a smile. "It's fine, it's better if you didn't know everything about me."

"..." The group of CPUs stared at the brunette boy for a moment, before turning their attention to the Tsundere.

"Wh-Why is everyone looking at me?"

"No reason..." Neptune tried to play it off subtly.

"Staaaaaaaarrreeee."

"I was just curious if you knew anything else that we don't..." Vert replied, slightly tilting her head in confusion.

"Can I just say, Blanc is really nonchalant about this." Chisaku pointed to the loli.

"...kufu..." The tome stifled a laugh.

"Right, you can read that...ugh..." The boy brought his hand up to his face, covering half of his face. "Anyways...can we get onto what we were here for?"

"I finished preparing it as you were talking."

"Wow, Histoire. That's just...wow."

"Is there a problem, Chisaku?"

"That you used me as a distraction to finish prep time."

"..."

"Hit the nail, didn't I?"

"You broke the wooden plank actually."

"Histoire?"

"Yes?"

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship." A sparkle appeared in the boy's right eye. "Neptune, how much for her?!"

"WHA-?!"

"Sorry, but Histy is all mine!" The purple-nette pounced on the fairy, holding her tightly. "I won't let you have her!"

"...dammit."

* * *

Chisaku silently waited, the screen in front of him blank. "You're calling another dimension?"

"Yes." Histoire replied calmly, waiting for the call to connect. Upon connecting, three girls were visible with a mini-Histoire in the center.

"..." Immediately, Chisaku picked out the one girl that he always wanted two of. "There are really two Noires!"

"Wh-wha...?"

"Ahem..." The bigger Histoire cleared her throat. "I have a few questions about the CPU Memories, because there is one over in this dimension."

"I know, I saw that happen. "_" "

"Um...I'm not the only one who sees the emoticons, right?" The brunette boy watched as the face slowly faded away.

"But rest assured, it should work in the dimension. o(d^_^b)O"

"I see...is there any reason that they should not work, and the body rejects them?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I dropped it down the hatch, and then my body rejected it and I forced it back up." Chisaku said, putting his hands behind his head.

"...YOU WHAT?! lOl_lOl"

"There's something bad, isn't there?"

"This is VERY bad! The body should not be able to do that! Either he is not human...or there is no remaining Sharicite left in that world to use!"

"Oh hey, no emote for once."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As I'm posting this chapter, it's 1:47 in the morning. My insomnia's killing me. Down below was written a couple of weeks ago.**

 **I was kinda dying when I had this idea.**

"Well, technically you weren't, Mr. Author. You were simply laughing."

 **WHOA, when did you get here, Histoire?**

"I am a tome. I see all, I hear all."

 **Um...  
...how much do you know?**

"I know that you are really only 15, you turned that age on May 13th. Also, you are planning on pairing Chisaku wi-"

 **Bye my OutCasts! Seeya tomorrow!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Histoire." Chisaku spoke up after the call ended, turning his back to the Fairy.

"Yes, Chisaku?"

"Pull up all information you have on the remaining Sharicites that still exist in this world. No detail should be left unknown."

"Why?" Histoire inquired, a visible question mark floating next to her.

"I have a small hunch."

"It will take me three days."

Sucking on his teeth, the boy sighed. "I have time to kill."

"I'll start on it immediately."

* * *

Chisaku was lost on whether to feel surprised, hyped, or inquisitive. After a few moments of silent debate, he spoke up. "So...you all have separate rooms for each other...?"

"Yeppers!" Neptune shouted, triumphantly threw her hands into the air. "Everyone can hang out whenever they want!"

"...Noire, I'll see you in Lastation." The boy quickly said, backing away towards the elevator.

Neptune, Blanc and Vert exchanged a look, one that the three knew exactly what they were doing. "GET HIM!"

"Aw shit." He broke out into full sprint, rushing for the balcony instead of the elevator or stairs, both would take too long. Flipping the hood on, Chisaku crashed through the doors of the balcony, sliding a bit before running the length of it.

"You can't escape!" Vert shouted, flying at him at her speed which would catch him any second from now.

'Shit!' Thinking on his feet, he stopped, pivoting on his right foot in a single moment, the three Goddesses flying right by him. He jumped over the railing, fast-falling into the crowd below.

"Shit, he escaped!" Blanc slammed her fist on the railing, the metal cylinder denting just short of breaking.

"Neptune, close off the ports. We will get those answers out of him." Green Heart looked over her shoulder. "In the meantime, we have someone else to interrogate."

"U-um..."

"You want to get knocked out?!"

"NO!"

"Then stay still." White Heart's eyes gleamed with malice.

"..." Noire calmly sized up the situation. To draw her weapon, it would stop Blanc's initial hit, but she wouldn't be strong enough to last all three. And transforming would take too long, long enough for the three to subdue her before the transformation ended.

* * *

The roar of the motorcycle's engine slightly deafened the boy as his trench coat fly wildly in the wind. 'Well, that was a close one...now how do I get Noire and Uni out of this situation?' He calmly thought it over as he kept driving, careful to mind the traffic. 'They're probably being interrogated...so...'

 **New Message**

Uni: Chisaku, Sis's been taken hostage. I escaped because she sacrificed herself. Meet me at this location. Don't only nod to coming onlookers maybe everyone has encouragement, really, everyone. [photo]

"..." The brunette boy chuckled. "Seriously? They really did that?" The engine roared as the Chisaku made a U-turn down to head down the street. "Let's go.."

* * *

"Did you send the message?" Blanc's axe was ready to kill at any given moment.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go sit with Noire."

Uni obediently complied, only because she knew both her and her sister wouldn't be able to hold their own in a fight against the three head Goddesses. It's a wonder how they distracted Nepgear and the others. "...sis."

"Hm?"

"I sent a code...hopefully he picks up on it."

"Did I say you could talk?!" The bluenette shouted, slamming her fist down onto a crate.

"..." Chisaku silently resumed to sidle against the wall, carefully scanning the premise of the building. He made it past Vert who was guarding the front door, and Neptune who was guarding the route to the two sisters. Blanc was being smart and camping the win condition. '...heh. This should be very fun.' It was better that they were dumb enough to split up, this kept Chisaku from expending energy in a head-on fight between all three if it came down to it. Fighting White Heart alone near killed him, so all three at once would be Hell. Quickly, he leapt down from her perch, landing quietly on a crate. The boy reached into his pocket, producing a pebble. He threw it, drawing Blanc's attention to that spot and to signal the girls that he came.

"Tch, a rodent."

A smirk slowly grew across his face as he produced a disc from his disc case. 'My move!' Throwing the disc down, it slid across the crate, off right in front of Blanc. A large flash erupted from it, blinding the Goddess.

"What?!" She couldn't hear, nor see anything. A smirk (or what she presumed to be a smirk) grew across her face as she readied for a fight. "Not bad." White Heart's vision cleared, only to see that the two sisters were gone. "Neptune, Vert, they're gone. On your guard."

"Roger."

* * *

"...that's was close..." Chisaku let a great breath of air out, having held his breath the entire time Blanc was still standing there. "You two alright?"

"Yeah." Uni replied, grabbing her rifle.

"Of course." Noire proudly responded as she readied her sword. "Time to give some payback for tying me and Uni up."

"You think the three of us can take on them?"

"Of course, we're the Lastation Trio after all."

"...you know, that cocky side of yours is sometimes really hot." The brunette boy said, hoping to get a little jump out of the Tsundere.

"Wha-?!"

"That's better." He chuckled. "Uni, you have your 'special item' on you?"

The smaller girl fished through her inventory for a bit before pulling out a small metal box. "Right here."

"Perfect. Prepare to counter-attack."

* * *

 **A/N**

" O_O"" "

 **Yes, Histoire?**

"Why do you intend for Chisaku, Noire, and Uni to fight Neptune, Blanc, and Vert?"

 **It'll be funny. Plus...you can read my mind, don't you already know this?**

"...(^.^)"/ "

 **You sly little Fairy, you.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chisaku rushed down the hallway, hearing the sounds of flying behind him. "SHIT!" He made a sharp turn, sliding as he ducked down, going under boxes conveniently stacked, forcing him to go under. He pushed off the ground, still running as he heard the boxes smash open behind him. "Of course..." The brunette boy brought his right hand out, his sword materializing in it. "Hey, you three."

"What?" Neptune spoke for the three Goddesses standing in front of the boy. Her black and purple sword gleamed in the sunlight.

"I love my new Library card."

"A riddle?" Vert asked, readying her Lance.

"Because I just got the hardest ass read I've ever gotten in my life." Dropping to the ground, Black Sister smirked, a gatling gun in front of her. "Scorpio!"

* * *

The black haired boy silently walked along the sidewalk, the sun beating down on him as cars lazily drove by. He sighed, taking out his phone to check for any updates. 'Well, at least I got away from the hell that is Mizuki and Melody combined...' Donte forced a smile as he read the text that Chisaku just sent him. 'A new library card? What is this, Smash For Glory?'

"Yo, Donte." John flicked his hand from his forehead, a small informal salute with a slight smirk to boot. He was sitting on his front porch as Donte was walking past. "You got away, huh?"

"Mizuki message you?"

"Yep...my phone blew up, actually."

"The hell did she do?!"

"Nothing, I blew it up myself." John chuckled, gesturing to the black burnt spot on the porch. "Put it out before anything else caught fire."

"The hell did you do?!"

"I felt like blowing something up and that was the most annoying thing closest to me. I got a new phone today, so why not, right?" The dirty blonde boy shrugged. "So, what's up with you? Your clothes are ripped apart."

"Mizuki and Melody are hell to deal with." The black haired boy replied, taking a seat next to the taller boy. "Hell, you know how they are."

"They really ripped you up this time."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Whatever, Watson." The boy pushed up his glasses, a smirk growing across his face as he tapped on his phone, three air-horns going off from it.

"I really hate you and that app."

"Heh, pretty sure everyone hates me."

"...will you answer the question from last time already?" Donte asked, pushing himself back onto the ground.

"...you mean...between this world and that world?"

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now." John leaned back, lying down next to Donte. "And...I guess I would have to say...I'd want him to come back. I know it's selfish, and self-centered, but he's a bro...and I don't want to lose one of my only friends."

"...don't worry."

"But I can't not worry..."

"I'm the same way."

"...what?"

"COME ON!" Donte threw his hands back, slamming them onto the wood. "Think about it! He's giving up his life, his friends, family, Nanami, for what? A video game world?!"

"...you're loud."

"But right."

"...yeah..."

"If it really did come down to that, I want him to choose to give up that dimension. No matter how much it hurts."

"Donte, you gotta also look at it from his perspective." John began. "Remember...he might really love someone over there, more than _her_...and you can't expect to have full control over him. His choices are his choices. Sure, we can be mad about it, but we have no right to object to his decisions."

"...I hate how right you are sometimes."

"How do you think I feel? You know me way too well."

"Yeah..."

"At least deny it!"

* * *

The brunette boy spun, watching as the two weapons flew right by him. He jumped, launching over the third and landed with a soft 'thud.' He looked up, meeting the eyes of Purple Heart and Green Heart, both of which were targeting him from the start. "You know...I forget why we're even fighting in the first place."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I take it you three have no idea either." Chisaku slightly chuckled. "How about I give you a reason? Beat us three...and I'll tell you everything."

"...!" The three Goddesses exchanged a look, nodding. White Heart spoke up. "And if you bastards win?"

"You each have to listen to one request that the three of us agree on." The boy said, gesturing to Black Heart and Black Sister. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

 **Skill: Cross Combination**

 **Skill: Tanzerin Trombe**

 **Skill: Rainy Ratnapura**

Chisaku jumped over the weapons, looking as if time slowed down. He smirked, his sword radiating with a slight heat.

 **Skill: Spin Slash**

The boy spun, the sword barely grazing the three as it forced them to retreat, only to be met with Uni's fire from above. "It was nice that you were smart enough to stay out of her line of sight for most of the fight so far." Chisaku began, standing back up again. "But this time, WE'RE PLAYING FOR KEEPS!" He lunged, creating a bottleneck with Noire dropping from above, and Uni ready to snipe at any given moment.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, that's enough of the light-hearted tone. Time for a full dive back into the darkness!**

"Why do you enjoy the darkness so much?"

 **Well, it's just how I roll. It's easier to pull from memories, and inject fiction into them to have a little fun.**

"Oh my..."

 **Yeah, enjoy what memories you can fish out of me.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Yep...worst idea I've ever had in my damn life." Chisaku sighed, slowly sitting up again. He looked around, all of the Goddesses on the ground from exhaustion. "So, what do we call this?"

"We...won..." Blanc strained to say.

"No...we won...of course...!" Noire struggled to bring her head up, panting heavily.

"I won't...admit...defeat..." Vert struggled to pushed herself up with her lance.

"How about this? We call it a frickin' draw. I'll answer three questions, and you have to answer to one minor request from us. Now shut up." The brunette boy snapped, standing up to treat wounds. "I'll answer them in a bit, now stay still and let me treat your wounds."

"...cheeky."

"Whatever."

* * *

Donte swung at the taller boy, clashing the wooden swords together. "Tch..."

"Watch my blade!" John quickly stepped back, the black haired boy's sword moving toward the ground. He closed in again, striking the boy in the back.

"Shit!" The black haired boy dropped to the ground, pain searing through his back. He swiped at the dirty blonde boy's feet, knocking him to the ground as well. Quickly, Donte stood again, jumping back while clutching his left arm. "You've gotten a lot better. Still need to fix that power of yours, you got stamina and tactics."

"Why thank you." John pushed himself up onto his feet, smiling. "You're still reckless and reflexive as ever."

"It's how I fight, don't judge."

"I'm not Mr. Game."

"Dick."

John chuckled, throwing the sword over to Donte. "You going to head back to Mizuki and Melody? They're probably really worried."

"Mizuki's been bothering me about Chisaku." The black haired boy scratched the back of his head, looking away. "She saw straight through our lies, but decided not to say anything."

"You tell her anything?"

"Not yet."

"...hey, there's a festival today." John pointed to the stands being set up down the street. "Let's take them there, it'll be a great distraction while we find a way to tell Mizuki slowly."

"I hate you and your plans." Donte replied, dropping his sword next to John's. "I also hate how you think you're the leader of the group."

"And I hate how you have a superiority complex."

"Touchè."

* * *

Chisaku sighed, making a sharp turn on his motorcycle. "They can't even bother to offer to stay in human form long enough to ride with me...sigh." The boy said aloud to himself, spotting the small specks in the distance, presumably the CPUs. He kept moving, cheating his way around traffic by taking small alleyways and quiet streets. The Basilicom slowly grew into view as the boy brought his motorcycle into Valet parking. "Yo, I'm back."

"Thanks." The guard took the keys form the boy and gave him a ticket. "The usual?"

"Yep." He turned, walking to the elevator. After a few moments of awkward silence in the empty elevator, the doors opened to the top floor where shouts and screams could be heard erupting from the other side. "Oh great." The brunette boy threw open the front doors, only to find Noire, Neptune, Blanc and Vert screaming at each other over a video game.

"Why did you all target me?!" Noire snapped.

"Neptune, you said we'd truce on Thunder Tits!"

"In the ten minutes it took me to get here, you guys blew up into an argument...great..."

* * *

"Donte!" Amy ran up to the boy, snuggling up to his side. "I'm glad you invited me to come!"

"Hey, Amy." The black haired boy chuckled. "Amy, this is Mizuki, my cousin." He gestured to the skinny girl standing beside John, who towered over her. She had long brown hair and was wearing a yukata for the festival.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." The girl smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Donte's girlfriend."

Donte swore he saw a few sparks fly between the girls. "Anyways, it's summer, so I decided that festivals and fireworks are what really define the youth of summer."

"...you definitely took that from John." Mizuki pointed out.

"No, he took that from his uncle." John corrected, pushing up his glasses. "Come on, Melody's getting restless over here."

* * *

"So, first question?" Chisaku asked, finally having calmed down the four Goddesses. 'How the hell did I do that anyways?' He sighed as Nepgear brought in some tea for everyone. The CPU Candidates were also in the room, sitting next to their sisters.

"I'll go first." Vert rose her hand. "What is your dimension like?"

'Starting off with a big one...' Chisaku let another breath of air escape his mouth before he began. "In my dimension, everyone hates me for one reason or another. Whether it be because I'm insanely good at sports, or because I'm smart and overachieve. Rarely anyone gets along with me because they see me as 'Mr. Perfect' or something. In general, it's just a normal world with nothing special in particular. There's rarely ever any need for war, and the some billion amount of people on the world are constantly searching for more technology from phones that can pick up voice recognition to how much RAM can a computer hold before the RAM crashes on itself."

"I see..."

"Do you have any love interests?" Blanc asked, completely oblivious to the meaning of blunt.

Chisaku nearly slammed his face onto the table when that question shot out. "Do I have to answer this one?"

Everyone nodded, including Histoire who was so tiny that her cup of tea could be a diving tank.

"My love interests are..."


	41. Chapter 41

Donte stood silently beside Amy as multiple fireworks blew up across the sky, lighting it up with a burning fire that everyone here at the festival enjoyed. He chuckled to himself, leaning onto Amy's side.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Cheesy..."

"I know..." Donte smiled to himself, feeling the warmth of the girl beside him. "Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die before I do...ok?"

"...you know I wouldn't think about that."

"Good." He stood back up again, turning to meet a certain red-headed girl off to the side, standing next to a blonde boy off in the distance. He watched as the girl turned to the boy, getting his attention. For a second, he swore time stopped as he took note of both of their expressions. The girl was blushing wildly, while the boy was moreover relaxed. Watching as the girl spoke a few words, and then the boy responded with two. The girl slightly shrunk away, before pushing through the crowd, passing Donte only for a split second. In that moment that those two crossed paths, the black haired boy knew exactly what had happened. "Hey, Amy, I gotta _go_ for a moment. Sorry."

Amy silently nodded, breaking away from her boyfriend and watched as he slowly made his way to the blonde boy. "Go do your thing."

* * *

Chisaku gave it some thought for a moment, before opening his mouth to respond. "I...really don't have any, I guess."

"May you elaborate?" The blonde CPU asked, pushing for answers.

"Most of my crushes were me just...forcing my ideals onto the girl, and then feeling devastated when their ideals weren't the same as mine. Plus, I was small and stupid when I did, so I stopped after awhile. The only girl that I genuinely liked...was Raeylen, a transfer student in my school, I guess." The boy rubbed the back of his head, turning away from the CPUs. "And...I guess...oi...ni..."

"What was that last part?"

"...nothing, it's embarrassing." He waved it off. "I guess...I don't really have any that I am willing to go for..."

"..." Noire slightly slouched in her seat, staring down at her cup of tea. She opened her mouth to say something.

Neptune cut off the girl shouting out her question. "What do you mean when you call yourself an OutCast?"

"..." The entire room silently stared at the purple-nette before turning to stare at the brunette boy.

"OutCast...is something that is my title, I guess." The boy turned away from the girls, facing the wall. "In my world, nobody really enjoys being around me. I'm the end of the jokes, and most of the time, it's only because I know a lot of obscure things. Whether it's useful or not. They're always complaining about my knowledge, or that I'm too good at sports. Some even complain about how well I know people I've only talked to once." He chuckled, looking at the ground. "One thing led to another...and, well, here I am." Chisaku pushed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, hanging his head down a bit, the boy simply closed his eyes. "Honestly, that world...is disgustingly bright for how its people act."

* * *

The redhead slammed the door to her room, locking it before collapsing onto her bed. 'I hate you...' She clenched her fists, tears beginning to settle into her bedspread. 'I hate this world!' She laid there in that position, softly crying to herself for a few moment. 'Why don't you like me?!' Her room was pitch black, and her mother knocked at the door, demanding she open the door immediately. 'I worked so hard to become your friend and everything!'

"RAEYLEN MEADOWS!"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom!"

"...what am I going to do with you?" Raeylen's mom sighed, her footsteps slowly disappearing down the hallway.

Raeylen rolled onto her back, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "...you're an absolute jerk, Vermillion." She sat up, looking at her phone by her side which was blowing up with texts. She opened it up, looking at them.

Donte: Hey, I kinda...saw what happened.  
Sorry, I was there with Amy and while looking for the bathroom, I spotted you and Vermillion.  
Um...Chisaku and I just wanted to say that you have our condolences.  
So...if you excuse me, I have someone to beat the shit out of.

The girl slightly smiled, before locking her phone and plugging it into the charger. She stood up again, changing out of her T-shirt and jeans, and into a baggy shirt and some shorts. She took a seat at her desks, flipping the small table lamp on. Opening up her email, she check to see if Chisaku had replied to her email from wherever the hell he was. "Oh, he replied."

"Hey, Raeylen. Long time no see.  
Sorry I'm not in Osaka right now, I'm in a different place helping out.  
I promise I'll be home soon, so don't worry about me.  
Hopefully, your life gets better than it sounds like. You're always on my mind.  
-Chisaku."

"..." Raeylen wondered where it went wrong, and why she didn't choose Chisaku over Vermillion. The two did go on a few dates together, but they never really did anything big.

* * *

Chisaku sighed, feeling a bit lonely after the CPUs left the room. He decided to stay back for some silence to think over a few things, but before all else, he fished his phone out of his pocket, dropping into the chatroom.

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

TheDarkLightTactician: Yo.

ShadowKnight: Yo yourself.  
[photo]

TheDarkLightTactician: Is that Vermillion?

ShadowKnight: What do you think he did?

TheDarkLightTactician: And you did that?

ShadowKnight: Who else?

TheDarkLightTactician: ...

ShadowKnight: ...if you ever do come back...she's waiting.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for no upload yesterday, got caught in a heavy cold and I'm still being chased by it -_-""**

 **Well, the one of first chapters of darkness back and I'm introducing(?) an OC.**

 **The owner of the OC doesn't have a fanfic account, she's just a good friend of mine, and...well...**

 **...let's just say that my rp'ing days are far from over. K and V, if you're reading this, all love no hate 3**

"May I ask a question?"

 **As long as it isn't about why I'm so messed up, Histoire.**

"Why is it that you are only now introducing Raeylen? Hasn't she been mentioned before?"

 **Well...I guess I kinda wanted to plunge this back into darkness. What better way than a rejection with Donte beating the crap out of Ver?**

"..."

 **Seeya next time, OutCasts!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Histoire, please stop trying to hide."

"Oh!"

"Your tome gives of sound as it hovers." Chisaku said, sighing. "How much did you read?"

"...I'm sorry."

"I take it you saw all of it?"

"Only the first time you hugged her." The Fairy replied, her face flushing red.

"Stop blushing, it's making me embarrassed." The brunette boy brought a hand up to his face, covering his red face. "If you really want, I can bring up one of the more important memories for you."

"...please do. ^^" "

"Hey, first time I see emoticons from this you."

* * *

The brunette boy sighed as he rested his head on his right fist, nervous about how late she was. The café that he and Raeylen were meant to meet at was pretty quiet since it was pretty late at night. He stared out the window at the snowy December wonderland that was pure white. This was their fourth date, and she was running late to the snow. Chisaku was half tempted just to grab the usuals to go and search for her.

"Welcome. By yourself?" A waitress asked.

"I think someone is waiting for me here." The voice replied, it was slightly high-pitched, but melodious all the same. "Oh, he's right there."

Chisaku turned to face the redhead, her scarf wet with snow. "Hey, Rae. You doing alright?"

"I told you not to worry, didn't I?" The girl smiled as she sat down, dropping her bag right next to her chair. "Did you already get the usuals?"

"Yep. We're just going to take it easy today, since it's snowing. The both of us also just got back from our part-time jobs, so let's just hang out here."

"Sure." Raeylen smiled, warming up inside the café. "It's really coming down, though."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Chisaku smiled as a waiter brought over their coffees, before bowing and taking his leave to serve other customers. "My train nearly got stopped because of it. I'm glad I made it though. I get to see my adorable girlfriend blush when I compliment her."

"Jerk..." The girl blushed, slightly pouting.

"There's the face that's my screensaver." The boy chuckled for a moment while Raeylen yelled at him for teasing her. "Sorry, sorry. I just love seeing your secret side."

"..."

"...he still on your mind?"

"How did you...?"

"Come on, this is the fourth date, and we hung out a lot in-between as well." Chisaku responded, taking a sip of his coffee. "So please...don't act like we're total strangers."

"...dumbass." Raeylen quietly sipped her coffee, black, cream, and two sugar pack, the way she loved it.

"...hey, Rae?"

"Yeah, Chisakkun*?"

"If you're really still thinking about Vermillion..." His heart was breaking, pain searing in his body as the words came out of his mouth. "I think...it'd be better if you went for him."

"...what are you...saying...?"

"You said it before, didn't you? That you don't want to be tied down so early in life." The brunette boy clenched his left fist, which was underneath the table. "So please...choose the path you want to go down. And I'll support you no matter what."

"Chisakkun...don't do this to me..."

"I'm sorry, but I just...can't keep loving someone that I can't 100% say that she'll choose me." Tears slowly began build up behind the scenes, only being held back by sheer willpower from Chisaku. "So please...choose a path. I'll support you no matter how difficult."

* * *

"That's enough." Histoire cut off the memory, sitting on the table in front of Chisaku. "I'm...very sorry."

"...you're not the one who caused the break-up, are you?" Chisaku asked, a sad smile crossing his face. "So please...don't apologize." A few moment of awkward silence passed, only broken by the occasional sip of tea from the boy. "Hey, Histoire?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen a Doggo do a Hurricane Kick?"

"Mmbuh!"

"There's that smile." Chisaku grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "I hate not smiling, it just doesn't sit right with me, I guess."

"Well, I can see why..." The Fairy mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

'I know what you said. I know you're reading my thoughts. Stop it.'

"..."

'Stop blushing.'

"..."

Chisaku sighed, turning away from Histoire. "Honestly, you're no fun, are you?"

"I apologize..." The tome moved back and forth as Histoire fidgeted on it, feeling a bit awkward to be around the boy.

"Did you look into what I asked you to?"

"Ah, I did. I found a few things, but I still need another day to get everything."

"Let me hear what you have so far."

* * *

"TOH!" Donte swung at John, forcing him back.

"HYAH!" John thrust forward, trying to create a small window to retreat for another attack, only to have his sword pushed away from a swing coming from underneath it. "Dammit!"

"Take this!" The black haired boy swiped at the dirty blonde boy's feet, tripping him. Immediately, he pinned John to the ground, sword at his neck. A few moment of silence passed before Donte threw his sword to the side, pulling John up.

"Wow, you're really practicing what Chisaku's taught you."

"I mean...I like sword-fighting, I guess."

"...you know, every time we've talked about the other dimension, it's always Chisaku and I talking about it." John observed, pushing up his glasses. "What do you view that dimension as?"

"...I guess..." Donte turned his back to John, looking up to the sky. "It has its good points...but...it's not something I might want to stay in forever, I guess."

"That's redundant."

"Shut up." The boy snapped, sucking on his teeth. "...if it came down to it, I'd choose for Chisaku to stay in that world if it meant keeping us out of it."

"You're really against it, huh?"

"I want my normal life. No matter how bad this world is, it's still better than being addicted to that world."

"Heh, for once you're being rational. But still ignorant as ev-OOF!" John slammed onto the ground as a fist connected with his stomach.

"SHUT UP! I WANT TO LIVE HOW I WANT TO LIVE!"

"Heh...ow, that hurts like a bitch..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chisakkun: It's a nickname of mine, when I was little, mind you, that Raeylen's creator addresses that Chisaku as so that there's no confusion between which Chisaku is the subject. Chisaku-kun is how someone would say to respect Chisaku, so Rae's creator shortened it.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chisaku sighed, opening up the map Histoire gave him on his phone. "This is going to be hell..."

"What is, Chisaku-senpai?"

"Hey, Asashin."

"...that didn't scare you?"

"No, now get out of the tree, you're going to break the branch."

"No I'm no-" The branch snapped, dropping the black haired boy to the ground face first. "Ow..."

"Told you." The brunette boy kept walking, marking off places that couldn't have the Sharicite in Planeptune. There was a lot of ground to cover, and very little time if he remembered this event correctly. 'If I remember correctly, this is _that_ event. Planeptune's shares are way too high for it not to be this event!'

"Senpai! Wait up!" Asashin caught up, looking at the map. "You're going to need help if you're going to be looking for whatever that is. I won't ask about it, but I will ask to be able to come along."

"Sure. Do you know where the nearest park is?"

"Right over there, why?"

"Good. Find a sniping perch where you won't be seen."

"Why?"

"Something big is about to go down, and you're going to be part of it." Chisaku responded, calculating distances from what he knew between the real-life counterpart, and his world's counterpart. "Trust me, please."

"Alright, Senpai. I'm on it." The boy pulled on the strap of his case, tightening it before running into the park, looking for a sniping perch.

"Alright...this should be very fun."

* * *

"Shit, I'm a bit late!" Chisaku pulled out his phone, reflecting the light of the sun to Uni and Noire, trying to get their attention.

* * *

"Hm?" Uni looked to the light source, seeing it flash in a pattern. "Sis, wait."

"What is it, Uni?"

"Morse code?" Black Sister pointed to the light source. "Do you think it's Chisaku?"

"D-O-N-T-L-E-A-V-E-Y-E-T..." Black Heart read the code. "Don't leave yet?"

"Hm..." Uni scanned the surrounding areas. "Sis, do you see what I'm seeing over there?"

"...oh no..."

* * *

"YAAH!" Purple Heart thrust at the CPU, only to be stopped by a shield.

"That's not going to work!" The CPU waved her staff towards Purple Heart, striking her with lightning.

"KYAA!"

"Neptune!" Chisaku pushed himself off of a platform he created, catching the CPU in his arms, Setting her down on the very platform he stood on. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah...thanks, Chisaku."

"Don't mention it!" The brunette boy jumped off of the platform, sword in hand. "Take this!"

 **Skill: God's Finger**

The sword stabbed into the shield, lodging itself deep into the barrier. "Tch..."

"That won't work!" The CPU waved her staff again, the lightning being absorbed into the sword. "What?"

"TSURANUKU!" Chisaku forced the sword forward, shattering the barrier around the CPU, flying forward from the leftover force. He created another platform, landing on it when he missed the CPU.

Translation: _Pierce through!_

"Ahahahahaha!" The CPU threw her head back in a maniacal laugh, the barrier reforming around her. "Is that all you can manage?!"

"Scorpio!"

 **Skill: Piercing Bullets**

Three bullets came flying from underneath the CPU, all three breaking the barrier again.

"Neptune!"

"Right!"

 **Skill: Critical Edge**

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

The two sword-wielders lunged at the CPU, closing her escape options. Chisaku smirked, stopping the skill mid lunge to drop down, exactly where the CPU was going. "HARD ASS READ?! HELL YEAH!"

 **Skill: Keen Perception**

The boy drew his handgun, firing down at the CPU.

"Tch!" The CPU brought her barrier up, stopping the bullets in their place.

"NOIRE! UNI!"

"HAAAAH!"

 **Skill: EX-Multi Blaster**

 **Skill: Drop Slash**

The two CPUs of Lastation came flying in, skills ready to release at any given moment. Black Heart closed the distance, lodging her knee into the CPU before ripping a gash across the shield, opening it once again for Black Sister's beam to pierce through the CPU's defenses.

"Tch...!"

"I won't let you." Green Heart lobbed her spear forward, stopping the new CPU from counter-attacking.

"Noire! Uni! Vert!"

"Sorry about blowing up in your face, Neptune." Noire replied, regrouping with the others.

"I apologize for my ignorance, Neptune." Vert slightly smiled, hanging her head down a bit.

"It's fine."

"So? Who's she?" Uni asked, readying another shot. "It's not like I intend to lose!"

"Apparently, she's the CPU of Tari."

"The old destroyed nation?"

"The people are always screaming for more help!" The CPU of Tari shouted, her eyes full of malice and insanity. One look from Chisaku, and he knew exactly what to compare it to. "All they do is sit around crying for help when their lives are miserable, and when they are perfect, they shut up and forget about us!"

"..." It took the brunette boy every ounce of his body to keep his body under control. He knew that he could unleash mayhem is he made a wrong move, because this opponent wasn't an opponent that was easy to beat. She would steal the power of the CPUs, so he had to play it very carefully as to not get angered over what was the inevitable.

* * *

"Woo...a new CPU...eh?" Asashin chuckled, moving once again to find another sniping perch to not stale a certain spot. "Hm? Is that...?"

Two hooded figures, one tall, one short, were making their way through the town, staying relatively close to the action.

"Well, looks like the Witch is here, eh?" The black haired boy's eyes locked onto a good sniping perch. "I'll be ready to snipe her down if she gets in the way."

* * *

Chisaku readied his sword, locating the share-stealing machine. 'If I destroy that...Blanc won't get to apologize to Neptune...but...' His gaze wandered to the people evacuated in the park below. 'If I don't break it, I risk altering the timeline in a different way if Blanc doesn't make it...shit.' The brunette boy took a deep breath, over-clocking his brain to think rationally about it. 'I think I can hear Blanc's wings. She's close...alright.'

"Time to fire!"

"No, stop!"

"Not going to work!"

"AEGIS!"

"ICE COFFIN!"

 **Dual Skill Recognized!**

Chisaku threw his left hand back, an orange barrier forming over the giant frozen star that was dropping in front of the destructo-beam of the CPU of Tari, stopping it from killing the people in the park down below. A sigh of relief came from Chisaku when he heard the share-stealing machine shatter from Blanc's axe. 'Alright...just gotta last a bit longer now.'

"Go underneath the beam, and the lightning can't hit you."

"Blanc!"

"...sorry, Neptune. I was wrong...about attacking you from before."

"Don't worry about something that trivial." Purple Heart replied, mature enough to let go of something that could've killed her.

"Yo, if you two are done, we got evil to kill." Chisaku said, trying to lighten the mood. The corner of his eye caught a faint flash of light.

"I'll finish this with one blow!" Neptune raised her sword, the CPUs crowding beside her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Even when I follow something that is technically "canon" I give it my own spin.**

"Why do you not like to follow the structure of canonical events?"

 **Wait, you can see the future?!**

"I am a future Histoire, not the one that appears in this story."

 **...well then.  
The answer is that, I hate doing canonical stuff. I'll read it, but I'm no good when typing it. It's annoying, and a drag.  
...than again, Fire Emblem is another story. That's always enjoyable in my opinion.**

"I see..."

 **Seeya next time, OutCasts!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Yo, if you two are done, we got evil to kill." Chisaku said, trying to lighten the mood. The corner of his eye caught a faint flash of light.

"I'll finish this with one blow!" Neptune raised her sword, the CPUs crowding beside her.

Chisaku brought his sword up, nodding to Neptune, and then Uni. "Time for a Chain!"

 **Skill: God's Finger**

 **Skill: Piercing Bullets**

 **Skill: EX-Multi Blaster**

Chisaku lunged forward, lodging the sword into the barrier around the CPU of Tari. "Rey Ryghts? You're in there, aren't you?"

"I'm not that woman!"

"Sure you are. You just gotta open up." Chisaku smiled as the bullets from Asashin broke the barrier around Rey, the boy dropping out of the way from the large beam from Uni's rifle.

"HAAAAAAH!"

 **Skill: Victory Slash**

* * *

Chisaku was the first one up, the explosion from the Goddesses trying to stop Rei had knocked everyone to the ground. After a few seconds, he ran down the path, being the farthest away from her. "SOU WA SASERU KA!"

Translation: _As if I'd let you!_

The brunette boy launched off of a jagged piece of rubble, bringing his sword down onto the bluenette. Taking a good look now that there was less urgency, Chisaku noticed how her clothing was mainly black and blue, mirroring that of an _Incubus_ type monster.

Rei jumped back, losing her concentration on her charge. "Tch...insolent fly!"

"Well, this 'fly' can fly!" Chisaku jumped up, his sword emanating a burning aura as he dropped down once again, a fire in his eyes.

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Dual Skill recognized!**

The boy thrust his sword through the orb of lightning, a trail following the sword whenever he swung the sword, relentlessly battering away at the shield around Rei before shattering it. "To hell with you!"

"Ngh!"

"You will know my name!" Chisaku shouted, thrusting his sword forward, shattering all protection the CPU of Tari had left. "I am Chisaku, he who shall not let harm to my friends! I fight for them!" He kicked Rei in the stomach, pushing her to the ground before pinning her, holding his sword right in front of her neck. "...hmph. If this is all it takes to stop a Goddess, then this world is weaker than I thought." He taunted, knowing all too well what Blanc and Noire are capable of.

"I will kill you!"

"Will you now? Scorpio."

 **Skill: Paralysis Bullet**

Asashin pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle, the bullet hitting Rei in the shoulder, knocking her out. "Bullseye."

"..." Chisaku silently stood up again, the adrenaline still rushing through his body and sword. Slowly, he calmed himself down as his eyes caught two hooded figures turn away from the scene, slowly walking away. "...thanks, Arfoire. I know you were going to step in if it came down to it." He turned, his eyes locking with the Sharicite. "So...this is what gave her powers of a CPU, huh?" Chisaku examined it closely, the power-button shaped crystal emanating zero power whatsoever. Whatever happened to her shares, they lost all influence on the crystal, making it no longer shine like any of the ones he saw. "Her shares are gone at this point...hm..." For the time being, the boy pocketed the dull crystal as the other Goddesses began to wake up, the people rushing to their sides. "...hah, once an OutCast, always an OutCast." The brunette boy turned away from the people, heading over to Asashin's location.

* * *

Donte sighed as he leaned against his room's door, Mizuki finally leaving him alone in the solitude of his room. "Goddamn that girl..." He pulled out his phone, unlocking it to check the chatroom.

 **ShadowKnight has logged on.**

Lizoto: Hey

ShadowKnight: Hey. C on?

 **TheDarkLightTactician has logged on.**

Lizoto: No  
Speak of the Devil

TheDarkLightTactician: Best timing ever, or what?

ShadowKnight: Hell yeah.

Lizoto: Ba-Dum-Tss

TheDarkLightTactician: I just beat two Goddesses in this world, and I'm happy.

Lizoto: Which ones?

TheDarkLightTactician: Rei and Blanc. Not in that order, Blanc was a tie. Rei was because of help from others.  
Asashin Yatowa is here as well. No idea how he got here.

ShadowKnight: You mean 1-C's Asashin?

TheDarkLightTactician: The very same.

ShadowKnight: The hell?

 **Lizoto has invited Mondai Sogeki to the chatroom.**

Lizoto: Hey, Asashin.

Mondai Sogeki: Hi Senpai!

ShadowKnight: Which one?

Mondai Sogeki: All of you.

TheDarkLightTactician: I'm on the ground floor, do you see me?

Mondai Sogeki: I see you, Senpai.

Lizoto: You're in the Hyperdimension with Chisaku?

Mondai Sogeki: Yeah. I found a lost PSVita and when I turned it on at home, I was brought into this world. I started off with a pistol, but I bought a sniper rifle with the money I earned from questing.

ShadowKnight: I just...don't...  
Screw this, I'm taking a nap.

TheDarkLightTactician: Yo, D, sorry about Mizuki.

ShadowKnight: She finally left me alone. I'm using that time to catch up on sleep. I need my 18 hours.

* * *

Chisaku chuckled as he heard footsteps coming from the building's stairway. Asashin came out of the landing, closing the door behind him. "I'm so glad that this building wasn't destroyed."

"Thanks to you, we stopped Rei." The brunette boy chuckled, locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket. "You coming?"

"Where to?"

"The Port"

"Why?"

"No reason." Chisaku shrugged, heading off first. "Or you can go do your own thing."

"I'm coming, Senpai!"

* * *

"When did you get such a sick motorcycle?"

"Ryu gave it to me."

"You mean, the Captain of Lastation defense?"

"Yep." Chisaku kickstarted the vehicle, relieved that it survived the damages and how it still worked after what it went through. "Come on, we're going for a ride."

"Wait, there's nowhere to go though."

"You getting on or not?" The brunette boy offered a helmet, which Asashin took. "You ready? Here we go!" The engine roared to life as the boy kicked the kickstand down, the motorcycle ripping across the sea.

"THIS THING IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Asashin shouted over the COM System.

"You want one? I can probably hook you up with one."

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Can I just say? Roy being released for Sm4sh is so hype. He was my main in Melee, and he is so good in Sm4sh, even despite the nerfs they put on him. They actually helped him more than hurt him.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chisaku sighed, taking off his helmet. "You know, you need to do something about that screaming. I think I went deaf in my left ear."

"Haha...sorry, Senpai." Asashin slightly lowered his head, returning the helmet to Chisaku.

"It's fine." The brunette boy sighed as he threw the keys to the guard, telling him the usual spiel. "So, where do you normally hang out?"

"I normally stay at the Inn or something, somewhere that's not too bad, but not too classy." The black haired boy shrugged.

"Ahaha, nice." Chisaku checked his watch, reading that it was only 4 in the afternoon. "It's still kinda early, you got anything you want to do?"

"How about a Sniper Battle? I've always wanted to see how you fare with a sniper rifle."

"Loser pays for dinner?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Asashin lied down, bringing the scope up to his eye. "Never knew there was a sniping range in the Lastation Basilicom."

"I have connections." Chisaku replied, shrugging. 'Probably shouldn't tell him just yet. Make him learn himself.'

"Those are some crazy connections, then." The boy slightly scoffed, readying his trigger finger. Quickly, he sniped down the targets one by one as they moved around, dropped for the ceiling, flew across the room, or popped up from the ground.

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

 **Skill: Hawkeye**

Asashin stopped thinking, zoning out all other sensory actions in his environment, only his targets were visible. Quickly and silently, he sniped them all down. "Yes!"

"Barely missed a perfect. Not bad." Chisaku chuckled, sitting down cross-legged with his own rifle.

"Why do you sit like that?"

"It's easy to concentrate." Readying his gun, the brunette boy simply smiled. "I need to score at least 485, huh?"

"Good luck, Senpai."

"I don't need it."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm all skill!"

 **Skill: Keen Perception**

* * *

Raeylen sighed, pulling on a shirt and some comfortable sweats. Gabbing a pair of earbuds, she plugged them into her phone and blasted rock at near full volume as she began jogging, heading around the nearby areas for a bit. The morning sun was barely rising when the redhead had left home for her daily morning jog. Having a missing boy holding back his jog by her side was lonely, but she still promised to herself that she would do it no matter how much it would hurt. Still moving, Raeylen came across the park she first met Chisaku and his friends at, without approaching them, of course. Heading in, she took the mountain trail, heading up it to a spot few ever really went up. The woods were silent, eerily so for the mood, and the morning mist was just barely dispersing when she finally reached the top, to find another figure there to her surprise. "Um...hi?"

"Hm?" The figure looked over, waiting for a moment before taking out his headphones, and removing his hood. "Oh, hey, Raeylen..."

"Hey, Donte..." The redhead took a short break, taking a seat next to the boy. "So, what brings you to the Lookout?"

"Eh, needed some quiet to listen to my music in peace. My cousin's over, and she's stirring up some hell." Donte replied, scooting over a bit for Raeylen. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking about a few things." A moment of awkward silence passed.

"...sorry, I saw it..."

"...yeah, I saw you at the festival."

"...sorry..."

"Since when have you been so nice?"

"WOW, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" The black haired boy exploded, really pissed.

"Well, I always see you screwing around with Chisaku and Hinata, and you're always the one who's really mean or careless." The redhead replied, slightly scared for her life. "Am I wrong?"

"Oh, them..." Donte turned back to the sunrise, a slight smile on his face. "Well, I guess I am pretty rash around them, but I guess it's by comparison, I don't want the group to just be a bunch of smartass nerds of something." He shuddered for effect. "But I guess I also do it because...I don't know...I guess it's just 'cause it's better to feel like a normal person around those two."

"..."

"What?"

"...that is really deep. Deeper than anything that has ever come out of the mouth of the dude who sleeps in class."

"Well, screw you! I was being sentimental and this is what I get?!"

Raeylen giggled, only to hear Donte chuckle with her. "Listen to us, we're like an old married couple."

"Hah, that'd be the day." The black haired boy leaned back onto his arms, the wooden bench slightly creaking. "...you know, I remember the first time Chisaku showed me this place." He looked over at the the worn out wooden platform, there were picnic tables and a small roof over a few of them. "We hung out for nearly the entire day up here. Then I heard about how he liked you."

"Around the time he asked me out."

"Yep, and what happened afterwards, a couple weeks later?"

"...sorry..."

"I'm not mad over it, it's my bro's choice after all." Donte shrugged, feeling like a good guilt trip would work. "So, what're you gonna do about it now?"

"...I...I guess..."

* * *

Chisaku sighed, stretching out. "That was an awesome dinner! How'd you know that place?"

"My wallet..." Asashin sighed, visible streaks of dread coming from him.

"Cheer up, you still have my black card, don't you?"

"...right..."

"You used to carrying money on you?"

"Yeah."

"Not a good thing." The brunette boy turned around, facing the younger boy. "Doing something like that only heightens the chance of losing more if you're robbed. Cards are a funny thing where if you know how to protect your stuff, you can't lose too much money at once."

"I take it you protected it, Senpai?"

"Hell yeah."

"Cool." The black haired boy put his hands into his pocket, looking up at the night sky. "Hey, is it just me, or are those the CPUs?"

"Oh, yeah." Chisaku chuckled, waving to them. "Hey, I gotta go, promised some guys we'd go drinking."

"Senpai, don't get addicted now."

"I don't go to get drunk now." The brunette boy replied, waving off the younger boy. "I'll seeya around, ok?"

"Yep." Asahsin saluted for a quick second, before heading off in the other direction.

"Well then...time for some experimentation, I guess." Chisaku hopped onto his motorcycle, the engine roaring to life. "Let's go!"


	46. Chapter 46

Slipping into his seat, the brunette boy opened his trench coat pocket before throwing the coat and his shirt off onto his bed, opening his hand to reveal the dull power button shaped crystal. "So...let's see how you work." Chisaku flipped on his computer, setting the Sharicite onto the table. As he waited, his eyes wandered to the night sky, the stars were out and the moon was near full. "Looks like tomorrow's a full moon, huh?" A small smile grew across his face, before it disappeared, remembering the event that happened on the full moon in his world. "...yeah, a full moon...huh?" Clearing his mind, the boy went back to the task in front of him, the Sharicite and analyzing what he could do with it. "...no regrets, right?"

* * *

Raeylen let out a deep breath, taking a seat at her desk. She booted up her computer, putting on some music as she scrolled through forums and other social media sites. "...summer always sucks...my friends are always doing something, and here I was, thinking I would finally win for once..."

 **New Message!  
** TheOneHero: Hey, Rae

Shortie_Rae: Hey, Eva

TheOneHero: How are you holding up? I heard about...well...

Shortie_Rae: Donte tell you?

TheOneHero: Yeah...

Shortie_Rae: Don't feel sorry, it's kinda my fault, isn't it?

TheOneHero: ...I'm sorry for rushing you into relationships, I shouldn't have done that in the first place.

Shortie_Rae: Eva, don't say that...

TheOneHero: I'm the one who encouraged you into it! Don't act like it wasn't!

Shortie_Rae: There's that side of you I always hate you going into. Nobody likes it when you're upset.  
So please, calm down...

TheOneHero: ...sorry.

Shortie_Rae: It's fine.

TheOneHero: ...

Shortie_Rae: Where's the adorable Eva that everyone loves?

TheOneHero: O/O

Shortie_Rae: There we go! xD  
You know, you always cheer me up somehow. I love you for that.

TheOneHero: ^/^ Don't mention it, no one has fun when you're not anyways.  
Say Hi to Chi for me!

* * *

 **ShadowKnight has logged on.**

ShadowKnight: Yo.

Lizoto: Yeah, so you should totally find out about it.

TheDarkLightTactician: Hey, D  
Thanks, J. Will do

Lizoto: Herro

ShadowKnight: I see you kicked Asashin

TheDarkLightTactician: Yeah, it's confidential stuff.

Lizoto: C found the Sharicite of Rei Ryghts, and was experimenting with it.

TheDarkLightTactician: [photo]  
Look at this! No shares! Tari really did fall to ruin, eh?

ShadowKnight: ...don't tell me...

TheDarkLightTactician: Before you yell at me, hear me out.

ShadowKnight: You got 1 minute.

TheDarkLightTactician: I...promised myself that I wouldn't do it.  
But now that I have everyone telling me to, I broke that promise on a different condition.

ShadowKnight: And that is...?

TheDarkLightTactician: If it comes down to...the death of me and the girls, and not ever returning home, I would take saving them.  
They've done so much for me...and I can't just abandon them for my own sake.

Lizoto: I'm still objected to that. But it's your choice, I have to respect it.

ShadowKnight: Don't you dare use it!

TheDarkLightTactician: Only if it comes down to the lives of the girls and I. That is my condition.

ShadowKnight: ...I won't fucking forgive you if you betray your family.

TheDarkLightTactician: I promise, I won't use it until it's a do-or-die situation.

ShadowKnight: ...your promise, not mine.

Chisaku chuckled, looking at the crystal closely again. He reached over to his coat, taking the box out from the the chest pocket. He placed the crystal in there with the CPU Memory, both fitting in with ease. "Do-or-die situation...eh? No regrets, right?" The boy looked over to the sky, seeing the moon slowly beginning its descent underneath the horizon. "...I guess, one regret after all."

* * *

A lone figure slowly traversed the night veil, staying within the shadows to keep its secrecy. "...it hurts..." It scratched at its face, some blood dripping onto the ground. "...it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..." Still moving, the figure came close to a small tavern, a couple walking away. "...the man is cheating on her, the woman is a slut." The figure simply smirked as it kept walking, traversing the Lastation nightlife. "...it hurts..."

* * *

"Scorpio!"

The young girl slammed her finger onto the trigger, her eyes focused on where her bullet landed. "Did I hit it?"

"80 points!" The boy shouted back, examining the target. "Recalibrate, you were off by 0.23mm W/SW!"

"Understood!" Uni slightly fixed her aim to the right, moving up a little bit. The crosshair was now above the bullseye, the red dot on the vitals. "Ready!"

"Scorpio!"

"Hit home!"

"100 points!"

"Yes!" The girl jumped up, her hands hanging triumphantly in the air.

"Congrats, Uni." Chisaku walked up to the Uni, patting her on the head. "Now if only you could pull this off repeatedly."

"..."

"Ahaha, messing with you. You did really good! Stop comparing yourself to others." The brunette boy genuinely grinned at the girl, receiving a soft smile in return. "I told you before, right? You're your own person, no matter what anyone will say. That includes trying to be stealthy but failing like your sister."

"Geh!"

"Come on out, Noire." Chisaku gestured over.

"...how do you do this stuff?" Noire slightly sulked, coming out from her hiding spot.

"You're really loud, Noire." The boy chuckled, before retracting his hand from the younger girl's head. "...so, you have a question for me, I assume?"

"Yeah." The Tsundere stood straight again, pushed one of her twin-tails out of the way. "When are you going to try the CPU Memory again?"

"Well...I guess when I find a Sharicite to link up to." The boy quickly lied, patting the pocket with the CPU Memory in it. "Until then, I'm keeping it here with my wallet."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I love foreshadowing.**

 **Anyone else? No? Oh well...**


	47. Chapter 47

"Kukuku..." The figure slowly walked away, dropping off a small wooden slab. "...it hurts...it hurts so much..." It scratched at its face, a small amount of blood dripping onto its finger. "...revenge...stop the voices...revenge...my Goddess..."

* * *

Chisaku walked in the middle of the two girls, a smile on his face as they traversed the marketplace. "So, remind me why we're out here again?"

"There's apparently a famous Fortune Teller coming to Lastation, so I wanted to do this on a whim, I guess." Noire replied, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"..." The boy silently kept walking, remembering the bad experiences he had with fortune tellers, whether it be something stupidly coincidental, or be it on purpose, every time, there was always something going wrong. But this was a game, so he decided to get his fortune read anyways.

"You went silent...is something wrong?" Uni asked, looking up to meet Chisaku's eyes.

"Oh, no, nothing at all. Still thinking over a few things."

"Becoming a CPU?"

"...yeah..."

"..." The younger girl slightly moved closer to the boy, trying to create a small comforting aura.

"Thanks." The brunette boy patted the girl on the head as they kept walking, the sun still high in the sky. "...what the hell is with that line?!"

"I wasn't kidding when I said she was famous."

"...ugh, this is going to take awhile, isn't it...?"

"No, we can just head to the front." The Tsundere gestured to the front, where a certain silver haired girl was already standing in line.

"...Kei's already up there? Wow." Chisaku chuckled slightly, heading up to the front with the two girls beside him.

* * *

"Hey." The black haired boy popped his head into the room, ignoring the giant pile of clothes in the corner. "What's up, John?"

"Thanks for coming. Take a seat next to the empty pizza boxes, I'll throw 'em out later." John replied, pushing his chair away from his desk. "Just thought I'd invite you to a party that I'm being forced to go to."

"Then why didn't you tell me online?" Donte asked, taking a seat between the pizza boxes and a stack of book varying in size.

"Because, Mizuki would force her way in with you."

"...it's creepy how well you know her."

"She can't force her way in if she doesn't find out until the day you leave, right?"

"...holy shit, you know her really well."

"She's easy to read...easier than Chisaku that is." John shrugged, setting his right arm on the desk. "Your invitation's on top of the stack of games behind you."

"Oh." Donte picked up the small envelope, revealing the first box to be 'Hyperdimension Neptunia U.'

"If Mizuki tries to print one herself, it won't work." The dirty blonde boy smirked. "It's issued on the same paper as our report cards."

The black haired boy's forced smile turned into a smirk of malice. "So you mean...I can mess with her, is what you're saying."

"You didn't hear that from me."

"No I did not."

"Alright." A few moments of silence passed. "Wanna go fight in the woods?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Chisaku entered the room, Uni exiting behind him. It was dimly lit, only a table and a crystal ball in the center of it. On the other side, sat an old woman. She was leaning over her crystal ball, gesturing for him to sit. Taking a seat, the boy bowed, forcing a smile. "Hello."

"Welcome, oh you're such a young boy." The woman replied, before gesturing to her crystal ball. "What fortune would you like to hear?"

"Um...I guess...my future."

"What future? Love affairs, business, your path..."

"My path, I guess."

"Ok..." The woman began to gesture to the crystal ball again, the glass clouding up with a gray smoke. "Stare deeply into the crystal ball, give it the most sincere stare you have...and your path will open to both you and I..."

The brunette boy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them to stare at the crystal ball. 'This isn't going to backfire again...is it?' The thought echoed as his dark eyes stared intently into the smoke, a figure beginning to appear from it. He kept concentrating on the figure, trying to make out his features. The face was slowly appearing, until...

'Crack!'

"OH MY!" The woman fell back out of her seat, the crystal ball shattering. "Y-you...j-j-just...what are you?!"

'SHIT!' The brunette boy quickly shot out of his seat, staring into the eyes of the fortune teller. Her eyes flickered between fear and despair, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm sorry...did I look at it wrong?"

"G-get out...GET OUT!"

Chisaku dropped a handful of credits onto the table, before turning away and leaving the room. His arm brushed against the next person who entered, not even caring for who was coming out. The boy sighed as he left the small building, coming out to meet the three girls. "Hey."

"How'd your fortune go?" Kei smiled, inquiring.

"Eh, nothing good nor bad in particular." He lied, trying to shrug off what happened.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave here." The girl waved for a few moments before leaving.

"Seeya!" Chisaku waved back. He turned to face the two Goddesses, their faces still slightly red. "You two ok? Did you guys catch a cold or something?" He played off trying to be oblivious, not wanting to push for any answers just yet.

"N-No, I'm fine." Uni waved off the thought, calming herself down.

"I-it's nothing...really." Noire said, reassuringly.


	48. Chapter 48

He turned to face the two Goddesses, their faces still slightly red. "You two ok? Did you guys catch a cold or something?" He played off trying to be oblivious, not wanting to push for any answers just yet.

"N-No, I'm fine." Uni waved off the thought, calming herself down.

"I-it's nothing...really." Noire said, reassuringly.

"Get down!" The boy pushed the two girls down, his handgun drawn. He fired two shots into the alleyway, the figure jumping out of it. Chisaku's sword materialized into his right hand, gripping it tightly. He closed the distance, striking onto the metal gauntlets of the figure. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Kukuku..." The figure laughed creepily, pushing the boy back. He was sad and angered that this upstart boy had just stopped him from target hunting, and that the Goddess of Lastation was right there with him, and her little sister. "Who am I?" The figure removed its hood, revealing the face of a man.

"...!" Chisaku refrained from vomiting, this was no longer a safe place to lower his guard. The man had parts of his face clawed off, they were still bleeding. Some scars were still across his face, all leading around his eyes, which were bloodshot. The man had bright blonde hair, and a headband of some sort around his forehead. "Yeah, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I am..." The man threw off his robe, revealing his muscular build. He held two inches over the boy, wearing a sleeveless green shirt and cargo pants. Black combats boots stretched up his legs, the pant legs were tucked into them. "... _Mister Sephiri_."

'Wait, did he just use two different languages to call himself mystery twice?' The brunette boy heard the thought echo, only to see a smirk grow across Sephiri's face.

"I am a mystery, why yes I am."

"A mind reader?!"

"I read a lot of things, and I love all the books around me." He gestured to the plaza. "I know how many people have cheated before, and even more about their pasts."

Black Heart lunged, her blade missing the man altogether. "Tch...!"

"Don't bother, I can see your every move." Sephiri taunted, landing on the ground again. "All you can do...is painfully accept your death." A malicious smirk broke from the man's face, his eyes in a mad frenzy.

"..." Chisaku felt anger beginning to seethe underneath his skin, every inch of his body and soul now dedicated to not lashing out right away. He also needed to keep the fact that there was a large amount of blood still visible on Sephiri's face, distracting him from going into his true focus.

"Hit home!" Uni brought up her gun, firing around the man, never aiming directly for him. 'Cut off his escape path, and he will be trapped.'

"Ho? You think that'll work?" The blonde man dropped to the ground, sliding forward. He instantly closed the distance between him and the younger Goddess, towering over her as he grabbed the gun, pushing it away from him. "That's not good enough, you know."

 **Skill: Torneraid Sword**

Noire's sword warped with a hopeful aura, the blade flashing all different colors of the rainbow. She charged forward, swinging at the man. "HYAH!"

"Not today!" The man brought his left arm up, catching the blade with one hand. He pulled on the blade, swinging the older Goddess into her little sister, the two slamming into a building nearby.

"...!" In an instant, rage began to explode from the brunette boy, his urges slowly overpowering his rationality. He jumped on impulse, his blade dancing with fury.

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

* * *

"HYAH!" Donte thrust forward, moving his arm over his head as John's blade swiped by, nicking his elbow for a split second. The black haired boy thrust his sword forward, slamming it into the dirty blonde boy's stomach.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"I-it's fine...I'm...used to this..." John keeled over, clutching his gut tightly. "No, I'm not...you're strong as all hell, dude..." His voice was hoarse and raspy, breath heavier than when he was being weighed down from Chisaku's unconscious body.

"You alright there? Should I call for help?"

"No, I'm fine..." The boy waved off the thought, standing back up slowly. "God, that hurts like a bitch."

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Donte inquired, slightly worried for the first time after a mock fight.

"I've gone through worse..."

"Such as...?"

"Chisaku's first time ever hitting me for real."

"...holy shit."

"Yeah."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Something really stupid."

"I've always tried to get him to hit me, like, seriously hit me." Donte rested his hands behind his head, stretching out his back. "Never got him to, though. How bad did you fuck up?"

"...well, it all started when..."

* * *

"Noire! Uni!" Chisaku's left arm shot out, shielding the two in an orange barrier.

"Kukuku..." Sephiri jumped back, locking eyes with the boy. "Come on, what's wrong?" His eyes broke into a mad frenzy, staring right through the boy. "Come on, fight for those you love. Fight, and keep them from learning...about _him_."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" The brunette boy exploded, a black dust beginning to settle around him. "HE DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The man's smirk grew wider, a malicious bloodlust warping his eyes. "Come on, I'll play with you... _Zi-_ "

Once again, the monster deep inside clawed its way out of the hole it was trapped in, breaking free of the chains once holding it down. Chisaku's rage burst into a fit of malice, a heavy aura surrounding him as he screamed at the top of his lungs, pain and fury boiling in his blood. "HAAAAAAAAH!" The once dark brown eyes that he had, no longer shone the same light they once contained. Malice slowly began to consume his rationality, eating away at him. 'Nanami...I'm sorry. I broke another promise...the one promise I worked so hard to protect...' The boy hung his head down, no longer screaming. Silence came to him as the man simply smirked.

'Now...let's see...just what you are!'

'...the one who you never wanted to resurface again...he's back...' The final thought echoed through his mind, before Chisaku found his consciousness falling into darkness, his body moving on its own accord. No longer under control of the brunette boy, the body now looked up, locking eyes with the mind reader.


	49. Chapter 49

"Come on, what's wrong?" His eyes broke into a mad frenzy, staring right through the boy. "Come on, fight for those you love. Fight, and keep them from learning...about _him_."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" The brunette boy exploded, a black dust beginning to settle around him. "HE DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The man's smirk grew wider, a malicious bloodlust warping his eyes. "Come on, I'll play with you... _Zi-_ "

Once again, the monster deep inside clawed its way out of the hole it was trapped in, breaking free of the chains once holding it down. Chisaku's rage burst into a fit of malice, a heavy aura surrounding him as he screamed at the top of his lungs, pain and fury boiling in his blood. "HAAAAAAAAH!" The once dark brown eyes that he had, no longer shone the same light they once contained. Malice slowly began to consume his rationality, eating away at him. 'Nanami...I'm sorry. I broke another promise...the one promise I worked so hard to protect...' The boy hung his head down, no longer screaming. Silence came to him as the man simply smirked.

'Now...let's see...just what you are!'

'...the one who you never wanted to resurface again...he's back...' The final thought echoed through his mind, before Chisaku found his consciousness falling into darkness, his body moving on its own accord. No longer under control of the brunette boy, the body now looked up, locking eyes with the mind reader.

"Kukuku...!" The man's smirked grew wider, now seeing the malice and bloodlust emanating from the boy. "Come on! Show me what your memories entail!"

The brunette boy slowly moved forward, his eyes still locked with the man's eyes. Darkness shrouded his thoughts, as his sword warped itself in a dark aura, void of all emotions but rage. "..."

"...!" Sephiri's hands clutched his head, pain beginning to sear into his mind. "No...stop it!" Stumbling back, the man's eyes flickered from bloodlust to fear, agonizing over the memories he was being forced. "Stop it...shut up...shutupshutupshutupshutup!"

"..." Still silent, the boy kept moving forward, taking one step at a time, enjoying the pain the mind reader was slowly falling deeper and deeper into with every step he took.

"SHUTUP! THE VOICES WON'T STOP!" The man dropped to his knees, elbows supporting him as one scratched at his cheek, the other covering one ear. "THIS DARKNESS...WON'T SHUT UP!"

"...welcome to my world, douchebag." The brunette boy finally spoke, his voice low and deep. Now looming over the man, the boy's serious expression warped, not into a malicious smirk, not a bloodlustful smile, but a simple forced smile. "Never say the name, of he who shall end this world." The boy kicked the man in the gut, dropping him to the ground once he went limp. "You wanted a taste of my memories. Don't you like them? Aren't they what you expected?" He taunted, kicking the man again, his smile slowly becoming more and more warped. "COME ON! TELL ME! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE MY DARKNESS?!"

"...stop...it...please...the voices...it...hurts..."

"IT HURTS?! HOW DO YOU THINK I DEAL WITH THIS?!" The boy shouted, stabbing the man in the back, missing any vitals. "AGONIZE! LIVE OUT YOUR LAST MINUTES IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN, THAT OF WHICH IS ONLY A FRACTION OF WHAT I LIVE WITH DAILY!"

"... _Zi_... _on_..."

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" The brunette exploded, forcing the sword deeper into the man's body. "...what do you know? You're just another rat that needs to know his place." The boy ripped the the sword out swiftly, blood still dripping off the tip of it. Eyes in a storm of malice, the boy brought the tip up to his mouth, licking the blood off of it. "Ufufu...it's been so long since I stained anything so scarlet red..." The boy severed the head of the now dead man, kicking it until it slammed into a building. "Are you pleased with my services? You asked for me...and you paid...the...prices..." The sword dematerialized, as the boy dropped to the ground, losing consciousness.

* * *

"Hey, kid." The brunette boy smiled, staring at himself.

"..." Chisaku kept glaring at himself, silence coming from him.

"Hey, come on now."

"..."

"Ok, sorry, I went overboard."

"..."

"How do you think I feel, being trapped in a hole of darkness?" The brunette boy turned away, gesturing to the area around them. "This is the room you created for me. But not everything can be escape-proof."

"..."

"...fine, go on and take your body back." The boy sighed, watching as Chisaku got up and began to look up. "Go ahead, I'll be in here if you ever need me again."

"...you know, I've really hated you before. I hate you even more now."

"It's fine, kid."

"..." A few short moments of awkward silence passed as Chisaku's consciousness slowly warped in a bright light. "And...thanks for being a help this time."

"I think I hurt more people than I helped, but whatever."

"...seeya." Chisaku chuckled, looking up at the light above. He closed his eyes, sensing a change in scenery. Opening his eyes again, he was on the ground, two shadows looming over him. Slowly, he got up, feeling light like a leaf in the summer breeze. "..." Silence occupied the trio as they slightly backed away, a little scared. "...sorry you had to see that side of me." Turning, the brunette boy began to walk off, anger and sorrow beginning to build back up again inside of him. Deep down, he knew, what kind of a monster he was.

"Wait!" Uni latched onto Chisaku's coat, gripping it tightly. "Don't go...not like last time...please..."

"...you're a good girl, Uni." Chisaku replied, not turning back. He waited a few moments in quiet, hearing Noire come closer, grabbing his jacket. A sad smile grew across his face as he looked over his shoulder, trying his best to keep the tears invisible. "Do I...still...seem like a normal human being?"

"Chisaku..." The Tsundere began, at a loss for words. Both her and her little sister didn't know what to say, but to only keep him from leaving.

"...I'm sorry, I'm...not what you expect me to be." The boy turned back, facing forward again. He felt a droplet of a tear beginning to form, ready to fall. "Haven't you already realized that I'm not normal?"


	50. Chapter 50

"Wait!" Uni latched onto Chisaku's coat, gripping it tightly. "Don't go...not like last time...please..."

"...you're a good girl, Uni." Chisaku replied, not turning back. He waited a few moments in quiet, hearing Noire come closer, grabbing his jacket. A sad smile grew across his face as he looked over his shoulder, trying his best to keep the tears invisible. "Do I...still...seem like a normal human being?"

"Chisaku..." The Tsundere began, at a loss for words. Both her and her little sister didn't know what to say, but to only keep him from leaving.

"...I'm sorry, I'm...not what you expect me to be." The boy turned back, facing forward again. He felt a droplet of a tear beginning to form, ready to fall. "Haven't you already realized that I'm not normal?" He took a step forward, feeling his trench coat slip out of the two hands, as he kept walking, ignoring the daggers being glared into him, piercing his every cell.

* * *

Donte sighed, leaning against the wall. "What do you want, Mizuki?"

"Where's Chisaku? I want the truth." The girl called, standing on the other side of the door. "Unlock the door and let me in."

"Remember the oath you swore when you came? You'd never enter my room, and if you broke this, there'd be a punishment on my terms."

"I still want to know where Chisaku is. I know he's not in Okinawa."

"Then I have no idea where he fucking is, now leave me alone."

"I will find out."

"And I couldn't care less if you did."

"Then tell me."

"I know only what I told you, and that's it."

"I know you're lying!"

"And I don't care if you think I am or not!"

"...I'm telling mom."

"Who do you think she trusts more?"

"...I hate you."

"Like most of my school does, another person is no different." Donte said, slamming his fist on the wall. "Now leave me alone already!"

* * *

Chisaku sat down, leaning against a tree. The cloudy weather of Lastation eased him to a light mood, his anger and sorrow slowly burying themselves. A small black dust began settling around him as he looked down to the ground, pure silence surrounding him as he tried to clear his mind. "..."

 **|...|**

"Oh, there you are. I've been wondering where you went."

 **|...|**

"I love that you're trying to secret and all, but there's no form of like in the nearby radius of 200ft. Stop using code..."

 **|...|**

"...I see." The brunette boy hung his head slightly, forcing a smile. "Well, I can't blame you for that. Now, I have a question. Why did you send me back here?"

 **|...|**

"Another mission? What is it?"

 **|...|**

"..."

 **|...|**

"...well then. If that's all, then I probably don't have to worry about much." Chisaku forced a chuckle. "Honestly, you pulled me into here, and never said a damn thing for over two months."

 **|...|**

"A threat?"

 **|...|**

"...I see, so there's someone higher up than you, who's able to bend this world's rules?" The brunette boy scoffed, trying not to go skeptical. "If this person is even more powerful than the Goddesses, I'd love to meet them."

 **|...|**

 _Translation: Not always, not always might I..._

"For once, you used English..." Chisaku chuckled, the black particles slowly dispersing. "Well then...let's see how an omniscient being holds up against the power of the wild card."

 **|...|**

 _Translation: Wrong game..._

"...I mean, an OutCast that's lost in this world." The boy corrected himself, feeling the presence disappear. He turned, drawing his handgun, aiming just below a window to a nearby abandoned building. He fired one bullet, poking a hole into it.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, SENPAI!"

"Ahaha!"

* * *

"That nearly hit me, you know..." Asashin said, slightly pissed.

"But it didn't, did it?"

"..."

"..." Chisaku felt the atmosphere thicken, taking a wild guess, the boy hung his head down, forcing a smile. "So, I take it you saw... _him_."

"...yeah, I did..." The black haired boy fidgeted slightly in the spot he stood at. "...um...are you, possibly, the boy in the rumors I heard?"

"You mean the one about the bullies who masked their activities as a club?"

"Yeah."

"...I mean...I'm not the one who did that." The brunette boy tapped on his temple, looking the sniper in the eye. " _He's_ the one who did it."

"...SPD?"

"Yep. Diagnosed after my parents died...a manifestation of my anger and sorrow all brought into one personality with no sympathy." Looking down to his hands, the boy remembered the blood that stained his hands that day, and the amount of effort it took him and his two friends to cover up some evidence. "...sometimes, I don't even know if I'm really myself. I start to doubt myself, and if I'm really just another personality that's taking over this body, or if I'm just another manifestation of my own free will..."

"Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Nobody knows who they truly are until they die."

"Hah, isn't that what Prince Morton said?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

"I screamed at Miyuki." John replied, wiping off his glasses.

"...no wonder he punched you." Donte looked to the ground, remembering how Chisaku used to hang out with Zyriline.

"Yeah..." The dirty blonde boy sighed, pushing his glasses on. "I mean, it wasn't for no reason, but I'll admit that it wasn't the best course of action."

"What'd she do?"

"Called me a douchebag when I was trying to help her out."

"...that's it?"

"She then hit me. Multiple times in the chest."

"...that's it?"

"Also..."

"Bullshit, you're going to lie." Donte quickly said, pointing to John's clenched left fist.

"I fucking hate you when you do that."

"Yeah..." The black haired boy chuckled. "So, she pretty much pissed you off and you snapped, eh?"

"Yep..." The dirty blonde boy sighed.

"So? How hard did he hit you?" Curious, Donte sat up again, leaning over to look at his friend.

"It wasn't that he hit me hard...it was moreover the emotional pain it left me that Chisaku would actually hit me."

"You're an arrogant little shit, you know?"

"Yeah..."

"...so, can you go into detail?"

"...fine..."


	51. For His Sake (1)

John sighed as he walked up the hill, the sun hanging high above his head. The skies were clear, the buildings were silent, as well as the barren streets. The boy sighed as he reached his destination, a small café he regulared at before he met Donte and Chisaku. Stepping in, he identified the small line that was beginning to back up. Silently slipping into the back, John let another sigh escape his mouth, taking out a book to read as he waited.

"Like I said, it's a great place, try it out!" A feminine voice came as a couple entered the store, both smiling to each other. The female was slightly tall for a girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"If you say so." The male responded, his voice very familiar to John. "Oh, hey, John."

"Hm?" The dirty blonde boy looked up from his book, meeting the dark eyes of his friend. "Oh, hey, Chisaku. Hi, Miyuki."

"Hey!" Miyuki replied cheerily, her face beaming. "Chisaku, I'll get in line, so go look for a place for us to sit."

"Mind if we have John join?"

"Not at all. John?"

"Why not, right?" The taller boy chuckled, moving up as the line did. He refocused his attention to the novel he was reading, a murder-mystery drama that he'd recently fallen in love with.

"Get me a medium, hot, black coffee, two sugars, two creams, and an energy shot." Chisaku said, before scanning for a table. "I'll be sitting down if you need me."

"Alright!" The blonde waved off the boy, after he exited her eyesight, her attention refocused onto the boy standing in front of her. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted some peace and quiet to read..." John replied, still immersed in the world of text before him. "...so sorry if I get quiet, I'm in love with this book."

"Can I see?" The blonde pushed herself up onto her toes, trying to read.

"No, this is a good part that I want to read." The dirty blonde boy responded, pulling the book out of Miyuki's eyesight. "You're breathing down my back, I need personal space too, you know."

"Oh, are you bothered by my body?"

"No, you lack a lot of things that would make me get a feeling." John replied bluntly, moving up as the line did.

"You're a douchebag!" The blonde shrieked, slamming her fist onto the boy's back. He turned, only to get multiple most fists lodged into his torso and stomach.

John ignored it for a bit, turning back around as he kept waiting in line. That was before the girl went and gave the boy a low blow. "SON OF A-!" The dirty blonde boy dropped to the ground, his book hitting the ground with him. "LOW FUCKING BLOW!" He clutched his leg in pain, writhing due to his trick knee.

"And that, is why you don't ignore me." Mizuki responded, evidently angry.

Standing up with a small limp, the boy's eyes blinded himself with rage. Fixing his glasses, he tried to rationalize himself, everyone was staring at this point. Before he could recollect himself, the girl kicked him once again in the shin, breaking open the box that was Pandora's. "I-!"

Chisaku quickly acted, grabbing John's arm before he could release his anger. "Come on, bro. You're above that..."

"..." He calmed himself, knowing that his friend was here brought him back down.

"...Chisaku, why are you protecting a little bitch who can't even fight back? If you really do love me, leave the nerd. You want to be accepted, don't you?" The blonde asked, trying to get a rise out of John.

* * *

"I will omit what I said that day, because it is embarrassing that I would lose my cool like that." John said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hah, she really got to you on that one." Donte scoffed, grinning.

"Yeah...she did."

"So? What happened next?"

* * *

"John?" The brunette boy asked, getting his friend's attention. "Shut up a bit?"

"NO!"

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" Chisaku socked John in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. He turned to face the girl, who approached him with a smile.

"Good."

"Fuck off."

"...what?"

"I said, fuck off. You're a nuisance to me and my friends." The boy replied firmly, his eyes darkening. "Did I not make myself clear?"

"Wh-what are you...saying?"

"If you're not going to leave..." Chisaku reeled back his fist, readying to punch Miyuki if she didn't move. "I'll do it myself."

John shot up, grabbing Chisaku and holding him back by the arms. "...you...'re...better than...that..."

"...fine, enjoy your solitude with those stupid nerds you hang out with." The blonde stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

A thick atmosphere surrounded the small shop as everyone tried not to make eye contact with the boy, as he was released from John's hold. "...thanks, for holding me back."

"...you did the same for me." John smiled, trying to reassure his friend. "Wanna go train? I don't need the coffee anyways."

"Yeah, that's cool."

* * *

"...and you're telling me only now?" Donte asked, processing the information.

"Hell, I know you're hiding stuff from me too." John snapped back, his forehead wrinkling in anger.

"...yeah, I guess I am." The black haired boy chuckled. "So, since you told me a story, it's my turn now."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

The black haired boy sighed, throwing off the covers. 'Fuck my insomnia...' Getting up, he heard the thought echo into the back of his mind before he checked the time. '...damn it's early. 3AM, new record?' He searched around in the darkness for the light switch, turning them on after a few seconds of blind searching. Donte jumped out of bed, seeing himself in the mirror. His arm shot for the comb on his nightstand, taming the unruly beast that was his hair. The boy slightly scoffed as he grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on. He grabbed his black hoodie, pulling on the hood. Feeling a bit more awake now that his clothes were comfortably hugging him, he plugged in some earbuds and left the house, listening to his own mix of rock and metal music. Donte traversed the dark and early morning, absolute silence surrounding him. Coming to a small park, he turned onto one the dirt path, heading up and through the forest to the plateau above. Taking a seat on one of the picnic tables, he closed his eyes, immersing himself into the music.

* * *

"Is there a point to this?"

"...and your ears are...?"

"Sorry, continue please."

"Ok."

* * *

"Um...hi?" A feminine voice came, breaking the music immersion.

"Hm?" The black haired boy looked over, waiting for a moment before taking out his headphones, and removing his hood. "Oh, hey, Raeylen..."

"Hey, Donte..." The redhead took a him, slightly fidgeting to get comfortable. "So, what brings you to the Lookout?"

"Eh, needed some quiet to listen to my music in peace. My cousin's over, and she's stirring up some hell." Donte replied, scooting over a bit for Raeylen. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking about a few things." A moment of awkward silence passed.

"...sorry, I saw it..." Donte finally said, remembering back to what had happened.

"...yeah, I saw you at the festival." Raeylen admitted.

"...sorry..." The boy looked away, scratching the back of his head. He noticed the sun barely poking over the horizon, meaning he had fallen asleep.

"Since when have you been so nice?"

"WOW, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" The black haired boy exploded, really pissed.

"Well, I always see you screwing around with Chisaku and Hinata, and you're always the one who's really mean or careless." The redhead replied, taken aback from the explosion. "Am I wrong?"

"Oh, them..." Donte turned back to the sunrise, a slight smile on his face. "Well, I guess I am pretty rash around them, but I guess it's by comparison, I don't want the group to just be a bunch of smartass nerds of something." He shuddered for effect. "But I guess I also do it because...I don't know...I guess it's just 'cause it's better to feel like a normal person around those two."

"..."

"What?"

"...that is really deep. Deeper than anything that has ever come out of the mouth of the dude who sleeps in class."

"Well, screw you! I was being sentimental and this is what I get?!"

Raeylen giggled, only to hear Donte chuckle with her. "Listen to us, we're like an old married couple."

"Hah, that'd be the day." The black haired boy leaned back onto his arms, the wooden bench slightly creaking. "...you know, I remember the first time Chisaku showed me this place." He looked over at the the worn out wooden platform, there were picnic tables and a small roof over a few of them. "We hung out for nearly the entire day up here. Then I heard about how he liked you."

"Around the time he asked me out."

"Yep, and what happened afterwards, a couple weeks later?"

"...sorry..."

"I'm not mad over it, it's my bro's choice after all." Donte shrugged, feeling like a good guilt trip would work. "So, what're you gonna do about it now?"

"...I...I guess..." Raeylen began, thinking over it. "...if he still has any inkling for me...I'll do it."

"..." Donte simply smiled and nodded in consent, pushing his weight back onto his hands behind him. "...I think he still does, honestly."

"..."

"But I think...he's found another girl he might want to be with, so I'll have to talk to him about it."

"...!"

"Hah, it's so easy to get a rise out of you like that." Donte chuckled.

"Dick." The redhead slouched forward. "...you weren't lying about that other girl, were you?"

"Not a single bit."

"...great..."

"Hey, at least you know how he felt with Ver."

"..."

"Sorry, too soon?"

"..."

"..." The atmosphere evidently thickened as silence began shrouding the two, the morning mist slowly breaking. "Hey, Raeylen?"

"Yeah?"

"If...if Chisaku had to choose, to stay where he is to protect that girl, or come home and give up on ever seeing her again...what would you want him to do?"

"..." Raeylen put some thought into this, trying to think of what she wanted to say. She weighed the difficulties and penalties, trying to decide which would be worse.


	52. For His Sake (2)

"So, what're you gonna do about it now?"

"...I...I guess..." Raeylen began, thinking over it. "...if he still has any inkling for me...I'll do it."

"..." Donte simply smiled and nodded in consent, pushing his weight back onto his hands behind him. "...I think he still does, honestly."

"..."

"But I think...he's found another girl he might want to be with, so I'll have to talk to him about it."

"...!"

"Hah, it's so easy to get a rise out of you like that." Donte chuckled.

"Dick." The redhead slouched forward. "...you weren't lying about that other girl, were you?"

"Not a single bit."

"...great..."

"Hey, at least you know how he felt with Ver."

"..."

"Sorry, too soon?"

"..."

"..." The atmosphere evidently thickened as silence began shrouding the two, the morning mist slowly breaking. "Hey, Raeylen?"

"Yeah?"

"If...if Chisaku had to choose, to stay where he is to protect that girl, or come home and give up on ever seeing her again...what would you want him to do?"

"..." Raeylen put some thought into this, trying to think of what she wanted to say. She weighed the difficulties and penalties, trying to decide which would be worse. She thought about it in her case. If Ver really did like her back, she would've stayed with him, and if he had to move away, she might've done so to stay with him. If Chisaku really did love her, he would...

"...that face of yours says a lot." The black haired boy grinned, staring up at the sunrise. "You're lost, and feel a bit of despair. You're trying to imagine how life would be if Chisaku stayed with her."

"...creepy."

"But right."

"Still...creepy."

"...sorry."

"..." The redhead tried to think it through, going through every route that might bring another answer to her. In the end, her heart was made up to one answer. "If...if Chisaku really did have that kinda of power to choose..."

"...?"

"...then...I'd want him to be happy." Raeylen continued, her eyes telling a completely different story. "I...I really do now understand that pain of his...and why he felt so distant after my choice..." A short pause ensued. "...because...he had to let go of something he really did want to keep forever."

Donte nodded in consent. "That's right..."

"And...it's my turn to give him my consent. If he is really happy with her, then I'd want him to be with her."

"But are you really sure? He might not be able to come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Say, hypothetically, he still had to chase her even after he got her." Donte began, trying to pick his words carefully. "And, once he finally caught up, it'd be too late to ever return home. Would you still be ok with it? Even if it meant not being able to see him again?"

Those words struck Raeylen's heart heavily, her conviction beginning to waver and falter, trying to make light of the situation. "I...I don't..." She began, tying to search for the words that wouldn't stop hiding. "...I don't want to lose Chisaku, I don't think anyone in this group would. I know...this is really selfish, but I don't want him to be with that girl. It pains me to even think about it...but..."

"But...?"

"I want him to be happy, like how he wanted me to be happy." The girl looked down at the ground. still searching for the right words. "Even still...I don't want to see him with some other girl, not even if she's one of my best friends. But...if he's happy with her..."

* * *

"I will omit what Raeylen said here." Donte said, staring off into the distance. "Because I doubt that she'd want anybody knowing what she said."

"You're a good man, Donte." John chuckled, following the boy's gaze.

"But...I will end it with this."

* * *

"So...you'd accept that love of his?"

"If he really is happy." Raeylen responded with a firm stance in her heart, a small fire burning in her eyes.

"You really are...one fiery girl."

"Stop that."

"Ahahaha!" Donte chuckled.

"...jerk." Raeylen pushed herself off the table, standing up on her feet again. "...but...I guess I'm just saying that to pay him back the respect he gave me."

"From the amount of thought, and the conviction of the answers you gave me..." Donte began, still staring at the sunrise. "...I think, you're being honest with your feelings there. No obligations, what-so-ever."

"..."

"...sunrise's pretty, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Raeylen turned back to the sunrise, catching a look at the black haired boy's back. "...in all honesty, I wouldn't mind if he chose to stay there."

"Why is that?"

"Datte...sore wa...kare no tame ni. Dakara, atashi wa...atashi datte...gamen wa dekiru yo." Raeylen replied, smiling to herself, the smile both sad and cheerful. She showeed her face shortly to the boy, before turning away again, heading down that path.

"Sou desuka? Sore demo...ore wa..." The black haired boy said to himself, smiling at the sunrise. "Ore datte...! Kare ge...kare ge hitsuyo arun da!"

(Raeylen) Translation: _I mean...that is...For His Sake. That's why, I...I should...be able to deal with it._

(Donte) Translation: _Is that so? Even still...I... I still...! Chisaku...I still need Chisaku!_

* * *

Chisaku slammed onto the ground, a crater forming beneath him. "...ow..." Slowly he got up, using his sword as a third leg. "Ahaha...of course there's another goddamn machine with you, eh?" The brunette boy looked up at the witch who simply sat on the robot's arm. "Why is it that you can't just face one on one, Arfoire?"

"Senpai, watch out!" Asashin pulled the trigger to his rifle, the bullet ripping a hole through the robot's arm.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a fucking Meg*zoid would be pierced by a normal bullet." Chisaku chuckled, flashing a thumbs up to the younger boy. "Nice shot."

The black haired boy brought his gun down, quickly moving again. "I really wish I made more money for some more guns."

"Catch!" The brunette boy threw his handgun to the other, bringing his shield up. "It has two skills auto built into it! Fast Draw, and Piercing Bullets!"

Asashin reached his hand up, catching the small handgun. "Got it!"

 **Skill: Fast Draw**

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Maleus**

Chisaku rushed forward, sliding onto the ground underneath the large gun that now opened through the robot's torso. He slashed wildly at the legs, listening to the gunfire coming from the distance. "Aegis!" An orange barrier surrounded Asashin, as the robot opened fire at the boy, bullets hitting the shield only to fly off in random directions. He dropped the shield as the robot stopped to recharge, taking advantage of the situation. "Take this!"

* * *

The two boys burst into laughter, holding their sides. "He did what?!"

"Yep! He did that!"

"That idiot!"

"He really believed it!" Donte recomposed himself, stifling the next wave of laughter. He waited for a few moments. "You know, I just realized something."

"What?" John inquired, calming himself down.

"The only reason the two of us get along is because of him." The black haired boy chuckled, counting the things that they agreed on.

"...holy crap, yeah."

"Weird, eh?"

"I guess..." A moment of silence passed as the sun began to slowly sink over the horizon, the sky changing to a different hue. "Hey, Donte?"

"Yeah?"

"How are things with Amy?" John asked, a sad smile on his face.

"...going pretty good, I guess." Donte replied hesitantly, reading in between the words. "Don't worry, she'll come around, bro."

"Hopefully...I really do hope so..." The dirty blonde boy pulled his legs inwards, hugging them to his chest. He rested his head on his knees, trying not to frown.

"...wanna go grab something to eat? My treat."

"Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

 **Skill: Valeo**

Asashin brought the rifle up again, the scope to his eye. He waited, metal clashing with metal ringing throughout the area. In a single instant, he opened fire, the bullet running straight forward. "VALEO!"

Chisaku circled around the robot, his sword emanating a fiery aura. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the fight and his surroundings. He heard the gunshot, dropping to the ground as the bullet flew over his head, piercing through a weak point. "Now!"

 **Skill: Dolphin Launch**

The brunette boy launched himself into the air, sword held high in the sky. He watched as the robot's lower body malfunctioned, getting cut off from the upper body from Asashin's bullet. Bringing the sword down, he arced it, the sun's light being absorbed into the blade.

 **Skill: Solar Descent**

Chisaku thrust through the robot, destroying the engine rooted deep within the heart of it. He jumped off the machine, two discs hung on his sword. As he landed, the sword rematerialized in his hand, the discs detonating. "Don't let up!"

"Right!" The black haired boy shouted, rushing in. He brought up the handgun, firing mercilessly at the witch.

"Tch...!"

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

 **Dual Skill recognized!  
**

Chisaku's face grew a wide smirk as he took the first step forward, closing in on the witch. "I'll end this!"

* * *

"Welcome!" The waitress called, coming around the corner. "Oh, hi John, Donte."

"Oh, um...hey, Shinoha." John said, awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, you work here, Shinoha?" Donte asked, trying to smooth out the situation.

"Yeah, I need the money. Don't tell the teachers, ok?"

"Of course not." John quickly responded, trying to play off his awkwardness. "Just the two of us."

"Alright." The girl smiled, leading the two to their tables.

"You got Dr. Popper here?" The dirty blonde boy asked, taking a seat.

"Yep. I assume you want Mountain Water, Donte?"

"My favorite, of course." He grinned, before the girl left. "Well, that was pretty awkward."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"You totally need to just go for it." The black haired boy said after a moment of silence.


	53. For His Sake (3)

"You totally need to just go for it." The black haired boy said after a moment of silence.

"There's a reason why I haven't." The dirty blonde boy replied, picking up the menu. The restaurant was quiet and had very little activity. Most people avoided any and all eye contact with the two boys, which John courteously returned the gesture.

"Better not be some bullshit reason."

"I know who she likes."

"...never mind then."

"Yeah..." Another moment of silence passed as the two looked through the menu, deciding on their orders. "Say, Donte?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does the world love to screw over many people?"

"Well, John...why was this world created in the first place?"

"Heh, same as always." John chuckled, putting down his menu. "She doesn't like me in the slightest. I guess...I still want to chase her without saying it..."

"Your heart's still in this." Donte replied, nodding slightly. "So don't be such a downer."

* * *

The Tsundere sighed as she took a seat at her desk, picking up the next document. She began to read it, hearing a soft knock come from the door. "Who is it?"

"Sis, are you busy right now?" Uni poked her head through the door. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Ye-"

"Lady Black Heart!" A guard appeared on-screen next to the desk. "There have been reports of an old lady with a large spear and a gigantic robot traversing the outskirts of town!"

"Oh great...I'll dispatch at once." Noire replied, the screen closing. "Uni, we're going."

"Understood!"

* * *

Chisaku chuckled, getting back up again. "Somehow, that thing is still fucking moving." Past the point of sanity, the boy brought his sword up once again, his eyes slowly darkening. "Come on, let's play for a bit."

"Senpai! Snap out of it!" Asashin shouted, knowing what those eyes meant.

"Ahahaha!" Arfoire threw her head back as she cackled. "What's wrong? Where's that usual bluster of yours?!"

"Haven't I said it before?" Chisaku looked up at the witch, locking eyes with her. "There is no bluster, only results." He lifted his sword into the air, a malicious aura slowly surrounding it. A light dark dust began to settle onto the surrounding grounds, as Chisaku's smirk only grew wider and wider. He lunged, two discs in his hand. He threw one onto the ground, a flash of light burst from it, blinding the witch. A few seconds later, the second disc exploded right from underneath her, the robot dropping to scrap metal. "Finally got rid of that thing..." Chisaku turned, recomposing himself, the surrounding dust dissipating. Two specks in the distance caught his attention, and immediately, his heart sank. 'Shit!' His eyes met with Asashin's, who threw the handgun back to him. Knowing how this could go, Chisaku needed to end this fast.

"Yo, Senpai." Asashin stood up again, his right hand held up high. "You know how you're always the ace for these types of situations?"

"What?"

"It's my turn this time." The black haired boy smiled, his eyes gleaming in determination. "Legendary Armament, Amenonuhoko*!" The spear burst into materialization as Asashin brought his hand forward, the atmosphere seeming to change.

"That's...the legendary lance of Izanagi and Izanami!" Chisaku stared in disbelief as the younger boy readied his weapon. "Nice get, glad you did that quest with me?"

"Very much so, Senpai. Now rest, please. Your wounds are bad enough." The boy replied, lunging at the witch, the spears clashing. Sparks flew as the weapons slid off of each other, hitting each other from safer distances.

"Ahaha...sorry that you still had to get a girl's* weapon..." The brunette boy chuckled, slamming onto the ground, fatigue claiming his body. He stayed conscious throughout the fight, watching as his underclassman hold his own against an enemy that he himself always struggled with.

* * *

"Hey, kid." The brunette boy chuckled, slouching over in his seat.

"..." Chisaku stared his alternate personality in the eyes, reliving some of the darkness of the boy in front of him.

"You're pretty beat up. Give me a chance, let me fight for you." The brunette boy smirked, malice dancing on his tongue. "I'm your friend...right?"

"Not in a million years, Zion." The brunette boy snapped, anger leaving his mouth with every breath. "All you do is terrorize the people around me, or my enemies. Nothing good ever comes from it."

"Come on...think back hard and well. You know about the good deeds I've done before..."

"No. You've never done ANYTHING good for me!"

"You don't remember?" Zion laughed, standing up. The chains on his wrists kept him from moving any further than two steps away from the chair. "Then...I'll make you remember!"

* * *

Chisaku slammed onto the ground, face-first as two young boys laughed, standing above him and laughing. "..."

"See? He's just a little liar. He said that his parents died so that he could get attention!" One boy shouted, laughing harder. "He can't even fight back to prove his claims!"

"You...shut up...!" Once again, the small brunette boy stood up, his eyes darkening as he turned to face the two boys who threw him to the ground.

"..." The older Chisaku watched as his small and young self stand up again, fists clenched as teeth grit. "...wow."

"Remember this?" Zion asked, still chained to his seat. The chair was now beside the older Chisaku, both of them against a wall by the school. "Oh, here I come now."

"HAAAAAAAAH!" The younger brunette boy screamed, fury and malice erupting from him. "I'M NOT A LIAR!" He tackled the two boys, pinning them to the ground. Quickly, the boy lodged a foot into both of their stomachs, watching as the two coughed, slumping onto the ground. The younger Zion smirked, grabbing both of the boys by their collars. "This? This is payback for this whole year." Throwing the two across the playground, bloodlust emitted from the younger brunette boy as he slowly walked over to where the two bullies had landed. "I told you before, didn't I?" Crouching down to their level, the boy smirked, his eyes locking with the fearful eyes of both boys. "Payback's a bitch."

"Enough." The older Chisaku turned away from the scene, the environment melting back down to the dull and silent room of Zion. "That never helped me at all."

"Deny it all you want, kid." Zion chuckled, sitting back down again. "Just remember...everything that I've ever done..." The scenery slowly melted away as Chisaku slowly returned to the world he was in, noticing multiple figures present. "...it's all been...for your sake."

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Amenonuhoko is the legendary spear (well, Naginata which is stereotypically a girl's weapon in Japanese history) of Izanagi and Izanami in Japanese folklore. Go search it up a bit if you're willing to learn some mythology. :3**

 **Well, that was a fun little mini-arc to write. I was planning to make this one big chapter, but decided against it to keep a little thing going. Originally, this would be a ~4.5k worded chapter, but using some of my better judgement, kept it in 3 short parts.**

 **Seeya tomorrow!**

"I see...so this is more of Chisaku's backstory..."

 **Histoire? I said it was over. Why are you only speaking now?**

"Oh, well, I wanted some mention...you've not let me speak for a few chapters."

 **Oh fine...**

"Please join us again tomorrow for the next chapter. m (_ _) m "


	54. Chapter 54

"Hit home!"

"Hit it hard!"

 **Skill: Burst Shot**

 **Skill: Energy Bullet**

 **Dual Skill Recognized!**

Asashin slammed his finger on the trigger of his sniper rifle as Uni slammed her finger on the trigger to her gun, the shots both intertwining to create a large condensed energy shot.

"Not done yet!" Chisaku was up again, wounds closing. The pain had disappeared, energy restoring. "Let me help out!"

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

 **Dual Skill Recognized!**

The brunette boy rushed forward, his sword warping in the thunder enchant. He forced himself to pick up speed, moving closer to the condensed energy shot. He swung, his sword absorbing the shot into its blade aura.

"What?!" Asashin stared in disbelief, bringing the scope down from his eye. Quickly, he re-armed himself with his lance, rushing in regardless of his current awe.

"Chisaku!" Black Heart shouted, dropping from the skies. In the second the two locked eyes, they knew exactly what to do.

Chisaku smirked, closing the distance between him and the witch. He slashed wildly, striking Arfoire's spear repeatedly before catching her off guard when he jumped back. "Zenkyouku wo kaemasu!"

Translation: _Implied; Time to tip the scales! Lit; I will change the battle!_

Noire arced her sword down, slamming it onto the spear. She smiled, as she applied pressure on it, keeping the witch from moving the spear. It was pinned to the ground, as the Goddess lodged her fist into Arfoire's gut. "Uni!"

"On it!" Uni shouted back, her scope up to her eye. "Locked on!"

 **Skill: Brave Canon**

* * *

Donte let another breath escape his mouth as he crashed onto his bed, listening to a soft 'thud' on the ground beside him. "You sure you don't want the guest room?"

"Nah, I'm used to sleeping on the floor from the amount of times the three of us hang out." John replied, pulling the covers up. "...thanks for helping me out today."

"Nah, it's fine." The black haired boy replied, chuckling softly. "Go to sleep, I don't want to wake up feeling like shit."

"Also, you're welcome for keeping Mizuki off your back."

"Heh, thought you'd never say it."

* * *

The witch clicked her tongue, pushing herself up with her spear. "I'll...I'll get you next time...!" Disappearing in a flash of light, the witch dropped a small machine onto the ground.

"Ahaha..." The brunette boy picked up the small machine, deciding to pocket it as he heard metal still moving. He turned, only to notice Noire's blade and Uni's rifle aimed at Asashin. "Oh boy..."

"So, may I ask why you initially shot at the two of us?" Noire asked, her blade held dangerously close to Asashin's neck. "I take it that you intend to face Lastation?"

"Noire, wait..."

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with Lastation's CPUs!" Uni shouted, a fire bursting in her eyes.

"...Senpai...?"

"Hey, Asashin?" Chisaku smiled, hanging his head down in defeat. "I wish you the best of luck from not dying."

"SENPAI NO!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"HIT HOME!"

The desperate cry of the black haired boy rung out through the air as he endured the beating from the two CPUs of Lastation, his upperclassman not able to persuade them to stop for an hour.

* * *

Chisaku sighed, dropping the unconscious boy onto the couch in the Basilicom sofa. Quietly, he turned around, leaving the living room. Throwing his trench coat into the washing machine, he allowed another breath of air escape as he leaned against the wall, lost in thought. "I...really am..."

"Chisaku?" Uni poked her head around the corner, checking on the brunette boy. Her pigtails slightly swayed as she tilted her head, getting a better angle to look at Chisaku.

"Oh, what's up, Uni?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing."

"You're a good girl, you know that?" Chisaku chuckled, gesturing towards the roof. Silently, the two climbed the stairs to the roof, enjoying the outside view of the afternoon. "Say, Uni..."

"Yeah, Chisaku?"

"If...if it came down to it..." The boy turned away, facing to the Northern side of Lastation, his gaze placed further than the horizon showed him. "Would you rather me abandon my world, or abandon this world?"

"Wh-what...?"

"I guess that's a bit of an odd wording." He forced a chuckle, trying not to scowl. "If I chose to be a CPU, and it kept me from going home, would you want me to still be a CPU?"

"I...I don't..." The younger girl began, slightly fidgeting on the spot. She looked down to the ground, searching for an answer, her thoughts racing as fast as her heart was. "...I think, that you should do what makes you the happiest."

"How mature." Chisaku smiled, proud that someone close to him matured so much. "When I first met you, I doubt that you would've given the same answer, nor would the you from the first day I returned."

"...jerk..."

"Well then, how about you, Princess?" The brunette boy directed the question to Noire, who was leaning against the doorframe. "Glad you didn't eavesdrop this time."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be too late." Noire slightly shrugged, tilting her head slightly. "But I guess..." She trailed off, looking off into the distance. Her gaze followed Chisaku's looking to the North of Lastation. '...I'd want you to stay...is what I want to say, but can't.' The thought echoed as she felt heat beginning to seethe in her cheeks. "...I'd want you to be happy."

"...if that's what you two say..." He smiled, leaning onto the railing. "...thanks, you two."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahaha...screw you, finals. Screw you.**

 **Oh well, hey my OutCasts, what's up? Just wondering how things were going with you guys, and if anyone was hyped for the summer break coming up. Mine starts on June 3rd this year.**


	55. Chapter 55

Throwing off his shirt, the brunette boy sat down at his desk, placing the small device onto the table. His computer burst to life as he typed in the password, opening up his files. "Alrighty then...time to see what you are..." Plugging in the device, he opened up all of his analysis files, searching around the device's core potential, and core purpose. Chisaku's fingers hit away at the keyboard, ignoring the loud and repetitive clacking sounds it made as he searched around. "...well then, if that's how you're playing, witch. I'll chase you." A smirk grew across his face, as he put on some Ganners, reducing the strain on his eyes. "Show me what you're bringing me into!" His fingers beat furiously away at the keys, bypassing all different types of firewalls and security built heavily around the system's core. Unlocking layer by layer, he found out something purposeful, this was a 'tower' security. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, not going to be that easy to shake me off." Quickly, he rewrote a single line of code, wiping the 'tower' system completely, destroying all duplicate security systems.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, the brunette boy let out a heavy sigh, watching as his work slowly completed itself for him. "Well, this is great." He turned his seat around, looking outside to the early sun. "So, you want me to chase you down again, huh? Ahaha, it's like you want me to get stronger." Standing up, Chisaku pulled on his shirt, locking the door to his room as he left. Dropping to the washing machine, he pulled out his trench coat, placing his wallet and the box back inside before pulling it on.

"Senpai?" Asashin poked his head around the corner.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah...um...what happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'll explain later." The older boy smiled, looking over his shoulder, down at the boy. 'And before SH*FT sues me...' He gestured to the elevator with his right hand, two rings on it. "I'm going questing, come with?"

"Sure...?" The black haired boy tilted his head in slight confusion, somewhat scared of what had happened to him the day before. He stepped onto the elevator, waiting as it slowly descended to the Guild. "So...what did happen?"

"Noire and Uni beat the living shit out of you." Chisaku replied casually, readjusting his watch. "Then you passed out, and I treated your wounds and negotiated you a place to sleep."

"...wait, didn't you just disrespect them?"

"How so?"

"You didn't address them as _Lady_ Noire or _Lady_ Uni." Asashin replied.

"..." The brunette boy chuckled, as the elevator doors opened. "Don't worry about that too much, the CPUs are my friends, and I'm theirs." Stepping out, the boy quickly locked as with a certain desk lady who was still slightly mad at him. "Yo, Marie."

"Hey, Chisaku." Marie smiled, waving to him. "Oh, who's this?"

"He's a...underclassman in my school." Chisaku replied, his eyes flickered back and forth between the two once. "Introduce yourself, I'll go look for some quests."

"I'm Yatowa Asashin, nice to meet you."

"I'm Marie, I work the desk in the Guild." She softly smiled, before her gaze turned to the bulletin board. "There hasn't been much activity lately, so it's hard to find a good quest these days."

"All because of me, right?" The brunette boy asked as a joke."

"Actually, yes, it is. You ran through nearly all of them in less than three days." Marie said, pulling up the charts.

"...Senpai? Is that how you're so rich?"

"That, and I work under-the-table jobs back home." Chisaku replied, sliding over the three quests he wanted to do. "Our currency is worth much more here, but we can't overdo it now. Inflation and all."

The sniper thought over his econ-lessons back home, remembering the vocabulary. "Yeah, that would cause to be a huge problem..." He turned, facing the elevators. "So, we going?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Donte sighed, stretching out his limbs. "Igh...ugh...uck..."

"You're all dressed up for once..." Mizuki poked her head around the corner, very agitated. "Where you going?"

"You already know." The boy replied, smoothening out the wrinkles on the sleeves of his suit. "I saw you snooping around my things, and I know what you were doing with my-"

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Hah." The black haired boy smoothed his hair over with his hand, placing his comb into his pocket. "If you don't mind me, I got a hot date waiting for me and then a party to attend." Heading out the door, Donte closed it softly, smiling to himself. "Having said that, Amy's got a limo waiting for me."

"Donte! You coming?!" The Pinkette called from the car, waving. "Hurry up, John's waiting for us too!"

"...I love that I fell in love with a non-bratty rich girl that is absolutely adorable." He chuckled to himself, heading over to his ride.

* * *

Chisaku landed softly on the ground, sword at the ready. As he skidded to a stop, he pushed off again, rushing back inwards to the quest target. "You're mine!"

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

Closing in, the boy hacked away wildly, watching as small data fragments flew off from the wolf's body, before it shattered into more data fragments. "Woo...Asashin, you done over there?"

"I will never understand...!" The black haired boy vaulted over the wolf with his spear, positioning himself directly above the monster. "...how you killed two so fast!"

 **Skill: Primal Testament**

Amenonuhoko warped into a blinding light as it pierced through the back of the wolf, going straight through the entire body. The monster proceeded to shatter as Chisaku's did, leaving Asashin wiped. "God...one alone is so tiring..."

"You need to up your physical stamina." The brunette boy toyed the younger boy a bottle of water. "You're too used to guns, now that you've got a melee weapon, fight as if they coexist as one weapon."

"...easier said than done."

"I mastered it, and in a week no less."


	56. Chapter 56

"...!" Chisaku clutched his head, a sharp pain running through it. The pain seared into his mind, bringing the boy to his knees.

"Senpai!" Asashin rushed over, quickly scanning the area for any interferences. Upon confirming none, he threw a hand into his pocket, taking out some medicine and handing to the older boy. "Take this, it'll help."

The brunette boy grabbed the medicine, forcing it down his throat as he agonized in pain, his head starting to go blank. "...kh...!"

 **[...]**

"...?!"

 **[...]**

"...!" Chisaku knew that this wasn't the same person, there was an aura of malice behind his words, a lust for blood behind every breath. Slowly, the pain began to suppress, as the voice slowly faded from his head. "...hah...hah...thanks, Asashin..."

"No problem...are you ok though?"

"Honestly? Not at all, but ok enough to stand." Getting up again, the older boy took a deep breath, clearing his mind again. 'I'm going to take a guess that that is who I'm after, eh?'

 _"Yes, you're very right."_

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA...WHAT?!" The black haired boy turned left and right, his gun in hand.

 _"Worry not, Yatowa boy. I come in peace."_ The feminine voice called, her voice ringing from above. _"I am not your enemy, unless you intend it to be that way."_

"So, it's you again. Haven't heard your voice in awhile, eh?" Chisaku chuckled, looking up to the sky. "So, I'm hunting that douchebag down, I see..."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, ya big douchebag." Donte joked, giving his best friend a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Donte." John chuckled, pushing up his glasses. "So, where's Amy?"

"Over there, she's eating right now." The black haired boy pointed to his girlfriend, smiling to her. "So? How are your parents?"

"Meh, they're over there." The dirty blonde boy gestured with his head to the couple. "It's nice to see them and all, but I moved away from them for a reason, and then they still force me into this party."

"Hey, no problem for coming. I love parties, and you're my best friend." Donte chuckled, gesturing with his head to the table. "You gonna eat?"

* * *

"Uhuh..." Asashin placed his hands behind his head, walking alongside Chisaku. "So that's the story..."

"Yep, all that I can tell you, at least." Chisaku replied, his hands in his pockets. "So, when're you gonna say something to Neptune?"

"I don't know...maybe in a few we-" The black haired boy stopped himself, no longer walking. "Wait, when did you find out?!"

"I don't know...maybe a few months ago?" The brunette boy turned around, looking the younger boy in the eye. "You and Neptune met briefly, I know that for sure. How you talk about her, how your body slightly twitched when I mentioned how I kinda hate her, all of your actions say something, you know."

"...dammit."

"Can't pull a fast one with your Senpai." Chisaku chuckled, gesturing with his head. "Come on, we still got a long ways to walk."

"..." Asashin caught back up again, still looking down at the ground. "Goddammit, I really just gave it away."

"Yep, pretty much."

"Then what about you, Senpai? Do you intend on saying something to Noire or Uni?"

"I already have."

"...HUH?!"

"Yep."

"Wait, when?!"

"The day before we went to Lowee."

"..."

"Ahaha."

* * *

"Come home." The man ordered the dirty blonde boy, his voice cold and stern.

"I don't want to." The boy responded, looking down to the ground.

"Son, this is not a question. This is an order."

"I don't care, I'm not going back!"

"Hinata, listen to your parents!" The woman shouted, her face wrinkled in worry. "Please, we all miss you."

"..." John kept staring at the ground, clenching his fist. He hated living in the Daigo household, often being ridiculed for not taking the same paths his ancestors did. "What do you guys have that I need?!"

"We're your family!" John's father shouted, anger slowly building up. "You are our son, we are the ones providing for you!"

"THEN WHERE THE HELL DID MY RENT MONEY GO FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS?!" The boy exploded, locking eyes with his parents. "ALL YOU'VE DONE IN MY LIFE IS TELL ME LIES! YOU TOLD ME THAT I COULD BE ANYONE I WANTED, THEN TELL ME TO DO AS YOU TELL! HOW IS THAT BEING MY OWN PERSON?!"

"..." Donte silently leaned against the wall separating the family from him, the party still in full swing a few rooms down. "Come on, John. You're all alone on this one, this isn't my fight...but you need to know your own senses and feelings."

"I WORKED FOR MY RENT MONEY, WHICH YOU NEVER SENT ME! I'VE BEEN LIVING ON MY OWN WITH MY OWN MONEY, AND YOU CLAIM TO PROVIDE FOR ME?!"

"Hinata, stop screaming!" His mother retaliated, no longer playing the 'nice mother' role.

"AND IF I DON'T?!"

"Enough!" John's father grabbed John by the collar, pulling him up. "You've grown to be a man that is smart and logical, but it is not right that you're betraying your own family."

"Who betrayed whom first, Run*?" The dirtyy blonde boy asked, still hanging only a few inches off the ground. Despite being over six feet, his parents were still taller than him. "I didn't betray the Daigo name, it was you two that disowned me in the first place."

"Hinata!"

"John, stop it!" The black haired boy sighed, walking into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Daigo, my friend John has a point, as do you. I will tell you this." Closing the distance between the two, Donte simply smirked, shaking Run's resolve. "Do you mind putting my friend down?" After John was set back down on the ground, Donte spoke again. "Parents, have no right in their children's lives once they turn old enough to move out. Even less power when they disown their own children. So, if you intend to still call John your child, then why did you take his name off of the family roster*?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Run is John's father's name. In Japanese culture, addressing your father by his name is disrespectful in every single way, making it seem like you're strangers.**

 ****The family roster is something that the Japanese have. It's the equivalent to the Census, only, it's updated every time the household family members are changed.**

 **So, what do you guys think so far? As of drafting, I'm on chapter XX and I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to change anything. This is going to be crucial to how things play out, so if you don't have any objections now, then forget about objecting later. This is not Phoenix Wright.**


	57. Chapter 57

"So, if you intend to still call John your child, then why did you take his name off of the family roster?" Donte asked, a wide smirk across his face, documents in hand.

"...!" John felt his mind go blank for a moment, only to be brought back when his best friend threw an arm around his neck.

"Screw off, you're a waste of resources if you can't even respect your own damn child." The black haired boy grabbed his friend, pulling him off away from the couple. After they were out of audible range, Donte let go of John. "So, you calm now?"

"...thanks, Donte. I...I'm sorry you went through that trouble for me."

"Hey, thank Chisaku and Asashin for finding these documents. They were the ones who sent to me." The shorter boy chuckled, looking up at his friend. "Honestly, I will tower over you one day."

"Well, we see about that." The taller boy smiled, resting his elbow on Donte's shoulder.

* * *

Chisaku chuckled, traversing the bustling morning of Lastation. "So, you got anything you want to do before we turn in the quests?"

"I kinda want to get my tarot card readings, I haven't done them in awhile." Asashin replied, his eyes catching the small booth. "...oh, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it." The brunette boy forced a chuckle. "I'll join you." Chisaku waited for a few moments, Asashin getting his readings took a bit shorter than he thought it would. Taking a seat, the boy leaned forward slightly, watching as the reader shuffled the cards, and spread them out.

"Have you done this before?"

"Why yes, yes I have." The boy picked out six cards, laying them out in the correct fashion. He waited for a few moments, the fortune teller revealing them one by one. "I see..."

"..."

"Don't worry, you don't need to tell me it." Chisaku stood up, leaving a handful of credits on the table. "Thank you, that really helps me." He turned away, meeting up with Asashin.

"...what an amusing boy." The reader smiled to herself, looking back at the cards. "The Hermit, Justice, Death, The Chariot, The Wheel of Fortune, and finally..." She picked up the final card, her face beaming to it. "...The Tower." Reading the meanings to herself, the reader simply reset the cards. "I wish you luck, young one. Your path may not be able to be what you wish it to be..."

"So, Senpai, how did your reading go?"

"Eh, pretty ok. You?"

"I'm going to be lucky in the future." The black haired boy smirked, looking up to the sky.

"Nice." Chisaku chuckled.

"What about you?"

"I...I guess I'm not going to be so lucky."

"How so?"

"Well, let's talk about that over lunch, shall we?" Chisaku chuckled, heading off towards the Basilicom.

* * *

The two boys sat down, leaning against a tree under the beautiful night sky. "So, what're you gonna do now?"

"Keep working, I guess." John forced a soft smile, pulling his legs closer to his chest. "Sorry, I pulled you and Amy out of the party early and everything."

"It's fine..." Donte looked to the ground, slightly trying to work out some thoughts. "Say, why don't you just crash at my place? We got many guest rooms."

"I don't want to impose."

"I can get you in easily."

"...then, I'll move my stuff in the morning."

"Alright." The black haired boy sighed, listening to the near silent nightlife of Osaka. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?" The dirty blonde boy looked up, meeting the eyes of his best friend.

"Ever wonder what would've happened...if we were swapped with Chisaku?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you...or if I...were in Chisaku's shoes."

"So you really do think about those things, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"...I guess..." John trailed off for a moment. "...I probably wouldn't be as calm as Chisaku, honestly. He simply accepted it and kept moving on with a straight and resolute face, not giving into the pressures of the stress he went through."

"Hah, I guess I wouldn't be so calm either."

"We heard the stories, if it's so hard to believe without experiencing it, how do you think he feels living through it?"

"I mean...I wouldn't..." Donte began, searching for words. "...he's kinda part of that world at this point, you know? So...I guess he really is accepted there. I...I probably wouldn't be able to do something like that."

"You and your trust problems..."

"Don't act like you don't have any." The shorter boy snapped.

"Heh, yeah..."

"...but look at Chisaku."

"He and is goddamn harem."

Donte glared at John.

"Too soon?"

"Yep."

* * *

Chisaku chuckled, handing over his menu to the waitress. She left shortly after. "So, you wanted to her my reading?"

"Yeah."

"...who I think I am, is 'The Hermit.' I am really...just isolated in this world. Nothing...but an OutCast. Nobody can really...understand my true self." Chisaku chuckled, forcing a smile. "What I most want, 'Justice.' A fair and right outcome. I don't want anybody else to be hurt...because of me. My fear, 'Death.' I don't want any change in my life...even more so drastic change. This new dimension, is really just something I can't bring myself to love, it's too bright for me. But...even still..." He trailed off for a few moments, staring into nothingness. "...I have people I want to protect."

"We all do, Senpai. We all have people we hold dear in our hearts."

"What's going for me, 'The Chariot.' It's all just drive, moving forward despite what life's throwing at me. My innate instincts, that's all I trust for now. What's going against me, 'The Wheel of Fortune.' What I seek...counteracts with what the whee; decides to give me. And finally, my outcome, 'The Tower.' I will have to change something...or worse...give up something I truly hold dear for my life to obtain what it is...I truly want..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, fuck my insomnia. It's like 1AM and I can't sleep. Ugh, and I go to a prison called "School" where I have to answer superficial questions about nothingness because I'm not going to use half the stuff I'm being tested on.**

 **On another note, most Americans should be bailed out by now, lucky xD**


	58. Chapter 58

"...who I think I am, is 'The Hermit.' I am really...just isolated in this world. Nothing...but an OutCast. Nobody can really...understand my true self." Chisaku chuckled, forcing a smile. "What I most want, 'Justice.' A fair and right outcome. I don't want anybody else to be hurt...because of me. My fear, 'Death.' I don't want any change in my life...even more so drastic change. This new dimension, is really just something I can't bring myself to love, it's too bright for me. But...even still..." He trailed off for a few moments, staring into nothingness. "...I have people I want to protect."

"We all do, Senpai. We all have people we hold dear in our hearts."

"What's going for me, 'The Chariot.' It's all just drive, moving forward despite what life's throwing at me. My innate instincts, that's all I trust for now. What's going against me, 'The Wheel of Fortune.' What I seek...counteracts with what the whee; decides to give me. And finally, my outcome, 'The Tower.' I will have to change something...or worse...give up something I truly hold dear for my life to obtain what it is...I truly want..."

"..." Asashin smiled, lowering his head as if trying to hide it. "Senpai, you're going to be alright. Because no matter what challenges that you've faced so far, they're all worse than anything that this world can throw at you, right?"

"..."

"Think about it, you've cheated death...twice now."

"...and where did you hear about the second time?"

"A little research, I guess." The black haired boy chuckled as he spun his fork on his index finger. "My point is, that there's nothing you won't be able to overcome. You're not weak, not in the slightest."

* * *

Noire sighed as she stretched out her back, her work finally finished as her little sister dropped her completed stack on the desk beside her. "Well done, Uni."

"...wait, Sis is complementing me." Uni said, her eyes wide in confusion. "Does she want something from me? Is she trying to get something out of me?"

"Um...Uni? I'm right here, you know."

"Unless...she's another fake!" The younger girl stepped back, her rifle materializing. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

"UNI! STOP THAT!" The Tsundere snapped, slamming her hands onto the table. "I'm your sister, Noire!"

"How do I know you're not a fake?! My sister almost never complements me!"

The twin-tailed girl felt her heart break as those words came out, reality slamming into her. "...well, sorry that I don't complement you, but I want you to be able to work diligently." Noire's arms slightly shook, both in anger and shock. "So put down the gun already! I'm not a fake, nor am I trying to manipulate you!"

"...!"

"I know you wet your bed f-"

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP PLEASE!" Uni quickly shouted, dropping her gun. She tackled her sister, hugging her. "Please don't say it out loud, it's embarrassing!"

Noire embraced her younger sister tightly, nostalgia capturing her as she remembered the last time the two hugged. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, Uni. You know it was just my best intentions, right?"

"Yeah...I know..."

"..." Chisaku slowly and silently closed the door, stepping back out of the room and into the hallway. He waited on the other side of the door, concealing his presence. Smiling to himself, he kept listening to the conversation on the other side, not wanting to interrupt such a heartwarming moment. Silence soon enveloped the floor, signaling the boy to knock on the door.

"Chisaku?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Um...give us a couple seconds!"

"I'll wait." He called back, waiting for a few moments. He wasn't going to ask what happened, only talk about what he wanted to talk about.

The door swung open, the two girls simply waiting for the boy to enter. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...this." Chisaku took the box out of his pocket, producing a small and dull Sharicite from it. "Ring any bells?"

"That's...!" Uni was the first to catch on, only for something to quickly cross the thought. "Wait, if that gets its shares back...isn't it still embedded to Tari?"

Noire's eyes grew wider than saucers, the white visible in her expression. "Don't tell me...you're the reason why we can't find that crystal!"

"I may, or may not have, taken it from the battlefield." The brunette boy produced some documents from his trench coat. "And this, is all courtesy of Blanc and Histoire, those two helped me out a lot in procuring this research." He handed the documents over, watching their faces instantly shift to bliss. "Your faces tell the whole story, you know."

"Are you going to use the CPU Memory now?" The Tsundere asked, her excitement pouring out of her like a waterfall.

"I mean...I have my reasons not to. So no, not now."

"What reasons?" The younger girl asked, reading one of the documents carefully.

"Read the last section on the page Noire's holding, please."

The two looked over to the paragraphs, reading through it.

 _"Histoire's note;_  
 _If you do so find it useful to use this CPU Memory, you will become a CPU, or you run the risk of becoming a monster."_

"We already know that though?"

"Read further."

 _"Upon using this CPU Memory, you will be asked to link up to a Sharicite, it will only accept ones that are in a one mile radius however."_

"One mile radius...?" Noire calculated some of the distances in her head. "That's not very far, actually."

"Still two more lines, please keep your comments until the end."

 _"However, there is a great risk for an outsider. Should you become a CPU, you will sacrifice your humanity to become a being as powerful as a god, and you will live off of the shares you collect, meaning you will not be able to return home."_

Instantly, silence struck the room, as if the atmosphere was weighing down on it.


	59. Chapter 59

Uni reread that line, wishing that it were a figment of her imagination, hoping that it wasn't true, and that the trio were trying to pull a prank on her and her sister. "Give up...your...hometown...?"

"...yeah..." Chisaku turned around, his back facing the two. "So...I really...do have to sacrifice something. I never wanted it to come to this, but I should've known." His head dropped down, hanging in the air. "So...I really don't...want to say...goodbye...!" Tears began to swell up, a few dropping. "I knew something like this...would happen and still...and still...!"

The Tsundere hesitantly drew closer, drawing the boy into a tight hug. "..." She felt another set of arms wrap around hers, feeling Uni's warmth beside her.

"Leaving home...or leaving a place I'm attached to...!" Chisaku's sorrow turned to rage, tears flowing faster than a river. "I...I'm a selfish goddamn human, I know that! But even still...I don't want...to change that part...because...because if I do...I won't...be able to see...one group of friends...that I consider my own family..." His body slightly twitched, the moment overwhelming him. "I...I really do...!" Looking up, the brunette boy grit his teeth, holding back the waterworks. "I...don't want to give up either of these worlds! I have something for me in both of them, and giving them up would be too difficult!"

* * *

John sighed, rolling out of bed. He took a look around his old room, softly smiling at the boxes around him. "So...I'm moving in with Donte today...eh?" He chuckled, pulling on his dark blue jacket. Pulling the hood over his head, he zipped up the jacket, heading out the door with his phone and keys. 'The movers will be here in a couple hours...it's only 5, and they don't come until 9, so I got time.' The thought echoed as the dirty blonde boy jogged down the block, turning at the intersection. The morning mist slowly cleared as he turned right, entering the silent park being dyed with the orange hue of the early morning. Picking up the pace, John raced up the mountain path, coming to the small plateau in a few minutes. He noticed a figure up at the top, sitting quietly as it watched the sun. He silently took a seat next to it, waving when he confirmed who it was. "Hey."

"Hi, John." The figure removed its hood, revealing her face. "You're up early."

"Hey, I couldn't sleep." John replied, slightly slouching forward. "What brings you here, Shinoha?"

"Well...I guess I just wanted to see this sunrise from here." Shinoha beamed, still staring at the sunrise. "Ever since you, Chisaku and Donte showed me up to this place, I came every Sunday to see this place."

"But it's Thursday...?"

"I woke up early today, so I thought I'd come here." The girl replied, pushing a lock of long black hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

An awkward silence hung around the two, weighing down on John's heart. He let out a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his head through the hood. "It really is beautiful, eh?"

"Yeah...it's mesmerizing..."

Once again, the atmosphere thickened. 'Come on self...you can do better...' Hiding his blush, the boy rested his head on his palms, his elbows digging into his jeans.

Shinoha kept still, trying not to fidget too much. She too, read the atmosphere, feeling it thicken. 'Man...it's so hard because I think John misunderstood me when I said that I have someone that I like...!' The black haired girl simply slouched over slightly, trying to look and act natural. She didn't notice that John wasn't calm at all.

* * *

Noire, Uni and Chisaku all sat in the room, a heavy gloom shrouding them. They all averted each others' gazes, trying to not stare at anyone. Uni tried not to fidget in her seat, lost in thought about what to do. 'I...don't want Chisaku to leave, but...' Her gaze wandered a bit, briefly locking eyes with her sister before they simultaneously looked away. '...I don't want him to give up his family either...'

Chisaku's phone rang, breaking the silence in the worst possible way. He picked up the call, noticing that it was Asashin. "Asashin?"

"Senpai, this is bad."

"What happened?!"

"There's been a murder at Planeptune."

"...and this is related to Lastation?"

"At least, they think it is."

"Why?"

"At the crime scene, the victim has been stabbed and best beyond recognition."

"A sadistic murder..."

"Yeah, and the catch is..."

"Catch?"

"They found two cards at the scene."

"Cards?"

"One from a deck of playing cards, the Ace of Hearts, with the victim's blood smeared over it. The second card, was an index card with the words 'I'm back, my Alice.' "

Immediately, Chisaku's heart sank to his stomach, his eyes burning in frenzy. "Asashin?"

"Yeah, Senpai?"

"Wheels up in 20, I'm bringing Ryu."

"Understood."

The brunette boy hung up, quickly jolting out of his seat. Before grabbing the door, he turned back, meeting the gazes of the two Goddesses. "No matter what, swear to me that you two will NOT go to Planeptune without guards."

"Wh-why? What happened?" Noire quickly asked, confused on the situation.

"Swear to me!"

"I-I will, but I need a reason!"

"Ask Neptune, I'm heading there for that same reason." With that, the boy took off, grabbing his trench coat off of his bed and his bag out of the closet.


	60. Chapter 60

The two motorcycles roared to life as the two males jumped onto their respective vehicles, racing down the streets. Weaving through traffic, Chisaku waved to Ryu, turning off down a street. He took a sharp turn, speeding down the road to Asashin. "Asashin."

"Hey, Senpai."

"Helmet, and get on." The brunette boy lightly tossed the helmet over, waiting for the black haired boy to strap it on. His grip tightened on the handles, his emotions raging in war between conflicts, trying to settle the debate of how he should feel. Upon Asashin getting on, Chisaku kicked the motorcycle into drive, turning back to the port. "Hang on tight, I'm going to speed up."

"Right..."

* * *

John laughed, enjoying his talk with the girl beside him. "He seriously did that?"

"Yeah, Chisaku did!" Shinoha giggled, trying to keep her composure. "You're his friend, so you've got to have a funny story on him."

"Yeah...lot's of 'em." The dirty blonde boy stood up, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. "But I swore to keep them secret. Sorry, Shinoha."

"...boo..." The black haired girl sighed, slouching forward.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Anything?"

"Er..."

"I want to hear the stories!"

"...fine, anything but the stories."

"Then..." The girl stood up, moving in closer to the boy. Reaching up for his ear, she whispered a few short words into it. "Go out with me..."

'Is what I want to do, but that's way too embarrassing!' Shinoha dismissed the thought from her head, standing up. "...call me Shina, it'll be faster."

"R-Right, Shino-" John cleared his throat, failing to hide his blushing face. "Sh-Shina..."

Shinoha smiled, before pushing John's back. "Go on now, you got to help the movers, don't you?"

"Right...sorry, I'll be going now." The tall boy took two steps towards the stairs, before turning back. "Um...I'll...see you around, right, Shina?"

"...!" Shinoha slightly gasped, a light pink dust settling on her cheeks. "U-Um, right! See you around!" She waved him off until he left her sight. Letting out a deep breath, she placed a hand on her chest. "My heart's still pounding so heavily..."

* * *

"Ugh...!" John brought a hand up to his face, covering the lower half of it. "She's so damn adorable...but..." He looked up to the sky as he walked. "...she really does, still like Chisaku..."

* * *

The young dirty blonde boy popped the sea-salt popsicle into his mouth, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of it. The summer heat beat down on him as he slowly walked back to the park, only a block away. He carried a bag with another popsicle by his side, turning into the park where his friend was sitting on the swings. "Shinoha."

"Hinata." The girl's face lit up immediately as she locked as with the boy. "Yay! You bought it!"

"Yeah, you said you loved these, right? I got one for you." Hinata handed the popsicle over, taking a seat on the swing at Shinoha's side. "Um...Shinoha."

"Yes?"

"Could you...not...call me Hinata anymore?"

"Why?"

"I don't like my name...it's...just not like me to have this name."

"I like you and your name." Shinoha replied, smiling. A few seconds of silence passed before she realized what she had said. Face flushed red, she tried to cover it up. "I mean, your name fits you really well, and I like that a lot about you...no wait, that's not it...um...uh..."

"Pfft..." Hinata stifled a laugh. "You're always so funny when you're flustered."

"Hey! Jerk..." The girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"Ehehe..." The boy turned to the sky, the sun slowly beginning its descent beneath the horizon. "My name is...not something I want to keep, because...I don't like being the same as other people."

"..." Shinoha smiled, pushing herself with her legs. She began to swing back and forth slowly, listening to the rhythmic squeaks of the old swings. Her smile grew wider when Hinata proceeded to do the same. "Then, what do you want to be called?"

"I don't want it to be a Japanese name..."

"...how about an English name?"

"That might be nice..."

* * *

Chisaku slammed on the brakes, turning to the side. The vehicle skidded down the street, tire marks being left onto the ground. Quickly, he launched off of the motorcycle, throwing his helmet onto the seat. Coming to the guard station, he flashed his ID to the cops, entering the building. He silently walked over to the ME, entering the room to view the victim. "My name is Chisaku, I am here with the Lastation guard."

"I heard about you." The doctor replied, handing the boy a clipboard with documents on it. "This is everything you need to know, and you can examine the body yourself if you put on some gloves." He waved, leaving the room. "It's time for my break."

"...why does that remind me of someone?" He sighed, taking a look at the clipboard. Quietly, he pulled on a pair of clean surgical gloves he found and went over to the dead body, offering a short prayer before examining it.

46 year old Takaya Tatsumi was shot three times in the head, which were the cause of death. The culprit then proceeded to beat his body with a blunt object and cut it with a knife, found 30 feet away from the crime scene. The blunt object has yet to be found, but is assumed to be a metal pipe or bat from the metal residue left when it was dragged on the ground, leaving some blood behind.

"Hm?" Chisaku noticed something around the man's wrist. "What are you...?" Noticing that the skin had been stitched together, rather masterfully, he took some scissors, cutting it open. Inside, was a small computer chip, only slightly bloody. "Well, well, well...let's see what you are..."

"Senpai!" Asashin's voice was heard down the hall.

"...oh great, what did he do this time?"

* * *

 **Hey all of my OutCasts!**

 _Chisaku, why do I have to write something?  
Also, why does this keyboard auto-correct Chisaku as 'Chi' and the temple 'Chishaku' instantly?_

 **Donte, just leave it. You were the one who wrote this chapter, so you have to at least say something.**

 _Fine, fine.  
Hey there, I'm Chisaku's friend, Donte. My real name is a secret, but you know me as Donte. I'll be helping out Chisaku with writing a couple chapters here and there, so if something sounds different from what Chisaku normally does, it's probably me.  
Most definitely me.  
...very likely me?_

 **Decide on one already...**

 _うるさい！_

 **おまえこそ！**

 _Whatever, bye!  
*storms out*_

 **Well then. Um...**

"Well, this is quite the predicament."

 **Don't say it, Histoire. I know you're tempted to say Donte's real name.**

"Matsudaira Masahiro"

 _こら！おれのなまえをよぶな！_


	61. Chapter 61

Chisaku stepped into the main office, where the black haired boy was being interrogated in a side room. He sighed, stepping into the room. "He's with me." The brunette boy flashed his ID, which allowed Asashin to be freed. "Why did you come in here with your new pistol in view?"

"It was my mistake...thanks for bailing me out..." Asashin slightly slouched over, visible lines of dread coming from him. "So, what happened to the body?"

"Here." The older boy handed over the documents, as his eyes locked with Ryu. "I'll be back." He said to the younger boy beside him before heading over to the Lastation head guard. "Ryu."

"Ah, Chisaku. You just get here?"

"For a few minutes now, actually."

"Good. No need to fill you in, then." He smiled, stepping off to the side.

"Oh, hi!" A girl came into view when the guard stepped aside. She was shorter than the boy, with lilac-purple hair. "Long time no see...I guess?"

"So you're going to help, right Neptune?" Chisaku asked, a threatening smile on his face.

"W-Well...um..."

"You're going to help...right, Neptune?"

"I-I mean...I don't..."

"N-e-p-t.." Chisaku spelled out the name as he wrote it in his black notebook, words faintly scratched onto its front cover.

"NEPU! DON'T USE THE KILLING PAPERS TO OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

"Then you're going to help, right?"

"...right...meanie!"

"Call me what I am, but I will be at least nice to a Goddess." He turned, noting that Asashin's vomiting had finished. "See the boy, black hair, shorter than me over there?"

"Yes?"

"He's your partner. You are to work with him, understood?"

"Heh?" Neptune sized up the boy for a few seconds. "Doesn't seem all that 'important character' type-ish to me."

"Where was I? Right, at 'u' here..." The brunette boy went back to writing the name.

"I'll go see if he needs help!" The purplette quickly scrambled over to Asashin's side.

"...damn, never thought you were _that_ mean." Ryu said, slightly scared. "But, I gotta give you credit, I don't think anyone has been able to do that."

"You used to work in Planeptune, right? You moved because Lastation pays higher, if I remember correctly." Chisaku dug through his memories of the last time he spoke about this topic. The two were out drinking at the time.

"Well, Lowee pays the most but they didn't have an opening." The guard replied, shrugging. "But then I met you, and I'm sure you remember how the rest goes."

"Yeah..." He turned back to his underclassman, flashing him a thumbs-up.

* * *

Asashin let out a soft sigh as he walked alongside Neptune, listening to the bustling and futuristic city that was Planeptune.

"So, what're we doing again?"

"...didn't you just say that you weren't going to forget?"

"Ehehe...sorry, sorry. But there're only so many things one Nep can remember at once!" Neptune replied, throwing her hands into the air for effect. "Like pudding, and Nepgear, and pudding, and Histoire, and pudding, and pudding and don't forget pudding!"

"..." The black haired boy brought a hand up to his face, covering the lower half of it, keeping him from screaming out. 'Goddammit she's so adorable!' His eyes immediately shifted as he kept a close eye on the alleyways around him. "We're keeping watch on the alleyways, because we might be able to see another murder here."

"Did Chisaku say so?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Noire was right then, he is pretty cool in that sense..."

"Heh, that's my Senpai you're talking about here, he's always pretty cool."

"...why are you so proud? I don't get it."

* * *

"Alright, now that _that's_ been taken care of..." Chisaku pushed the stack of papers to the side, clearing some room on the desk. He placed his laptop onto it, booting it up. Taking out the small chip, he inserted it into the laptop, waiting for the files to be swept for viruses. 'Keep a careful watch...because not all bugs can be found with these sweeps.' Upon showing the ok, the brunette boy opened the files on the chip, revealing a single video. Plugging in some headphones, he hesitantly pushed play.

The screen loaded up, a dark room with a single light illuminating a man tied down to a chair. His face was covered, but he did not look anything like the first victim they had found. "Why hello there, my Alice." A deep and malicious voice came, the face popping onto the video screen. "I just _knew_ that you'd find this, with your genius brain and all..." Totsuka's full body came into view, scars and other wounds covered it. "I would really love to repay the lesson you gave me, by showing you just...what I had to go through. So come, find me like you did last time. I won't run, I'll make it easier and easier to find me...but..." A knife was produced from his pocket, the man moving away from the screen, going to the restrained victim. "The longer it takes you to find me, the more join the other sinners. Not all people can be Alices, so come on...ukuku...AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chisaku immediately slammed the laptop down, knowing what scene would be coming next. His body tensed up, trying to keep himself from regurgitating his lunch on the spot. After a few seconds, his heart-rate calmed itself down, relief spreading over his body. "...dammit...GODDAMMIT!"


	62. Chapter 62

The brunette boy rested his head on his arms, his face buried in his palms. "...shit..."

"Chisaku?!" Ryu pounded on the door, trying to get him to open up. "Are you alright?! Open up! I'm going to break it down if you don't answer!"

"9038, answer!" Another guard shouted.

"I'm...fine..." Chisaku called, his voice slightly hoarse. "Just...send Ryu in only..." His hand slowly made its way over to the control panel by his side. The door unlocked, one of his friends came in. "Hey..."

"You alright there, padre?"

"Honestly? No..." He turned the laptop around, leaving the headphones on the top of them. "Just...take the video into evidence..."

"Should've told me something in advance..." Ryu chuckled, opening up the laptop. "Um...password?"

"4510471*."

"But aren't you already doing work?"

"Shut up..."

"Yeah, yeah..." The guard chuckled again, trying to change the atmospheric mood. He plugged in the headphones, watching the video. Throughout the entirety of it, his face remained unchanged. "Well, that was quite the evidence." The man pushed the laptop away from him, placing the headphones on the top of them. "So, you cool now?"

"Yeah, thanks." Chisaku smiled, his eyes not lying to his face. "Come on, let's go hand this down evidence."

* * *

Shinoha smiled to herself, walking down the forest path. She took a few steps forward at a time, resting often to examine the wildlife around her. 'Maybe...he doesn't like me? I mean...he's never really done anything for me...and...' Her face flushed red with embarrassment. 'Wait, does he even see me as a woman? I mean...I don't have that many assets, but...' She brought her hands to her chest, visible dread lines hanging from her head. 'Unless...he moved on? Does he still think I have feelings for someone completely different?'

"Hey, watch out!" A feminine voice came, before a figure tackled the girl to the ground, a tree branch crashing to the ground where Shinoha once stood. "You alright there?"

"Oh, um...thanks..."

"Jeez, pay more attention, will you?" The second girl stood up, patting the dirt off of her clothing. She offered a hand to the black haired girl, her red hair tied back in a ponytail. "Can you walk? My name's Raeylen, nice to meet you."

"I'm Shinoha, Shina is fine." The girl took Raeylen's hand, pulling herself up. Dusting off her clothes, she noticed that Raeylen held a few inches over her to her despair. "That's not a normal Japanese name, are you a Half?"

"No, Full American." Raeylen replied, smiling. "I'm studying abroad to see what it's like."

"A homestay?"

"No, I'm not staying in a Japanese family's house, my family moved here."

"...Ojou-sama?"

"Kinda..." The redhead sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, you're Raeylen Meadows, right?"

"Yeah, the very one. Unless there's someone else with my name, which isn't surprising."

Shinoha dropped to all fours, her black hair almost touching the ground. 'She's a real beauty! No wonder John always talks about her...'

* * *

Asashin zoomed in on his scope, scouting the crowds for any odd activity. He moved it left and right, taking note of the citizens that were passing around. "Ugh..."

"Nepu...I'm hungry..." Neptune's voice came up over the COM system, her face full of defeat.

"Yeah, I guess it is around lunch time." The black haired boy replied, moving his scope away from him. Packing up his gun, Asashin quickly slung the case over his back, leaping down from her perch on a skyscraper. Using building geometry, he scaled downwards, taking little attention from the people passing by below. Upon landing, he met up with Neptune, who was already searching for a place to eat. "Got any recommendations? I haven't been to this part of Planeptune."

"There's a goos café over there, and that place has pudding to die for!" She replied excitedly, her pupils somehow changing to a pudding shape. "Let's go!"

"Wai-!" He sighed, watching as his partner ran off ahead of him. "Ah, hell. I fell in love with her because of that attitude. She's just adorableness, no doubt about it...!" He ran after her, getting ahead of her in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Ryu, 9038." Another guard stepped into the evidence analysis room, his face solemn and cold. "We've found another victim."

"Ryu, stay behind. I'll go see to it myself."

"No way, you idiot." Ryu grabbed Chisaku's shoulder, careful to not stain the trench coat. "I'll go, we need your brain back here working the evidence."

"...if that's so, then do me a favor."

"If there's another note directed to me, check the limbs for any evidence of incisions and stitches." The brunette boy replied, pushing the hand off of his shoulder. Taking a seat back at the table, he went back to the evidence, digging through it.

"Um..."

"Don't worry, he's always like that." The smaller guard replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, we're leaving, right?"

"R-Right, Ryu."

* * *

The man simply smiled, malice warping the edges of it as he drew closer to his victim, a rope in his hand. "Ukukuku...go to hell, God's Sinner." Wrapping the rope around the victim's head, the man pulled the knot tight, throwing the other end over a secured metal pipe, hanging from the ceiling. Pulling it, he watched in pleasure as his victim squirmed futilely, dropping lifeless in seconds. He proceeded to produce a small gun from his pocket, unloading a full magazine into the hanged victim. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! UKUKUKUKU!"


	63. Chapter 63

"Here." Ryu slid his notebook across the table, a section bookmarked with something that created an uneven bulge at the page. "I left _it_ where the pages of the investigation start." The guard turned around, hand on the doorknob. "Sorry, I gotta...clear my head for a moment."

The brunette boy picked up the small notebook, opening up to the page. He read the details as he cleaned off the computer chip, inserting it into his laptop. "Well..."

Fourteen year old Nakatsu Kiki was found dead, evidence of internal hemorrhaging, her cause of death was a stab wound to the back of the neck, drowning her in her own blood after being beat around with a blunt metallic object. Her wounds were not fatal from the beating, but that did cause internal bleeding. She was last seen at the park two days ago, playing with her friends. The blood was already dried up when she was found, but interestingly enough, she was lying in a pool of blood.

"...goddamn bastard..." The video had already been pulled up. Chisaku braced himself, plugging his headphones and hitting the play button.

* * *

The black haired boy ran down the alleyway, chasing after the figure that was running from him. "This is 9039, I am pursuing a suspicious figure on the corner of Adam's and 9th, 'GP' is taking to the skies and tailing the figure. I request backup for a cutoff." Asashin said into his COM system, the figure infinitely faster than him. "Requesting permission to open fire if he draws."

"Permission granted." A voice replied over the COM system.

Asashin drew his new pistol, a Desert Eagle, and brought it into a position where he could switch to firing in an instant if it came down to it. "STOP!" The boy barked at the figure who was still running.

"I won't let you escape!" Purple Heart dropped from the skies, sandwiching the figure between the two. "In the name of Planeptune, I will punish you!"

"Oi, oi, oi! I didn't even do anything wrong!" The figure shouted.

"Then why did you run from us?" Asashin inquired.

"You have weapons! I'm scared for my life of course, you goddamn idiot!"

"Remove your hood, slowly." The gun was aimed at the figure's head, ready to fire at any given moment.

The figure slowly removed its hood, revealing a man, no older than 22. He had dark brown hair, and a scar that ran across his forehead. "Is there still a problem?"

"Neptune, it's not him." Asashin sighed, putting away his gun. "Don't act so suspicious next time."

"If there even is a next time..." The man spit in the boy's direction, pulling his hood on again. He left, heading out of the alleyway.

"Hey, guys?"

"We heard the entire thing."

"Good."

"Man, I'm hungry..." Neptune sighed, clutching her stomach.

"Laid back as always, aren't you, Neptune?" A feminine voice came from above.

"Huh?!" Asashin whipped around, meeting light blue eyes locking with his own.

* * *

"So, that's what it is this time, eh? Just showing another victim's death." Ryu sighed, collapsing into a seat. "But still, we can't tell who they are because they're always masked. Is he really trying to be caught like he says?"

"Not at all, unless he's trying to test us by leading us into-"

"Ryu, 9038!" The same guard from before threw the door open, entering the room. "News."

"Another body already?!" Chisaku jumped out of his seat.

"No, Lady Noire and her sister Uni have come from Lastation."

"Is she guarded?"

"No."

"Shit!" Chisaku grabbed his trench coat from off his seat, throwing it on. He rushed out the door, pulling out his keys. 'I told you not to do that!' Rushing out the door, the boy pulled on his helmet, kicking the motorcycle into gear. The engine roared to life, the tank only half full. Regardless, the brunette boy turned out of the parking lot, zooming down the streets of Planeptune. He turned on the COM system, Asashin's face appearing on screen. "Asashin!"

"Senpai, Noire and Uni are he-!" The video feed cut off, audible fighting in the background.

"Tch...!" Pressuring the accelerator, the boy weaved in and out of traffic, his thoughts shifting back to the message he received yesterday during lunch.

"01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100010 01101100 01101111 01101111 01100100"

Translation: _I'm out for blood._

The boy made a sharp turn onto Adam's, rushing down the street for 9th. His trench coat flew in the wind, the screen shifting back to Asashin. "Asashin, do you hear me?!"

"Loud and cl-kzt! We're currently in a ski-kzt-sh, culprit as been c-kzt-firmed!"

"I'm on my way right now, don't do anything reckless!" He barked back, eyes in a frenzy of anger. "And whatever you do, do not let those three get injured!"

"Understood-kzt!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, that was a fun chapter. Time to leave you guys in suspense xD**

 **That aside, if you guys haven't already, go check out my collab with Yurilover567 on my account, under the story "A Timeless Death" because we worked really hard on it! Heads up, it is M rated for violence and future content. So be warned, stay away if you're not able to stomach the darkness on this story...  
Also, go follow the sexy beast known as Yurilover567 because he does really great content, and deserves the love from it. I've never really used any proper shoutouts, and I'm not doing this for publicity, Yuri's a really cool dude, and a great writer. Please do check him out, and our collab as we run through an original story. Thanks my OutCasts, and I'll seeya guys tomorrow.**


	64. Chapter 64

Chisaku made another sharp turn, coming to the corner of Adam's and 9th. He saw the crowds of people running, flipping on a siren. The crowd parted as he stopped by it, his sword materializing in hand. The boy brought his motorcycle to a small rack, chaining it up before rushing down the alleyway, seeing the one man he thought he had killed months before, but he was still standing to this day. "Tokaku Totsuka."

"Ukukuku, hello, my little Alice." He produced a gun in his left hand, the pistol fitting into his hand perfectly. "I see that you've been working ever so dearly."

"Cut the crap!" Noire charged in, her sword at the ready. It was stopped by the man's dagger, the small blade holding its own against the futuristic blade that was Noire's.

"Sis!" Uni refocused her scope, firing two shots at the man. They were canceled out when the man fired back at the shots, destroying them mid-flight. "Wha-?!"

"Ukukuku!" Pushing the Tsundere Goddess away, the man refocused his aim on Chisaku, the sight on the boy's heart. "Come on, my Alice!"

"Senpai!" Asashin lunged forward, his naginata in hand. The blade connected with the knife, momentarily distracting Tokaku. "Now's your chance!"

"Take this!"

 **Skill: Dolphin Launch**

 **Skill: Solar Descent**

Chisaku ran to a wall of a building nearby, taking two steps up it before launching off of it, coming into direct sunlight. He brought his sword up high, the blade glowing a golden hue. Coming down, he arced the blade, positioning himself above the culprit. A smirk grew across his face.

"Not good enough!" Malice shrouded the man, his body bleeding into the ground.

 **Skill: Rabbit Hole**

"Yomi doori!" Chisaku canceled his attack mid-flight, the aura disappearing completely.

 **Skill: Dark Grasp**

The blade warped into a dark malice, a small black dusting settling onto the ground. Stabbing the blade into the ground, the aura dispersed into the small rabbit hole, forcing the man out. "You're mine!" Chisaku lunged, bringing up his left hand. "Aegis!" The orange barrier enveloped him, Tokaku's knife lodging itself into the shield. It was stuck in the barrier, unable to be moved through any force.

"Rgh...!"

 **Skill: Deafening Ring**

The man slammed his fist onto the ground, a shockwave emitting from it. A loud noise followed, shattering Aegis and momentarily stunning everyone on the scene. "Ukukuku..." Standing up, Tokaku pushed his hair out of his face, throwing his head back as he let out a loud cackle. "How does it feel? Do you enjoy this?" He moved up to Chisaku, picking up his knife. Bringing it up to the boy's throat, he let off another laugh, slowly descending into madness. "This, is what I felt like back then...now...show me that face of despair that I oh, so dearly, want..."

Chisaku couldn't feel his limbs, his entire body had shut down. 'Shit! Shit! Body, respond!' He felt the cold steel being pressed against his skin, no pain had yet to register, meaning that the murderer wanted to enjoy this. 'Come on! Respond! Move! Somebody...move!'

"But that would be too easy..." Taking a step back, the man placed his knife back into the scabbard, a malicious smirk on his face.

 **Skill: Rabbit's Fury**

The man jumped up, somersaulting in the air before landing onto the ground, drop-kicking the brunette boy. "Hiyah!"

"Kuh...!" Slamming onto the ground, pain shot up Chisaku's body, the remaining shock stunning his body again. "Kh...!"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?! TELL ME! HUH?!" Eyes in a mad frenzy, the man drew his gun, aiming for the boy's heart. "Then...let me put you out of that misery, so I can see that despairful face of yours..."

Chisaku felt his body kick-start into gear. He lunged forward, his arm grabbing the gun. Pushing it away from him, the boy kicked Tokaku in the stomach, feeling his own kneecap sear with pain. 'Damn, he's ripped. Fuck, why?!' He felt a large force slam into his torso, throwing him back into the wall. Slamming onto it, blood came up, rushing out of his mouth into a single small puddle onto the ground.

"Senpai!" Asashin was the first up, using his spear as a third leg.

"Oh? Wearing off already?"

 **Skill: Deafening Ring**

Tokaku slammed his fist into the ground, another shockwave rushing through everyone. "Don't interrupt my Alice hunting, because I am the gatekeeper of Wonderland." Malice danced on his tongue as he drew his pistol again, aiming for Chisaku's heart. "Goodbye, my poor little Alice."

"Kh...!"

"Chisaku!"

"Senpai!"

"SHOW ME THE FACE OF DESPAIR!"

 **Skill: Piercing Bullet**

"No...!" Uni flew in, her wings still slightly paralyzed. Time seemed to slow as she dropped down, trying to stop the bullet. The bullet was fired, the small metallic round flying straight for the brunette boy. As if time had sped up for herself, the younger Goddess pushed herself forward, moving Chisaku out of the way, the bullet piercing into her upper body.

In that single instant, Chisaku's face went completely white in despair, watching as the bullet entered her system. His eyes grew wide, the usual color draining into darkness. Baring his fangs, the boy only saw darkness as he landed on the ground with a soft 'thud,' Uni's untransformed body landing beside him.

 _ **"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ah, I love this darkness. It fits the color of my room when I post these at 3-5 in the morning.**

 **How was everyone's 4th? I don't celebrate it, but I know of the American holidays...I was kinda lonely here...**


	65. Chapter 65

"SHOW ME THE FACE OF DESPAIR!"

 **Skill: Piercing Bullet**

"No...!" Uni flew in, her wings still slightly paralyzed. Time seemed to slow as she dropped down, trying to stop the bullet. The bullet was fired, the small metallic round flying straight for the brunette boy. As if time had sped up for herself, the younger Goddess pushed herself forward, moving Chisaku out of the way, the bullet piercing into her upper body.

In that single instant, Chisaku's face went completely white in despair, watching as the bullet entered her system. His eyes grew wide, the usual color draining into darkness. Baring his fangs, the boy only saw darkness as he landed on the ground with a soft 'thud,' Uni's untransformed body landing beside him.

* * *

"Calm the hell down, kid!" Zion shouted, grabbing Chisaku by the arms. He pulled on the enraged boy, restraining him. "FORCE SWAP!" The chains that once held down the brunette boy now opened, latching onto Chisaku's limbs, pulling him into the seat.

"UNI! GODDAMMIT THAT FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!"

The brunette boy's alter ego smacked the original across the face, anger rushing through his veins. "SHUT UP AND JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY. Jeez, I'm pulling you out. Stay here and cool the fuck off."

* * *

The brunette boy got up again, his head hanging to the ground. "..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS DESPAIR! THIS ATMOSPHERE, OH IT IS EVERYTHING I WANTED! THAT PATHETIC FACE YOU MADE AS SHE DIED!" Tokaku threw his head back into another cackle, the others still stunned from Uni's gunshot wound.

"U-Uni...!" Noire felt the tears forming on her eyes, her vision blurring. Anger and sorrow rushed into her, doubt filling in where her conviction once lay. "...hrgh!"

"S-Sen...pai...?" Asashin looked past the murderer, no matter how angry he was. Noticing that the brunette boy now stood up again, sword at the ready still.

"Chisaku...promise me...!" Purple Heart reached her hand up, her body still paralyzed. "Promise...that you'll beat the shit out of him...!"

"Chisaku? I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person." The brunette boy replied, throwing his head back. His hair flew backwards, revealing the near-black eyes of the boy. "My name isn't Chisaku, it's Zion." Tapping his temple, he smirked, malice shrouding every word. "Got it memorized?" His gaze fixed onto Tokaku, who had his gun at the ready again. "Hey, old man. Why don't I teach you a little lesson?"

"Hm? What is it, my little Alice?"

"My name's not Alice." Zion replied, disappearing.

"Where...?!"

"I'm faster than your wildest dreams, old man." The brunette boy said, his back against the murderer's back. "The naked human eye can't see me move, because I'm not holding back. You really pissed off the kid, you know. He was so close to offing your head on the spot, you know."

"Don't mess with me!" The man turned, firing at thin air. "Stop moving!"

"Why would I do something so you can kill me?" The boy scoffed, sword pressing against the murderer's neck. "One movement and it's all over."

"Tch...!"

Zion pulled the sword away, kicking the man down to the ground. He lodged his shoe into the man's stomach, lifting him off the ground with only his leg. "COME ON! SHOW ME YOUR FACE OF DESPAIR! I SHOWED YOU MINE!" He simply lifted higher and higher, feeling his sneaker dig into the man's torso now, crushing the wind intake of the man. "THIS!" The boy bashed the man's head with the hilt of the sword. "IS FOR ASASHIN! THIS!" Slamming the man down to the ground, the boy stomped once heavily on the man's back, hearing the satisfying 'crack' of his spine snapping. "IS FOR NOIRE! AND THIS!" Thrusting the sword into Tokaku's back, the boy slowly dragged it up, cutting the man up the middle of his body. "Is for shooting Uni, you goddamn bastard." In a very slow motion, the boy slowly pulled the sword up to the neck, enjoying the fact that blood slowly pooled at his feet, the puddle only deepening. He pulled the sword out, severing the head of the man and kicking it into a building wall. Zion brought the sword up to his mouth, licking the blood off of the tip before dematerializing the sword. 'No time to waste, eh?' He walked over to Uni's body, checking her pulse. Upon confirming it, he picked up her boy, looking around to everyone else, still frozen in fear. "Heh, if you're really gonna be that way, then I'll take her to the hospital myself."

* * *

Chisaku paced the hallway of the hospital, listening to the beeps from the machinery of Planeptune. His stomach was in a knot, he wanted to curl up somewhere and just rot for what had just happened wasn't something he was proud of. 'She sacrificed herself...for me...goddammit...' Anger and rage built up in his fists, clenched tightly by his side. But ultimately, the guilt was what really ate away at him. If only, if only he hadn't been so weak. If only he had been more careful. 'It's...all my fault that this happened. If I had the strength...if I didn't do it recklessly...Uni...she wouldn't...!'

"Hey, Senpai?" Asashin tugged on Chisaku's sleeve, trying to get his attention. "You alright there? I told Donte and John what happened."

"..." Still lost in thought, the boy simply stayed silent, even if he had stopped pacing.

"Ugh..." The black haired boy let out a heavy sigh, leaving the brunette boy to himself. Entering the small room, he took a seat between Neptune and Vert, Noire currently at Uni's side.

"He's still out there?" Vert inquired, holding back her tears pretty well. Her face was still a wreck though.

"Yeah, it's like he's in a trance..." Asashin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...this isn't surprising, since he already lost someone close, and he's about to break again." Neptune said, unsure whether to smile or frown. "Remember? Nanami?"


	66. Chapter 66

Multiple friends came to visit Uni's hospital room upon hearing the news, most dropping everything they were doing at once. With the exception of Chisaku, all of Uni's closest friends and acquaintances came to silently stay there, the doctors having said that she was put into a coma. There was a lot of silent sobbing, the floor being completely drenched. They came and went, the only people who stayed being Noire, Neptune and Asashin.

Noire let off a soft sigh, her face a mess from crying for so long. Whenever there were people, she did her best to hold it in, but she couldn't help herself when she was alone. Standing up, she wiped her tears before leaving the room, Asashin entering as she left. "...he's still here."

Chisaku was sitting on the chair right outside Uni's room, still staring at the ground. He was beat up on the inside, becoming silent and non-responsive in the past few days. 'I...really am...selfish for being like this...' His thoughts captured all of his time, not letting him escape even in his sleep. His eyes were bloodshot from sleep depravation, Uni's voice swarming his mind. 'I could've saved her! She didn't have to sacrifice herself...but she still...!'

"Chisaku." The Tsundere confronted the boy, her shadow looming above him. "Answer me, you've been silent for the past four days straight!"

"..."

"Why won't you go see Uni? She saved your life, didn't she?"

"..."

"...answer me already!"

"I don't...want to." Voice hoarse from under-usage, the boy stood up, towering over the girl. "I...know that she sacrificed herself for me...and I'm a horrible person for not seeing her...but...!"

"Then go see her already, you idiot!"

"...I...don't want to."

Noire's boiling point broke, her anger all rushing out at once. Taking a deep breath, she screamed out in blind rage from both Chisaku's attitude and Uni's death. "THEN JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE IF YOU CAN'T EVEN APPRECIATE MY LITTLE SISTER GIVING HER LIFE FOR YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD, GET OUT OF HERE, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON UNI'S LIKE THIS AND IF YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HER, THEN LEAVE!" Feeling a weight lifted off of her, she looked straight into Chisaku's eyes, noticing that his face was still in a deep scowl. Tears were still streaming down his face, his mouth opening to retaliate, until he closed it, turning away and walking off. She knew that she was out of line, and knew how badly she messed up. 'But why...? Why don't I feel guilty for screaming such awful things...?'

* * *

Chisaku pulled on his helmet, hopping onto his motorcycle. Kicking it into drive, the boy turned out of the parking lot, the engine quietly drowning out his sorrow. As he rode, he opened up the messages he missed, reading through all of the ones from Donte and John, who were both worried for him. Sighing, he kept driving, turning onto a bridge over a natural river. Coming to the center of it, he slowed down, stopping at a small rack. He chained his motorcycle to the rack, heading over to the railing of the bridge. "...you don't think...I'm not sad about Uni's condition?" Tears streaming again, the boy hung his head over the railing, watching as the drops fell into the river. "Even I...know...what she did...I was the one...she saved...!" Anger surged into his body, his body tensing up. "EVEN STILL! I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO SEE HER!" Looking back up to the horizon, the sun was barely rising as he let out another furious shout, his mind re-clocking into overdrive. "I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE IN THAT BED! NOT UNI!" Slamming his fist onto the railing, Chisaku let the tears fall, satisfyingly landing into the river. "I'm...the one who should be dead...this goddamn world...is always so cruel..." A hand rubbed his back, sounds of movement taking place by his side. Looking to his side, revealed a certain purple haired girl, who simply smiled to him.

"Hey, Chisaku. Are you alright?"

"Honestly? Not at all...but thanks, Neptune."

"Well, I can me serious sometimes, you know."

"Ahaha..." He forced a chuckle, his tears still flowing. "It's not right...that you should be doing this..."

"Nepu? What do you mean?"

"There's...someone else you should be consoling...and not me..." He smiled, forcing the most sincere smile he could.

* * *

Donte sighed, taking a seat on his bed. "Again, the damn idiot doesn't reply."

"It hasn't even been a day here yet, but about four in that world. Give it a rest already." John replied, the sound of his controller ringing as he slammed on the controls.

"You're being quite relaxed about this."

"Chisaku's on the verge of insanity again, but we can't do anything because neither Asashin nor Chisaku are replying." The dirty blonde boy responded causally, scowling over his character's death. "All we can do, is hope that Noire helps him."

"...ugh..."

"Come on, wanna join me for some doubles?"

"...sure, why not." The black haired boy took a seat picking up a controller. His hair was sweaty and flat from the day of training outside, only to be ended with a gaming session for the rest of the night. "Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"You know why I'm worried, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Chisaku's...still not over Nanami yet."

"Of course he isn't."

"He's not going to break again, is he?"

"Who knows?"

"..."

"Heh, sorry."

"It's fine...I'm just...worried."

"I don't want to lose him either." John replied, scoring a kill. "But you have to remember one thing."

"And that is?" Donte asked, one eyebrow raising.

 _"This is not our fight."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well...**

 _Thanks to YuriLover for letting me borrow this idea of Uni getting shot. I was able to get quite the rise from Chisaku. Both of them ;)_

 **When did you steal my account, Donte?**

 _I didn't steal it. Our contract states that I have some rights here, and PMs are one of them._

 **Ugh...I'm regretting giving you those rights now.**


	67. Chapter 67

"What do you mean, it's not our fight?!"

"Donte, calm down."

"Not unless you explain yourself!" Donte dropped the controller, hitting the power button on the console.

Visibly peeved, John let off a heavy sigh, pushing up his glasses. "We're not in that world, nor do we have any other ways of connection, now do we?" Simple logic shut up Donte. "This isn't our fight, because we can't be there to fight it. By all means, I would do anything to support Chisaku, but we can't do a thing."

"...tch."

"You hate me because I'm right and you know it."

"...touché."

"I don't even think that's how you use it."

* * *

Chisaku let off another soft sigh, silence monopolizing the surroundings. Neptune had left a few minutes prior, spouting nonsense about pudding and her own little sister who she needed to check on. The boy couldn't bring himself to smile, with Uni still in the state she was in. Sighing again, he turned, his brunette hair flying in the soft breeze that blew. "...maybe I should head back." Putting on his helmet again, he hopped onto his vehicle, the engine roaring to life. Heading off, he stopped by a gas station, refilling the tank before returning to the hospital, entering quietly. As last time, it was dead silent, as if a natural disaster had swept through the area. Walking down the hallway, he found Asashin asleep in the seat outside of Uni's room, the boy in a deep slumber. Chisaku slightly scoffed, blanketing the younger boy with his trench coat. Knocking on the door, he entered, finding Noire sitting next to Uni, holding her hand.

"You actually came in..."

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I stopped being a little brat..." He replied, his voice slightly quivering. As if the light were playing a trick on him, the scenery changed to a different room, a certain black haired girl sitting in bed, tubes and other machinery hooked up to her. Her eyes weren't visible, only her mouth was. It stretched into a smirk, opening as if to say something before it disappeared.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sickly pale."

"Honestly? I'm not ok." Chisaku replied, forcing a smile as always. He walked over to the other side of the bed, opposite to Noire. He reached for Uni's other free hand, taking it into his. "You're tired, aren't you? Go ahead and sleep, I'll be right here if anything happens."

"And leave my sister with you?" Noire asked, disgusted. "She's weak and defenseless like this, I won't let you."

"Ahaha, protective as always. You can sleep on that chair, I promise I won't do anything like that."

She smiled, glad that she got a short chuckle out of the brunette boy again. "Alright...I'll sleep for a bit." The Tsundere silently moved her chair slightly, making it easier for her to lean back and sleep, while still holding her little sister's hand.

A soft smile stretched across the boy's face as he saw the small scene. He stood back up, silently moving a seat from the corner to his spot so that he could sit comfortably. 'In the end, Noire never apologized to me. But I'm ok with that, she can take her sweet time.' The thought echoed as Chisaku brought Uni's hand back into his. 'And in the end...I really do hate how this had to turn out...'

* * *

The young black haired girl slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the hospital bed. She sat up, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. Once they adjusted to the light, she scanned the room, finding Chisaku and Noire to both of her sides. A soft pink dusting settles on her cheeks as she called for them, neither of them hearing her. "Chisaku? Sis?" She looked down at her body, only to notice that her body was still lying on the bed. "Eh?" She floated up, her feet completely missing. "Did I...die?" Uni looked back to her body, examining how it was. The memories of everything flooded in, seeing Chisaku's forlorn face. "That's right...I..." She felt where the bullet should've hit her, nothing out of the ordinary. An idea popped into her head, she went back to her own body, phasing through the sheets and her own clothes, examining the wound. The bullet had gone clean through, it seemed, which meant she should be fine. The internal bleeding had been stopped, and her body had already begun to heal. All that was left, was to return to her body.

Wait.

Could she even return at this point? "What would happen...if I stayed this way forever?"

"Well, I doubt you will." A high voice came from behind her.

Uni whipped around, met with a robed figure. It had its hood over its head, covering its face from identification. "Who are you?!"

"Me? I am...Chronos. Timekeeper and soul collector." The figure replied, producing a staff from its robe. It removed its hood, revealing a feminine face, with long blonde hair. "Well, to be exact, I'm a part of Chronos."

"Does that mean that...I'm dead?"

"Well, your soul is simply separated form your body." Chronos replied, smiling softly. "You're a CPU Candidate, so that bullet shouldn't kill you. But...you will be separated from your body for another two months."

"Two months?!"

"Relax, I've been sent on a small mission." She produced a small contract from her robe.

Uni took the contract, reading it over. Looking carefully into the fine print. "..."

"Hey, hey. Don't be so suspicious of me. The gist of it is, I'll let you return to your body, for some of your memories."

"Which ones?"

"You'll never know. You'll forget them anyways."

"I don't want to give up something I'll never remember."

"Why not? That boy over there did it." Chronos replied, a smirk dancing on her face. "The memories he lost were a large portion of his elementary school life, quite fitting for someone who cheated death."

"..."

"Go ahead and think it over." A pen appeared next to the contract. Chronos simply smiled, turning away. "If you do intend to sign it, I'll help myself immediately. I promise not to take anything too important, now."


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey, hey. Don't be so suspicious of me. The gist of it is, I'll let you return to your body, for some of your memories."

"Which ones?"

"You'll never know. You'll forget them anyways."

"I don't want to give up something I'll never remember."

"Why not? That boy over there did it." Chronos replied, a smirk dancing on her face. "The memories he lost were a large portion of his elementary school life, quite fitting for someone who cheated death."

"..."

"Go ahead and think it over." A pen appeared next to the contract. Chronos simply smiled, turning away. "If you do intend to sign it, I'll help myself immediately. I promise not to take anything too important, now."

* * *

"You know that you didn't have to do that." The brunette man said to the female, who took a spot by his side. "But I guess the boy will be happy."

"Well, you are now part of Chronos, are you not?"

"Well, I guess it isn't all bad." He turned, pulling on his hood. "Shall we go, Akari?"

"We shall, Chisaku."

* * *

Chisaku felt the atmosphere change, the air freezing frigid cold. Body kicking into instincts, he stood up, listening carefully for movement. He heard footsteps run down the hall, prompting him to silently move to the door, opening it quietly and rushing out, gun aimed high. His eyes caught a figure running down the hall, he went into silent pursuit, the figure unaware that he was there. The brunette boy followed close behind, coming to the back of the building, where the figure met with an absurdly short hooded figure. 'What are they...?'

"All of them are asleep, or at least distracted." The taller figure said, its voice low but somewhat feminine.

"I set up my bugs, chu."

Chisaku recognized the two voices instantly, his eyes narrowing. He readied himself to engage, his sword materializing.

"If any of them move, I'll know instantly, chu."

"Good. Time to call him in." The taller figure produced a small device from its robe.

The brunette boy crouched down, his eyes scanning the battlefield. There was little cover for him, and if he made too much noise, it would draw out innocent civilians, and could possibly wake up Noire and Asashin. He stopped himself from impulsively clicking his tongue, fearing it would tip off Arfoire and her rat of an assisstant.

"CHUUU!"

"Oi! Shut it, you rat!"

"B-bad news, Oba-han."

"What?"

"The boy's gone!"

"Ah?! Then locate him!"

"Roger!" The rat scurried off on his hind legs, slipping into the building from a mouse-hole.

"...I know you're right there." Arfoire said after a few moments, throwing off her robe. "Come on out, brat."

"What gave it away?" Chisaku asked, coming out from behind the corner.

"I heard your sword."

"Ah, thought so." The brunette boy chuckled, bringing his sword and handgun up to a ready position. "Mind not waking Noire up? She hasn't slept for long, I doubt you want to see her mad, Step-Mother-in-law. I don't know the complications, I'm as lost as Noire is."

"...you did WHAT to my little girl?!"

"Nothing, not yet at least." Chisaku taunted, his intentions completely different from the words coming out of his voice. 'Not unless it's life or death...and with no regrets...'

* * *

Uni's ghost form tensed up, watching this battle starting. She felt reluctant to return to her body, knowing that she would lose some of her memories. Eating away at her before she would finally realize what she forgot. "..." The girl looked down to the pen and paper in her hand, her pigtails swaying slightly as she looked between them and the battle. "Is this...how Chisaku feels about the choice?" Gripping the pen tightly, she tried to find her resolve, failing to, mesmerized by the fight.

* * *

"Hey." The pinkette poked her head through the door, smiling. "Oh, you're here too, John."

"Yeah, I live here now." The dirty blonde boy replied, mashing buttons on his controller.

"Sorry, Amy, focusing." The black haired boy mashed buttons on his controller, fingers moving at an insanely fast pace.

"It's fine." Amy responded, pulling Donte into a hug. "I'll be right here, watching and waiting."

After a few silent minutes of button mashing, John hit the power button on the console, grabbing his handheld console. "Well, you two clearly need some time to yourselves, so have fun." Leaving the room, the boy took a seat outside, closing the door behind him.

"So? What'd you want to talk about?" The boy asked, taking a seat on his bed. He patted to his side, offering the seat.

The girl took a seat next to the boy, getting comfortable. "Well...I want to talk about our future."

"So? What do you mean? Are we going to fuck, or what?"

"I'm serious."

"..." Donte's smile disappeared, his face returning to the neutral position. "Future?"

"I'm...going to an all girl's college next year." Amy said, her fists balling up. "I...want to be able to make girl friends, and still focus on what I want to be when I grow up."

"..."

"So...please...don't be mad at me."

"...why would I be mad at you?" The black haired boy inquired, pulling his girlfriend into an embrace. "I'm going to be alright with you in a different school, I can always see you. And if you ever need me, you know I'll come running with a call."

The pinkette returned the hug, feeling her boyfriend's warmth on her body. "...thanks..."

"..." Feeling his shirt dampen, he simply smiled, rubbing Amy's back. "Go on, and let it all out. Then, when John comes back, no more tears."

"Yeah...yeah...!"

"I'm sorry that your parents forced you down this path. I would rebel more if I were you...but you've done well to keep a strong face."

"I'm so sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry...!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Thanks again for putting Donte and Amy in this._

 **No problem. You're the one who I owe most of my success to.**

 _You really only took one idea, and that was the whole Chisaku/Zion thing._

 **Well...I guess only that, huh?**

 _You're the one who got me into writing years ago._

 **Ahaha.**

"Thank you for reading. ^^/"


	69. Chapter 69 (giggity)

"Mm..." Noire opened her eyes groggily, rubbing them to wake herself up. "...Chisaku?" Looking around the room, the Tsundere searched for the boy, only to find her little sister still asleep with an empty seat on the other side of the bed to her. "Chisaku?" Getting up, the girl stepped over to the room's door, looking out to see Asashin still asleep. "...that's Chisaku's trench coat..." She turned, her eyes closing. "..." Her ears twitched, picking up on the faint sounds of fighting outside, recognizing the heavy footsteps that ran. "...!" Noire dashed for the front door, exiting the hospital and circling around. Materializing her sword, she engaged her HDD, lifting off the ground mid-run. "Access!"

* * *

 **Skill: Steel Will**

 **Skill: Pain Eater**

 **Dual skill recognized!**

The brunette boy's body enveloped in a yellow aura as he rushed forward, sword in hand. He swiped at Arfoire, ducking under her spear. "Hyah!"

"Tch...!"

 **Skill: Silent Thrust**

The witch thrust her spear forward, the prongs of the spear hitting the boy in the torso. They didn't dig in, no blood coming from the impact sight. "What?!"

"Take this!" Chisaku drew his handgun, unloading a magazine into the witch's torso, reloading before stepping back. 'Shit...I got 30 seconds before my chest explodes open.'

 **Skill: Rainy Ratnapura**

Arfoire thrust her spear forward repeatedly, making contact with the Chisaku's body in multiple places, none of them bursting out with blood. She swiped at his lower body for the last strike, the spear stopping in place as it made contact. "Huh?!"

"Tch...!" Chisaku lunged forward, thrusting his blade into the witch's stomach, twisting it before ripping it out and jumping back. Panting heavily, he thrust his sword into the ground, pushing himself up with it. 'Time's up!' In a single second, the boy's body had gashes and cuts visibly running down all across it, all in areas where he was attack by Arfoire. "...ahaha...I fucking hate...using those two...but it's a strategy...nonetheless." Standing back up straight, Chisaku pulled his sword back out of the ground, blood trickling down his limbs and from his mouth. His right eye gleamed in the morning light, drawing Arfoire's attention.

"Hah? So you took those hits because of those two skills?" Arfoire's smirk grew across her face, both pride and respect in it. "Why do such a thing to put yourself into such pain?"

"Well, it's the same concept as you using machines, you still take damage when I destroy them. So why use them?"

"Touché."

"And besides..." He smiled, wounds slowly beginning to close. "I've already died twice."

"Huh?"

"Sore!"

 **Skill: Lace Ribbon Dance**

The silver haired Goddess kicked the witch into the air, following with a roundhouse kick before ripping her sword through the witch's torso, dropping her to the ground. "Arfoire!"

"Tch...!" Arfoire clicked her tongue, getting back up again. "Rgh..."

"Thanks, Princess." The brunette boy strafed to the right, circling around the witch.

* * *

"..."

"..." A silence enveloped the couple, both still embracing each other. "You good now?"

"...yeah." The girl pulled away, wiping her tears. "Can we...go to the lookout?"

"Sure, anything for my girlfriend." The boy replied, before kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "Should we invite John?"

"Yeah. I don't think he'd appreciate me stealing you for too long now."

"Come on." Donte stood up, offering his hand to Amy. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Amy took Donte's hand, standing up beside him. The two walked out of the room, inviting John to come with them to the lookout. He reluctantly agreed, lagging behind the two as they walked. "Hey, Donte."

"Yeah?"

"Go on and talk to John for a bit, I want to be a lone for a bit."

"Sure thing." The black haired boy dropped back, slowing himself to the dirty blonde boy's pace. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Chisaku, how I'm going to be a loner, Shinoha, the usual." John replied, shrugging.

"Ha." Donte scoffed jokingly, grinning.

"..." The taller boy went silent, looking up to the sky. "Say...is Chisaku really going to come back?"

"...who knows?"

"You're pretty timid about this, thought you'd be more adamant."

"Yeah, well, I guess...I've been rethinking it for a bit."

"How so?"

"...I think that...Chisaku really does care for that world much more." Donte followed John's gaze to the sky, forcing a smile. "So, if he really does...I wouldn't hold those feelings against him."

"Heh, finally see my way, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"...but if he doesn't come back...he'll be abandoning us, and his family."

"Yeah..."

"...are you sure he wouldn't regret anything?"

"He'll regret something either way."

"He said it before though, hasn't he?" John smiled, pushing his glasses up. "No regrets, right?"

* * *

Chisaku slid across the ground, feeling a few cuts beginning to slowly close. His eyes lit a fire, pushing forward. "Aegis!" The orange barrier enveloped Noire as she slammed onto the ground, the shield absorbing the force. "You alright?!"

"I didn't need your help!"

'There you go again, Princess.' He smiled, rolling out of the way from a stab coming his way. Chisaku pushed his sword forward, clashing with the spear, holding it in place, a deadlocke ensuing. Ducking down, he let the spear fly by him, lodging his fist into Arfoire's stomach. The boy's smile twisted into a smirk, as he kicked the witch, sending her flying back. Chisaku slouched over, feeling two boots launch off of his back.


	70. Chapter 70

Chisaku pushed his sword forward, clashing with the spear, holding it in place, a deadlocke ensuing. Ducking down, he let the spear fly by him, lodging his fist into Arfoire's stomach. The boy's smile twisted into a smirk, as he kicked the witch, sending her flying back. Chisaku slouched over, feeling two boots launch off of his back. "Ow..."

"Take this!" Noire launched off of Chisaku's back, thrusting her blade forward, a fire in her eyes.

Arfoire readied her spear, clashing with the sword. She planted her heels into the ground, still being pushed back due to leftover inertia forcing her back as it spread out. "Hrgh...!"

"Face me!" Chisaku came from behind Noire, circling to the side before thrusting forward. His sword met the Goddess's, as she had tipped her spear to the side, sliding the blade down. "Heh." His eyes opened wide, pride filling them. "I'm not the clincher!"

 **Skill: Piercing Bullet**

Asashin slammed on the trigger, the bullet flying from the top of the building. "Lack of communication, worse thing ever." His eyes wandered to the rat that he had trapped and tied up. "How you holding up?"

"Chuuuu! Let me out!"

"Well, good luck now." The black haired boy chuckled, leaping off of the hospital, landing on the grassland softly before changing his position, moving in closer.

The bullet flew straight, coming close to the witch. Time seemed to slow for her as she saw it coming for her, closing in on her. "...!"

 **Override: Creator's Hand**

The bullet stopped in place, disintegrating into dust. As if space rewrote itself, a man stood there, binary code running as his arms and legs slowly materialized. Stretching his neck, multiple cracks were heard, strange markings running around both his cheeks and arms. "Heh...finally out."

"...!" Chisaku recognized that voice, from both times from when he was sent here, that voice was the exact same. Instinctively he tensed up, gritting his teeth tightly.

"Hm?" Taking survey of his surroundings, a smirk grew across his face, his eyes locking with a set of dark brown eyes. "Why hello there, warrior. I see you recognize me."

"You...who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down, boy. You'll learn in due time." The man came over to Arfoire, pulling her shocked face in for a kiss.

"EW! DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE! UGH!" The brunette boy nearly vomited on the spot of seeing such a thing, a man kissing the witch. Blocking it out, he tried to recompose himself, bringing his sword back up. "Are you two done now?"

As the two pulled away, Arfoire's face was still in shock, embracing the man. "Welcome back, Adelt."

"It's good to be back, Arfoire."

"...Noire, explanation?"

"...they're married."

"...you're serious?"

"...yes, very, Chisaku."

"...can I just say?"

"...what?"

"Why the hell is he the creator?" Chisaku pointed to the Adelt, who now turned to the boy. "You're the one who brought me to this world, aren't you?!"

"Heh, glad you realized." Pushing back his red hair, Adelt's smirk twisted into one of malice and pride. "I've been locked away for so long, and thanks to your drama show, I was very entertained. And apparently, so was the system. So I thank you, warrior, for using that CPU Memory."

"...!" The brunette boy crouched slightly, going into his signature pose.

"But it's time I close this show for all it's worth." Holding out his hand, binary code ran again, a weapon spawning.

 **Override: Weapon Spawn**

"Caduceus!" A large staff materialized from the binary code, two snakes running up it in a double helix formation. Two wings sprouted from the upper tip of it, stylized in an ominous way. "Come, boy. I'll show you the _true_ meaning of strength! SHOW ME A GOOD TIME!"

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Angelic Judgement**

Chisaku rushed forward, closing the distance between him and Adelt. He hacked wildly at the air as he ran, explosions erupting from behind him. Coming close-quarters with the man, his sword was stopped by Arfoire's spear. "Tch...!"

"You won't be able to do more than that, brat." The witch smirked, her eyes gleaming in an unearthly aura. She pushed Chisaku back, thrusting forward to force him back.

* * *

Her resolve cleared, the girl knew what she had to do. Signing the contract, her name burned into the paper, the scene changing back to the hospital room. Jolting out of be, Uni removed the wiring on her body, leaving the IV for last to squeeze the last couple of drops in before removing the needle, quickly patching up the hole. Pulling on her dress, she hopped into her boots, tying up her hair messily before rushing out the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" The doctor asked, stopping her.

"Outside." Uni replied, sliding underneath the doctor, using the momentum to push herself back up and keep running. 'Chisaku...wait for me!' The girl came into the main room, the door leading outside just beyond her reach.

"Did chu think that it'd be that easy, chu?" The small rat asked, monsters pouring into the main room, all surrounding the girl. "CHU-ARGE!"

"Tch...!" Pulling out her rifle, Uni fired a barrage of bullets, firing at anything that moved.

* * *

"How's this?!" Adelt shouted, his red hair flying wildly as the atmosphere dipped into a frigid cold.

 **Skill: Frozen Barrage**

The man slammed his staff onto the ground, large ice spikes piercing up through the ground. He smirked as they traveled towards Chisaku, only to scowl over him dodging them. "Slippery one...eh?" Redirecting them, the ice spears turned towards Noire, occupied with Arfoire's assault.

"Noire!" Chisaku rushed forward, forcing his shield around the goddess. 'Not again!' Time slowed, as he noticed that Aegis would not be fast enough. One lone thought occurred in his mind, only to be dismissed. 'Not Zion, not now.' Pushing himself forward, he felt a blunt force hit him from behind, identifying it as Asashin's Naginata. Time resumed as the brunette boy flew forward, pushing the Tsundere out of the way. "...!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Early chapter today...well...for circumstances that are not in my power.**

 **Seeya guys tomorrow for the *regularly* scheduled chapter.**


	71. Chapter 71

Uni slid across the floor, firing wildly into the wave of monsters in front of her. Turning around, she threw two discs into another cluster, watching them explode into oblivion. "Tch...!" More were already spawning in their place, flooding into the main room again. Her eyes scanned the place again, still unable to find where they were spawning from, nor could she find Warechu. Running the width of the room, the girl kited the monsters, all jumbling up into one line behind her. Drawing more into the line, she dropped another grenade disc as she ran, slowing down so that it detonated in the center of the train. Uni jumped, turning around to unleash another barrage of bullets. "Hit home!"

* * *

The black haired boy took a seat on the old creaky wooden table, leaning back on it for support. "It's pretty beautiful outside."

"Something I rarely ever see." The dirty blonde boy lightly jabbed himself, sitting next to the shorter boy.

"It really is...a beauty." The pinkette replied, sitting next to her boyfriend.

"It's still not as beautiful as you, Amy."

"...cheesy."

John smiled softly, listening to the couple have a small exchange between themselves. Blocking out other sounds, the boy rested his head on his arms, plunging himself into his thoughts. 'This feeling...why do I feel like something just went wrong? Is it...a sign?'

Donte looked over to his best friend, confirming his gaze and thoughts. "...you too?"

"What?" John snapped back to reality.

"This feeling of dread and fear...you too?"

"...yeah, actually."

"Me three." Amy responded, a few strands of hair standing on their ends. "Like...something just went wrong, right?"

"..." An awkward silence shrouded the group, their eyes scanning the horizon.

* * *

Asashin drew his machine pistol, hit-firing rapidly in the direction of the couple, circling around them as he did. "This is for Senpai!"

"Teh, you think it's that easy?" Adelt drew closer to Asashin, staff in hand.

A smirk grew across the black haired boy's face as his plan had worked. Emptying the clip, the boy threw the gun at the man rushing for him, following closely behind his gun. His naginata materialized in his left hand, blade at the ready.

The man slapped the gun away from him, his red hair flying in the wind as he stepped to his left, only to be met with a fist to his right jaw. "Tch...!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Asashin brought his arm back, elbowing the man in the torso before repositioning his lance, his right hand gripping the front of the shaft.

 **Skill: Crippling Flames**

Adelt looked up, his eyes glowing a dark hue. Bringing his staff up, it flashed, flames bursting out from the tip. Aiming it forward, the flames engulfed everything in its path, leaving a blazing trail of destruction.

"Tch...!" Asashin rolled out of the way, his left hand getting caught in the small rogue flames. Pain seared through his arm as he examined his left hand, still ok and not charred to a crisp. "I'll one up you!"

* * *

"...hm?" Chisaku opened his eyes, a pure white and empty room surrounding him. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain run through his torso, his hands instinctively grabbing it. "...did I die?" A sad smile stretched across his face as he stood up, the pain searing through his body. Two men came into view, both wearing black robes with their hoods on. "...!"

"Hello, boy." One figure spoke, its voice deep and masculine. Immediately, the brunette boy identified it. "Long time no see."

"Chronos..."

"I see you have interest in my new disciple here." The first figure gestured to the second, who removed their hood.

"...!"

The second figure was a man, who had brunette hair and yellow eyes. His smile stretched across his face, leaning his weight onto one leg. "Hey."

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Chisaku asked, bringing his right arm down to his side. His right hand opened, ready to draw his sword in an instant.

"Well, Death does not wait for someone who has already cheated." Chronos replied, his staff materializing.

"But..." The man who resembled Chisaku interjected, producing a slip of paper from his robe. "We'd like to propose a contract."

"Terms?"

"Same as last time."

"I'll take my chances."

"No hesitation?" Chronos smiled underneath his hood, turning away. "Well then, go have fun then, boy."

"..." Feeling the pain numb, Chisaku dropped his left arm back to his side, the two men disappearing. Closing his eyes, the brunette boy smiled, feeling the scenery change as he reopened his eyes, dark brown as they were.

"Senpai!" Asashin tossed the trench coat to the older boy, who caught it and whipped it on.

"Chisaku!"

The brunette boy smirked, taking a step out of the icy land that once incased him. "Adelt?"

"Hmph, you're up, warrior."

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you respected me enough to not end my life there." Looking up, their eyes locked, sword materializing in Chisaku's hand. "But...that's a grave mistake you've made there!" The boy's blade glowered in malice, the hand-guard becoming more crescent-like.

 **Skill: Dark Grasp**

 **Skill: Angelic Judgement**

* * *

Sliding onto the ground, the young girl raised her rifle, unloading a magazine into the machine in front of her. She let off a deep sigh, panting heavily as her eyes scanned the room, no more spawners, no more monsters. Picking up the empty magazine, she popped it back into her pocket, reloading all of her guns. "..." Turning, Uni silently made her way out of the front door, quickly circling around back. She found a set of boxes stacked on top of each other, leading to the roof. She made her way up, careful to make sure she wasn't seen out of the bunch of fighters, or anyone coming from underneath her. "...Chisaku, I'm sorry..." Laying down at the top, she drew her sniper rifle, bringing the scope up to her eye. "I'm sorry I did something so reckless...but...!" Locking onto the witch, the girl readied her trigger finger, clearing all doubts in her. "I'll hit home harder than anything I've ever shown you!"

 **Skill: Brave Cannon**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, it's Chisaku here. Sorry for the short hiatus, I had some...familial problems that are all sorted out now. So, I'll be posting another chapter of this book in about 7 hours, and maybe another chapter for "A Timeless Death" today/tomorrow so look forward to that. I don't want to go into detail about what happened, but let's just say I got my own place now. I'll catch you guys later, my OutCasts.**


	72. Reaching For That Light (1)

**Skill: Brave Canon**

Chisaku's eyes widened in shock, as he instinctively jumped back, his eyes locking onto the source of the beam. His eyes lightened, a soft smile growing across his face momentarily, turning back to Adelt.

"How?! She was supposed to die! Tch...Tokaku failed me." The redhead clicked his tongue, clear distaste coloring his face.

"You were the one who sent Tokaku?!"

"Oh? I thought you knew, warrior." The man scoffed, fixing his singed hair. "But yes, I wanted to see some _drama_ for some _fun_ you see..."

The brunette boy resisted every urge in his body to explode again, pushing for information. "And Sephiri?"

"Was a simple pawn to irk you."

"...!" Lowering to the ground slightly, the boy gripped his sword tightly, his eyes catching that Black Sister was on her way. "Just who the Hell are you?!"

"Me?" A soft laugh came from the man, his teeth showing as he smiled, malice in his eyes. "I am...this world's Creator."

"...!"

"Don't believe me?"

"You already said that, did you not?" The boy felt his body tense up as always, a fire burning in his eyes. "But...that doesn't mean you can't be killed!"

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

He rushed forward, slashing wildly at the man. Pushing him back, the boy jumped, bringing his sword back, the hilt to the side of his face.

 **Skill: Thunder Thrust**

The blade warped into an electrifying aura, as he thrust forward, the blade connecting with the staff of the man. "Wrong move!" Feeling the air surge into power, the boy winced, the lightning enchant engulfing both of them with pain. He brought his arm up despite the pain, unloading two bullets into Adelt's stomach before jumping back. Chisaku gripped his side, bleeding from it. "Heh, it opened again..." The brunette boy rolled out of the way from Arfoire's fireball, leaping behind a tree. "Now, Asashin!"

The black haired boy dropped from above the tree, unloading a magazine of bullets in the direction of the couple, his machine pistol running out of ammo quickly. He reloaded, dodging out of the way from the witch's advance. Summoning his naginata, he clashed with Arfoire for a few seconds, locking her sword into place. "Urgh...!" Jumping back, he rolled behind a tree, scaling it. "Noire, switch!"

The Tsundere Goddess dropped from the sky, her sword held in front of her. "Take this!"

 **Skill: Volcano Dive**

Adelt brought his staff up, stopping the skill and Noire's momentum, keeping her in place. "Too easy!" Grabbing the Goddess, the Creator brought his hand up, a portal ripping open from behind him. He pulled her into it, the two disappearing.

* * *

"Ugh!" Chisaku landed on the ground, feeling his third ring re-materialize on his left hand. "Hah...you saw through it...eh?"

"I raised her like a daughter." Adelt's prideful smile stretched one side of his face.

The brunette boy sat up, stabbing his sword into the ground as a third leg. "So? What'd you want to talk about?"

"Inquisitive, young warrior."

"You haven't attacked me yet, so I thought as much."

"Well..." Another portal ripped open beside the boy. "Take a look."

"Donte!"

"Chisaku?!" The black haired boy stared into the portal, eyes wide as saucers. "Chisaku!"

"Chisaku!" John stood up, coming into view.

"Adelt..." The brunette boy turned to face the Creator. "...what's the catch?"

"Stay here, and die on the spot." The man's face warped into malice. "Or, go home and forget about this place."

"Ahaha..." Standing up, the boy drew his sword and pistol. "I thought that you'd try to get my sympathy!" Rushing forward, the boy's sword met with the man's staff. "You're just a manifestation of insanity, not a human being!"

* * *

Donte slammed his fist on the portal, a transparent wall keeping him from entering. "Tch...!" He took two steps back, rushing forward and ramming his body into the wall, only to be rebound back. "Dammit!" He got up again, slightly crouching down into a sprinting form.

"Donte, calm down." John said, grabbing Donte from behind, hooking his elbows onto Donte's shoulders. "Stop."

"Chisaku's over there, fighting to the death! Look at how many wounds he has!"

"Donte!" Amy grabbed her boyfriend, holding him tightly as she felt his arms embrace her. "Stop it...don't waste your energy..."

"..." Feeling slightly hurt from his pride, he conceded, letting his body relax.

* * *

Asashin rushed forward, firing wildly at Arfoire, naginata in his right hand.

 **Skill: Night's Blitz**

Dropping the empty pistol, the black haired boy closed the distance in a second, thrusting his lance forward. The blade met the witch's lance, a fiery aura warping Asashin's weapon. "Take this!" The aura dispersed into Arfoire's lance, who dropped her lance. Taking advantage of the situation, the boy kicked the witch in the stomach, pushing her back.

"My turn!"

 **Skill: Scatter Orion**

The younger Goddess fired a barrage of bullets into the air, watching them as they landed on the ground, surrounding the witch. 'Don't attack her directly, distract her!'

 **Skill: Drop Slash**

The Tsundere Goddess rushed in from behind, using the scatter-shots of bullets as cover to rushing in. Noire kicked the witch into the air, stunned from being attacked from her blind spot. Vaulting into the air, the twin-tailed girl slashed once, spiking the witch onto the ground. "Hah!" Dropping towards the ground, Black Heart brought her sword up, arcing it down.

The witch took a second to scan her surroundings. Rolling back or to the sides would result in being sniped by Black Sister, and sidestepping Noire's attack would ensure Asashin's follow-up. Blocking the attack would create too much of and opening, and moving forward would be out of the question. A small smirk grew across her face, a portal swallowing her up. "Hehe..."

"Huh?!"

"Tch...!"

"Impossible!" Noire landed on the ground, her eyes scanning the area for the witch.

 **Skill: EX Drain**

Dropping from the sky, Arfoire slammed her spear onto the ground, draining the energy of the trio. "There's nothing in this world that is impossible...that being said..." Malice danced on her tongue as she watched the three drop to the ground, bodies limp and lifeless.

* * *

"Noire, Uni, Asashin!" Chisaku's face turned to the portal that showed the three on the ground, the second he did, Adelt slugged him in the torso, sending him flying back.

"Verily, their deaths are nigh." The man smirked, his red hair reminding the boy of blood. "I've told you, boy...not even a Goddess can kill me." His eyes went into a frenzy, picking up the boy by his collar, staff pressed against Chisaku's chest. "But...I'll make a deal with you..."

"...?!"

"The CPU Memory, hand it over. They're not supposed to exist in this world. You'll be sent home if you do...or...die on the spot, trying to kill me."

"...!" The brunette boy looked to his left, Donte, John, and Amy standing there, their eyes wide in worry.

"Come back to us, Chisaku!" Donte shouted, his eyes trying to wildly persuade him. "Don't you dare give up your family! They're waiting for you, we're waiting for you!"

Looking to his right, his eyes locked with Noire's, who was trying to stand. "N-Noire..."

"Ch-Chisaku...!" Struggling to form the words, the Tsundere reached up, her hand balled up into a fist. "D-don't...regret...your choice...!" Her face flushed slightly red, finally being able to say the words she wanted to say.

Looking back to Donte, he saw a ghostly figure standing behind them, long black hair covering its face. It mouth was visible, opening to speak. No sound was heard, but Chisaku knew exactly who it was, and what they were trying to tell him. 'Thanks...Nanami...Noire...I...I'll remember that kindness.' Closing his eyes, his hand reached for the CPU Memory in his trench coat, producing the box from his pocket. "I...I choose...!"

"Fight? Run? Come on...show me a BEAUTIFUL drama!" Adelt threw his head back into a mad cackle, malice warping into his eyes. "Show me the TRUE face of despair!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alrighty...so...here it is. I'm a parent who's watching his kid walk down his own path.**

 **This story will now take a life of its own. You guys, my OutCasts, will now decide.  
Should Chisaku throw away his last fragment of humanity, his family, and his closest friends, for the power to be a God? Or, will he give up on Noire, Uni, and Asashin, as well as the CPU Memory? It's all up to you guys. Leave a review if you're a guest, and PM me if you have an account. Do _NOT_ make it public , for I want the results to be secret and suspenseful until then.**

 **You have 24 hours, before I post the winning path.**


	73. Reaching For That Light (2)

Producing the small box, the boy gripped it tightly, opening it. "I...I choose...!" His body tensed, as he kneed the man in the stomach, dropping to the ground. He rolled back, taking the small diamond shaped item out, bringing it up to his mouth. Chisaku's eyes locked with Donte's, his confidence faltering.

"Tch...!" Adelt was on his feet, he shot forward, grabbing the boy's hand. "Pesky little...!"

The brunette boy dropped the CPU Memory, feeling a sharp pain impale his stomach. "Heh..."

"...why did you falter, boy?"

"Well..." Moving in closer to the man, the boy whispered a couple of words into his ear, a smirk growing across Chisaku's face. "I didn't." The boy brought his hand up, covering the man's face.

 **Skill: Lightning Orb**

The lightning enchant grew into a small orb in the boy's right hand, the air around it growing cold.

"Tch...!" Adelt pushed Chisaku forward, noticing a small flash of purple disappear down the boy's throat as he slammed onto the ground. "So, you chose that after all." His eyes went for the CPU Memory that was dropped, a decoy all along. "Good, then. Show me a drama worthy of my time!"

Forcing the CPU Memory down, he felt a sharp pain emit from his limbs, moving up them into his chest, the pain agonizing and miserable. "HRAAAAAH!" Feeling his body scrunch up, Chisaku forced his body to relax, his eyes shifting colors.

* * *

"You...your heart's not in this."

"...!" Chisaku found himself in a white void of nothingness, no sign of life in sight. His eyes scanned the horizon, hands instinctively reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

"But your mind is." A boy came into sight, brown, messy and unkept hair atop his head. His eyes shined a bright yellow flash, a trench coat lazily flung on. A pure white T-shit covered his torso, black jeans flowing into sneakers. "Do you really intend on throwing away your humanity? Your family? Your very existence on that Earth?"

"...I..."

"You falter, like the rest." The boy smiled, moving closer. "I am a Shadow...the true self. For he who is in the light, has a darker past than the rest."

"Yeah, I guess I do have that dark past." Chisaku grabbed the self-acclaimed Shadow, pulling him closer until they were inches apart. "But that doesn't mean I'm running away from it. I know I'm a monster...and an incredibly dark and twisted one at it."

The boy's face softened. "...why do you not object, boy?"

"Because I..." Letting his Shadow go, Chisaku turned, facing away from it. "...found some people who didn't hide their Shadows, and helped me accept mine. So you can rest easy, because I'm not going to reject you." A wide grin grew across his face as he turned back.

"...very well then. I'll allow it." The boy's figure changed, only to disappear along with the scenery.

* * *

 _CPU Memory recognized.  
_ _System:Run Program  
_ _Heart: Check  
_ _Qualifications: Check  
_ _Result: CPU Birth_

A white light enveloped Chisaku, a screen appearing in front of him.

 **Link:  
** **Planeptune: 15%  
Tari: 2%**

The brunette boy tapped on Tari, despite his better judgement telling him to choose Planeptune. Feeling his body being constricted, he saw a black thread run around his body, his clothes disappearing. His trench coat stayed, a layer of chain mail wrapping around his chest as a blue and black shirt wrapped around it, the sleeves non-existant. Blue combat boots replaced his sneakers, with his black jeans staying the way they were. Dark blue gauntlets warped his hands into claws, as his hair turned a light blue color, not changing in length at all. Chisaku outstretched his right hand, a sword appearing in it. The hand-guard stretched around the hilt, rounding out into a ring, connecting to the bottom of the hilt. The blade stretched out of the hand-guard, a sapphire-like material creating the blade. Opening his eyes, Chisaku examined his new body, smirking. "Hey, Adelt."

"What is it, warrior?" The creator brought his staff up, a spell beginning to well up inside of it.

"If a Goddess can't kill you..." A small platform appeared at Chisaku's feet, two large robotic wings outstretching from his back. They held a black and white coloring pattern to them, detaching from his body. "THEN A GOD WILL!" Pushing forward, the boy brought his sword up, forcing his weapon against Adelt's.

 **Skill: Dark Grasp**

 **Skill: Angelic Judgement**

* * *

Donte's body twitched, anger roaring to be let out. He slammed his fist on the invisible wall, his red eye contacts fitting his aura. "YOU COCK-BREATH PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Donte!" John grabbed his friend by the shoulders, holding him back.

"IGH!" Slamming his elbow into his friend's gut, he brought his fist forward, punching the barrier again.

"Ow...!"

"Donte, calm down!" Amy grabbed her boyfriend's body again.

"...how the hell am I supposed to calm down..." His head turned to the pinkette, eyes warping in fury. "When my best friend just chose being a God over his own damn family?! When he chose them over us!"

* * *

"Hrgh!" Bringing up his shield, Aegis absorbed the damage that was coming his way, the shield shattering. "Hah, shield breaker move. Not bad." Bringing his sword up again, Chisaku's smirk regrew across his face.

"Pesky little brat!" The red haired man lunged, grabbing Chisaku by the throat. Holding him up, his eyes flashed red, a short burst of light firing off.

 **Override: Share Drain**

Chisaku felt the power disperse from his body, hanging in the air like that. The HDD disengaged, his normal human form taking its place again. "Heh, waiting for you to do that...!" Slamming his knee into Adelt's chest, the brunette boy dropped to the ground, holding out the Sharicite for Tari. "Tch...!" He watched it shatter in front of him, a heavy sigh heaved from him as he examined the damages on his body. 'Nothing big?'

 **Force Link:  
** **Planeptune: 16%**

'Instant jump? Oh well...' Chisaku's left hand shot forward, his brown eyes recoloring to blue again. "ACCESS!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Senpai?!"

"Chisaku!"

"Tch...that brat!" Arfoire turned, facing the trio on the ground. Bringing up her spear, she hastily locked onto the nearest target, Uni. "Say goodnight!"

"Uni!"

"Sis!" Uni reached out in vain, her arm not reaching her sister. 'Am I...gonna die again?'

"Make it in tiiiiiiime!" Purple Heart slammed onto the ground, her sword clashing with Arfoire's. "...barely made it...!" Pushing the witch back, the progressive goddess took a step back, recomposing herself. "Noire, Uni, Asashin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Asashin was on his feet again. "Just a little _drained_ you see..."

"Neptune...thank you..." The youngest goddess pushed herself up.

"N-Neptune! I-I didn't need your help!"

"Oh, come on, Noire. Now's not the time to be denying stuff like this." Neptune smiled, a soft aura surrounding her blade. "Come, we have an enemy to defeat. Can you stand? Can you fight with me?"

"Yeah...!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Winning in an INSANELY close match, CPU Chisaku.  
**

 **What were the votes? 18:17 Godly Powers FTW:Go Home Chisaku, you're drunk.**

 **So...I'd like to say two things. First, thank you to Jeitron and FieryShipping for mentioning "The Third Choice" and something that I was hoping more people to talk about. Secondly, with that close of a match, I guess I _might_ consider making a side story of Chisaku choosing the other path, going home instead of becoming a CPU in the future. Thank you all SO SO SO much for voting and reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter xD**


	74. Reaching For That Light (3)

Chisaku felt his body being wrapped in a soft suit again, the same chain mail armor slipping under his clothes. He felt his hair grow even longer than before, tying itself into a small rat-tail. Opening his eyes, he examined his body, the blue now replaced with purple. His hair, no longer blue nor black, was a dark shade of purple, butterfly-like wings materializing behind him. His sword reforged itself, a katana now replacing the short-sword. His usual smirk grew across his face once again, malice ripping it wider. "So, Adelt...!" Lunging forward, the god's katana met with the creator's staff. "As I said...a god will kill you if a goddess can't!"

"Ufufu...!" The red haired man pushed Chisaku back, bringing his staff back up. "GOOD! SHOW ME A BEAUTIFUL DRAMA, WARRIOR! HOW DOES IT FEEL, THROWING AWAY YOUR HUMANITY?!"

"Honestly?" Chisaku's eyes gleamed in malice, a bloodlust replacing his words. "It feels better than I thought it would."

 **Skill: Quickdraw**

 **Skill: Crippling Flames**

* * *

Donte clenched his fists, feeling both guilt and fury wage a war in his body, his eyes blinded in the color of red. "Chisaku...!"

"..." John took a deep breath, getting up onto his feet again. Stepping in front of the rip between dimensions, he forced a soft smile, catching his friend's attention. "Yo, Chisaku..." Clenching his left fist, the dirty blonde boy kept the front strong. "Looks like you've made your choice, huh?" He turned his back on his friend, hoping Chisaku would understand what he wanted to say. "Seeya, Chisaku. Don't...forget about us, alright? I'm rooting for you..." Feeling a line rip down his face, he broke into a full sprint away, his chest suffocating him. 'You goddamn idiot!'

"Good going, you asshole..." The black haired boy let his body relax, despairing into the situation. "...not only did you give up your humanity and family, but you also..." Donte's eyes locked onto John's back, who was running away. "...broke apart this group of OutCasts, you mother fucking piece of shit."

"I think he knows that, Donte..." Amy spoke up, still embracing her boyfriend. "But that doesn't change...the fact that you'll still be friends, even if you can't see each other."

"I really doubt that." Turning to the sun over the horizon, Donte's smile faded into a scowl, stifling a tear. "He chose to give us up for someone outside of the group."

"But still...I don't think that's reason to hate him."

"Amy!"

"No! Listen to me for once in your goddamn life!" The pinkette, tightened her grip on the boy's shirt. "The three of you have always been together for such a long time, been through so many things. He wants to help someone else, and you know that side of him. So please..."

Donte felt the unpleasant aura of his shirt as it stuck onto his torso, the fabric dampening. "...tch..."

"...don't hate him for what he's doing, hate him for what he's worth."

"..." With spiteful eyes, Donte looked on, the scene repainting itself into one fluent movement as the flames of the battle broke into full blast.

* * *

Dropping underneath the remnants of the flames, the male CPU slid, his wings folding up behind him. Launching himself up again, the brunette boy hacked wildly away at the man, his eyes in a frenzy. Chisaku's sword warped into an unearthly aura, as he plunged his sword into Adelt's torso. "Checkmate, Adelt."

"...well done, warrior. What a beautiful display it was." A smirk grew across Adelt's face. "I'll say hello to your friends for you...Mr. God."

"...!"

 **Override: Distortion**

With that, Adelt was gone, Chisaku still stuck in that small rip between worlds. He turned to his old world, staring into it with fond memories. Soon, the rip closed, as if telling him he could no longer return. Turning back to the rip from the Hyperdimension, he took a step into it, coming out for the fight with Arfoire. "Hello there, witch. Your husband has run, aren't you going to as well? You're facing more than what you normally do." Bringing his sword up again, the CPU smiled. "Care to tango?"

"Tch...!" The witch readied her spear, only to be stopped when a hand pulled on her arm.

"Honey, let's go." Adelt whispered into her ear, bringing his hand further down to meet his wife's hand.

"...if you say so, Darling."

* * *

"...so he really did stay..." Raeylen dropped her phone on her bed, the text message on it from Donte, explaining that Chisaku was staying. "...no tears today." Stifling the waterworks, the girl dropped back onto her bed, bringing her arm up to her face. "I have to support him no matter what." Reaching back down to her phone, she brought up her email, composing a new letter to Chisaku.

* * *

"Oi, Neptune!" White Heart greeted the group as they touched down on the Planeptune Tower balcony, Uni and Chisaku in tow. "Where the Hell did you go all of a sudden like that?"

"The two of us rushed over the second the call cut off." Green Heart sighed, her arms folded underneath her oversized breasts. "Oh? Uni, you're up already?"

"U-Uh, yes. I recovered." Black Sister replied, landing on the balcony. "I'm not _that_ weak now, I've been receiving special training from Chisaku."

The purple haired CPU landed on the balcony, his hair flowing back. "..."

"Eh? Who's this? A new CPU?" Vert's attention turned to the male CPU. "Hm...I see she's not as gifted as I am."

"Tch...why in Hell's name are you talking about that?! I saw you looking at me!" Blanc's fury exploded on the spot.

"Um..." Chisaku began.

"What is this ruckus?" Histoire came into view from down the hall. "Oh, everybody's here?"

"Histoire, you're not very surprised over this new CPU?" The green haired CPU inquired.

"OI! I'm stil talking to you!"

"Hey, Vert, Blanc." No prevail, which got Chisaku really peeved. "OI! YOU TWO BITCHES!"

Instantly, the two Goddesses turned to face the God. "Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to tell you something for fucking crying out loud!" The male CPU snapped, the palm of his right hand connecting with his forehead. A white flashed enveloped his body as his HDD disengaged, Chisaku taking the place of the once God.

"Eh?"

"EH?!"

"HEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Wait, when did you get here, Nepgear?" Chisaku's head tilted over to see the younger sister of Neptune.


	75. The End (75)

After the commotion died down, Chisaku collapsed into the seat, his head thrown back over the backrest of the seat. His eyes shut for a few minutes, trying to squeeze a few minutes of sleep in from the sleep depraved nights of waiting for Uni in the hospital. The boy heard a soft sound coming from in front of him, a non-malicious intent from the sound of it. Opening his eyes, Chisaku locked them with Histoire, who got off of her book. "Oh, Histoire..."

"...that was quite the skirmish."

"So you saw."

"I did. ^^" "

"So? Do you know what happened?"

"It seems as though your powers are not tied down to any one country." Histoire said, trying to stay as calm and composed as possible. "Unlike any of the Goddesses."

"So, I'm able to link to any of the country's Sharicites?"

"Yes, but the restrictions still apply."

"Right...the distance..." The brunette boy's forlorn eyes stared past the Oracle in front of him, as if going on for an infinite distance out of the area.

"I see you're still torn up over your choice..."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is..."

An awkward silence hung over the two, only to be broken by Chisaku getting up. "Hey, Histoire, would you like something to drink? I need some coffee if you don't mind me using the kitchen."

"Oh, no, go ahead. And I'd like some too if you don't mind. ^~^"

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Cream and two sugars, please."

After brewing the two cups of coffee, a big one from himself and one in a smaller cup for Histoire, he placed the two cups down, taking his seat again. "If the distance limit is still prominent, then that means I won't be able to leave Planeptune...not unless I have another Sharicite that can be transported."

"I can make one..."

"Oh, should I go get the materials?"

"No, I have some spares from the last time I made one."

"...I won't even question it."

"It's better if you didn't ask."

Once again, an awkward silence shrouded the two as they quietly enjoyed their coffee. "...Histoire?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm a CPU now, does that mean I need to rule my own people?"

"Um...not quite, you could be-"

"Rejected. I'm NOT going to become Vert's CPU Candidate." Chisaku cut the fairy off. "I can't stand her as is."

"Hm...then I guess you would have to rule your own landmass." Histoire took a seat on her book again, closing her eyes.

"I'll check back in three days, I guess." Getting up out of his seat, the boy turned, hand still on the chair.

"...actually, I found two candidates already."

"Eh?" The brunette boy stopped, turning back. "Record timing or what?"

"There's the PC Continent, which is just West of Lastation, and then there's a Landmass to the South of us, just past Leanbox, which has inhabitants, but there is no real name to it. It is just gone by as 'The Southland Isle' to everyone."

"Hrm..." Thinking it over, the boy searched through a couple of his memories. "...I guess I'll take a look around them next time I get the chance. It kinda stinks that Tari is officially dead now."

"Right...Tari's Sharicite broke."

"Also...one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Has there ever been a case of a CPU dating or even marrying?"

"Um...I don't know... O/O"

"It's fine..." Chisaku sighed, his body relaxing. "...Noire, you hear that? I'm going to be ruling my own land."

"Geh!" The Tsundere came out from behind the door. "I really do need to work on that, don't I?"

"Don't worry, Neptune, Blanc, Vert and Uni are also eavesdropping. They're much louder though." Chisaku's eyes wandered to the other side of the room, where the four CPUs fell into it. "Though I've to commend you two, Noire, Uni." A smile stretch across his face. "You were extremely quiet, I almost didn't hear your guys."

"Nepuuuu..."

"...how did you hear us?"

"I don't believe we were making too much noise..."

"Ahaha..."

* * *

Staring into the futuristic city that was Planeptune, Chisaku sighed, his thoughts wandering into the realm he abandoned. Losing himself into his thoughts again, his eyes dulled, head lowering. 'Did I...make the right choice? Should I have...really given up on my old world like that?' Taking out his phone, the brunette boy opened up his mail and messages, one new of each. Opening up his messages, his heart dropped into his stomach.

ShadowKnight: I'm done with all of you. Chisaku, you suck. Hinata, go suck one, I don't give a shit anymore. Fuck this group.

Donte and John always fought with each other, but their ideals wouldn't clash with Chisaku finding the middle bridge. Without him, those two were bound to fall apart. Feeling both regret and sorrow, he opened up his mail, one new mail from Raeylen. 'For Pete's sake, this world really is making me regret my choice.'

 _Hey, Chisaku, it's Raeylen. Donte told me about what happened._

 _It's great that you found someone down there that you really like, and that you're chasing them._

With every line, the boy felt his heart shatter further and further, guilt filling him to the brim. 'At least...she understands...how I felt...with her and Vermillion...'

 _So...please, go and be happy. I want to answer your feelings for me with there feelings._

Chisaku's email crashed, which he answered by trying to open it again. Upon using any of them, they crash near instantly, keeping him from contacting his old world again. "...I see, Adelt. This is what you meant, by throwing away my humanity..." The boy's grip on his phone tightened. "I'm sorry...guys. I really shouldn't have...done something to reckless..." After a few moments of silence, he turned, the door leading back inside across the balcony.

The door opened, Noire stepping out. "Hey, Chisaku..."

"Hey, Princess."

"I...would say something, but...you look really torn up inside." The Tsundere took a few steps closer, composed and cool.

"Ahaha...I'm not that torn up."

"I'm pretty sure the densest person in the galaxy could tell that that's a lie." Noire took a spot next to Chisaku, leaning against the railing. "So please...you can take off that mask right now."

"...thanks, Noire." Chisaku's smile faded, his usual demeanor and cheerful attitude disappeared, along with his speech style. "...I really don't know...how the Hell to feel right now..." Settling his head on the shoulder of the girl beside him, the boy stifled a tear, keeping a brave face on. "So please...wait for me, just a bit longer..."

"...it's fine, Chisaku." Unsure of what to do, the twin-tailed girl placed a hand on Chisaku's head, closing her eyes. "I'll be right here with you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well...that's that.**

 **Hey my OutCasts, it's Chisaku here and um...I guess this ends THS for now. It was a fun series to write and everything, but I'm kinda sad...**

 **Well, just a short little update, I'll probably do a full chapter dedicated to my notes at the end of the month or something. So, I think Yuri and I will be able to work on "A Timeless Death" (if you haven't already checked it out, please do, it's a great and dark mature series that we've been working on) over the course of this time, and we'll be keeping it as often as on schedule as possible...I swear, we need to get back on track with that xD  
Other than that, I'm going to start a short side-series in a few days, so please do check that one out. It's going to be a really big dramatic series of short scenarios I randomly thought of xD**

 **Finally, I'll still be around, so if you guys have any questions, PM me. I also update my profile every weekend, or at least try to, so if you're wondering what's going on in my life, check back there and we can talk. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll catch you guys later.**


	76. THS Special Chapter

The sound of keys clacking from the keyboard enveloped the boy's small room as he pushed up his blue-light reduction glasses, the darkness of the night surrounding him. Line after line of programming was entered into the screen, the boy checking over his own work as he typed it. A heavy sigh of frustration erupted from him when the string failed, forcing him to pushed his chair away form his desk.

"Sir." A heavily guarded man stepped in as the lights flashed on, a lance in his hand. "It is the dead of night, please take a rest."

"Not yet...just one more push..." The boy replied, his voice hoarse and raspy. "I...almost have it in...my hands..."

The guard handed the boy a water bottle. "I swore an oath to protect you, so I will take drastic measures into my own hands even if it means I'm fired. This land needs you, sir."

The boy took a long drink from the bottle, emptying it near immediately before wiping his mouth with his unclothed arm. Pushing his messy and unkept brown hair back, he let out another sigh, pulling down his pitch black T-shirt. "Do me a favor and leave the lights off, it calms me."

"Sir, you're pushing yourself too far!"

"It can't be helped, can it?!" The boy snapped, slamming a fist onto the table. "I'm the only one who's working on this project, and I need this to be complete as soon as possible!"

"Sir, the people can wait. Your life takes pre-"

"So you're breaking half of the oath you swore." Spinning his chair back around, the boy pulled himself back to his computer, his fingers hitting away at the keyboard. "Or were you lying when you swore to hold the lives of the country over your own?"

"...sir, your life is part of that oath. As the official representative of this country, you must be able to fight at any given moment, lest you forget that our country is not safe from invading countries!"

"They won't do it, none of them are stupid enough to invade." The boy replied, a soft smile stretching across his face. "They respect us, that's why they have yet to do anything."

"Sir!"

"If I hear another word, I'm firing you."

"..."

"Good. Now turn the lights off, for Pete's sake!"

* * *

"Go to Hell, you goddamn piece of shit!" The black haired boy shouted, kicking the taller dirty blonde boy out the door. "And take your damn crap." Two bags were kicked out along with him, the door slamming loudly afterwards.

"..." Pushing up his glasses, the dirty blonde boy picked up his bags, slinging both over his shoulder. Taking a step forward, his rage shut his mouth, keeping to his own thoughts. 'Ever since _he_ left, it's always been like this. Looks like I got kicked out for good this time...' Pushing his locks of hair out of his face, his feet kept moving, back slouched over in thought. "...Goddammit, Chisaku...why the Hell did you choose...them...over us?" John looked up, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Is that world really beautiful? Are you living well? Did you enjoy, those two years there? It's been a long...five months."

* * *

"Console, run." The boy spoke to himself, programs beginning to open and close on screen.

 _"Console check...Running program.  
_ _20% Complete...  
_ _40% Complete...  
Run failed. Please check the source code."_

"Tch..." Opening up the Hyper Text Markup Language again, the boy's fingers kept moving, rewriting and deleting certain code strings. "Console, run."

The door opened behind him, a soft mechanical sound as it opened and closed on command. Soft footsteps approached the boy, before stopping right behind his chair. "Sir, you have visitors."

"Who is it?"

"Lady Noire, sir."

"Send her up to my living room, I'll be up in a few." The boy waved his guard off, who exited as quietly as possible. The soft hissing of the doors opening and closing echoed around the room. "Console, save."

 _"Rewritting progress reports...  
_ _Save complete. Shut-down initiated."_

The computer shut down on its own, the screen going black. The boy pushed his chair away from his desk, pausing for a few moments to readjust his eyes. Dropping his glasses on his desk, he stood up, pushing back his messy brown hair before exiting the room, the elevator doors opening as if on cue. Stepping inside, he pushed the button for the top floor, waiting for the ascent to come to a stop. The doors slowly opened, a long empty hallway to great him. His footsteps were light, quietly he moved down the hall, his ears listening for any other signs of life. Entering the living room, he was greeted by a single girl who stood there, her large red eyes locking with his. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Chisaku..."

"You seem kinda down."

"I thought I'd drop in to see what you were up to, but..." Noire's eyes scanned the boy's figure, no longer the tall and proud person he once was. "No reaction...was I wrong then?"

"You weren't. I'm not decent right now, so I doubt you'd enjoy a hug from me." Chisaku softly chuckled, stretching out his back. A few loud 'cracks' were heard as he stretched back, his entire body unlocking itself. "Uni's been doing great, I see. I heard you gave her a small landmass to rule for herself."

"She's my little sister, so of course she's going to lead the race for the CPU Candidates." The Tsundere replied proudly, though her smirk never reached her eyes.

"You want something to eat? I've yet to have breakfast, or freshen up...hell, I haven't eaten in a few days. Not real food, that is." The brunette boy turned, pointing to the kitchen. "I'm going to take a quick shower, go ahead and take a seat, I'll whip up something for breakfast shortly afterwards."

* * *

Donte collapsed onto his bed, John's stuff emptied out from his room, suddenly it felt much more spacious and lonely. He sprawled out across his bed, staring up at his pure white ceiling. "Hey, Mr. Ceiling..."

No answer from the inanimate object.

"...is that world bright? Does it have a future for Chisaku?"

Still no answer.

"You're right...He might deserve that place more than here."

A solemn silence.

"But...I can't help but..." Turning onto his side, the black haired boy felt tears begin to well up, his fists balling up. "Hate that he gave us up...I can't even stand that four-eyed bastard...without him around...!"

* * *

"Here." Setting down a tray in front of Noire, Chisaku smiled, his usual beam stretching across his face. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt, light grey jeans protecting his lower body. "Been awhile since I last cooked, but I'm sure I haven't lost my touch for cooking." He said triumphantly, taking a seat on the opposite side of the girl.

"Yeah, it's good. It's better than the last time you made this."

"Oh, really? I guess that says a lot, you know."

"Yeah..." A heavy silence followed, weighing down on the two as they quietly ate their breakfast. "How's the internal affairs going? There hasn't been much talk from you, or your Country."

"I'm still working on our next console." Chisaku replied, setting down his utensils, his plates cleared. "I'm still trying to find a few more lines of code that'll run it the way I need it to, and I can release it."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Finish up first, I'll be right back." The brunette boy picked up his mesh of dirty dishes, dropping them into the sink. "Take your time, I'm not in a rush."

* * *

"Yeah, I'll call you back, of course!" The girl said, her red hair stretching down her back. "Alright, see you later." Pushing the red button, silence enveloped her room as she stretched her back out, her chest beginning to protrude outwards. A heavy sigh heaved from her as she turned onto her side, feeling a soft damp feelings on her bedspread. "...goddammit..." Her hands gripped the sheets heavily, the tears still flowing from her eyes. "Two months...already, huh?" Raeylen wanted to scream, she wanted to run outside and give the world a big slap to the face for what she was feeling. "Why haven't you said anything back, yet? Am I...really that forgettable?!"

* * *

"Whoa..." Noire stepped into the laboratory, the cold machinery greeting her with welcoming monitors. "Where are the workers?"

"You're speaking to him." Chisaku replied, taking a seat at his desk. "Console, Resume."

 _"Systems Online...  
Checking for viruses...Clear.  
Welcome back, Chisaku."_

The machinery roared to life, various programs opening without the boy needing to even touch the keyboard or mouse. The Hyper Text Markup Language popped up, the boy pulling his seat closer to the screen. He pushed his glasses up, the lights beginning to dim. "Console, Lights 40%." His left arm came up, a holographic screen opening where his hand was.

"EH?!"

"Please don't yell..." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chisaku's eyes shot over to Noire.

"You're already experimenting with Virtual Reality?!"

"Yeah, and like I said, please don't yell."

"But...not even Planeptune's technology can do this, and Planeptune is the most advanced!"

Chisaku sighed, his eyes moving back to the screen. "If you think like that, it's no wonder you're not meeting the standards of Planeptune." Another sigh heaved from his mouth, as his fingers quickly moved across the keyboard, hitting keys to input more code.

"Hey, Chisaku..."

"Yeah?"

"You messed up here." The Tsundere pointed to a line of code. "This is for software linking, right? You set it to false."

"...shit, I did. Thanks, Noire." Quickly, his work was revised. "Guess I needed another set of eyes after all..." He scrolled through his work, checking for other missed mistakes. "Oh, here we go..."

"Right here, as well."

"Oh, I forgot to add in the comparator..."

* * *

The black haired sniper sighed, his back against the wall, rifle by his side. "...dammit..."

"What's wrong, Asashin?" The brunette girl asked, offering a water bottle to him.

"Thanks, IF." Asashin took the bottle, drowning out his thoughts with the water as it poured down his throat. "Ugh..." Taking a deep breath, he placed the half-full bottle down beside him. "Hehe, I think it's just that...I'm worried about my Senpai."

"You mean the afore-mentioned God of Oculote, right?" IF smiled, taking a seat next to Asashin, her over-sized coat wrapped around her. "He hasn't been doing much from what I heard. Though I'd like to meet the first God for myself."

"He's...just been so quiet, so I can't help but wonder..." The boy's arm lifted up unconsciously, reaching for something beyond the bright sun. "...does he regret not going home? Senpai, he...had more reasons to go home than I did. But he chose to stay..."

"...Nep-ko told me about that spiel, and about how he sacrificed his humanity for her, Noire, Uni and you." The girl sighed, her eyes seeming to darken. "Honestly, I would find it a blessing and a curse."

"...I find it a curse. Living forever, having to watch your human friends die, not being able to follow them...but having that power? What's the benefit from that? I would rather die early knowing I made a difference, than wait for my death a millennia after my closest people."

"Yeah, but you have to remember."

"...?"

"That all holes in your heart can be patched, even if it means breaking new ones into it."

* * *

"Console, run!" Chisaku shouted, his work finished.

 _"Console check...Running program.  
_ _No problems detected, test complete."_

"Yes!" The boy popped off his seat, saving the code. "Alright, let's do this!" Dropping his glasses onto his desk, the brunette boy shot out of the room, Noire following behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"To the processors, I got a new console to develop!" Chisaku shouted back over his shoulder, the distance between the two growing greater and greater. "Thanks, Princess! I love you!" Throwing open the doors, the boy shot out of the lab, his feet moving faster and faster.

'Yeah, I know that.' A smile grew across her face, the original Chisaku she had fell in love with finally returning to this world. 'Welcome back, Chisaku. I missed you. We all, missed you and your smiling face.' Slowly, the boy escaped her line of sight, causing her to stop chasing after him. "After all...you gave up your old world two years ago...and trudged through everyday with a smile on your face."

"...I did, didn't I?" Chisaku replied softly under his breath, hiding in the crowd of people, the afternoon beginning to settle in. "...thank you, Princess."

* * *

Donte chuckled softly to himself, kneeling in front of the somewhat tall gravestone, "Tsuchiya" etched on the front of it. Lighting a stick of incense, the boy placed it in front of the grave, putting his hands together for a short prayer, silence enveloping his surroundings. "...Chisaku's doing fine, from everything I've been able to gather. The small rips every now and again allow me to talk to him or Asashin..." He opened his eyes, the red color being the same as the color that stained this world so many times. "So please...keep watch over him, even if you can't reach him anymore. Because even after everything, he's still my best friend, and I need to do this on his behalf." Donte felt another weakness running into his system, these cases happening more often than usual. "So please, if you're still going to be mad at him, then at least watch him run his life...and feel proud of the man who became a God."


	77. Author's Final Thoughts

**Hey OutCasts, it's Chisaku here. Well, that's my second HDN book done and out of the way, and I've had a good break form it. But I still need some more time before the third book.**

 **Now, just a warning, but this is not a chapter from the book, it's just my final thoughts on how this story turned out, and answering a few extra questions people sniped details for but never got closure for because I wanted to save it for this. So, I said everything I wanted to, so if you're expecting to be entertained, go watch Vines on YouTube or something.  
Or better yet, go Count Stars.**

* * *

 **So, starting this off, I'd like to answer questions that I got from people. First off, Chisaku and Noire/Chisaku and Uni/Chisaku and Marie/Chisaku and Raeylen shipping war whatever the hell that was, I will never know. Seriously, it's a story, why do you need to start a faction war in my PMs and shit?  
For the most part, it was amusing watching the PMs roll in at first, but it got really annoying when I did a tease and nearly all of my PMs that week were literally...*ahem*  
"Y U SO STUPID PUT CHI WIT NOIRE/UNI/RAEYLEN/MARIE ALRDY U DUMBFUCK"  
._. Like WTF is this?**

 **The next question comes from a select few who sniped a few details in the first chapter. The drunk driver who killed Chisaku's parents, Takanaka Reiki, was not in fact killed by Chisaku.  
Not his conscience that is, can you guess who did kill her though?  
Zion, is the right answer. Now, why Zion never killed her before that, well, I talked about a murderer in Chisaku's town, and knowing a way to get around being suspected, Zion took the chance to end some of Chisaku's remaining trauma by ridding the woman who killed his parents. She got out of jail if you remember.  
And yes, 4 is the Japanese number associated with "Death" so of course I would use it.**

 **Next up, the online conversations.  
For the most part, they were mainly a way to reveal exposition and character development without making it obvious, and I liked it. I'm sad not many people caught those details. I mean, people were able to piece together the characters' personalities with the small information I gave, why not use small clues to hint at development and exposition while I'm at it?  
Apparently, not many of you like it. Aww...**

 **Noire and Uni vs. Chisaku. This was a very...controversial one to say the least.  
My PMs were going haywire with people wondering if Chisaku was going to go all-out on Noire and Uni, and somehow destroy them. Guys, remember, am I the type of person to use OP characters? Has there ever been a single damn time I made Chisaku ridiculously overpowered for an inexplicable reason? If you think so, then you're sorely mistaken. Go through TDF and THS one more time, look at every small detail I hide about Chisaku, how he's always pushing himself, how he's been taught and raised, every detail I've hidden in how he acts around certain people. Then come back and think about it, is Chisaku ever overpowered/a Gary Stu? A Goddess, who has power based on their faith has unlimited potential compared to a human such as Chisaku. In a straight fight, no bars held, Noire (CPU) vs. Chisaku (Normal) would leave the winner as Noire. Now if it were Chisaku (Zion) throughout the ENTIRE fight, that's a different story. That pushes me to my next topic.**

 **Zion = Male Iris Heart 2.0?  
Well, not exactly. Iris Heart was much more sadistic, purposefully never killing but dishing out pain to get off on it. While Zion, is just a manifestation of anger and frustration. Those feelings, in high concentration, gave birth to a bloodlust in such a way that will kill quickly, in the most painful way possible. Unfortunately, Zion is actually a somewhat exaggeration of...um...*ahem*  
Well, either way, Zion is Chisaku's alternate personality since he has split personality disorder. If you don't know what that is, go look it up, this is not a science class ._.  
But here's a short lesson. When furious, the human body triggers about 10% more of its full strength potential (naturally you have about 15% available) at the cost of all of the strength to disappear the second the tension-release cycle resets to neutral, meaning Chisaku/Zion is a great example of it.**

 **Alice  
Yes, I was referencing Alice in Wonderland for the killings and everything, but which form of Alice are you looking at? Do you think I'm looking at the Fairy Tales and all of the happy and bright things?  
Knowing my personality, not at all. I hate those ._.  
"Hito Bashira no Alice" otherwise known as "Alice of Human Sacrifice" is a song...and somewhat creepypasta...that I based the killings off of with a short spin making references to different killings or just brutal and ironic deaths in general.  
And before you ask, Chisaku's middle name being "Arisu" is a reference to my middle name being "Shinju"  
Don't ask what that means.**

 **The Goddesses and Candidates  
In Chapter 15, Chisaku briefly fights Rom and Ram, while I was intending for it to end differently, I decided to diffuse some ****darkness with comedy. So yes, Chisaku will be interacting with them much more in the third book now that he's a God.**

 **If that's a spoiler, why the Hell haven't you read the rest of the story first? ._.  
And yes, if any were asking, my favorite Goddesses were reflected in how Chisaku summarized the Goddesses. I really don't like Vert, I'm sorry, I can't stand how they created her. Noire is a solid, GOOD Tsundere out of the infinite Tsunderes out there, Neptune's a bit too cheerful, but it's just a front, and Blanc is...eh in my opinion.**

 **Chisaku's 'Death'  
As you can tell, I love torturing you guys by making it seem like Chisaku dies.  
It's just what I do. :)  
But in Chapter 20, shouldn't you guys have realized that it was WAY too early for the main character to die? Like, it was only about 3 weeks in and I'm already killing off the main character like "Whoops, splat!"  
You guys, are kinda stupid in that sense. But, that does lead me to my next topic.**

 **Asashin  
The creator (and submitter) of Asashin is Mondai Sogeki (haha, problem sniping) and is...well, someone who really wanted to see me portray his character. He gave a pretty solid character bio for submitting, and a few people were asking what the Hell happened to him after the ending of THS.  
Well, in the OVA/Special/Last Chapter/Whatever the fuck you want to call it, he's working with IF, so take a guess what he's doing.  
Working for the Guild with IF, and...well...  
Sogeki wanted Asashin to end up with a certain 'someone' that we all know and love, but can you remember what chapter that was revealed it?**

 **"The Disc"  
Well, now you guys know what that was used for, a power supplement. Why Chisaku didn't use it during the final fight, was because Asashin had his trench coat at that time, and when he got it back, he didn't have enough time to reach for his case to grab it without becoming a sitting duck. Since just about anything could be downloaded onto discs in the Hyperdimenion, why not add something equivalent to an 5-hour-energy shot?**

 **Blanc vs. Chisaku  
Yes, Chisaku held his own against Blanc, ending it with a tie. Well, in general, Lowee and Leanbox normally have the lowest shares in any of my HDN playthroughs where I'm NOT going for the best ending (guess the highest). So it was based off the more shares, the stronger, the less shares the weaker. At that point, Blanc's shares were at a level where Chisaku could've won if he were much more aggressive, but I decided against it because the backlash from the crowd who was cheering for their Goddess would be too big for Chisaku to handle. Have you ever SEEN how fans react when their favorite idols are under fire? It's insane...**

 **Raeylen  
Well done to FieryShipping whose reviews never made it because of how many fucking spoilers you sniped before the chapters when up. I commend you for being able to snipe;  
The Disc's powers, Raeylen X Chisaku, Chisaku and the CPU Memory, and how the book would end. I swear, you just love making predictions that are on point. ._.  
So, overall, Raeylen was...one of Chisaku's old love interests when I was in my online anime roleplaying days. Don't worry about that. How it went down was, Chisaku and Raeylen dated for a short while, and it was going pretty well until, well, Raeylen was thrown into a little 'choice' between being with him, or being with Vermillion. I changed it a bit to add drama, but how it really went down was different, so don't worry.  
**

 **4510471  
I forgot to add a note for this back then, so all me to do it now.  
** **1 = i (pronounced like an 'e')  
4 = shi (pronounced 'she')  
5 = go  
7 = na  
10 = to (pronounced 'toe' yeah, I wanted to make it single digits at a time, but this is funnier)  
** **Shi-go-to-shi-na-i = I don't (do) work. I'm lazy, ok?**

 **The "third" path  
Well, if you were wondering what I meant by that, the "third" path is technically 2 different paths with the same outcome, Chisaku becomes a monster. Zion, is a monster with how he fights and acts, which means that Chisaku theoretically could've brought out Zion, but he wouldn't have enough time to attack before Adelt could retaliate and stop Zion from coming out. Then, when Chisaku took the CPU Memory, I made a reference to Persona with Chisaku's Shadow being there judging him and testing his true conviction. If he faltered, he would've turned into a monster like a _Fenrir_ or something.**

 **The OVA/Special/Final Chapter/Whatever the fuck that was  
So, to summarize, Chisaku becomes the CPU of the equivalent to the Oculus Rift, but with a twist. Instead of only doing Virtual Reality, he also made other consoles (though I never put that in), while his relatioship with Noire advances even further (yes, they are hooked up at _THAT_ point), Asashin is in the Guild with IF and is working with Planeptune (for the time being), all of the CPU Candidates get their own lands to rule (still under the name of their origins though) with Uni being the first one, and all of Chisaku's friends still worry for him, ever since he made the decision to abandon his humanity and human world 2 years ago.  
That begs the question, at what time will TDF3 take place? The future, picking up from the OVA, or the present, right after Chisaku becomes a CPU?  
And before you ask, the OVA is of course canon, I made the last one canon...or did I? FieryShipping and Sogeki both sniped that it was canon, check the first 2 chapters again and read carefully. :P**

 **Final Thoughts** **  
Overall, I'm happy with the work I put out, it was fun making this story even if I had a few bumps and cracks along the way. I loved every aspect of creating this, a dark yet comedic story based on a tension-release cycle of darkness and light. Chisaku, Noire, Uni, Asashin, Donte, Hinata/John, they're all characters that I loved working with and I can't wait to start up the third book. But in all honesty, I kinda wanted Chisaku going home to win because I could've done such a beautiful and dark story with Chisaku dealing with not being able to see Noire, and a touching reuniting with Raeylen.  
The most I'm willing to do is make only the dramatic scenes for How To Drama 101, but not a full series...**

 **Final Updates  
** **So, things aren't going as planned for my next project, but I would ask for your guy's patience for it. I've put a lot of work into it, and it still needs more time for perfection. It's a completely new storyline with new characters and everything, and as you guys can tell, I love straying from the norm and doing things my way. So please, do be patient. I will still be doing my collab with Draco, and the collab with Yuri is currently on hiatus with some creative differences, but worry not, it's nothing bad. I'm not mad at Yuri, he's not mad at me, we're not fighting, and there's no need to go burn his account or something, (I swear if Yuri comes to me in Skype screaming at me because one of you guys flamed him, I will hunt you down and see to justice!), so again, please do be patient. TDF3 will be coming out in the future, but there is no confirmation for dates or anything, I need time away from this storyline to come back with some more content.**

 **Also, the OC box is still open if anyone would like to submit one, please leave it as a PM, and please do make an account if you're a guest, I really do would prefer to talk to you privately about this stuff as to be able to make deals. If you really have been paying attention, I am strict about OCs, and leave them in the same ballparks. Some of the bad ones I've received (no names, I'm not a dick) are either too focused on a backstory that it ruins the character, or too focused on powers to have an ideal set or morals to back up their reasoning. So if you would like to submit an OC, please do have an open mind with how I might tweak them.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this story, I had a blast reading what you guys had to say.  
Be sure to follow me for any updates on the stories I'm doing, and check out my profile to see the release date of TDF3 when I do start working on it.  
Once again, thanks so much my OutCasts, and I'll see you guys around. ^~^**


End file.
